Katsuki Bakugo en Konoha
by olala
Summary: Como dice el título, esta historia está centrada en las aventuras Katsuki Bakugo, una vez que, en una pelea, un villano lo teletransporta a la aldea oculta de la hoja (Konoha). ¿Cómo se relacionará con Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y los demás? ¿Podrá volver a su mundo? (Bakugo x ¿?)
1. PRÓLOGO

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Katsuki Bakugo y Shouto Todoroki, los únicos estudiantes de la clase 1-A que aún no tenían la licencia provisional, acaban de recibir sus licencias de héroes provisionales en la oficina de héroes ubicada en el centro de Musutafu. Los acompañaba el héroe, ya retirado después de su pelea con All for One, All Might.

—¡Enhorabuena joven Bakugo y joven Todoroki! Antes de volver a clase con el resto de alumnos, vamos a celebrarlo comiendo sushi. Invito yo. —dijo entusiasmado All Might levantando el pulgar derecho hacia arriba.

—Suena bien. —dijo Todoroki sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo con las manos en las bolsillos. —¡Pero que sea rápido, no puedo perder tiempo con vosotros! Seguro que el estúpido de Deku está entrenando en este momento. ¡No puedo permitir que me supere! —gritó.

Los 3 iban caminando por la calle en dirección al restaurante de sushi más cercano, cuando de repente oyeron una gran explosión a unos 2 kilómetros de su ubicación. Se detuvieron de repente y divisaron una gran humareda provocada por el fuego de la explosión.

—¡Al fin algo de diversión! —exclamó Bakugo haciendo chispitas con sus dedos. —¡Vamos a ver que ha pasado, bastardo Mitad-Mitad!. —Todoroki simplemente asintió y corrieron a toda prisa hacia el lugar de la explosión.

—¡Esperad un momento, joven Bakugo y joven Todoroki! —chilló All Might. —¡Habéis recibido vuestra licencia hace menos de media hora, no podéis ir allí sin más! —acto seguido empezó a toser sangre por su debilitado cuerpo.

—¡Que más da que fuera hace 30 minutos! ¡Un héroes es un héroe! ¡Nunca he oído de restringir a los héroes por el tiempo que han sido héroes! —dijo Bakugo volteando el rostro. — Tú preocúpate de esa fea tos y deja que el bastardo Mitad-Mitad y yo nos ocupemos de esto.—

All Might no pudo replicar, ya que los dos jóvenes héroes ya se encontraban a una distancia considerable. Menos de dos minutos después, Bakugo y Todoroki discernieron lo que había provocado la explosión. Un ser con forma de lagarto, un hombre sin pelo y con el torso desnudo, una pelirroja bastante atractiva y un hombre vestido completamente de negro estaban atracando un banco.

—¿Dónde están los héroes? —gritó alarmada una anciana.

—¡Cállate vieja! —amenazó el lagarto humanoide. —¡Otra palabra más y te devoro! —siguió diciendo, acercándose a la señora. Un frío polar en la boca hizo que se detuviera.

Del pie de Todoroki surgió un gran bloque de hielo alcanzando la boca del lagarto. Mientras, Bakugo fue volando, gracias a su poder, y rescató a la anciana alejándola del lugar.

—¿Quién diablos sois vosotros, mocosos? —preguntó el calvo, molesto.

—No somos unos mocosos. Tenemos 16 años. —contestó Todoroki

—Y lo más importante ... ¡SOMOS HÉROES! —gritó Bakugo colocándose al lado de Todoroli.

—Niños jugando a ser héroes, este mundo se va a la mierda... —murmulló el villano calvo.

El hombre-lagarto, usando su fuerza sobrehumana se desprendió del hielo de su mandíbula y fue directo a por Todoroki

—Grrrrr. —alzó una garra y trató de clavársela a Todoroki, pero un muro de hielo detuvo su tentativa.

—¡Los polis y héroes de verdad vendrán de un momento a otro! ¡Yo me voy! —gritó la pelirroja saliendo del lugar acompañada por el hombre vestido de negro.

—¡Bastardo Mitad-Mitad! ¡Ocúpate del calvo y del lagarto! ¡Yo voy a detener a la perra pelirroja y al hombre de negro! —gritó persiguiendo a la pareja de villanos.

—¡Bakugo, no creo que sea una buena idea separarnos! —se quejó Todoroki mientras esquivaba un puñetazo del villano calvo.

—¡Peor idea es dejar que esa perra y el otro bastardo escapen! —replicó Bakugo, ignorando a Todoroki y yendo a por ellos.

La persecución duró unos cinco minutos hasta que los villanos se encontraron en un callejón sin salida.

—Mierda ... —dijo la villana pelirroja.

—¡POR FIN HABÉIS DEJADO DE CORRER COMO UNOS COBARDES! —gritó enfurecido Bakugo creando chispas con sus manos. —¡Espero que estéis preparados para recibir una paliza! —

—Maldito niñato de mierda... —dijo en voz baja la pelirroja. —

—¡No soy un niñato, perra pelirroja! —contestó Bakugo.

—¿Con esa boquita besas a tu madre?—preguntó la villana sacando un machete de la bolsa donde llevaba el dinero.

—¡MUEREEEEEEE! —lanzó una gran explosión con sus brazales de granadas.

Los villanos lograron esquivar la explosión, pero la onda expansiva hizo que se golpearan contra la pared. Una gran humareda se originó en el callejón. El hombre vestido de negro, salió de la humareda y miró con odio a Bakugo.

—Eso no ha sido muy heroico de tu parte, mini-héroe. —dijo el hombre de negro creando un par de esferas negras, una en cada mano.

—¡Que te den, hombre de negro! Un momento..., ¿dónde está tu compañera?, ¿dónde está esa perra pelirroja? —preguntó Bakugo mirando por todos lados.

La villana, aprovechando el humo y con mucho sigilo, se colocó detrás de Bakugo. Pero el héroe reaccionó a tiempo y le puso la mano en la cara a punto de explotarla. Sin embargo, lo que vio le dejó impactado quedándose con la boca abierta. La villana ahora era una niña de unos 8 años portando un machete que casi era más grande que ella.

—¿Qué demonios ...? —dijo Bakugo bajando el brazo sin saber que hacer. Tan aturdido estaba que no reaccionó cuando le rajó el brazo con ese machete haciéndole. Eso hizo que despertara e instintivamente le dio un patadón en la cara a la niña —¡Serás perra!—

Acto seguido, la niña lamió la sangre de Bakugo del machete y puso una sonrisa perversa.

—¡Puaj! ¡Eso es asqueroso, perra pelirroja! ¡No creas que porque ahora eres una niña no te voy a machacar!—dijo Bakugo señalándola.

—Jajaja. En unos segundos el único niño serás tú, maleducado. —la niña tragó la sangre.

Bakugo sintió un dolor intenso en la cabeza que hizo que se retorciera por el suelo.

—¡Mierda..! —se levantó a duras penas. Pero las granadas de manos le pesaban una barbaridad, eran mucho más grandes que antes. —¿Eh? —se dio cuenta que tenía la voz muy aguda. —¡Mi voz! ¿Qué me has hecho, perra pelirroja?—

Pero cuando la miró, ya no veía a la niña de hace unos instantes, volvía a ser una adulta. Pero no solo eso, parecía mucho más grande. ¡Todo parecía más grande! Las granadas de manos se le soltaron de los brazos. Se miró los brazos, ya no eran musculosos como antes y ahora eran mucho más pequeños. Asustado, dio unos pasos atrás, la ropa le venía tan ancha que se tropezó con su ropa cayendo al suelo. La villana corrió a toda prisa y cogió del cuello a Bakugo con una mano con facilidad. Lo agarró, manteniéndole en el aire, y la fuerza de la gravedad hizo que sus ropas excesivamente anchas cayeran al suelo. Por tanto, la villana sostenía a Bakugo con aspecto de niño completamente desnudo.

—Parece que por fin entiendes tu situación, mocoso. Ahora eres un niñito indefenso de 5 años. —explicó la villana pelirroja sonriendo con desdén.

Bakugo, tratando de desprenderse del agarre de la villana, la cogió del brazo y aplicó su poder. Pero sólo surgió una muy débil explosión que no le hizo el menor daño a la malvada. Solo le chamuscó algo la ropa. La pelirroja lanzó al niño-Bakugo por los aires chocando contra la pared con la cabeza y haciéndole una brecha considerable.

—Maldita perra ... —masculló niño-Bakugo a duras penas, estaba semiinconsciente y apenas podía ponerse en pie.

Niño-Bakugo vio con impotencia como el hombre vestido de negro iba lentamente hacia él con las esferas negras que había formado previamente.

—Esto te pasa por jugar a ser un héroe. —dijo el villano juntando ambas esferas, creando una mucho más grande del tamaño del pequeño Bakugo.

—No juego a ser un héroe, soy un héroe. —jadeó Bakugo, esforzándose para no dormirse por la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido con la brecha en la cabeza.

—Lo que tu digas, héroe. —dijo el villano, esto último en tono burlón. —Y ahora ... —acercó la gran esfera a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Bakugo. — ...¡Desaparece! —

La gran esfera negra engulló al niño-Bakugo desnudo, instantes después la esfera se desvaneció no quedando ni rastro de Bakugo.

—¿Dónde está el mocoso, Matahiri? —preguntó la villana a su compañero.

—Ni yo mismo sé dónde envían mis esferas a la gente que engulle, Zelonda. —contestó Matahiri. —Seguramente esté muerto, pero lo más importante ahora es que nos tenemos que ir de aquí. No quiero ver a la policía, a otros héroes o al otro niño que crea hielo.—

Zelonda y Matahiri se marcharon con el botín del atraco al banco y por suerte para ellos, no tuvieron más interrupciones. Pero ... ¿dónde se había metido Bakugo?

.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde mierdas estoy? —preguntó un desorientado y desnudo Bakugo a la nada.

El niño-Bakugo estaba rodeado de árboles y hojarasca. Era imposible que estuviera en Musutafu ya que ahí no habían bosques. Se tocó la nuca, la sangre salía a borbotones de la brecha.

—No puedo morir aquí ... —se lamentó Bakugo.— ... Tengo que superar a Deku ...—

No quería dormirse, ya que sabía que si eso pasaba, su destino estaría escrito, moriría. Pero la suma del cansancio, del frío y de la pérdida de sangre fue demasiado para el niño. Cayó boca abajo inconsciente en la hojarasca.


	2. PERDIDO

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

_Antes de empezar el capítulo, quiero aclarar 3 puntos:_

_1-Me he informado en la wikipedia de Naruto__ y en el mundo de Naruto existe tecnología, como teléfonos fijos o televisiones. Lo que pasa es que son muy raros y no los poseen en los hogares. Por tanto, que no os extrañe cuando sea mencionado en el capítulo._

_2-Este punto es muy importante. Para evitar que las escalas de poder se disparen he tomado una decisión drástica. Como no pienso hacer a Bakugo un semidios en poder como al final hizo Kishimoto con Naruto y Sasuke, para equilibrar las fuerzas he decidido que Minato sigue vivo. En la batalla contra Kyubi, derrotó tanto a Tobi como al zorro haciendo que huyeran. Sin embargo, Kushina murió poco después del parto, cuando Tobi le extrae el Kyubi del interior de Kushina. Así que Naruto tiene padre, pero no tiene madre y tampoco tiene al Kyubi en su interior._

_3-Otros cambios no tan drásticos son por ejemplo que el clan Aburame (el que pertenece Shino, el de los insectos) no existe y que Sarutobi murió de una enfermedad por la vejez. Por tanto, el Hokage es Minato. _

.

.

.

.

PERDIDO

En el hospital de Konoha, se encuentra nuestro protagonista, Katsuki Bakugo, con la cabeza vendada y con un gotero que le ayuda a recuperar las fuerzas. Han pasado dos días desde que Bakugo se desmayó en medio del bosque por la herida sufrida en su pelea contra los villanos. El que siga vivo el joven héroe es gracias a que un miembro de ANBU lo divisó mientras volvía de una misión de reconocimiento. Con gran rapidez lo llevó al hospital de Konoha y fue tratado eficazmente evitando su precoz muerte.

Finalmente, Bakugo abrió los ojos. Aún desorientado y aturdido mira por todos lados de la estancia. No se encontraba solo, había varias personas heridas dormidas en otras camas de la estancia.

—¿Qué diablos ..? —dijo Bakugo en un susurro, sobándose su dolorida cabeza. —¿Estoy en un hospital? —luego se echó un vistazo a sus diminutos brazos. —¡Joder!, el poder de la perra pelirroja aún no ha desaparecido. —masculló.

Una enfermera, morena, con un gorro blanco y vestida toda de blanco, que tendría unos 30 años entró por la puerta y al ver que Bakugo había despertado se le dibujó una sonrisa.

—¡Por fin despiertas muchachito! ¡Me tenías preocupada! —la enfermera se acercó a Bakugo y empezó a acariciarle su cabello rubio.

—¡Aparta, vieja! —dijo Bakugo, apartando con brusquedad el brazo de la enfermera. —¿Dónde esta la perra pelirroja?—

—¿Vieja? ¿Perra pelirroja?—dijo la enfermera, formándole una gota en la nuca por la incredulidad. —Debes moderar tu lenguaje, jovencito. —

—Oblígame, vieja. —la retó Bakugo con una pose intimidante. Pero era tan pequeño, que el efecto que producía era risa.

—Hemos empezado con mal pie. —dijo la enfermera mostrando mucha paciencia. —¿Por qué no nos presentamos? Yo me llamo Sanoda Balazar. ¿Y tú?—

—Katsuki Bakugo. —respondió Bakugo de mala gana.

—Bien Katsuki, ¿cuántos ...? —no pudo acabar ya que fue interrumpida por Bakugo.

—¿Katsuki? —dijo Bakugo enfadado. —¿Qué confianzas son esas, vieja? —

—Ufff. —Sanoda emitió un largo suspiro. —Está bien, Bakugo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo 29, así que no soy una vieja. —dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

—Tengo 16 años, vieja. —respondió Bakugo ignorando lo que dijo Sanoda acerca de su edad.

—Bakugo. —dijo Sanoda arqueando una ceja. —Los niños buenos no dicen mentiras.—

—Pues yo no soy un niño, ni soy bueno, ni digo mentiras. La perra pelirroja ha usado su poder y ha hecho que tenga este aspecto. —respondió Bakugo, frustrado por la derrota contra el par de villanos.

—¿Quien es esa perra pelirroja de la que tanto hablas? —preguntó la enfermera sin creerse ni una palabra de Bakugo.

—Bufff. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. —se quejó Bakugo. —¿Dónde está el bastardo Mitad-Mitad? —

—No sé de quien hablas, Bakugo. —respondió con sinceridad Sanoda.

—Da igual. ¿All Might se ha pasado por aquí? —preguntó Bakugo.

—¿All Might? ¿Quién es ese, un amiguito tuyo? —dijo la enfermera, esforzándose para descubrir algo más acerca del misterioso niño.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿No sabes quien es All Might? —la enfermera negó con la cabeza. —¡Es el jodido héroe número 1 del mundo! Bueno, ya no ... —Bakugo dijo esto último con tristeza.

—¿Héroe? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sanoda.

Bakugo abrió los ojos como platos ante la ignorancia de la enfermera.

—¿Ein? ¿Has vivido debajo de una piedra toda tu vida o qué? ¿Sabes al menos en que hospital estoy? —preguntó, molesto por lo estúpida que era su enfermera.

—Estás en el maravilloso hospital de Konoha. —respondió sonriendo Sanoda.

—¿Konoha? No lo he oído en mi vida, así que no debemos estar en Musutafu (la ciudad donde se desarrolla la historia de Boku No Hero Academia). ¿En qué ciudad estamos? ¿En Tokyo?—preguntó Bakugo empezando a cansarse de no saber nada.

—Estamos en en la aldea oculta de la hoja, Konoha. —respondió Sanoda.

—¿Estoy en una aldea? —preguntó asombrado Bakugo. —Bueno, eso explica tu incultura y que no haya un triste televisor en toda la sala. —A Sanoda le creció una vena en la frente por lo maleducado que estaba siendo el niño.

—Para tu información, no nos podemos permitir tener una televisión para que lo pases bien. Solo el Hokage y los señores feudales los poseen. —explicó Sanoda.

—Pues yo en mi casa tengo tres televisores, vieja. Y te aseguro que no soy rico. Estoy seguro que Cola de Caballo tendrá más de 10. —dijo Bakugo.

—Deja ya de inventar cosas, niño. Estoy intentando ayudarte y no estás cooperando en nada. —dijo algo enfadada Sanoda.

—Esto está siendo una conversación de besugos. Déjame tu móvil y así veo con el GPS cuán lejos estamos de Musutafu estamos, y de paso llamo a la vieja bruja para que me recoja. —ordenó Bakugo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que le prestara su teléfono móvil.

—¿Móvil? —arqueó una ceja Sanoda. Era el niño con más imaginación que se había encontrado jamás.

—¿Tampoco sabes lo que es un móvil? —dijo indignado Bakugo. Trató de mantener la calma. —Hay gente que le llama celular.—viendo que la enfermera seguía sin entender se puso las manos en el rostro desesperado y se tumbó. —¡Genial! ¡Esto es jodidamente genial! ¡Debo estar en el único puto sitio del mundo en que no haya teléfonos móviles! —dijo a nadie en particular

—Teléfono sí que tenemos. —dijo Sanoda. Bakugo se incorporó de golpe.

—¡Estupendo, vieja! Te acompaño y llamo a la vieja bruja para que busque en internet donde está esta estúpida aldea. —viendo la cara de circunstancias de la enfermera, Bakugo frunció el ceño. —Tampoco sabes lo que es internet, ¿verdad? —Sanoda negó con la cabeza. —¡Joder! Esto es para mear y no echar gota (expresión española para expresar incredulidad).—

_—No debo juzgar a este niño, quizás el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza ha hecho que tenga alucinaciones. —pensó Sanoda._

—Bueno. ¿A qué coño estamos esperando, vieja? ¡Guíame de una puta vez a donde tengáis el teléfono!—exigió Bakugo levantándose de la cama.

—Si sigues así, tendré que lavarte la boca con jabón. —dijo Sanoda, molesta por las palabras malsonantes del niño.

—Tsk. Quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible. Así que , ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme hacia el teléfono, señorita? —dijo irónicamente Bakugo.

—¡Eso está mejor, Bakugo! —dijo Sanoda con una sonrisa

—Bruja... —masculló Bakugo por lo bajo, rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho, Bakugo? —preguntó Sanoda sin dobles intenciones, ya que era verdad que no le había escuchado.

—Que eres muy guapa, señorita. —el sarcasmo de Bakugo no lo pilló la enfermera ya que se ruborizó un poco por el halago.

—Tu también eres muy guapo, muchachito. Ojalá tuvieras 15 años más. Estoy segura que serás todo un Don Juan. —dijo Sanoda mientras caminaban juntos hacia el despacho del jefe del Hospital.

—Tsk. —decidió ignorar a la enfermera y no provocar su ira. Tenía que salir de allí de inmediato y no quería perder más el tiempo discutiendo.

En la entrada al despacho del jefe del hospital, Sanoda tocó a la puerta varias veces.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Adelante. —respondió el jefe desde el otro lado de la puerta. Bakugo y Sanoda entraron por la puerta. —Vaya, este es el niño que encontró el escuadrón ANBU hace dos días en el bosque, ¿me equivoco Sanoda?—

_—¿Escuadrón ANBU? —pensó Bakugo sin entender a que se refería_

—No, no se equivoca jefe. Se llama Katsuki Bakugo. Aunque prefiere que se refieran a él por su apellido. Es lo único en claro que he sacado. Quiere usar el teléfono para llamar a su madre. —explicó Sanoda.

—Vaya, tu familia debe ser muy rica. Hay pocos hogares que cuenten con teléfono. —dijo sorprendido el jefe del hospital.

—Yo creo ...—la enfermera tapó los oídos a Bakugo — ... que el golpe ha sido más fuerte de lo que pensábamos y le ha provocado alucinaciones.—

—¡Quita, vieja! —dijo Bakugo, harto de seguir fingiendo que era un buen chico.

Se separó de la enfermera bruscamente y fue directo hacia el teléfono. Marcó el número de su casa.

_—El teléfono marcado no existe, asegúrese de haber marcado bien los números. —sonó el contestador del teléfono._

_—¿Eh? Qué raro... —pensó Bakugo._

Volvió a marcar otra vez.

_—El teléfono marcado no existe, asegúrese de haber marcado bien los números.—_

_—¿Qué rayos ..? Es imposible que me haya equivocado dos veces. No soy tan inútil y tengo una memoria excelente. —pensó Bakugo extrañado._

Marcó una tercera vez.

_—El teléfono marcado no existe, asegúrese de haber marcado bien los números.—__  
_

Estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad. Probó con el número de móvil de su madre...

_—El teléfono marcado no existe, asegúrese...—_Lo intentó de nuevo._ —__El teléfono marcado ... —_colgó de inmediato.

Luego probó con el móvil de su padre, y de nuevo esa estúpida voz del contestador le decía que se había equivocado. Por último, intentó probar con el teléfono de Kirishima, que era el único que se sabía de memoria a parte del de sus padres.

_—El teléfono marcado no existe, asegúrese de haber marcado bien los números.—_

—¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Este teléfono está roto! ¡Dame uno que funcione, viejo!—exigió Bakugo.

—Jovencito, te aseguro que funciona. Es más, te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo. El Yondaime me ha pedido que le llame cuando recuperases la consciencia, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. —se puso a marcar el número de Minato Namikaze. —¿Maestro Hokage? Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. El niño rubio ha despertado. —

Bakugo pudo oír la conversación, y comprendió que el teléfono no estaba roto. De pronto se acordó que el villano que vestía de negro le lanzó una esfera negra y que aterrizó en otro lugar, en un bosque. Al ver que la enfermera le hablaba en su idioma, suponía que estaba en algún lugar de Japón ... Ya no estaba tan seguro.

Un sudor frío le recorrió toda la espalda. Tenía miedo de hacer la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.

Al cabo de un instante apareció de la nada un adulto rubio con una capa blanca y una bandada en la cabeza con un símbolo extraño.

—Nunca me canso de presenciar el Hiraishin no Jutsu (la técnica del Dios Trueno Volador). Por algo el Yondaime es el ninja más fuerte del mundo. —dijo con orgullo el jefe del hospital.

—Jeje. —dijo Minato rascándose la cabeza avergonzado. —Me vas a poner rojo. Todo el mérito lo tiene el Segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju, que fue el que me enseñó la técnica.

_—¿Ninja? ¿Técnica? ¿Ese teletransporte no ha sido un quirk? —pensó asustado Bakugo._

—Bueno, jovencito. Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar. —dijo Minato acercándose a Bakugo.

—Un momento. —dijo Bakugo con la voz temblorosa. Armándose de valor, preguntó la cuestión que tanto temía —¿En qué país estamos?—

—En el gran País del Fuego, jovencito. —respondió Minato.

Ese fue el instante que su cerebro comprendió la situación en la que se encontraba. El villano vestido de negro le había enviado a otro mundo.

—¡MIERDAAAAAAA! —gritó Bakugo.

La tensión acumulada hizo que perdiera el conocimiento de nuevo.


	3. RAMEN

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—Ey chico, chico. —Minato estaba zarandeando delicadamente a Bakugo, que había perdido la consciencia por la tensión acumulada y se encontraba nuevamente en la cama del hospital. —¿Estás bien?—

Bakugo abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la cara del ninja rubio. Después de un momento de confusión, recordó todo lo sucedido. El ataque de los villanos, la conversación con la enfermera y lo sucedido con el teléfono que hizo que se diera cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

No sólo le habían encogido el cuerpo, sino que también le habían enviado a otro mundo. Un mundo con una tecnología muy anticuada.

—¿A ti te parece que estoy bien, subnormal? Dame un respiro ... —dijo levantándose y separándose de él. —¡Acabo de descubrir que ...! —

Bakugo lo pensó mejor y decidió callarse la boca. No sabía nada de ese mundo, era muy probable que si dijera que venía de otro mundo lo llevaran a un manicomio. Lo mejor sería informarse de todo lo relacionado con ese mundo. Aunque dificilmente le sería de alguna utilidad.

Por la conversación con la enfermera, comprendió que no había héroes. Y por tanto, no habían poderes (quirks) ni villanos. Además, su tecnología era muy precaria. Sería muy difícil que algo o alguien tuviera la habilidad de transportarse entre mundos.

Era más probable que saliera de allí esperando a que alguien le rescatara. Pensó que con suerte alguno de los héroes ya habría capturado al hombre de negro y le obligarían a deshacer el quirk.

Así que su objetivo inmediato era no parecer un loco y sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente hasta que lo rescaten.

—¡Acabo de descubrir que ...! Olvídalo, me duele la cabeza. Necesito tomar aire fresco. —dijo Bakugo emitiendo un suspiro

—¿Es seguro para el chaval salir de aquí? —preguntó Minato al jefe del hospital

—Le acabamos de hacer un TAC (escáner de la cabeza), y no se muestran signos de lesión intracraneal. Un par de días más en el hospital y le podemos dar el alta. —aseguró el jefe del hospital.

—Ya has oído al doctor. En un par de días podrás salir de aquí. Hasta entonces descansa. Vendré a verte entonces y te daré un paseo por la villa. Que me ha dicho la enfermera que no eres de por aquí. —

—Está bien. —dijo Bakugo sin protestar. Pensó que le vendría bien para descansar y con suerte , en su mundo, en estos dos días todo se podría solucionar este problema.

Minato se fue de allí despidiéndose con la mano. En los dos días que estaba en cama, para no morirse del aburrimiento ya que no había ni internet ni televisión en el hospital, se leyó un par de libros que trataban sobre la historia de las Guerras Ninja. Hasta la fecha habían habido tres Guerras Ninja, y por lo visto, el rubio que le había visitado era una leyenda viva que había derrotado a multitud de enemigos en la tercera Guerra Ninja. Era como el All Might de este mundo.

Por desgracia para Bakugo, en su mundo no estaban siendo muy rápidos para solucionar esto. La prueba de ello es que le habían dado de alta y él seguía allí, atrapado en Konoha.

Tal y como prometió Minato, fue a verle de nuevo una vez que le dieron el alta. Se marcharon del hospital, el niño vestido con el pijama del hospital y Minato con sus ropas de kage. Caminaban por la aldea y todos los aldeanos que los veían pasar saludaban al Yondaime haciendo una reverencia.

—Me han dicho que te llamas Katsuki Bakugo y que no te gusta que te llamen Katsuki. Yo me llamo ... —fue interrumpido por Bakugo.

—Minato Namikaze. He leído un libro en el que sale tu cara en la portada, viejo. No te lo tengas muy creído, estoy seguro que podría patearte el culo en cualquier momento. —dijo Bakugo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Tan joven y ya peleas? —preguntó interesado Minato, sin importarle los malos modales del niño. A decir verdad, le gustaba que no le tratara con respeto como el resto de la gente. Aún se avergonzaba por los honoríficos. —Eso es impresionante.—

—Aunque no lo creas, tengo dieci ... —de nuevo se lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir la boca. Recordó que no debía hacer que pensaran que estaba loco... —... Tengo cinco años.—

—Qué casualidad. —dijo Minato con una sonrisa. —Mi hijo Naruto también tiene cinco años, puede que en un futuro seais amigos.

—Lo dudo. —contestó Bakugo. Y no solo por el hecho que él en verdad tenía 16 años. Bakugo no era muy sociable, lo único parecido a un amigo que tenía era Kirishima.

—No digas eso chaval, estoy seguro que os llevaréis genial. —siguió Minato, sin dejar de sonreír. —Hablando de Naruto ..., ese es el sitio que más le gusta comer en el mundo.—señaló al puesto de Ichiraku Ramen.

—¿Ichiraku Ramen? —leyó en voz alta Bakugo con una mueca. —No tiene pinta de ser muy bueno, viejo.

—Las apariencias engañan, Bakugo. Vamos, te invito a lo que quieras. —dijo entusiasmado el Yondaime.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo. —Espero que tengan algo picante.—

Ya dentro de la tienda, había un adulto vestido como un chef haciendo un bol de ramen

—Oh, ¡que grata sorpresa Yondaime! Y nuestro cliente más fiel ...Un momento ... tú no eres Naruto. ¿Quién es este chico, Yondaime?—dijo extrañado el dueño del local.

—Jeje. Es una larga historia, Teuchi. —dijo Minato rascándose la cabeza. —Luego te lo explico, pero quiero ahora que demuestres a este chiquitín que mi hijo tiene razón cuando dice que es el mejor restaurante del mundo.—

—¡Eso está hecho! —dijo Teuchi, orgulloso del piropo del Hokage. —¿Qué te pongo chaval?—

—El plato más picante que tengas, abuelo. —contestó Bakugo sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la tienda.

—¿Eh? Pero ... —Teuchi miró dubitativo a Yondaime.

—Ya le has oído, Teuchi. —dijo Minato.

—En fin, como dice el dicho: El cliente siempre lleva la razón. —dijo Teuchi. —Marchando un bol de ramen extrapicante.—

El dueño se dio la vuelta y dejó que Yondaime y el niño hablaran de sus cosas.

—Me voy a poner un poco serio, Bakugo. —dijo Minato, su cara ya no reflejaba la sonrisa que le había acompañado hasta ahora. —¿Cómo se llaman tus padres, Bakugo?—

—La vieja bruja se llama Mitsuki. Mi viejo, Masaru. —respondió Bakugo, aburrido y apoyando la cabeza en el mostrador

—¿Sabes donde viven? —preguntó Minato.

—No están aquí. —dijo Bakugo con indiferencia. No podía decir la verdad porque le tomaría por un loco, pero no quería mentir acerca de sus padres, así que respondió con una media verdad que daba entender que estaban muertos. —No están en este mundo.

—Lo siento. —dijo Minato apenado. —Mis padres y mi mujer tampoco están entre nosotros. ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Algún familiar?—

—No. —respondió Bakugo incómodo. Sabía que le preguntaría acerca de su vida. Pero le resultaba incómodo. Katsuki Bakugo no eran de las personas que hablaran sobre su vida.

—¿Sabes cómo acabaste en medio del bosque y con una brecha en la cabeza? ¿Sabes quién te lo hizo?—

—No. —mintió Bakugo.

El Yondaime detectó que mentía Bakugo, pero no quiso presionar más al pobre chico. Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que vino Teuchi.

—Ramen con extra de picante para el caballero. —anunció Teuchi con una sonrisa en la cara. Se moría de ganas por saber la reacción del niño con el cabello rubio.

Bakugo primero lo olió y luego lo probó un poco. Miró a Teuchi defraudado y menos de 30 segundos se engulló todo el bol de ramen.

—¿A esto lo llamas picante, abuelo? —dijo indignado Bakugo.

A Teuchi le creció una vena gigantesca en la frente.

—¡Ahora verás mocoso! ¿Quieres picante? ¡Yo te daré picante! —dijo dándose la vuelta y preparando otro bol, pero esta vez con sus ingredientes más picantes.

—Jeje, Teuchi, es un crío ... —dijo el Yondaime con una risa incómoda y una gota en la nuca.

—¡Nadie se mete con mi comida, Yondaime! ¡Me da igual que sea una mujer, un crío o un Kage! Hoy se le van a quitar las ganas a este renacuajo de pedir picante. —

Bakugo, apoyó sus manos en la nuca y se balanceó hacia atrás como si la cosa no fuera con él. Al cabo de 5 minutos se dio de nuevo la vuelta el chef, y apareció con otro bol de ramen. Pero este desprendía un olor, que sólo con el aroma se te resecaba la garganta y te hacían llorar los ojos.

—Estás a tiempo de dar marcha atrás, mocoso. —dijo de manera desafiante Teuchi a Bakugo. —Una retirada a tiempo es una victoria. —

—¿Ya has terminado de hablar, abuelo? Tengo hambre y me estás jodiendo la comida. —respondió de manera provocativa.

—Como quieras, chaval. —saco una jarra de agua de 2 litros. —Ten, la vas a necesitar.

Bakugo ignoró la sugerencia de Teuchi y se dispuso a comer el plato de ramen. Cuando llevaba algo más de la mitad se detuvo. Teuchi y Yondaime miraban a Bakugo con los ojos como platos.

—No está mal, abuelo. —dijo Bakugo, haciendo un gesto de aprobación.

—¡Es imposible! —dijo asustado Teuchi. —¡No eres humano!

—Al final te has apiadado del pobre chaval. A ver, déjame probarlo. A mí tampoco me disgusta los platos picantes. —dijo Minato. Le dio un sorbo grande al bol. Al instante su cara se tornó roja. —¡AAAAAA! ¡FI FEFUA! ¡FE FEMO! ¡FE FEMO! ¡AFUA!. —se bebió de un trago toda la jarra de agua.

(Por el ardor no ha podido pronunciar bien el Hokage, ha dicho exactamente ¡Mi lengua! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! ¡Agua!)

—Aún no había acabado el plato, viejo. Pídete el tuyo después. —dijo Bakugo recuperando el bol de ramen. Acto seguido se acabó lo que quedaba de ramen. Todo eso sin beber una gota de agua.

—¿Cómo sigues vivo? —preguntó en serio Minato después de pedir otra jarra de agua. —¡Esto es la cosa más impresionante que he presenciado en vida! ¡Y te lo dice alguien que ha estado en una guerra y ha visto a bestias gigantes!—dijo con sinceridad el Yondaime.

—Que quieres que te diga, viejo. —dijo Bakugo encogiéndose de hombros. —Me gusta la comida picante.—


	4. AYAME

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—Que quieres que te diga, viejo. —dijo Bakugo encogiéndose de hombros. —Me gusta la comida picante.—

Unos segundos después, una niña de unos 10 años y con cabello largo y castaño entró al restaurante.

—¡Papi, papi! ¡Ya hemos acabado el cole, vamos a jugar a algo! —dijo la niña cogiéndole de la manga a Teuchi.

—Estoy trabajando, cariño. Más tarde jugaremos, Ayame. —dijo su padre. —Te lo prometo. —le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Ésta se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros.

—¡Pero yo quiero jugar ya, papi! —expuso la niña, enfadada.

—Ayame, ¿por qué no juegas con Bakugo? —Yondaime trató de salvar la situación. Al menor de los rubios no le hizo ninguna gracia la propuesta del Hokage.

—¿Con ese? ¡Pero si es casi un bebé! —se quejó Ayame. Bakugo se levantó del taburete como un resorte

—¡A quién le estás llamando bebé, mocosa insolente! —gritó Bakugo, con una vena en la frente del cabreo.

—¡A una dama no se la trata así! —contestó Ayame.

—Yo sólo veo a una niña caprichosa. —bufó Bakugo. Antes de que Ayame pudiera contestarle, Minato se interpuso entre ambos.

—Venga chicos. Id a jugar fuera mientras hablo con Teuchi. ¡Que yo aún no he comido! Jeje. —dijo de manera despistada el Hokage.

—Tsk. Está bien. ¡Pero es la última vez que hago de niñera de nadie! —dijo Bakugo saliendo del local.

—¿Niñera tú? —dijo indignada Ayame mientras seguía al niño rubio afuera. —¡Será al revés, bebé!—

Bakugo se mordió la lengua. No quería seguir discutiendo con una niña. Y no ayudaba a ganar su argumento el que la niña le sacara una cabeza de altura.

—¿Y bien?—dijo Bakugo dirigiéndose a Ayame.

—¿Y bien qué?—preguntó confundida Ayame

—¿Cómo que _y bien qué? —_dijo imitando el tono de voz de la niña— ¿Que a qué mierda quieres jugar, niña?

—Mmmm, no lo sé.—reflexionó Ayame, mientras apoyaba su mano en la barbilla para pensar. — No lo había pensado. —

_—Odio a los niños. —pensó Bakugo mientras pateaba una piedra de la calle._

Bakugo se fijó que a lo lejos había una decena de niños jugando a la pelota. Era como fútbol, pero sin porterías. El juego simplemente consistía en robar la pelota y tratar que no te la quitaran.

—¿Por qué no juegas a la pelota con ellos? —preguntó Bakugo.

—Es que soy muy mala con la pelota. —dijo apenada Ayame.

—Bobadas. Ve a jugar con ellos mientras yo voy a dar una vuelta. —expuso Bakugo. Se despidió con la mano, peroo sintió como le agarraba alguien del pijama del hospital. —¿Qué demonios? —Bakugo volteó la cabeza y vio que era Ayame la que le agarraba. —¿Qué te pasa ahora?—

—¿Puedes acompañarme? —suplicó Ayame. —Es que soy muy tímida y me da vergüenza pedirles que me dejen jugar.—

—No eras tan tímida cuando me llamabas bebé ... —murmuró por lo bajo Bakugo, tan bajo que Ayame no le pudo escuchar.

—¿Qué has dicho, Bakugo? —preguntó Ayame al no haber escuchado al rubio.

—Nada importante. —Bakugou resopló.—Está bien, te acompañaré, pero no esperes que juegue a ese estúpido juego para extras. —

Bakugo y Ayame se aproximaron al grupo de niños, que parecían tener edades comprendidas entre los 8 y 13 años. Al rubio le extrañó que solo hubiera chicos jugando. Había chicas, pero éstas estaban apartadas hablando de sus cosas. Aunque le extrañara no le dio mucha importancia, según él cualquier cosa sería mejor que jugar a ese estúpido juego. Así que pensaba que las chicas tenían dos dedos de frente para no jugar a la pelotita.

—Ey. —anunció su presencia Bakugo al grupo de niños.

Bakugo, acompañado de Ayame, se dirigió al que parecía el líder, que era el más alto y supuso que el mayor del grupo. Éste se detuvo de perseguir la pelota que la tenía un niño con gafas.

—Mmmm, ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó el líder a Bakugo. Antes que pudiera decir algo el rubio, se anticipó Ayame.

—¡Yo tengo 9! —dijo entusiasmada Ayame.

—No te he preguntado a ti, niña. —dijo el líder de malas maneras.

—No veo por qué es de tu incumbencia, pero tengo 5. ¿Algún problema? —desafió Bakugo cruzándose de brazos.

—No puedes jugar con nosotros. Solo pueden jugar los que tienen más de 8 años. —sentenció el líder.

—¡Qué pena! —dijo con sarcasmo Bakugo. —Ella tiene más de 8, así que puede jugar. Bueno me voy. —dijo Bakugo dándose la vuelta.

—Ella tampoco puede. —repuso el líder. Ayame bajó la cabeza apenada.

—¿Ein? —dijo Bakugo confundido. Se estaba conteniendo para no decirle cuatro cosas al niñato ese. —¡Te acaba de decir la chica que tiene 9 años! Y creo que 9 es más que 8.—

—Ya lo sé. No soy retrasado, rubito. Pero ella es una chica. Las chicas no saben jugar a la pelota. —espetó el líder.

Bakugo apretó los dientes y se contuvo para no darle un puñetazo.

—¿Qué mierdas acabas de decir, narizotas? —dijo Bakugo. —Ojos de mapache e incluso la perra invisible os humillarían en este estúpido juego de mierda. —

—Déjalo, Bakugo. Juguemos a otra cosa. —dijo Ayame con tristeza y cogiéndole de la mano al rubio para evitar que se pelearan.

Bakugo, haciendo gala de una paciencia impropia en su mundo, lo dejó pasar y se dio la vuelta deseoso de salir de allí. El narizotas, por muy desagradable que fuera, seguía siendo un niño de como mucho 13 años. El único _adulto_ de allí era el propio Bakugo, pues en su mundo tenía 16 años y vivía sin sus padres. Así que, demostrando que había madurado, no hizo lo que deseaba con todas sus ganas. Golpearle con su diminuto puño.

Sin embargo cuando ya se estaban yendo, Bakugo, gracias a su buen oído pudo escuchar lo siguiente: _Tienes suerte que no me gusta abusar de mequetrefes como tú. Vete a jugar a las muñecas con tu amiguita._

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Bakugo iba a poner las cosas en su sitio. Se separó de Ayame y fue con paso decidido hacia el líder de los niños con los puños apretados. Los niños dejaron de jugar y prestaron atención a lo que iba a suceder entre el recién llegado y su líder.

—¡Narizotas! —gritó Bakugo, golpeándole con el índice en el estómago. —¡Me has cabreado! Me importaba una mierda este estúpido juego. Pero ahora quiero jugar con la hija del cocinero con la pelota. Así que dame la puta pelota, narizotas. —


	5. PRIMERA PELEA

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¡Narizotas! —gritó Bakugo, golpeándole con el índice en el estómago. —¡Me has cabreado! Me importaba una mierda este estúpido juego. Pero ahora quiero jugar con la hija del cocinero con la pelota. Así que dame la puta pelota, narizotas. —

—Tienes valor para volver a insultarme medio-metro. —dijo el narizotas. Le dio un empujón a Bakugo, tan fuerte que hizo que se trastabillara y cayera al suelo.

—¡Hijo de perra!—gritó Bakugo desde el suelo entrecerrando sus ojos carmesíes y mirando con furia al crío de 13 años.

—¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! —corearon los niños haciendo un círculo quedando Bakugo y el líder en el centro del círculo. —¡Acaba con él, Sanders!—animó uno con gafas a su líder

Cualquier persona que viera de fuera la pelea apostaría por el líder ya que le sacaba más de dos cabezas a Bakugo. Parecía David contra Goliat.

—¡Bakugo, no! —gritó Ayame tratando de acercarse a Bakugo. Pero los amigos de Sanders hiceron tapón y no la dejaron pasar.

—Debiste hacerme caso y jugar a las muñequitas, medio-metro. —dijo Sanders con una sonrisa arrogante.

Bakugo, desde el suelo, zancadilleó a Sanders con una fuerte patada tirándolo al suelo. El joven héroe se levantó del suelo. Ahora las tornas habían cambiado, el que tenía la sonrisa arrogante era Bakugo, y no Sanders.

—Al revés narizotas. Debiste TÚ —puso énfasis señalándole— hacerme caso a MÍ —ahora se señaló a sí mismo —cuando te dije que me diera la PUTA PELOTA.—

—Grrrr. —gruñó Sanders. —¿A qué estáis esperando? ¡Coged al medio-metro! —ordenó el líder desde el suelo.

Tres niños de su grupo reaccionaron a la orden de su líder y dieron un paso hacia delante rodeando a Bakugo. No eran tan altos como Sanders, pero cada uno de ellos le sacaba como mínimo una cabeza al niño de cabello rubio.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo.

Era una pelea perdida, no iba a usar su poder contra tres criajos para ganar esa pelea. ¡Qué clase de héroe sería si usara su quirk para abusar de unos niños.

Pero una cosa es no usar su poder, y otra bien distinta era rendirse o escapar. Katsuki Bakugo no es de la clase de personas que se rinden ante la adversidad.

Un niño con gafas se abalanzó sobre él, tratando de agarrar al rubio. Con un movimiento sutil, Bakugo lo esquivó sin ninguna complicación y de paso le dio una patada en la espinilla del chico, haciendo que sollozora por el dolor.

—¡Cuatro-ojos! ¡Cómo sigas jodiéndome te voy a hacer comer las gafas! —anunció Bakugo.

Los otros dos niños no se quedaron quietos y atacaron a la vez. Uno fue como un toro dispuesto a darle un cabezazo, el otro lanzó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Bakugo pudo esquivar el cabezazo, pero el puñetazo lo recibió de lleno en la cara.

El golpe fue tan severo que provocó que Bakugo cayera al suelo y quedara aturdido.

_—Hostia, me ha dolido el golpe de ese criajo. —pensó Bakugo, algo anonadado. —¿Cómo?—_

Al instante, el rubio cayó en la cuenta que ahora tenía el cuerpo de su yo de 5 años. Que apenas superaba el metro de altura y no pesaba ni 20 kilos. El chaval que le había golpeado casi le doblaba en peso.

No tenía mucho tiempo de pensar, ya que veía que el par de matones iban a por él. Se levantó del suelo, y luego con una pirueta que consistía en una doble patada voladora mandó a la lona a los dos críos dejándolos KO.

—¡Ja! —dijo Bakugo, limpiándose la boca de sangre que le había causado el puñetazo. —¡Eso os enseñará a no meterse con Katsuki Bakugo, mocosos! —

Bakugo no debió confiarse. El niño con gafas, que estaba en el suelo sollozando por la patada en la espinilla, le pilló desprevenido y le inmovilizó, sujetándole por la espalda.

—¿Qué demonios ...? —Bakugo giró la cabeza y vio al cuatro-ojos que le tenia inmovilizado. —¡Cuatro ojos! ¡Más te vale soltarme si no quieres acabar como tus amiguitos!—

—¡Sanders, acaba con él! ¡Yo lo sujeto! —gritó el niño con gafas a su líder.

El líder se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba el cuatro-ojos y Bakugo.

—Mierda, me había olvidado del narizotas. —murmuró Bakugo, sintiéndose impotente por no poderse zafar del cuatro-ojos.

—¿Ya no te ríes, medio-metro?—preguntó con ironía Sanders.

—Bueno, es que aunque tu nariz sea como la de un payaso, no me haces gracia. —respondió Bakugo.

Sin media palabra, Sanders dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago a Bakugo, que hizo que se le cortara la respiración. Luego le dio otro, haciéndole vomitar parte del ramen que había comido anteriormente.

Asqueado, el niño con gafas le soltó. Una vez suelto, Bakugo cayó de rodillas y se retorció de dolor. El matón de Sanders no sintió lástima por el rubio, es más, siguió golpeando al rubio, esta vez en la cara con una serie de puñetazos. La paliza siguió un par de minutos, a pesar de los gritos y lloros de Ayame que rogaba que le dejaran en paz. Finalmente, Sanders se cansó y dejó de golpear al ensangrentado Bakugo que yacía en el suelo.

—¡Espero que esto os sirva de lección a todos! —gritó Sanders a la multitud de niños. —¡Nadie se mete conmigo! ¡Queda claro! —

Los niños, asustados asintieron. Luego se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que Bakugo se levantaba a duras penas. Tenía el rostro deformado por la inflamación que le habían producido los golpes.

—Dame la puta pelota, narizotas... —dijo Bakugo débilmente. Le costaba respirar y se moría de ganas por descansar un rato. Pero no iba a dejar que Sanders se saliese con la suya.

Sanders, loco por la cólera, fue directo a por él para acabar con él. Por suerte para él, el niño con gafas lo detuvo del brazo.

—¡Si sigues golpeándolo, lo matarás! —dijo asustado el niño con gafas.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Si muere será su culpa por desafiarme! —gritó Sanders, cegado por la rabia

_—¿Si muero? ¿Habla en serio el narizotas? No voy a dejar que este psicópata me mate, tendré que usar mi poder y asustarlo un poco. —pensó Bakugo._

—¡Mira a tu alrededor! —dijo el niño con gafas a su líder.

Éste le hizo caso y vio como cuchicheaban entre ellos. Era muy probable que alguno se chivara a sus padres y él acabara castigado. No iba a dejar que le castigaran por el medio-metro

—Tienes razón. De todas formas ya me había cansado de jugar. ¡Despertad, dormilones! —le dio una patada a los dos niños que estaban inconscientes por la doble patada voladora de Bakugo. —¡Nos vamos!—

Los cuatro matones se fueron del lugar dejando a Bakugo y al resto de niños. Bakugo viendo que había pasado el peligro se tumbó en el césped y miró al cielo cansado y adolorido por la paliza. Cuando estaba por dormirse, un griterío hizo que se incorporara para ver que había pasado.

—¡Viva! ¡Por fin alguien le hace frente a Sanders! —dijo una niña cogiendo la pelota. —¡Ha sido impresionante! —

—Ahora podremos jugar sin miedo a cabrearlo . —dijo otro niño.

Bakugo arqueó una ceja confundido. Les superaban claramente en número al cuarteto de matones. ¿Por qué no habían hecho nada antes?

—Tienes que ir al hospital, Bakugo. —dijo preocupada Ayame, ayudando a Bakugo a ponerlo de pie. —Vamos al restaurante de mi padre. Con suerte, el Yondaime sigue ahí y te puede transportar al hospital. —

—Tsk. No necesito ir al hospital. —Ayame ante la terquedad del rubio le tocó con fuerza el estómago haciendo que sintiera un pinchazo de dolor. —¡Ay! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, bruta?—

—No me discutas, Bakugo. —dijo Ayame como si fuera su madre cogiéndole de la mano.

Bakugo estaba muy cansado para discutir así que dejó que la chica le llevara de la mano.

—Eso ha sido lo más valiente que he visto en mi vida.—dijo Ayame orgullosa de su pequeño amigo

—Tsk. No ha sido nada. No iba a dejar que ese matón se saliese con la suya, al fin y al cabo soy un héroe.—dijo Bakugo en tono despreocupado.

—Sí que lo eres. —le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio. —Eres mi héroe.—

—¿Ein?—bizqueó Bakugo por la rara actitud de la chica.. —Eres muy rara ... —


	6. DECISIÓN

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Bakugo y Ayame regresaron a la tienda de Ichiraku del padre de ésta. Ahí estaban el Yondaime y Teuchi hablando de forma distendida. Al ver que entraban el par de niños, interrumpieron la conversación y centraron su atención en la cara ensangrentada e inflamada de Bakugo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Minato con algo de preocupación.

—El muy idiota se peleó con cuatro matones. —dijo Ayame dándole un manotazo en el hombro al pequeño rubio.

—¡Ay! ¡Joder mocosa! —exclamó Bakugo frunciendo el ceño. —¡Y no acabas de decir antes que era lo más heroico que habías visto en tu vida.

—Y lo ha sido. ¡Pero te podrían haber matado! —dijo Ayame molesta por la insensatez del niño. —¿Puedes llevar a Bakugo al hospital, Yondaime?—

—Tsk. No hace falta que lo hagas, viejo. Esto se cura solo. —masculló Bakugo.

—Ayame tiene razón. Más vale prevenir que curar. Ven aquí, Bakugo. —dijo Minato, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Bakugo, a regañadientes, se acercó al Hokage. —Mañana traeré a mi hijo aquí, Teuchi. Hasta la vista, Ayame.—

—Hasta luego, Yondaime. ¡Y tú, pequeñajo! —dijo Teuchi señalando a Bakugo con el índice. —Cuando vuelvas, haré el plato más picante que hayas probado jamás.—

—Ja. Eso me gustaría verlo. —le desafió Bakugo.

—¡Bakugo! —dijo Ayame nerviosa. —Cuando estés aburrido, ven a verme y jugaremos juntos. Si quieres, claro. Jeje—finalizó la chica con una risa nerviosa.

—Mmm, lo pensaré. No eres tan molesta como muchos otros críos. —dijo Bakugo.

Ayame sonrió ante su respuesta y le despidió con la mano. Minato cogió a Bakugo y, un segundo después, estaban ambos en el despacho del jefe del hospital.

—Me tienes que decir como mierdas haces eso, viejo. —dijo Bakugo intrigado.

—Es complicado. Pero para resumir, es un jutsu espacio-temporal que necesita un sello especial. Los tengo colocados en diversos puntos de la aldea. Uno de ellos está en este despacho. —concluyó Minato.

—Tenías razón cuando decías que era complicado, viejo. —dijo Bakugo sin entender una palabra de lo que acaba de decir el Hokage.

—Jeje. —dijo Minato rascándose la cabeza. —Cuando seas un poco mayor, te lo volveré a explicar si aún estás interesado.

Luego se fueron en búsqueda de un médico. Después de una pruebas, determinaron que no había lesiones internas, pero algún corte necesitaba puntos para que dejase de sangrar. También le vendaron y le aplicaron pomada para que bajara la hinchazón de la inflamación que tenía en la cara.

—Dentro de un par de días estarás como nuevo, Bakugo. —dijo con una sonrisa una enfermera.

—¿Qué se dice? —exclamó Minato.

—¿Ein? —arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

—Gracias, se dice gracias. —dijo Minato negando con la cabeza. —Dile gracias a la enfermera.—

—Y una mierda. Esa palabra no está dentro de mi vocabulario. —contestó Bakugo. De nuevo una gota gigante se formó en la cabeza de Minato. La enfermera se fue despidiéndose del Hokage.

—Jeje. Espero que con el tiempo eso cambie. —dijo Minato emitiendo un suspiro. —Mmmm, Bakugo... —

—¿Qué pasa ahora, viejo?—se quejó Bakugo.

—Nunca se me dan bien sacar temas tan delicados. Así que iré directo al grano. ¿Quieres vivir conmigo y con mi hijo? —preguntó Minato de forma muy seria.

—¿Ein? ¿A qué viene esto?—dijo Bakugo perplejo.

—Bueno, no debes estar solo con tu edad, así que había pensado que lo mejor sería ... —Minato no acabó su frase ya que fue interrumpido por el pequeño.

—Ni te molestes en terminar, viejo. La respuesta es no. —dijo Bakugo.

—Pero ...—dijo Minato.

—Mira viejo. No eres mal tío. Pero yo ya tengo un padre y no necesito otro. Aunque no esté en este mundo, sigo teniendo. —dijo Bakugo, despreocupado y rascándose el brazo.

Minato, creyendo que se refería con lo de que no estaba en este mundo en que estaba muerto y no en que de verdad estaba en otro mundo, se entristeció con las palabras del chico.

—Respeto que no quieras remplazar a tu padre. Pero Bakugo, no puedo permitir que vivas solo. Solo tienes 5 años y necesitas de alguien que cuide de ti. —explicó Minato.

—Sé cuidar de mí mismo. —dijo Bakugo, ofendido por que alguien pensara que no podía vivir solo.

—No puedo obligarte a vivir conmigo, pero no vas a vivir solo. —sentenció Minato mirándolo con dureza.

—Tsk. ¡Que molesto eres, viejo! He oído al crío de la cama de al lado que vive en un orfanato. Estoy dispuesto a vivir ahí si con eso dejas de molestarme. —exclamó Bakugo.

_—De todas formas, no estaré mucho tiempo. Seguro que ya han encontrado al bastardo de negro y le están obligando a deshacer su poder. —pensó Bakugo._

—Perfecto —dijo el Hokage volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa. —Me voy a hacer el papeleo para tu nuevo hogar.—

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas pesado. Lárgate y déjame dormir. —se quejó Bakugo.

Hasta que el Hokage resolvió los problemas burocráticos para la inscripción del niño rubio en el orfanato de Konoha, Bakugo se pasó el tiempo deambulando por el hospital por orden del Yondaime. Unas horas más tarde, apareció de nuevo Minato y se llevó a Bakugo para que conociera su nuevo hogar. Ya en el orfanato, dos ancianos fueron a reunirse con la pareja de rubios.

—Bueno, Bakugo. Estos son Matson y Trakala. Se harán cargo de ti hasta que puedas valerte por tu mismo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en venir a verme. —dijo Minato.

—Lo que tú digas. Vete a trabajar ya de una vez, viejo. —dijo Bakugo despidiéndose sin mucho entusiasmo de Minato.

—Jeje. Es cierto que he dejado los asuntos de la aldea un poco apartados. Pero es que es muy aburrido. —se quejó Minato mirando al suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sabía que me habías usado de excusa para escaquearte, viejo. —dijo Bakugo cruzándose de brazos

—Hasta pronto, Bakugo. —un instante después, solo había humo en la posición donde se encontraba Minato.

Después de la marcha del cuarto Hokage, Bakugo se pasó unos días familiarizándose con su nuevo hogar. Había cientos de niños que, por causas de la tercera guerra o del ataque del Kyubi, se habían quedado huérfanos. Para Bakugo, todos ellos eran unos inútiles extras como lo fue en su día Deku hasta que All Might le dio su poder, así que no se molestó ni en saberse sus nombres.

Aburrido por la falta de cosas por las que pudiera distraerse, decidió salir a explorar la aldea. Le parecía raro que en este mundo hubiera cosas propias de la Edad Media de su mundo, como las armas. Pero a su vez también había tecnología, aunque poca, del siglo XX de su mundo. Lo que más le llamó la atención de su caminata fue ver a un niño portando una máscara de un zorro y una katana sentado en la proximidad de un río.

—¡Ey, mascaritas! —gritó Bakugo. El niño se giró para ver quien le llamaba. —Eso que tienes en la espalda no es un juguete, chaval.—

—Eres tú ... —susurró el extraño con máscara.

—¿Te conozco, mascaritas? —preguntó Bakugo.

—Tú no. Pero yo sí. Fui yo el que te encontró en el bosque y el que te llevó al hospital, después de volver de mi primera misión como miembro de ANBU. —explicó el extraño.

El extraño con la máscara de zorro se quitó la máscara, dejando ver la cara de un niño con ojeras de unos doce años con cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo.

—¡Un momento, ojeroso! Por lo que he leído los ANBU son shinobi de élite de la aldea. ¡Y tú eres un jodido crío! —preguntó Bakugo incrédulo.

—No soy un crío, ya tengo 11 años. —dijo el extraño secamente. —¿Y yo soy un crío, que eres tú?—

—¡Desde luego no un capullo como tú, ojeroso! —gritó Bakugo, enfadado. Por su forma de hablar, le recordaba al bastardo Mitad-Mitad y eso le enfurecía aún más.

El ANBU ignoró el insultó y se levantó del suelo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? —preguntó el miembro de ANBU, acercándose a Bakugo.

—Katsuki Bakugo. ¿Y tú, ojeroso? —le devolvió la pregunta Bakugo.

—Itachi Uchiha. —contestó el ANBU.


	7. ITACHI

_Antes de comenzar este capítulo, quiero que sepáis que he decidido que como Bakugo y el resto de personajes son de mundos diferentes tengan lenguajes diferentes. Así que los personajes del mundo de Naruto usarán palabras en japonés como niisan (hermano) o baka (idiota), pero Bakugo hablará siempre en español. Así que cuando usen esas expresiones, Bakugo no las entenderá. También se aplicará viceversa en escasas situaciones, por ejemplo, con insultos no habituales del español como pueden ser Soplapollas o Muerdealmohadas, o expresiones en inglés habituales como puede ser Fuck. Creo que esto ayudará a separar ambos mundos y que sea más realista dentro de lo realista que puede ser un crossover entre My Hero Academia y Naruto jajaja._

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? —preguntó el miembro de ANBU, acercándose a Bakugo.

—Katsuki Bakugo. ¿Y tú, ojeroso? —le devolvió la pregunta Bakugo.

—Itachi Uchiha. —contestó el ANBU.

—Vaya nombre de mierda que tienes, niño. No sé ni para que te pregunto el nombre, ojeroso. En lo único que te diferencias del resto de extras es que tienes una katana. —dijo Bakugo, molesto por poner cara a su salvador. Ya le era irritante deberle la vida al inútil de Deku, ahora tenía a dos inútiles que le habían ayudado sin él pedirlo. —No creas que me salvaste, ojeroso. Habría salido de esa sin ayuda de nadie.—

—Jajajaja. —se rió Itachi como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Era una risa honesta, sin nada de maldad en ella.

—¿De qué te ríes ahora, maldito ojeroso? —preguntó Bakugo alzando el puño de manera amenazante.

—Es que es agradable hablar con alguien que no sepa nada sobre mi familia, Katsuki Bakugo. Además, lo que sueltas por tu boca no se corresponde con tu edad. Si alguien te escuchara sin verte pensaría que tendrías más años que yo. Me resulta gracioso el contraste. —soltó Itachi.. —A todo esto, Katsuki. ¿Cuántos ...? —Itachi fue interrumpido por Bakugo.

—No me llames Katsuki, que no soy tu amigo. —le cortó Bakugo.

—A esto es lo que me refería antes. —explicó Itachi con una sonrisa —Tu forma de hablar es la de un adolescente de 15 o 16 años. —

_—Ha dado en el blanco el ojeroso este. Este niño no es como los demás con los que me he encontrado. Estees bastante espabilado. Tengo que andarme con ojo con él. —pensó Bakugo, estudiándole con la mirada._

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Bakugo? —preguntó con interés Itachi.

—Dentro de un mes cumplo 6. —mintió Bakugo,

Mintió, ya que por una parte porque en su mundo tenía 16, y por la otra porque no sabía a que edad exacta a la que la villana le fijó su cuerpo con su poder. Analizando las palabras de la villana y después de verse en el espejo, él calculaba que esa altura se correspondía a su yo pasado de alrededor de 6 años. Pero como antes había dicho al Hokage que tenía 5 años, sería mejor decir 5 años y 11 meses.. Así sería más difícil que la gente de este mundo descubriera su mentira. Bakugo temía por encima de todas las cosas que lo internaran en un psiquiátrico por que pensaran que está loco.

—Debí habérmelo imaginado. Eres de la misma altura que mi hermanito. Él recién acaba de cumplir 6 hace apenas unos días. —dijo Itachi de manera reflexiva. —¿Estás yendo a la academia de Konoha con él?—

—¿Academia? —preguntó Bakugo.

—¿Sabes acerca de los ANBU y no sobre la Academia de ninjas de Konoha? —se extrañó Itachi.

—En el hospital solo me leí los libros que me parecían interesantes que eran acerca de las 3 Guerras Ninja, donde mencionan a los poderosos ANBU, y sobre el ataque del zorro de nueve colas. No me interesaba ningún otro libro. —explicó Bakugo. —¿Qué es esa mierda de la academia, ojeroso?

—El lugar donde los niños aprenden a ser ninjas. Pero para ser admitido debes reunir una serie de requisitos: Amar a Konoha y querer ayudar a preservar la paz y prosperidad de la una mente que sea capaz de soportar el duro entrenamiento y trabajo. Y por último, ser sano en cuerpo y mente. —recitó de memoria Itachi. —No estoy muy seguro si lograrías que te admitieran.—

—Baaah. ¡Y a mi qué! No me interesa ser un estúpido ninja. —repuso Bakugo.

—Si no quieres ser un ninja, ¿qué quieres ser entonces, Bakugo? —preguntó Itachi.

—Un héroe. Pero no un héroe cualquiera,¡quiero ser el héroe más grande del mundo! ¡Que se me recuerde como el héroe que superó a All Might! —dijo Bakugo con emoción.

—¿Un héroe? ¿All Might? —Itachi miró confundido al pequeño.

—Olvídalo. —contestó Bakugo, rojo por la vergüenza por haber sido tan descuidado de nuevo. —Ya me he cansado de hablar contigo. Ten cuidado y no te vayas a cortar con la katana, ojeroso. —

—Espero volver a verte, Bakugo. —dijo Itachi con total sinceridad.

Bakugo no se molestó ni en despedirse. El pensaba que seguramente no vería de nuevo al ojeroso ya que estaría de vuelta en su mundo. ¿Para qué molestarse?

Pero el joven rubio se equivocó ... otra vez. Pasaron otros dos meses y siguió estando en ese extraño mundo de ninjas. La única buena noticia es que su nuevo cuerpo crecía como su yo del pasado. Al menos no se quedaría eternamente en el cuerpo de un niño de 5-6 años. Era como si se hubiera tomado una poción que le hubiera rejuvenecido 10 años.

Eso lo podía tolerar, era un incordio pero no tanto como lo de seguir sin noticias de su mundo. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad Bakugo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Sólo podía seguir confiando en que los héroes le rescatarían.

Dos meses después de su primer encuentro, en uno de sus paseos matutinos se volvió a encontrar a Itachi. Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión no llevaba su ropa de ANBU, llevaba ropa casual. Además, no estaba solo, llevaba a caballito a un niño parecido a Itachi, pero más pequeño, con el pelo más corto y sin ojeras.

—¡Bakugo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, me alegro de verte! —dijo Itachi, sonriendo al rubio.

—Tsk. El sentimiento no es mutuo, ojeroso. —masculló Bakugo rodando los ojos y siguiendo su camino. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

—¡Niisan! ¿Quién es este niño y por qué dejas que te hable tan mal? —preguntó el niño que cargaba Itachi con desprecio. Bakugo detuvo su andar y apretó los puños con rabia.

—Él es ... —pero un cabreado Bakugo interrumpió a Itachi.

—¡Cuidadito con ese tono, enano! —dijo Bakugo señalándole con el dedo. —¿Y tú que haces dejando que el ojeroso te cargue como un saco de patatas? ¿No tienes dignidad o es que eres un inválido?

—¡Me he torcido el tobillo, estúpido! —exclamó el niño, avergonzado por las palabras del rubio.

—Es bueno saber que no eres un inválido. —dijo Bakugo apretando aún más fuerte sus puños por la rabia que sentía hacia el niño. —Simplemente eres un retrasado que no sabe caminar y se lesiona solo.

—¡BAKA (idiota)! —gritó el niño moreno.

—¿QUÉ MIERDAS SIGNIFICA ESO, MOCOSO? —preguntó Bakugo a gritos, ya que aunque no sabía lo que significaba baka, suponía que no era algo bueno.

—Bakugo, tranquilízate. —dijo Itachi. —Otooto (hermanito), este es Katsuki Bakugo. Aunque no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre de pila. Es un niño al que salvé volviendo de mi primera misión ANBU!—

—¡Ya te dije que no me salvaste, ojeroso! ¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie! —replicó Bakugo.

—Deberías no haberle salvado, es un desagradecido. —dijo el niño en bajito, pero no lo suficientemente bajito ya que lo escuchó Bakugo.

—¡Tú a callar, retrasado!—gritó Bakugo. El niño de pelo azabache intentó matar al rubio con la mirada.

—Jeje. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la nuca Itachi. —Y Bakugo, este es mi hermanito. Se llama Sasuke Uchiha.—


	8. FAMILIA UCHIHA

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—Deberías no haberle salvado, es un desagradecido. —dijo el niño en bajito, pero no lo suficientemente bajito ya que lo escuchó Bakugo.

—¡Tú a callar, retrasado!—gritó Bakugo. El niño de pelo azabache intentó matar al rubio con la mirada.

—Jeje. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en la nuca Itachi. —Y Bakugo, este es mi hermanito. Se llama Sasuke Uchiha.—

—Deja que me baje, niisan. —sugirió Sasuke, pero Itachi se negó a aceptar la petición de su hermano

—No quiero que te esfuerces, Sasuke. Tu tobillo podría ir a peor. —replicó Itachi. —Bakugo, ahora íbamos a casa a comer, ¿por qué no te vienes y comes con nosotros? Nuestra madre cocina muy bien—

Bakugo estaba en un pequeño dilema. Por un lado, no aguantaba al ojeroso, y menos aún al retrasado de su hermano. Pero por el otro lado, en el orfanato se comía peor que en el hospital. Al final el estómago ganó a la razón.

—Mmmm, está bien. ¡Pero que conste que no me haces un favor invitándome a comer, ojeroso! —recalcó el rubio. —¡Te lo hago yo a ti con mi presencia, que es infintamente más valiosa que una comida cualquiera!

—No me cabe la menor duda. —dijo Itachi.

—¡Noooo! ¿Por qué lo invitas? ¡Me ha insultado! —se quejó Sasuke susurrando en el oído a Itachi. En esta ocasión no le escuchó Bakugo

—Es su forma de ser. Pero en el fondo es buena persona. —razonó Itachi.

—Lo dudo... —murmulló Sasuke.

—¿Estáis hablando de mí? —preguntó Bakugo frunciendo el ceño.

Los hermanos Uchiha decidieron ignorar la pregunta y encabezaron la marcha hacia el barrio de los Uchiha. Unos minutos después, pasaron en frente de la comisaría de Konoha.

—Aquí es donde trabaka Otoosan (papá), ¿no es así? —señaló Sasuke a la comisaría con el símbolo del abanico de los Uchiha en ella. Itachi, que cargaba a sasuke, se detuvo

_—¿Otoosan? —pensó, confundido Bakugo mirando dónde señalaba Sasuke._

—Sí. Es el cuartel general de fuerza policial de Konoha. —respondió Itachi.

—Siempre me ha llamado la atención una cosa. ¿Por qué el emblema de los Uchiha es también el símbolo de la policía?— preguntó Sasuke.

—Vaya, te has dado cuenta ... —pero cuando estaba por contestar a su hermano, Bakugo lo interrumpió.

—¡A mí me importa tres mierdas sí es el emblema de la policía o sí es el emblema de una licorería! ¡Hablad de estas mierdas cuando yo no esté, capullos! Es que manda huevos que precisamente el día que os acompaño tenga que ser el día que queráis contaros las historietas de vuestra familia. —

—¡Nadie te ha obligado a venir con nosotros, Bakugo! ¡Vete a tu casa y déjanos en paz a mí y a niisan!—

—Tienes suerte que no no me parece bien pegar a disminuídos psíquicos, retrasado. —dijo Bakugo con una vena en la frente del enfado.

—¡Pero si tienes pinta de ser un debilucho! Estoy seguro que no eres capaz ni a un aldeano. —replicó

—¡DEBILUCHO YO! —gritó Bakugo ofendido. —¡TE VAS A ENTERAR, CAPULLO!—

—Tranquilízate Bakugo. —dijo calmadamente Itachi. — Me da la impresión que no eres del tipo de personas que lucharía contra alguien herido. ¿Por qué no aplazáis la pelea cuando se recupere Sasuke?

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo, cruzándose de brazos. —Es cierto lo que dices, no sería muy heroico de mi parte patear el culo a un lisiado.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, niisan. Solo necesito un brazo para derrotar a este brabucón. —dijo Sasuke.

Esta vez fue Bakugo el que trataba de matar con la mirada a Sasuke. Itachi vio complacido como Bakugo se quedó callado consiguiendo que se enfriara la disputa. Un rato después llegaron a la mansión del líder del clan Uchiha que era su padre, Fugaku Uchiha.

—Es muy tarde. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?. —preguntó Fugaku, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared de la mansión. El líder del clan aún no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio ceniza.

—Estábamos entrenando, otoosan. —dijo avergonzado Sasuke por llegar tan tarde.

Bakugo prestó atención a la apariencia del desconocido adulto. Tenía el cabello castaño hasta el cuello y los ojos negros como sus hijos. Además llevaba el chaleco ninja de los jounin con el símbolo de la Policía Militar de Konoha, y una capa azul con triángulos blancos en la parte inferior. Se parecía en aspecto más a Itachi que a Sasuke.

El rubio ceniza frunció el ceño. No le daba buena espina a Bakugo el padre de los hermanos Uchiha, había algo en esa mirada que parecía ocultar un secreto terrible. Bakugo para calar a las personas podía a llegar a ser muy perspicaz.

—¿Eh? —por fin Fugaku se percató de Bakugo. —¿Qué haces aquí? Vete a casa antes de que le cuente a tus padres que estás merodeando en casas ajenas.

—Tsk. —el instinto de Bakugo le decía que no debía meterse con ese hombre, así que actuó con inteligencia y permaneció callado esperando el devenir de los acontencimientos.

—Le he invitado yo a comer. —dijo Itachi dejando a Sasuke en el suelo. —Y para tu información, no creo que le importe demasiado esa amenaza. Bakugo es huérfano. —

El rictus del líder no se inmutó ni un poco a pesar de saber que ese niño era huérfano.

—¿Por qué le has invitado, Itachi? —inquirió Fugaku curioso.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke miraba alternando a su hermano y a Fugaku, con algo de preocupación. Temía que volvieran a discutir. Últimamente discutían muy a menudo. Sobre todo desde que se unió a las fuerzas especiales ANBU. Por otro lado, Bakugo seguía concentrado en Fugaku a ver si conseguía una pista de ese secreto que escondía su mirada.

—Porque me cae bien. —dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ein? —Bakugo dejó de observar a Fugaku para prestar atención a Itachi. No se esperaba esa respuesta del ojeroso.

—¿Por qué te cae bien? —dijo en tono irónico Fugaku. —¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa! —dijo elevando el tono. —Él no es un Uchiha. ¡No puede estar aquí ...! —

Itachi le desafió con la mirada. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Por suerte, no duró mucho ya que entró una señora al cuarto.

—Vamos, cariño. Deja que se quede el niño. Es muy raro ver a Itachi trayendo a amigos. —dijo la señora con una sonrisa angelical.

—¿Amigos? Tampoco nos pasemos, señora. —dijo Bakugo con las manos en los bolsillos. La sonrisa de la señora se ensanchó ante la divertida contestación del chico.

—No nos hemos presentado. Ya conoces a mis hijos, Sasuke e Itachi. Este cascarrabias ... —dijo abrazando a Fugaku del brazo. — ... es mi marido y líder del clan, Fugaku Uchiha. Y yo soy Mikoto Uchiha. ¿Y tú eres ...?—

A diferencia de Fugaku, su esposa parecía la bondad personificada. Bakugo, en ese instante, pensó que si una persona tan buena estaba casada con Fugaku, quizá el secreto que escondía no era tan terrible. Quizás se equivocaba en su percepción. Era raro que se equivocara, pero no sería la primera vez. Así que el joven rubio ceniza dejó de estar a la defensiva. Al menos delante de la madre.

—Katsuki Bakugo. —contestó Bakugo, con rubor en las mejillas.

A diferencia del resto de presentaciones, esta vez a Bakugo le tembló la voz. No hay que olvidar que en aunque poseía el cuerpo de un niño de 6 años, su mente era la de un adolescente repleto de hormonas de 16 años. Para Bakugo, Mikoto era bastante atractiva. La última vez que sintió algo similar fue con Cara Redonda en su mundo original.

—Katsuki. Que nombre tan bonito ... —dijo Mikoto acercándose a Bakugo, y revolviéndole su cabello color rubio ceniza. Eso solo consiguió que Bakugo enrojeciera aún más.

—Madre, a Bakugo no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre de pila. —dijo Itachi.

—¿A no? Con lo bonito que es. .. —dijo Mikoto con pesar.

—¡No es cierto! —dijo Bakugo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no tartamudear. —Dije que tú no podías llamarme así, ojeroso. Bueno, el enano y el viejo tampoco me pueden llamar así. Pero tú madre me puede llamar como quiera. —dijo esto último mirando al suelo avergonzado.

—¡Ay que mono eres, Katsuki! —Mikoto se agachó y abrazó a Bakugo con fuerza como una madre haría. Bakugo, entre lo agradable que era Mikoto y que echaba en falta a su madre Mitsuki, devolvió el abrazo

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mirando la escena con celos. No le caía bien al pequeño Sasuke el rubio ceniza. Meno aún cuando, éste último, al sentir la mirada de Sasuke, le dedicó una peineta al moreno sin que lo viera la madre.


	9. BAKUGO EN PROBLEMAS

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Después del primer encuentro con la familia Uchiha, Bakugo pasó muchas tardes en la casa de los Uchiha. Él sólo quería estar con Mikoto y al ser ama de casa, sabía que cuando pasara por la casa estaría por allí. Que estuvieran el viejo, el enano o el ojeroso le importaba tres mierdas al rubio ceniza.

Con el tiempo dejó de ver a Mikoto como una mujer atractiva, para verla como una sustituta de su madre. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero echaba de menos a sus padres, sobretodo a su madre. La presencia de Mikoto en su vida hacía de su vida menos miserable de lo que era. Añoraba a sus compañeros, incluso al inútil de Deku. Y para colmo, sin villanos no podía ser un héroe, le habían quitado su razón de ser. Mikoto se había convertido en el pilar que sostenía su vida. Sin ella y su bondad ... No quería ni pensar en aquella.

Una de las muchas tardes en las que Bakugo las pasaba en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke regresó del entrenamiento completamente abatido.

—Este chico... —dijo Mikoto negando con la cabeza. —Deberías aprovechar las tardes que no tienes clases para descansar. No tienes por qué esforzarte tanto, Sasuke.

—Pero Itachi pasó todos los cursos de la escuela en un sólo año. Siento que cada día que pasa estoy más lejos de él. —dijo Sasuke con amargura a su madre.

—No le des tantas vueltas a la cabeza, enano. Seguro que ojeroso hizo trampas y por eso lo consiguió así de rápidos. Parece un empanado, pero el cabrón es más listo de lo que aparenta. Igual chantajeó a sus profesores. —meditó Bakugo. Mikoto acostumbrada a la mala boca de su casi hijo adoptivo no le reprendió.

—¡Itachi no hizo trampas! ¡Tú no le conoces! —exclamó sSasuke alzando la voz.

—No te enfades con Bakugo, Sasuke. Ya sabes como es Bakugo. —dijo Mikoto zarandeando al rubio cariñosamente.

—Encima que intentaba animarte, enano. —replicó Bakugo.

—Sasuke tienes que saber que eran otros tiempos. Acabábamos de salir de la guerra y la villa necesitaba urgentemente a más ninjas capaces de defender Konoha en caso de ataque. —explicó Mikoto. —Además, Itachi siempre ha sido especial.

Bakugo se tensó ante esto último. No le gustaba escuchar de boca de Mikoto que Itachi era especial. Sentía celos.

—Yo también soy especial, Mikoto. —dijo con altanería el rubio. Era el único nombre que merecía la pena ser recordado de Konoha.

—Claro que lo eres, Katsuki. —dijo Mikoto sonriéndole y revolviéndole el cabello. Cada vez que Mikoto le revolvía el cabello, Bakugo sentía una felicidad inmensa.

—Sí, claaaaro que lo eres. —dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

—No me gusta el tonito que has usado, enano. —dijo Bakugo frunciendo el ceño. —¿No crees que soy especial?

—No lo creo, lo sé. —replicó Sasuke.

—Tienes suerte que tu madre está aquí, enano. —dijo de forma intimidante Bakugo.

—Siempre tienes alguna excusa para no demostrar lo que dices. Eres solo palabras. —

—Grrrrr. —gruñó Bakugo. —No puedo usar mi poder contra críos como tú, sino estarías arrepintiéndote ahora mismo. —

—Está bien. ¿Por qué no nos enseñas a tu poder, Bakugo? No hace falta que sea peleándote contra mí. Puedes mostrarlo contra un árbol. —desafió Sasuke.

—Me encantaría verte en acción, Katsuki. —dijo entusiasmada Mikoto dando una palmada.

—Mmmm. —reflexionó Bakugo mesándose la barbilla. —Es una buena idea. No eres tan tonto como creía, enano. Vamos, acompañadme. Vais a ser testigos directos de mi asombroso poder.—

Se fueron los tres al campo de entrenamiento donde solía entrenar Sasuke a solas.

—Mikoto, da un paso atrás. No quiero lastimarte. —dijo Bakugo ignorando el bienestar de Sasuke.

Mikoto, cogió a Sasuke del hombro y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás. Miraba al rubio expectantes. El más curioso de los dos era Sasuke. ¿Y si en verdad Bakugo era alguien tan fuerte como su hermano? Tragó saliva de los nervios que sentía.

Bakugo extendió ambos brazos hacia delante. Empezaba a realizar su secuencia para realizar una gran explosión como la que realizó contra Cara Redonda en el festival. Primero concentrar el sudor de su cuerpo en la palma de sus manos, hecho. Segundo, segregar de su sudor nitroglicerina. Tercero, activar la explosión a su antojo ... Un momento, Bakugo tenía problemas con el paso segundo. ¡No podía crear nitroglicerina!

_—¿Qué demonios... ? —pensó Bakugo aterrado. —¿Soy un quirkless (sin poderes) como Deku antes de lo de All Might?—_

A decir verdad, desde que llegó a este extraño mundo, Bakugo aún no había intentado usar su poder. Era parte de su ser, así que nunca se le ocurrió que no pudiera seguir usándolo. Además, lo seguía sintiendo en sus células. ¿Por qué podía concentrar el sudor, pero no crear nitroglicerina? Recordó que en los últimos momentos en su mundo, ya con el cuerpo empequeñecido, usó su poder contra la villana pelirroja. No resultó una gran explosión, pero sí que chamuscó a la villana.

Por tanto, el problema no era su nuevo cuerpo. El problema era su nuevo mundo.

—

—No tenemos todo el día, Bakugo. —dijo Sasuke, impaciente.

—Enano, necesito hablar con el ojeroso urgentemente. —dijo Bakugo volteándose, y yendo en dirección a Sasuke. —Ya os mostraré otro día cuan especial soy. —

_—Ya sabía que Bakugo era perro ladrador, poco mordedor. —pensó Sasuke, satisfecho de ser más poderoso al rubio._

—Sí, claro otro día —dijo en tono irónico Sasuke. —¿Y para qué quieres ver a Itachi? —preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

—Es complicado de explicar. —contestó Bakugo evadiendo el tema. —¿Sabes dónde está ojeroso o no?

—Está hablando con mi marido en la comisaría, pero no creo que a mi marido le haga ... —Bakugo no siguió escuchando a Mikoto y se fue corriendo al cuartel general de la policía de Konoha.

Durante el trayecto hacia la comisaría, Bakugo le iba dando vueltas a la cabeza lo de su poder. Lo que hacía que los ninjas en este mundo tuvieran esas técnicas tan asombrosas como el teletransporte del cuarto debía ser lo que le faltaba para activar su poder. Tenía que descubrir que le faltaba, y no conocía mejor persona que pudiera resolver ese misterio que el niño que a los 11 años se convirtió en un ninja de las fuerzas especiales de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Al ver la puerta de la comisaría, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Entró sin pedir permiso recibiendo malas caras de los policías del interior. Subió las escaleras con un par de policías persiguiéndole y ordenándole que se detuviera. Abrió la puerta del despacho y ahí encontró el que podía ser su salvador, como ya lo fue al llevarlo al hospital el primer día de su nuevo mundo. Dentro del despacho estaban Fugaku, Itachi y un joven de unos 18 años y de metro setenta de altura con el pelo oscuro y corto. Instantes después entraron también los dos policías que perseguían a Bakugo.

—Jefe, sentimos la interrupción. Pero ese niño corre más de lo que parece. —dijo el policía jadeando y yendo a por Bakugo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme, capullo! —dijo Bakugo, preparándose para pelear si era necesario.

—Podéis retiraros. Yo me encargo de este asunto¿Qué haces aquí, Bakugo? —preguntó Fugaku enfadado. No sentía mucho apego por el rubio, pero sabía que su esposa adoraba al pequeño, así que no podía ser muy duro con él.

—He venido a hablar con el ojeroso de algo muy importante. —contestó Bakugo mirando a Itachi.

—¿De algo muy importante conmigo? Me tienes intrigado, Bakugo. —dijo Itachi.

—¿Conoces a este niño, Itachi? —preguntó el joven que no había visto nunca Bakugo.

—Es un amigo de la familia, Shisui. Se llama Katsuki Bakugo. —Bakugo no le corrigió ya que no quería perder el tiempo discutiendo. Necesitaba resolver este problema cuanto antes.

—Vámonos a un lugar más tranquilo. —ordenó Bakugo y cogiendo a Itachi del brazo, no esperando un no por respuesta.

—Bakugo, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado luego lo hablamos.

—Lo mío es más importante. ¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte! Deja que el viejo y el otro se ocupen. —

—Ve. —dijo Fugaku. —No quiero que tu madre me riña por ignorar al niño. Mañana seguiremos donde lo dejamos—

Se fueron ambos de la comisaría y pasaron cerca del río Nakano. Bakugo viendo que ya estaban lo suficiente alejados y aislados se detuvo.

—¿Qué era eso tan urgente de vida o muerte, Bakugo?—preguntó Itachi.


	10. CHAKRA

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Se fueron ambos, Itachi y Bakugo, de la comisaría y pasaron cerca del río Nakano. Bakugo viendo que ya estaban lo suficiente alejados y aislados se detuvo.

—¿Qué era eso tan urgente de vida o muerte, Bakugo?—preguntó Itachi.

—Mmmm, a ver como lo explico. —dijo Bakugo, pensando en la manera de que Itachi entendiera su problema pero sin que se enterara que venía de otro mundo. —¡Ya sé! Usa tu poder, ojeroso.

—¿Mi poder? —dijo extrañado Itachi. —¿A qué te refieres, Bakugo?

—Tu particularidad.—Itachi seguía mirándolo con cara de no comprender. —¡Tu quirk, joder! —dijo Bakugo empezando a impacientarse.

—Bakugo, hoy no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

_—Joder, es verdad. Se me olvida que no estoy en mi mundo. —pensó Bakugo._

—¡La mierda que hace el Hokage de teletransportarse! ¿Cómo se llama eso? —preguntó Bakugo.

—¿Jutsu? —trató de adivinar Itachi.

—¡Exacto! ¡Eso es lo que me refería, jutsu! —dijo Bakugo, contento por avanzar en la conversación. —¡Quiero que hagas tu jutsu, ojeras!—

—¿Cuál de ellos?—preguntó Itachi, aún sin tener claro que tenía que ver esto con el asunto de vidao muerte.

—¿Cómo que cuál de ellos? —dijo extrañado Bakugo. —¿Tienes más de uno?—

Inmediatamente, a Bakugo le vino a la cabeza el bastardo mitad-mitad que podía usar dos quirks. Le pareció raro que Itachi pudiera usar más de 1 jutsu teniendo en cuenta que sus padres eran del mismo clan, a diferencia de Todoroki.

—Claro, todo ninja que se precie sabe utilizar multitud de jutsus. Los más experimentados conocen más de 1000 jutsus. —explicó Itachi.

—¿1000 jutsus?—casi se atraganta Bakugo de la impresión. —¿Y tú cuántos conoces? Mmmm, pensándolo mejor, no me lo digas. —Bakugo odiaba sentirse inferior, a veces era mejor vivir en la ignorancia. —Haz el jutsu que te salga de los huevos, ojeroso. Pero hazlo ya. Necesito arreglar esto cuanto antes.—

—Espero que después de hacerlo me explique de que va todo esto, Bakugo. Te mostraré el jutsu por el que se nos conoce al clan Uchiha. La gran bola de fuego. —Itachi empezó a hacer sellos a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, después inspiró con fuerza. —Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. —al soltar el aire, expulsó una gran bola de fuego de más de 2 metros de diámetro.

_—No es muy impresionante, incluso el inútil del bastardo Mitad-Mitad puede crear más fuego. Aunque quizás se ha contenido—pensó Bakugo._

—¿Y bien, Bakugo? ¿Para qué querías que te mostrara un jutsu? —preguntó Itachi.

—Quiero que me expliques el proceso de ese jutsu. —dijo Bakugo.

—Básicamente, mientras hago los sellos con las manos para realizar el jutsu, almaceno una gran cantidad de chakra dentro de mi cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en fuego para proceder a expulsarlo de mi boca. —explicó Itachi.

—Chakra... —pensó en voz alta Bakugo, —¿Y qué coño es el chakra, ojeras?—

—Bakugo, quieres ir al grano de una vez. ¿Qué te inquieta?—preguntó Itachi.

—¡Tú ... sólo responde a la pregunta! ¿Qué es el chakra? —preguntó Bakugo, prestando toda su atención al ojeroso

—Está bien. —Itachi emitió un largo suspiro.—El chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. —

—Por lo que estoy entendiendo, ¿todo el mundo posee chakra, incluso los niños de mi orfanato? ¿Incluso yo?—inquirió Bakugo.

—Sí, el chakra es una forma de energía de todos los individuos vivos que producen naturalmente en algún grado. No te preocupes, tú también tienes chakra. Es más, si no tuvieras chakra estarías muerto. Es una de las causas de muerte más comunes, el gasto de todo tu chakra. —explicó Itachi.

—¿Y entonces por qué solo los ninjas usais jutsus? Todos los extras que viven en mi orfanato son unos inútiles. —dijo Bakugo.

—Eso es porque la clave para realizar jutsus es ser capaz de controlar el chakra conservarlo. Todo el mundo tiene chakra, pero sólo el Ninja experto puede correctamente moldearlo y manipularlo a toda su extensión. —explicó Itachi.

—¡Eso es! ¡Para usar mi poder necesito saber manipular mi chakra! ¡Enséñame a moldear el chakra, ojeroso! —exclamó Bakugo

—No es tan sencillo. Se moldea a través de los Tenketsu. Que son nodos desde los cuales se puede liberar chakra. El cuerpo humano tiene 361 tenketsu, cada uno de los cuales se encuentra a lo largo del sistema de vías del chakra. Para la mayoría de los ninjas, incluso los jōnin experimentados, solo pueden liberar chakra del tenketsu en sus manos o pies. —trató de razonar Itachi.

—¡Déjate de rollos y enséñame, ojeroso!—ordenó Bakugo.

—A ver como hago para que lo entiendas. Los ninjas, en la mayoría de casos, son hijos de ninjas, que a su vez fueron hijos de ninjas. Y esto se debe, a que por genética, los nacidos de ninja hemos adquirido la habilidad innata de moldear y manipular chakra. Los no nacidos de ninja, como tu caso, necesitan años y años de entrenamiento continuo para poder adquirir esa habilidad. Y aún con todo ese esfuerzo, no es seguro que puedas adquirir tal habilidad. —terminó de explicar Itachi.

—Ja ¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad? —dijo Bakugo frunciendo el ceño. Viendo que Itachi no decía nada, supo que hablaba en serio. —¡Pero yo no tengo años para aprender a moldear chakra! ¡Tengo que ser capaz de hacerlo ya mismo para demostrarle al estúpido de tu hermano y a Mikoto lo especial que soy!—

—Es lo que hay, Bakugo. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, hay ninjas que no son capaces de moldear chakra. Se especializan en el taijutsu, que no requiere el uso de chakra. —trató de animarle Itachi.

—¿Taijutsu? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bakugo.

—Técnicas que usan artes marciales. No requieren chakra , pero se puede utilizarlo para mejorar las técnicas y que sean más poderosas. —contestó Itachi.

—¿Artes marciales? Eso es para perdedores. En mi mun ..., —Bakugo rectificó a tiempo antes de cagarla delante de Itachi. — ... país de origen los inútiles sin poder usan artes marciales para creerse especiales pero son unos perdedores. —después de un largo suspiro, Bakugo continuó hablando. —Bueno, los no nacidos de ninjas tardan según tu años en adquirir la habilidad para moldear. Yo no tengo padres ninjas, pero soy tan increíble que seguro que en un par de meses domino el chakra. —

—También existe la posibilidad que nunca puedas adquirir la habilidad de manipular chakra. —le recordó Itachi.

—¡Eso no pasará porque soy increíble! —gritó Bakugo. —Así que dime que es lo primero que tengo que hacer, ojeras. —

—Meditación, para concentrar la energía espiritual del cuerpo en tus Tenketsu. —dijo Itachi. —¿Esto era el asunto de vida o muerte? ¿Quieres ser un ninja?—

—¡Pues claro que no! —exclamó indignado Bakugo. En su mente solo existía la posibilidad de ser un héroe.— ¡Ya te lo he dicho antes! ¡Tengo que mostrarle al enano y a Mikoto lo especial que soy!—


	11. DESPEDIDA

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Después de su charla con Itachi, Bakugo fue directo al orfanato a comenzar con la meditación que le había propuesto el moreno Uchiha.

_—Van a alucinar todos cuando vean que soy un experto del chatra en menos de 1 semana. ¿1 semana? ¡Qué modesto soy! ¡En menos de 1 día! Mmmm, ¿un momento se decía chatra? Bahh, dominaré la como se llame la mierda esa en menos de un día. —pensó Bakugo con una sonrisa arrogante._

Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron como había planeado Bakugo. Un día pasó ... sin progresos. Una semana. Un mes. Y nada de nada. Harto de no progresar nada, un Bakugo enfurecido fue a encarar a Itachi para exigir explicaciones. Al no encontrarlo en su mansión, recorrió toda la aldea hasta que lo vio cerca del río Nakano charlando con su amigo Shisui.

—¡OJEROSO! —gritó Bakugo echando humo por las orejas. —¡ERES UN CABRÓN MENTIROSO! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!—

—¿Qué sucede ahora, Bakugo? —preguntó Itachi, calmado ya que estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de ira del rubio. Su amigo Shisui sonrió divertido, solo había visto a Bakugo antes una vez en la comisaría. Le parecía todo un personaje.

—¿Que qué sucede? ¿Me preguntas que qué sucede? ¡Pues resulta que lo de la meditación no sirve para una mierda! ¡Así que dime el truco para controlar el chatra! ¡Y no me vuelvas a soltar la mierda de la meditación, o sino te mataré!—amenazó el rubio.

—Chakra. —corrigió Shisui.

—Lo que sea. ¡Y nadie ha pedido tu opinión, subnormal! —exclamó Bakugo al amigo de Itachi. Shisui se tapó la boca aguantando la risa para no aumentar la ira del niño rubio ceniza.

—Bakugo, ya te lo dije. Los no nacidos de ninja tardan, en el mejor casos, años para adquirir la habilidad de manipular chakra. No hay trucos ni atajos. Si tienes tantas ganas de aprender a controlar chakra ... ¿por qué no vas a la academia ninja? Ahí te lo explicaran mejor que yo todo el proceso. —razonó Itachi.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero ser un ninja! —dijo elevando la voz Bakugo. —¡Eso es para perdedores como vosotros!—

—Pues solo te queda meditar... —dijo Itachi. Bakugo apretó fuertemente los puños de la rabia que sentía. ¡Otra vez con lo de la meditación!

—¡GRACIAS POR NADA, OJEROSO! —gritó Bakugo dándose la vuelta.

—Tu pequeño amigo es muy divertido, Itachi. —dijo Shisui en voz baja, pero lo escuchó Bakugo.

—¡VETE A TOMAR POR CULO Y MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ, SUBNORMAL! —chilló Bakugo a Shisui, dándose la vuelta por última vez antes de irse de nuevo a su orfanato.

—Sí que lo es. —dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa.

De vuelta en el orfanato, Bakugo daba vueltas a su cuarto enfurecido, casi subiéndose a las paredes por la frustración.

_—No me voy a rendir por solo un mes de fracaso, voy a aprender el chakra cueste lo que cueste y demostraré a Mikoto lo alucinante que soy, y de paso patearé el culo al ojeroso y al imbécil de su amigo. —pensó Bakugo, recuperando los ánimos._

Pero poco a poco, los ánimos iban a menos a medida que los días pasaban y seguía sin poder segregar nitroglicerina a través de su sudor. Aún acudía a la mansión de los Uchiha, pero lo hacían con menor frecuencia por la vergüenza que sentía. Tenía un gran complejo de inferioridad con respecto a Itachi, e incluso con respecto a Sasuke. Mikoto tenía dos hijos que eran unos genios, y él no podía utilizar su poder porque era incapaz de moldear chakra.

Una tarde, en la mansión Uchiha, Bakugo y Mikoto estaban jugando a shogi. El rubio ceniza estaba de mejor humor ya que había mejorado en el shogi y ya era capaz de ganarle más de la mitad de las veces a Mikoto. Además, ese día estaba en racha. Llevaba 3 victorias de 3 partidas jugadas.

—Katsuki, has mejorado mucho. —dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa afectiva.—. Eso me pone contenta, significa que estás creciendo. Pero también significa que dentro de poco ya no podré ganarte y no querrás jugar conmigo. —dijo haciendo pucheros.

—¡Eso nunca pasará, Mikoto! —contestó Bakugo, molesto porque pensara eso. —No eres tan alucinante como yo, pero no te quedas muy atrás.—

Unos minutos después, en medio de su cuarta partida, apareció Sasuke corriendo por el salón con un papel y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Mira kaasan (madre)! ¡Son las notas del primer semestre!—explicó Sasuke dándole el papel a su madre. —¡He quedado el primero de la clase en todas las asignaturas! ¡He superado incluso a Naruto, el hijo del Hokage! ¿Estás contenta, kaasan?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, hijo mío! —contestó Mikoto dándole un abrazo a su hijo. —No esperaba menos de un hijo mío.—

La escena fue un duro golpe para Bakugo. Sin decir nada, se levantó y fue camino a la salida.

—Katsuki. Aún no hemos acabado, si te retiras ahora habré ganado yo. Jijiji. —bromeó Mikoto. Viendo que Bakugo no decía nada y seguía caminando a la salida le miró con preocupación. —¡Quiero la revancha mañana, Katsuki!—

Bakugo la ignoró de nuevo y salió de la mansión con las manos en los bolsillos. No recorrió ni 100 metros cuando fue interceptado por el niño de cabello color azabache.

—¿Por qué no te has despedido de kaasan, Bakugo? ¡Has sido un maleducado con ella! —exclamó Sasuke.

—Apártate de mi camino si no quieres morir. —dijo Bakugo entrecerrando los ojos. Sasuke sonrió acostumbrado a las amenazas vacías del rubio ceniza. —¿No me crees? Aaaa ya claro. ¡El inútil de Bakugo que es incapaz de usar el chakra es solo palabras! ¡Eso es lo que piensas! ¿A que sí? —Lágrimas amenazaban con salir del rubio ceniza. Sasuke no contestó, perplejo ante esta nueva faceta de Bakugo. Nunca lo había visto así de frágil. —¡Deja de mirarme por encima del hombro, enano! —

—Bakugo yo no te miro por encima del hombro. —y era verdad para Sasuke. Al principio estaba celoso de él, pero ahora lo consideraba como un amigo de la familia.

—¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡De ti, de tu estúpido hermano y de tu estúpida familia! —Sasuke reaccionó como un resorte y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Bakugo que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

—¡Retira lo que acabas de decir, Bakugo! ...ordenó Sasuke, cabreado.

—¡Oblígame, enano! —le contestó Bakugo.

El rubio ceniza trató de devolverle el golpe, pero Sasuke lo esquivó con facilidad y le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago a Bakugo. Esto hizo que se sujetara la tripa por el dolor. A pesar que SAsuke solo tenía 6 años y medio, esa patada le dolió más que las que le dieron los matones de 13 años hace medio año. Y es que Sasuke, a diferencia de los matones, era un aprendiz de ninja con mucho entrenamiento de combate.

—¡Discúlpate, Bakugo! —volvió a ordenar Sasuke.

—¡Yo nunca pido perdón, Uchiha! —dijo Bakugo, esto último de manera despectiva.

Sasuke notó el desprecio y se abalanzó sobre el rubio. Sucesiones de golpes del moreno eran detenidos a duras penas por el rubio ceniza. Físicamente era superior Bakugo, pero el uso del chakra hacía inclinar la balanza hacia el lado de Sasuke. Gracias a ello, el miembro del clan Uchiha se movía más rápido y se cansaba menos que el héroe. Por tanto, solo era cuestión de tiempo que las frágiles defensas de Bakugo cayeran ante el hostigamiento de Sasuke. Y así fue, al cabo de unos minutos Bakugo cayó al suelo ya incapaz de levantarse por la fatiga.

Sasuke, viendo a Bakugo tan magullado y cansado, se apiadó del rubio y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Inmediatamente, el recuerdo de la infancia de Deku haciendo el mismo gesto le vino a la mente. Los dientes le chirriaban por la frustración que sentía. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le dio un manotazo a la mano de Sasuke y se levantó por su propio pie.

—¡No te permito que sientas lástima por mí, enano! —gritó Bakugo con la voz entrecortada por la mezcla de ira, frustración y tristeza que sentía. —¡Yo soy el que debería sentir lástima por ti! ¡YO! ¡NO TÚ! ¿ME OYES? ¡Yo era lo más asombroso del mundo hasta que vine hasta esta mierda de aldea! ¡No es justo! —Bakugo se dio la vuelta para que Sasuke no viera sus lágrimas

—Bakugo ... —Sasuke no sabía que decir.

—No quiero saber nada de tu familia nunca más. —dijo Bakugo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¡No digas eso, kaasan se pondrá muy triste si le digo eso! —dijo Sasuke, no queriendo reconocer que a él también le apenaría.

—¡Ella no es mi madre! ¡Yo ya tengo madre! —Bakugo se quedó un rato callado recordando a su madre. —O tenía ... —dijo esto último mirando al suelo con gran pesar.

—Pero... —dijo Sasuke sin saber como continuar la oración.

—¡Ni el ojeroso ni tú sois mis hermanos tampoco! ¡No estoy cómodo aquí! ¡Somos de mundos diferentes! —dijo Bakugo esforzándose para no derramar más lágrimas. —Adiós, Sasuke. —después de decir eso se marchó a paso lento, por la fatiga del combate, hacia el orfanato.

Sasuke se quedó unos minutos parado en el sitio por el shock. Era la primera vez que le oía decir su nombre. A pesar de sus peleas y de sus celos por el afecto de Mikoto, Bakugo era lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido en su vida. Era el día más triste en la corta vida del pequeño Sasuke. Lo que no sabía Sasuke es que el dolor que sentía ahora mismo, no se acercaría ni remotamente a lo que sufriría dentro de año y medio .


	12. MAMÁ

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Bakugo, no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensamientos deprimentes inundaban su cabeza.

_—Soy un inútil. Hasta un niño de 6 años y medio es capaz de darme una paliza. No quiero seguir aquí. Me siento tan impotente . ¿Por qué aún no estoy en mi mundo? ¿Han dejado de intentar que vuelva? —pensó Bakugo con lágrimas a punto de caerle de los ojos. —Papá ... Mamá... Os echo tanto de menos. —_

Toda esa noche se la pasó llorando incontrolablemente.

A partir de ese día su actitud cambió drásticamente. Se hizo aún más arisco de lo que era ya, dejó de intentar entrenar el chakra y se pasaba los días en el orfanato confíando en que un día, más temprano que tarde, volverían a por él. Tal y como le dijo a Sasuke, dejó de ir al barrio de los Uchiha. La comida era asquerosa en el orfanato, a diferencia de la que hacía Mikoto, así que se erigió como chef del lugar. Además, le servía para matar el tiempo.

Recibía visitas tanto de Mikoto como de Minato, pero la actitud de indiferencia de Bakugo hacía que se sintieran incómodos. Al cabo de un año, dejaron de visitarle. Sin embargo, el día de su octavo cumpleaños Mikoto fue a verle nuevamente por la mañana, seis meses después de su última visita.

—Katsuki, ¡feliz cumpleaños! —le dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa.

—Lárgate. —dijo de malos modos Bakugo.

—Vamos no digas eso, ¡te he traído un regalo! —continuó Mikoto fingiendo no haber escuchado a Bakugo.

—¡No eres mi madre, no quiero tu regalo! Se lo dejé bastante claro a tu hijo. —dijo Bakugo frunciendo el ceño mirando al suelo.

Bakugoi se vio sorprendido por el dolor que sintió en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos como platos y miró a la causante de ese dolor, Mikoto. La mujer tenía los ojos acuosos y la mano extendida por el tortazo que le había metido.

—¡Hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa tontería! —gritó Mikoto. —He intentado ser paciente pensando que sería un berrinche de los tuyos. Pero ya estoy harta, esto ha ido demasiado lejos. No sé que hice mal ese día para que no quisieras volver a querer pasar tiempo conmigo. Pero si hice algo mal, te pido perdón.

—No has hecho nada, solo que ... Da igual. Márchate quiero estar solo. —dijo dándose la vuelta el rubio ceniza. Pero esta vez Mikoto no lo dejó pasar y fue abrazarlo desde atrás.

—¿Es porque no soy tu verdadera madre? —preguntó Mikoto abrazándole con fuerza. Bakugo se quedó petrificado ante el tacto de Mikoto, la echaba muchísimo de menos.

—Tu misma lo dijiste. No esperabas menos de un hijo tuyo, refiriéndote a Sasuke. De mí no esperas nada porque no soy tu hijo. Por eso te da igual que sea un inútil. —explicó Bakugo apretando los dientes con fuerza para evitar llorar.

—¿Por esa tontería has estado enfadado tanto tiempo?—preguntó incrédula Mikoto.

—Para mí no es una tontería. —repuso Bakugo, molesto.

—Pues es una tontería, Katsuki. Es cierto que no eres mi hijo biológico, pero eres mi hijo. Que te quede bien claro. Eres tan hijo mío como lo son Itachi y Sasuke. Y es cierto también que me da igual que no sepas utilizar el chakra, pero tú no eres un inútil. Por lo que he oído ¡eres mejor que yo cocinando! ¡Tú tienes otros talentos que mis otros hijos no tienen! Cosa normal, es lo que esperaba de un hijo mío. —explicó con una sonrisa Mikoto.

Bakugo no pudo aguantar más y abrazó con fuerza a Mikoto, dejándole un río de lágrimas en su vestido.

—¡Siento haber dicho que no eres mi madre! —sollozó Bakugo, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Mikoto. —¡Te he echado tanto de menos!—

—Yo también a ti, Katsuki... —contestó Mikoto besándole el cabello a Bakugo. —Bakugo, ¿quieres vivir a partir de ahora con nosotros?—preguntó separándose de él

—Será una lata vivir con el enano y el ojeroso ...—dijo Bakugo limpiándose las lágrimas.

—¡Katsuki! —le reprendió Mikoto.

—¡Era una broma! Bueno, quizás no ... ¡Pero por supuesto que quiero vivir contigo! —contestó Bakugo abrazando de nuevo a Mikoto.

—¡Que tontín eres, Katsuki —dijo Mikoto. —Hoy será tu última noche en el orfanato. Tengo que hacer el papeleo para convertirme en tu tutora. Así que para mañana te quiero ver con la maleta preparada.

—No le digas nada al enano ni al ojeroso. Quiero ver la cara que ponen cuando se enteren que soy su compañero de cuarto—dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Como quieras, cariño. —dijo Mikoto dándole un beso en la frente. Cuando estaba por irse la detuvo Bakugo.

—Mikoto ...—ésta se giró ante la llamada del rubio. Bakugo enrojeció violentamente —¿Te puedo llamar mamá?. —A Mikoto le dio un vuelco en el corazón

—Me encantaría, Katsuki. —contestó Mikoto con una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa. —Mañana a la misma hora te espero aquí con la maleta preparada.—¡Hasta mañana, Katsuki!—se despidióz Mikoto.

—¡Hasta mañana, ... mamá!— se despidió a su vez Bakugo.

Bakugo no imaginaba, ni por asomo, que mamá sería la última palabra que le diría a Mikoto.

El rubio ceniza no tardó ni media hora en hacer la maleta, cuatro camisetas, un para de camisas, tres pantalones y unas chanclas eran sus posesiones. Se pasó toda la tarde pensado ... ¿Sería esto una traición para su verdadera madre, Mitsuki? ¿Lo entendería?

Estaba tan emocionado que no podía estar quieto, y mucho menos dormir. Así que, coincidiendo con el atardecer, fue al barrio Uchiha para conocer mejor su nuevo barrio.

Cuando llegó allí ya era de noche, por eso le sorprendió que todas las luces estaban apagadas. No le dio la mayor importancia hasta que vislumbró a lo lejos, gracias a la luz de la luna y a su aguda visión, una persona con el cabello largo oscuro, pero no como Itachi, ya que éste lo tenía sin llevar una coleta, y con traje negro y una Katana.

Pero lo más característico de la figura, era que llevaba una máscara. Pero no era una máscara como las que había visto antes en los miembros ANBU. Ésta era naranja con un solo agujero en su ojo derecho, rodeado de un montón de marcas negras extrañas.

—¡Ey! —gritó Bakugo acercándose a la figura misteriosa. Éste se giró hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. — ¿Sabes por qué no funciona ninguna luz, mascaritas?

Por un momento parecía que iba a desenvainar la katana, pero el desconocido al ver que era un crío y no proveniente del clan uchiha decidió dejarlo pasar y se teletransportó a otro lugar dejando ver una espiral negra al hacer la técnica.

—¿Qué cojones ...? —dijo Bakugo arqueando una ceja confundido.

Luego abrió los ojos como platos al ver que había destrozos por todos los lugares, se fijó que también había rastros de sangres y shurikens clavados por todos lados.

—Mierda ...— susurró asustado Bakugo dándose cuenta que el causante era muy probable aquella figura enmascarada. —¡Mamá! —

Fue corriendo por el barrio como alma que lleva el diablo a una velocidad impropia de un niño de su edad. Ignorando los cadáveres que veía por las calles, fue directo a la mansión Uchiha. En su camino, vio un kunai clavado en el suelo que lo recogió sin parar de correrLa adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo le permitía no sentir la fatiga de sus piernas por estar tanto tiempo corriendo.

Abrió de golpe la puerta que daba al gran salón de la mansión. Ahí vio una escena que recordaría toda su vida. Fugaku yacía muerto en el suelo e Itachi, vestido con su traje de ANBU, clavaba su katana en el corazón de Mikoto. Al oír las zancadas del rubio, volteó la cabeza para mirar a Bakugo con su sharingan de 3 aspas.

Bakugo se quedó unos segundos petrificados, pero no por el sharingan si no por el shock que le causó la escena. Primero miró a Itachi, y luego el cadáver de Mikoto que caía al suelo después de que Itachi retirara la katana que la sostenía. Reprimió la tristeza y la ansiedad que estaba siniendo, y se centró en el odio. Un odio lo suficientemente grande para olvidarse de todo lo demás. Un odio con un objetivo, matar a Itachi Uchiha.

—No deberías de estar aquí, Bakugo. —dijo Itachi con un tono carente de emoción.

—Itachi ... —dijo Bakugo en un susurro aterrador, y apretando el kunai con tal fuerza, que se le provocó heridas que le hicieron sangrar. Era tal el odio que sentía, que dejó de usar el mote para referirse al genio Uchiha. Ya no podría olvidar jamás el nombre de Itachi Uchiha.

—Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre, Bakugo. —dijo Itachi en un tono no acorde con alguien que acaba de asesinar a sus padres

—¡Y también la última! —corrió hacia él con el kunai en la mano derecha ya que era diestro . —¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEE!—

Inmediatamente después, Bakugo pegó un salto de más de dos metros de altura y trató de apuñalar a Itachi que lo esquivó sin apenas esfuerzo. Con una velocidad sobrehumana, Itachi golpeó el cuello de Bakugo con el dorso de la mano dejándole inconsciente.

—Lo siento. Pero esto también lo hago por ti, Katsuki Bakugo. —dijo Itachi con pesar.

Estas palabras no las pudo escuchar el rubio ceniza. Tampoco sintió como una lágrima, perteneciente al genio Uchiha, cayó sobre su rostro.


	13. HOKAGE

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¡Katsuki!—gritó Mikoto con el cuerpo ensangrentado. —¡Sálvameeee!

Bakugo corrió hacia ella, pero por cada paso que daba. más lejos estaba. Sin comprender, veía como Itachi se acercaba a él, pero por cada paso que daba era un metro más alto. Cuando se puso a la altura de Bakugo era un gigante más de 20 metros.

—Aquí no eres nada, Bakugo. No eres nadie. Eres solo un niño asustadizo. —dijo la voz

—¡MMMMMM!Bakugo intentaba insultar, pero no podía hablar. Notaba algo extraño, ya que ni siquiera podía abrila. Se palpó la cara y comprobó que no tenía boca.—¡MMMMMMMM! —asustado dio unos pasos atrás hasta chocarse contra una pared.

—¡Por favor, Katsuki! ¡Ayúdame! —oyó a lo lejos la voz de Mikoto.

Esto hizo que por un segundo se desconcentrara y dejara de mirar al gigante Itachi para ubicar donde provenía la voz. Cuando volvió a posar su mirada en la del gigante, éste ya había desaparecido, su lugar lo ocupaba una gran luna llena. Una luna que se iba tornando anaranjada, hasta que al cabo de unos segundos era completamente naranja con un cráter en la parte superior derecha. Manchas oscuras desiguales aparecían en la luna. Esa imagen le recordaba a algo, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta el qué. De pronto la luna naranja se transformó de nuevo en Itachi que corría hacia con katana en mano.

—Hasta nunca, Katsuki Bakugo. —le susurró Itachi al oído atravesándole el corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

Bakugo se despertó de golpe de la cama de hospital empapado de sudor. Había sido una pesadilla. Aunque la realidad era casi tan terrorífica que la pesadilla. Recordó todo, las luces apagadas, el tipo de la máscara naranja, los cadáveres en la calle, los destrozos ... y también los cuerpos sin vida de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha. Pero lo que más recordaba con nitidez era esos intimidantes ojos rojos con tres pupilas negras provenientes de Itachi Uchiha.

_—Mikoto ... —pensó con los ojos vidriosos Bakugo._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de una enfermera, el Hokage y un tipo viejo con la mitad de la cara vendada. La enfermera se marchó después de hacer una reverencia.

—Bakugo, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con preocupación el Hokage.

—Bien ... —respondió secamente Bakugo, quería que le dejaran en paz.

—¿Qué hacías en la mansión del líder del clan Uchiha?—preguntó el viejo desconocido. Aunque más que preguntar parecía que le estaba interrogando.

—Lo que Danzo ha querido decir ... —dijo Minato mirando con dureza al viejo —... es si recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió ayer.

—Vi como Itachi tenía su katana clavada en el corazón de Mikoto. —dijo Bakugo ausente, mirando a la nada. —Luego, no sé como, pero me noqueó.

—¿Algo más? ¿Recuerdas por qué estabas allí? —preguntó Minato

—Fui a dar una vuelta y vi que las luces del barrio Uchiha estaban apagadas. Entonces vi ...—dijo Bakugo.

Pero se detuvo un momento por el temblor que sentía. Cuando iba a proseguir y decir lo del tipo de la máscara naranja miró a los dos adultos. Algo ocultaban. No sólo el viejo misterioso. También el Hokage ocultaba algo. Había algo que no encajaba ¿Por qué Itachi mataría a sus padres? Le vino de golpe la primera impresión de Fugaku Uchiha, fue la impresión de un hombre que ocultaba un secreto horrible. Lo dejó pasar por Mikoto, pero sabía que algo andaba mal. Y sospechaba que ese secreto lo sabían tanto el Hokage como el viejo misterioso. Y su instinto le decía que tenía algo que ver con el comportamiento de Itachi.

—¿Por qué los mató?—preguntó Bakugo. Danzo y Minato se miraron mutuamente, Bakugo pudo percatarse de la culpa que mostraba los ojos de Minato.

—No lo sabemos. —dijo Minato. —Esperábamos que tú o Sasuke nos pudierais resolver la duda.—

_—Miente. ¿Por qué miente? ¿Quizás porque se piensa que solo tengo 8 años? No, hay algo más. Se siente culpable. El tipo de la máscara, Itachi, el secreto de Fugaku ... Todo está conectado. —pensó Bakugo, analíticamente._

La buena impresión que le había dejado Minato desapareció por completo. Ahora sentía rencor por el ninja que ostentaba el título más importante de la aldea. Sentía rencor porque presentía que pudo hacer algo para salvar a Mikoto, pero no lo hizo. La pregunta otra vez era la misma ¿Por qué?

—¿Y entonces que viste? —le apresuró Danzo.

—Vi ... vi kunais y shurikens tirados por todos lados. Así que fui directo a la casa de Mikoto—dijo Bakugo.

—¿Por qué fuiste directo a su casa? ¿Qué relación tienes con Mikoto?—preguntó Danzo

_—¿No saben que estaba a punto de adoptarme? ¿Debo decirlo? No. Que les follen. Les mentiré. Si el Hokage y la momia quieren mentirme, que lo hagan. Yo también puedo jugar a ese juego. No debo desvelar lo del tipo de la máscara ni lo de la adopción.—pensó Bakugo_

—Me caía bien. Me gustaba ganarla al shogi. —mintió Bakugo, con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir.

—¿No viste nada más, Bakugo?—preguntó Minato.

—Nada más. —volvió a mentir Bakugo

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo. —dijo Minato con tristeza.

—Lo haré. —dijo Bakugo entrecerrando, no pudiendo disimular del todo el rencor que sentía hacia el Hokage.

Después tanto el Hokage como Danzo se marcharon del cuarto de los pacientes. Nada más le dieron el alta, Bakugo fue en dirección al barrio del clan Uchiha. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. No le extrañó ver a Sasuke parado enfrente de su casa, ignorando que la lluvia le estaba empapando. Bakugo se acercó a él

—Sasuke.. —Sasuke al fin se percató que tenía a Bakugo al lado. —Yo ...lo siento. —dijo Bakugo con la voz entrecortada.

—Creía que tú nunca te disculpabas. —dijo Sasuke, molesto con la presencia del rubio. Bakugo no dijo nada y esperó a que Sasuke se desahogara. —¿Y por qué lo sientes? —preguntó Sasuke sin dignarse a mirar a Bakugo. —Tú mismo lo dijiste, no querías saber nada de nosotros. Dijiste que kaasan no era tu madre. Que no eramos tu familia. ¿Por qué lo ibas a sentir?

—Pues porque ...—Bakugo decidió no decir nada acerca de la reconciliación de Mikoto y él, temiendo que podía hacerle más mal que bien si lo interpretaba mal. —Porque yo pude haberlo impedido—dijo apretando los puños por la rabia

—¿De qué estás hablando, Bakugo?—preguntó con rabia Sasuke, mirándole por primera vez en la conversación.

—Yo estaba allí cuando sucedió. —dijo Bakugo entrecortadamente, agarrándose el pecho por la ansiedad. —Si hubiera llegado un minuto antes ...—

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR QUE ES CULPA TUYA, BAKUGO! —gritó Sasuke cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta. —¡ITACHI TE DEJÓ VIVO, PORQUE NO ERES UNA AMENAZA PARA ÉL! ¡NO ERES NADA! ¡UN INÚTIL QUE NO SABE HACER EL MÁS SENCILLO DE LOS JUTSUS! —Sasuke dio un empujón que tiró al suelo a Bakugo, manchándose de barro. —¡ESTO ES ASUNTO MÍO Y SÓLO MÍO! ¡DEMOSTRARÉ A ITACHI QUE SE EQUIVOCÓ DEJÁNDOME VIVO! ¡Sigue auto-compadeciéndote si quieres, pero no te metas en mi camino! —

Sasuke pasó de largo dejando a Bakugo en el suelo pensativo.

_—El enano tiene razón. Desde que estoy aquí no he hecho más que quejarme porque no puedo usar mi quirk. No soy tan débil como para depender solo de mi quirk. Hasta Deku hubiera mostrado más agallas que yo si estuviera en mi lugar. —pensó Bakugo. —Tengo que saber el por qué de anoche. Necesito hacerlo. Y la forma más fácil para hacerlo es ...—_

—Para saber la verdad, o bien, le pateo el culo a Itachi y le obligo a que me la cuente, o ... —dijo Bakugo en voz alta.

Nunca en la vida Bakugo había estado tan determinado en hacer algo. Ni siquiera con ser el héroe número1 en su otra vida.

Empapado y lleno de barro fue directo al edificio del Hokage. Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta no le detuvieron y dieron un paso atrás al ver la mirada del pequeño. Tenía una intensidad en la mirada que asustaría hasta la más grande de las bestias. Entró abriendo la puerta de golpe.

—Bakugo ... ¿va todo bien? —preguntó Minato , deteniendo su pluma de escribrir.

—Antes dijiste que si necesitaba cualquier cosa, te lo dijera. —dijo Bakugocon una seguridad y una fiereza que hasta asustó al más grande de los ninjas de la aldea de la Hoja

—Así es. —dijo Minato.

—Pues quiero que me inscribas en la academia de ninjas de Konoha. —no era una sugerencia o una petición. Era una orden.

Minato viendo la determinación del chico no pudo negarse ni posponerlo debido a la experiencia traumática del chico.

—Está bien, Bakugo. ¿Pero me puedes decir por qué? Creí que no querías ser ninja. —dijo Minato

**_¿Por qué no vas a la academia ninja? ¡Yo no quiero ser ninja, eso es para perdedores!_**

Recordó la pregunta de Itachi y su contestación como si fuera ayer. Es verdad que pensaba eso. Es verdad que lo sigue pensando. Pero antes Bakugo no tenía una meta. Ahora sí. Ahora iba a descubrir la verdad costara lo que costara. Se lo debía a Mikoto. Se lo debía a su madre.

Si para ello debía renunciar a sus ideales de ser héroe. Que así sea. Ya daba por imposible la vuelta a su mundo.

Si para ello debía convertirse en ninja. Que así sea.

¿Y qué pasa si no puede usar chakra? Aún tenía su ingenio y su experiencia en combate. Sólo tenía que entrenar 10 veces más que el resto. Hasta que su cuerpo se rompiera. A Porque Bakugo no quería convertirse en un ninja normal y corriente. Un ninja normal y corriente no tendría acceso a la verdad. El único que sabía todos los secretos de la aldea era el que ostentaba el título más alto entre los ninjas.

—¡Porque voy a ser el Quinto Maestro Hokage! —exclamó Bakugo de tal forma, que pareció un anuncio al mundo de lo que iba a suceder en un futuro.

Sin esperar respuesta de Minato, Bakugo volvió por donde había tormenta no le importó a la hora de dirigirse a la montaña de las cabezas Hokages en lugar de al orfanato. Empezó a escalarlas con las manos desnudas, a pesar de lo peligroso que era al estar las rocas resbaladizas por la lluvia. Cuando llegó a la cima, jadeando y con las manos ensangrentadas, rugió como si fuera un lobo. Un lobo que había perdido a su madre.

Su camino empezaba hoy. El camino sería difícil y peligroso. Pero Bakugo se juró a sí mismo que lo único que evitaría el convertirse en el Yondaime, y con ello descubrir la verdad, sería su muerte.


	14. ACADEMIA

_Antes de empezar con este capítulo quiero puntualizar un par de cosas. Algunas ya las he dicho, pero por si no habéis presitado atención lo volveré a poner en este capítulo._

_1-En este capítulo se introduce a Naruto. Ya comenté en capítulos pasados que su padre (Minato) está vivo y vive con él. Su madre está muerta. No tiene a Kyubi, y por tanto no tiene los bigotes característicos de su cara. Sin embargo el resto de su aspecto es igual, viste de naranja a pesar de lo llamativo que es para un ninja, y es muy extrovertido._

_2-El clan Aburame no existe, como dije también antes. Por tanto, Shino Aburame no existe. Al introducir a Bakugo, habrían 10 personajes principales en la clase. Así que decidí eliminar al tipo que menos juego me da en mi fic porque, básicamente, apenas habla._

_3-En este capítulo, todos tienen 8 años casi recién cumplidos. No he querido mirar fechas de cumpleaños porque no me parece importante y me da pereza ver si se sacan 6 meses o 1 mes. Así que pensad en que sus madres se pusieron de acuerdo aprovechando que había paz, y quedaron embarazadas casi a la vez. En conclusión, el mayor de la clase en mi fic no es ni siquiera un mes mayor. _

_4-Ya llevan 2 años en la academia los niños (de los 6-7 años y de los 7-8). Actualmente están empezando el tercer año de academia, salvo Bakugo que será su primero. Bakugo va a estar en la academia 4 años (de los 8-12 años) y el resto 6 años (de los 6-12 años)._

_5-Quinto y último punto. Ningún niño de la clase sabe lo que ha ocurrido con el clan Uchiha. A sus padres no les pareció un tema de conversación que sacar a sus hijos._

_Pues ya con esto empezamos con el capítulo._

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Bakugo entró por primera vez, a lo que a partir de ahora y en los siguientes 4 años iba a ser como su segundo hogar, a la clase que impartía el profesor Iruka Umuno. El rubio ceniza estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillo, junto al atril del profesor. En la clase había 26 niños y, salvo alguna excepción, todos estaban hablando en voz alta, casi a gritos, con sus grupitos de amigos ignorando al profesor Iruka, que llevaba pidiendo silencio más de un minuto.

—Niños, niños. ¿Podéis prestarme atención un segundo? —suplicó Iruka gesticulando con las manos. A Iruka se le empezó a hinchar la vena en la frente del cabre, viendo que nuevamente no le hacían ni caso. —¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ! —gritó a todo pulmón.

El chillido consiguió el efecto deseado por Iruka. Todos se callaron de inmediato. Por fin repararon en la presencia de Bakugo. Hubo cuchicheos por parte de los niños, preguntando si alguien conocía al rubio que estaba de pie junto a Iruka-sensei. El único que lo conocía era Sasuke, que se mantenía callando observando atentamente todos los movimientos de Bakugo.

—Querido alumnos, os presento a vuestro nuevo compañero de clase, Katsuki Bakugo. —anunció Iruka. —¿Quieres decir algo para que te conozcan mejor, Katsuki?—

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo. —Si valoráis vuestra, más os vale no llamarme por mi nombre de pila. Eso te incluye a ti, mister cicatriz. —dijo Bakugo desafiando a Iruka.

_—Otro alumno problemático. —pensó Iruka, apareciéndole una gota en la nuca._

—¿Algo más que quieras decir? —dijo Iruka con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Juro... —todos los niños lo miraban expectantes, sobretodo Sasuke. —... que seré el Quinto Maestro Hokage. —finalizó así su discurso Bakugo

El corazón de Sasuke y el de un niño rubio, que se parecía al Yondaime, dieron un vuelco antes las palabras de Bakugo.

—¡Ey Naruto! ¡Ese chico es como tú! ¡También quiere ser el Godaime! —susurró un niño gordo al oído del niño rubio.

—¡Aquí el único que va a ser el Godaime soy yo, dattebayo (vaya que sí)!—gritó Naruto en respuesta a la declaración de intenciones de Bakugo.

—¿Dattebayo? —arqueó una ceja Bakugo, confundido. —¡Espero por tu bien que no me hayas insultado, bombona de butano! —dijo esto último en alusión a la ropa naranja que llevaba Naruto.

—¡Bakugo, siéntate en ese hueco libre y deja de causar problemas! —ordenó Iruka señalando un sitio al fondo de la clase en una esquina.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo, pero aún así obedeció sin rechistar.

Durante su trayecto del atril del profesor a su asiento, multitud de cuchicheos revolotearon por toda la clase.

—¿Creéis que será más fuerte que Naruto y Sasuke?—

—Naaa. Imposible.—

—Esos ojos rojos ... me dan mucho miedo. —

—Quiero ver cuan fuerte es...—

—Mañana lo veremos en acción. —

Bakugo decidió no prestar atención a los comentarios de sus nuevos compañeros. Aún con las manos en los bolsillos, llegó a su sitio y puso sus pies encima de la mesa tal y como era común en él en su época de colegio en Musutafu.

Su sitio daba con la pared en su parte derecha, a la izquierda tenía una niña con el pelo corto, con dos largos mechones y el flequillo recto, azul oscuro y la piel blanca. Pero lo más característico de su apariencia eran sus ojos. Su iris oscilaba en una tonalidad entre el blanco y el violeta y no tenía pupila.

Bakugo, con el rabillo del ojo, le echó una mirada a su compañera de clase. Ésta al sentirse observada miró a su mesa y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

—Bienvenido Bakugo-kun ...—tartamudeó la niña. —Yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga.—

—¿Y a mí que más me da como te llames, ojos raros?—dijo Bakugo sin voltear la cabeza. Su atención estaba en el rubio que alzó la voz contra él y en Sasuke, que estaban sentados en las filas de delante.

_—¿Ojos raros? —pensó Hinata apenada, y roja de la vergüenza._

—Yo ... ummm ... lo siento ... Bakugo-kun—tartamudeó Hinata.

—¿Y ahora por qué pides perdón, ojos raros?—preguntó Bakugo, molesto por la debilidad de la niña.

—Yo ... esto ... Lo ...—Hinata iba a volver a decir lo siento, pero se calló no queriendo cabrear más al rubio ceniza.

El primer día de clase de Bakugo no fue muy distinto a uno cualquiera de su antiguo mundo. Matemáticas, ciencias, historia, escritura ... Todo muy normal salvo por el hecho que esas asignaturas estaban aplicadas específicamente al mundo shinobi. Así que nuestro pequeño protagonista, a pesar de lo inteligente que era, estaba más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje. No lo mostró durante la clase, ya que su orgullo le impedía hacer preguntas que le serían útiles por no quedar como un estúpido.

—Bueno, con esto la clase ha acabado. Podéis iros a casa. —los niños recogieron de prisa sus cosas y hablaron a gritos entre ellos. —¡Recordad que mañana tendremos clases prácticas de Ninjutsu y Genjutsu! —gritó Iruka para hacerse oír, ya que los alumnos estaban pensando en que podían jugar durante la tarde.

_—Genjutsu ... Ninjustu ... —pensó Bakugo arqueando una ceja. —¿Qué cojones significará eso?—_

No le dio más vueltas y se levantó de su pupitre, ya lo descubriría mañana. Él y Sasuke fueron los últimos en marcharse del aula. Bakugo, viendo que era una oportunidad perfecta para charlar a solas con el Uchiha, se acercó al pelinegro.

—Sasu ...—trató de iniciar la conversación Bakugo, pero Sasuke le golpeó con el hombro y pasó de largo.

—Ignórame, perdedor. —dijo Sasuke secamente. —Olvídate que alguna vez llegamos a ser algo más que conocidos. Si es cierto que quieres ser el Hokage, no te puedes permitir perder el tiempo hablando conmigo con el bajo nivel que tienes. Al igual que yo tampoco puedo perder el tiempo con perdedores como tú si quiero conseguir mi objetivo. Céntrate en tu camino y yo me centraré en el mío.—

Sasujke se marchó de la clase sin decir nada más, Bakugo optó por no detenerle, ya que las palabras de Sasuke, aunque duras, eran ciertas. De todas formas, nunca le cayó bien a Bakugo el pelinegro. Su único vínculo con él era Mikoto, y la culpabilidad que sentía por no haber podido hacer nada contra Itachi. Sería mejor seguir el consejo de Sasuke, cada uno por su camino y no forzar una conversación incómoda.

Ya fuera del recinto de la academia, Bakugo vio como Naruto le esperaba con los brazos en cruz.

—¿Qué quieres, bombona de butano?—preguntó Bakugo, molesto con Naruto porque aún no sabía lo que significaba dattebayo.

—Otoosan me ha hablado mucho de ti, Bakugo. —dijo Naruto estudiando la reacción del rubio ceniza. —Es el Yondaime. —aclaró Naruto al ver la confusión en la cara de Bakugo.

Bakugo no entendía muchas palabras que se usaban en este mundo (las japonesas). Sin embargo, algunas, de tanto oírlas, sí que las conocía, como por ejemplo otoosan, okaasan, konoha, Hokage o Yondaime. Así que entendió que este niño era el hijo de Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Maestro Hokage.

—¿Así que eres el hijo del viejo, eh?—dijo Bakugo entrecerranjo los ojos.

—Mañana, en clase, demostraré que el único que va a convertirse en el suceso de otoosan soy yo, dattebayo. —afirmó Naruto con convicción.

—Ja. —sonrió con soberbia Bakugo—No le vengas a llorar al viejo cuando te machaque en clase, bombona de butano. —

Pasó de largo de Naruto y fue camino al área de entrenamiento donde venía practicando la última semana después de pedir al Hokage que le inscribiera en la academia.

—Pero eso será mañana, ahora tenemos que divertirnos, dattebayo. —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera. —¿Quieres jugar con Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru y conmigo? —

—Que te den, bombona de butano. —dijo Bakugo con los ojos cerrados y con las manos en los bolsillos sin ni siquiera girarse. —¡Y de paso cuando vayas a tu casa le dices al viejo que le den a él también!—gritó para que le oyera porque cada vez se alejaba más y más de Naruto.

Naruto a lo lejos hacía aspavientos e insultaba a Bakugo, pero estaba ya tan lejos del rubio ceniza que éste no le pudo escuchar.


	15. REENCUENTRO Y CLASE PRÁCTICA

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Bakugo iba a dirigirse a entrenar, pero recordó que a partir de ahora tenía un nuevo hogar. En este mundo, a diferencia del suyo, los admitidos en la academia de ninjas se consideraban emancipados y podían vivir por su cuenta a pesar de que solo contara con 8 años. Recibía una pensión por orfandad para comprar alimentos, materiales, ropa y demás cosas que necesitara para vivir. Para él era mejor, ya que así no debía seguir compartiendo cuarto con los extras del orfanato. Además, como él en realidad tenía cerca de 18 años, era perfectamente capaz de vivir solo.

Su nuevo hogar era un piso pequeño que estaba en las afueras de la aldea, pero, al no ser muy grande la aldea en comparación con Tokyo o Musutafu, tampoco estaba lejos de la Academia Ninja. Bakugo entró e hizo una mueca desagradable al ver toda la suciedad y polvo del piso. Estaba convencido que hacía por lo menos 5 años que nadie vivía allí.

El rubio ceniza, con el dinero de pensión de orfandad, se fue a la calle a ir a comprar productos de limpieza e higiene básicos, como cepillos de dientes, jabón, escoba o recogedor. No le quedaba dinero para comida, pero a Bakugo no le preocupaba, era un buen escalador y podía coger los frutos de los árboles sin problemas. Después de comprar se fue al piso e hizo limpieza de arriba abajo hasta dejarlo como nuevo, no parecía el mismo piso de lo limpio que lo había dejado. Para esas cosas, Bakugo era muy maniático. Nada más acabar de limpiar, el rubio oyó como tocaban a la puerta. El rubio fue a abrir, quejándose internamente porque le molestaran tan pronto, y al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Ayame, la hija del dueño del Ichiraku, con una radiante sonrisa.

—Bakugo, soy yo, Ayame. —dijo Ayame saludándolo con la mano izquierda, ya que la derecha sostenía una bolsa pesada. Bakugo la miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿No me digas que te has olvidado de mí, Bakugo?—

—¡No soy estúpido! ¡Claro que me acuerdo de una mocosa insolente como tú! —respondió Bakugo elevando la voz, pero lo cierto es que sí que se había olvidado de su nombre.

—Jajaja. —rió Ayame tapándose la boca con la mano. —Tan gruñón como siempre, Bakugo. Me alegro que no hayas cambiado nada en estos dos años y medio.—

—¿Qué haces aquí, mocosa? —preguntó Bakugo deseando acabar rápidamente con la conversación.

—¿Mocosa? ¡Pero si ya tengo 12 años!—se quejó Ayame.

—¿Qué quieres que te llame? ¿Vieja? —preguntó irónicamente Bakugo

—¡Eres de lo que no hay! —Ayame dio un largo suspiro. —Bueno, ¿me vas a dejar pasar o no?—

—No. —Bakugo estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero Ayame fue más rápida y consiguió entrar al piso del rubio ceniza. —¡Maldita mocosa! ¿Para qué preguntas si vas a entrar igual?—

—Wow, me lo esperaba más pequeño. —dijo Ayame ignorando las quejas del rubio.

—Bueno, ya has visto el piso. Ahora lárgate. —

—No seas así, Bakugo. —le reprendió Ayame. —Oí al Hokage que le decía a mi padre que a partir de hoy ibas a vivir solo en este piso vacío. Como buena amiga tuya, he venido a ayudarte trayéndote comida del restaurante. —

—¿Desde cuando somos amigos, mocosa? —inquirió Bakugo.

—Todo el mundo necesita amigos. Con tu carácter me imagino que a ti no te sobran, así que te aguantas. Eres mi amigo y chitón a eso. —dijo Ayame dejando la comida en la encimera. —Papá le ha agregado un extra de picante.—

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo. —Ahora lárgate y déjate de molestar.—

—Si no quieres que te moleste, más te vale venir de vez en cuando al restaurante de papá. ¡Ahora trabajo de camarera! —dijo entusiasmada Ayame.

—¿Ein? ¡Pero sí eres una cría! —

—¡Ya te he dicho que no soy una cría! ¡Soy una dama de 12 años! —respondió Ayame sacándole la lengua.— Uff se me ha pasado el descanso. ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar! ¡Nos vemos, Bakugo! —se despidió Ayame.

_—¿Aquí no hay explotación infantil? Aunque no sé de que me sorprendo, aquí dejan a críos de 12 años luchar en las guerras ninja. —pensó Bakugo._

El resto del día se lo pasó en su nueva casa haciendo series de flexiones y abdominales. Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Iruka-sensei pidió a sus alumnos silencio que tenía que decir algo muy importante.

—Salvo en el caso de Bakugo, este es vuestro tercer año. Creo que con lo que os he enseñado estáis de sobra preparados para realizar esta técnica. ¡Henge No Jutsu!—exclamó Iruka juntando las manos. De pronto una pantalla de humo apareció en el lugar de Iruka. Cuando se desvaneció el humo, Iruka seguía estando allí pero transformado en Minato Namikaze. —Quiero que os transforméis, como he hecho yo, en el Yondaime Hokage. Esto no es un examen, así que no os pongáis nerviosos. ¿Algún voluntario?—

—¡Yo, yo, Iruka-sensei! —levantó la mano con ansia Naruto.

—Adelante, Naruto. Demuéstranos lo que es capaz de hacer el hijo del Yondaime. —dijo Iruka con una sonrisa.

—¡Henge no Jutsu! —Naruto imitó a Iruka, y realizó la técnica a la perfección.

—Wow...—murmuraron varios niños. —¡Se nota que es el hijo del Yondaime!—

Los restantes niños se pusieron en fila y realizaron sucesivamente la técnica. Los únicos que la realizaron perfecto fueron Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Los que lo hicieron casi perfecto fueron Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru e Ino. El resto de niños y Choji no hubieran aprobado si se tratara de un examen.

—Me habéis sorprendido gratamente. —dijo Iruka con una sonrisa. —Ahora seguiremos con ...

—¡Iruka-sensei! —exclamó Kiba. —¡Te has saltado al nuevo!—

—Es el segundo día de clase de Bakugo. Más adelante

—¡Pero nosotros queremos saber de lo que es capaz el nuevo! ¿A que sí chicos?—preguntó a la clase Kiba.

—¡Síiiii! —contestaron casi todos a la vez. Algunos se quedaron callados, como Hinata y Sasuke.

—En fin ... —suspiró Iruka. —¿Quieres probar, Bakugo?—preguntó el sensei.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?—preguntó Bakugo.

—Concéntrate y mantén una imagen nítida del Yondaime. Una vez hecho eso, concentra el chakra en las manos y realiza este sello. —explicó Iruka mostrándole el sello. —Luego expulsas el chakra de golpe y te habrás transformado en el cuarto maestro Hokage.

—¿No hay otra forma de hacerlo?—preguntó Bakugo.

—Mmm no que yo sepa—dijo dubitativo Iruka . —¿Pasa algo, Bakugo?—

—No se concentrar el chakra. Ni utilizarlo, ni moldearlo, ni nada de esas mierdas. —respondió Bakugo no dándole importancia.

—Qué no saber utilizar chakra ...—repitió Iruka en shock ya que el Hokage le había dicho que era un niño asombroso.

No fue el único que estaba en shock, todos los alumnos, salvo Sasuke que ya lo sabía, se quedaron petrificados. El primero en reaccionar fue Kiba.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —rió Kiba a carcajada limpia y tirándose al suelo. —¿Lo habéis oído? ¡Ha dicho que no sabe usar el chakra! ¡El mismo tipo que dice que va ser el quinto Maestro Hokage no sabe utilizar chakra! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJ!

Todos en la clase se rieron. Bueno todos no, Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto se mantuvieron callados. Sasuke porque ya sabía lo de Bakugo y además no era de lo que se reía, Hinata por empatía y Naruto porque aún seguía en shock. Su padre estaba impresionado con Bakugo, pero eso no encajaba con lo que acababa de decir el rubio ceniza.

Bakugo se mantuvo sospechosamente callado y calmado. Su mente vagaba en sus recuerdos. Era una escena muy similar a cuando era niño en su otro mundo. Él y el resto de niños se burlaban de Deku por querer ir a UA aún sin poseer un quirk. La calma se le pasó rápido y miró amenazantemente a Kiba.

—No necesito transformarme en el estúpido del viejo para patearte el trasero, cara de perro. —dijo Bakugo, entrecerrando sus ojos carmesíes y mostrando sus dientes.

La clase dejó de reír. Por mucho que pareciera un inútil, no se sentían cómodos riéndose de alguien que daba tanto miedo. Kiba retrocedió un paso asustado, pero viendo que le observaban todos recobró la compostura.

—JA. Eres solo palabrería, niño nuevo. —dijo Kiba no muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Vamos niños, dejad de pelear. Es hora de la clase de Genjutsu. —dijo Iruka, tratando de calmar la tensión en el ambiente.

Al igual que con el Henge No Jutsu, Bakugo era incapaz de realizar el más débil de los Genjutus posibles. Y por tanto, tampoco era capaz de crear defensas para los Genjutsus de la clase. El miedo a Bakugo en la clase, desapareció conforme se daban cuenta de la inutilidad del rubio ceniza. Este solo podía gruñir de la impotencia. Sabía que el camino iba a ser duro, pero no suponía que iba a ser tan duro de primeras.


	16. ROCK LEE

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Frustración. Esa era la palabra que mejor describía el estado anímico de Bakugo. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de volver a abandonar. Pero, cuando eso sucedía, miraba el colgante que rodeaba su cuello y la motivación resurgía cual Ave Fénix.

El colgante se lo había hecho Bakugo, justo después de la muerte del clan Uchiha, con un hilo que atravesaba una ficha de Shogi con el kanji de _Rey. _Cuando lo veía, rememoraba su promesa de convertirse en Hokage, el Rey, y también rememoraba a Mikoto, que fue la que le regaló el tablero de Shogi, con las fichas incluidas. El regalo que le hizo en su octavo cumpleaños, el mismo día en que sucedió la tragedia que lo cambió todo en Bakugo.

Las clases eran un suplicio para Bakugo, ya que lo peor no era sentirse un completo inútil por no poder realizar el más sencillo de los jutsus, si no las burlas de sus compañeros y la impotencia que sentía por no poder hacerles comer sus palabras. El líder que empezaba las burlas era Kiba Inuzuka. Prácticamente, toda la clase participaba en las burlas al rubio ceniza que había dejado de provocar miedo hace mucho tiempo. Y cuanto más gruñía Bakugo, más deseaban burlarse de él. Incluido las niñas.

Estaba empezando a odiarles incluso más que a Deku. Pero al que más odiaba de todos era a Naruto. A él lo odiaba por atreverse a compartir su objetivo. Lo odiaba por ser el hijo del bastardo que le mintió acerca de los motivos de Itachi. Y lo odiaba porque, al igual que Deku, trataba de ayudarle cuando nunca había pedido tal ayuda.

Las únicas clases que toleraba Bakugo eran las de Taijutsu. A pesar de su incapacidad de moldear chakra, para aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza entre otras cosas, era el quinto estudiante más hábil en Taijutsu. Sólo estaba por detrás de Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba y Hinata.

Su vida se había convertido en una rutina. Levantarse, ducharse, desayunar, clase, comer, entrenar, cenar, entrenar, ducharse y dormir. Los fines de semana, cuando no había clase, en su rutina solo cambiaba la parte de las clases por más entrenamiento. De vez en cuando, iba al Ichiraku para comer gratis, y así de paso veía trabajar a Ayame que era muy patosa y le provocaba alguna carcajada.

Pasaron dos años, y Bakugo seguía sin poder usar chakra. No había cambios significativos en su monótona vida. Pero hubo un día muy peculiar en la vida de Bakugo. Como todos los días después de clases, Bakugo fue directo a su área de entrenamiento para practicar con el lanzamiento de shurikens. Pero, para su desgracia, una multitud de niños estaban ocupando ese lugar para jugar al escondite. Estuvo tentado de pegar unos gritos y asustarlos, pero decidió que sería demasiada molestia, así que fue en búsqueda de otro sitio para entrenar con los kunais y los shurikens.

Bakugo iba caminando tranquilamente y despreocupado por el bosque con las manos en los bolsillos. Echaba un ojo de vez en cuando a su alrededor, en búsqueda de un tronco ideal para el lanzamiento de las armas. De pronto oyó a alguien gritar números. La curiosidad de Bakugo hizo que se acercara a donde provenían los gritos.

—¡404! ¡405! ...—gritaba un niño con las cejas pobladas, de cabello negro y largo recogido en una coleta, mientras daba patadas con la pierna izquierda a un tronco.

_—Que niño más raro —pensó Bakugo arqueando una ceja confundido por la visión._

Aquel crío raro parecía de edad similar a la de Bakugo. Su cabeza le decía que buscara un sitio tranquilo y que entrenara de una vez, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Pero había algo hipnótico en su repetición de patadas al tronco. Así que se quedó allí observando oculto en un arbusto. Su intención era entrenar cuando acabara el crío con su entrenamiento.

—¡475! ¡476! —cuando iba a dar la patada 477, el niño cejudo se tropezó cayendo al suelo.

_—Está agotado. El show ha concluído, es hora de entrenar. —pensó Bakugo. Pero muy pronto descubrió cuan equivocado estaba._

—¡Si no consigo hacer 1000 flexiones, daré 1000 puñetazos! —gritó el niño mientras realizaba flexiones. —¡1,2,3...!—

_—¿Qué cojones? ¡Pero si está agotado! —pensó Bakugo con el interés aumentado significativamente. _

—¡...954,955! —exclamó el niño empapado de sudor. —¡956,95...! —pero no pudo levantarse más para hacer otra flexión.

_—Deja de actuar como un estúpido y pírate a casa de una vez. —pensó Bakugo, molesto consigo mismo porque seguía ahí perdiendo el tiempo._

—¡Si no puedo hacer 1000 puñetazos, daré 800 saltos a la comba! —exclamó el niño usando el cinturón de su pantalón a modo de comba.—¡1,2,3,4,5 ...!—

_—¡Será idiota el cejudo este! No tiene la condición física para seguir aguantando a este ritmo. ¡A este paso morirá!—pensó Bakugo chasqueando la lengua. Pero a pesar de lo que pensara del chico, Bakugo seguía ahí parado, espiando detrás de un arbusto_

—¡... 713, 714! —exclamó el niño casi con los ojos cerrando, saltando con dificultad. —¡715 ...! —de nuevo no consiguió lo que se propuso ya que fue incapaz de dar el siguiente puñetazo.

—Déjalo ya. Déjalo ya. Déjalo ya. Déjalo ya. —murmuró Bakugo en bajito.

—¡Si no puedo dar 800 saltos a la comba, daré 200 vueltas a la aldea!—exclamó el niño usando el cinturón de su pantalón a modo de comba. —¡1,2,3...!—empezó a saltar, pero un grito hizo que se detuviera y volteara la cabeza.

—¿QUÉ COJONES TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, CEJUDO?—gritó Bakugo saliendo de su escondite y enfrentando al niño con las cejas gruesas.

Ya era de noche cuando el rubio ceniza salió a hablar con el moreno. El niño con coleta llevaba más de 10 horas sin descanso, ni siquiera para comer o para ir al servicio.

—Entrenar. —dijo el niño jadeando. Luego miró a Bakugo con extrañeza por la pregunta y por estar ahí a las tantas de la noche.

—¡YA SÉ QUE ESTÁS ENTRENANDO, CAPULLO! —exclamó Bakugo. —¡ME REFIERO A POR QUÉ SIGUES ENTRENÁNDOTE! ¡MORIRÁS SI SIGUES ASÍ!—

—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? ¿Te conozco? —preguntó

—¡NO ME PREOCUPO POR TI, CEJOTAS! —contestó Bakugo con una vena en la frente por el cabreo. —No te conozco, pero me cabrea ver a alguien tan estúpido como tú que solo va a conseguir matarse.—

—¡No soy estúpido! ¡Tengo que esforzarme más que el resto para ser un ninja, eso es todo! —exclamó el cejotas.

—¿Por qué te tienes que esforzar más, cejudo? —preguntó Bakugo.

—Tú no lo entenderías ... —murmuró el cejotas mirando al suelo apenado.

—¿Por qué no lo entendería? ¿Te crees que soy imbécil, cejudo? —preguntó Bakugo alzando el puño.

—No es eso ..., es que ... No puedo realizar Ninjutsus ni Genjutsus. ¡Quiero demostrar que puedo ser un gran ninja, aunque no tenga ninguna técnica oculta o ilusoria! ¡Quiero demostrárselo a todo el mundo! ¡Y por eso tengo que esforzarme el doble o el triple más que el resto! ¡Así la gente dejará de burlarse de mí —dijo el niño con brillo en los ojos.

_—Te entiendo mejor de lo que piensas, cejudo. —pensó con amargura Bakugo._

—Mmmm, ¿como te llamas, cejudo? —preguntó Bakugo.

—Rock Lee. —contestó el niño. —¿Y tú?—

—Katsuki Bakugo. —respondió dándole la espalda, empezando a caminar hacia su casa. Cuando estaba a 100 metros de Rock Lee volteó la cabeza mirándole con gran intensidad. —¡Más te vale demostrarle a esos extras lo que has dicho! ¡Si no lo haces, te patearé el culo tan fuerte que desearás no haber nacido!—

Una lágrima se asomó en la cara de Lee, por primera vez alguien creía en él y no se burlaba de sus aspiraciones.

—¡Te juro que lo haré! ¡Un placer haberte conocido, Katsuki! —exclamó haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Y YO TE JURO QUÉ COMO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR POR MI NOMBRE DE PILA TE MATARÉ! —replicó Bakugo, sin detenerse y con una vena en la frente. Aún no se acostumbraba a que la gente se llamara por el nombre de pila.

—¡Lo siento!—dijo Lee algo asustado. Pero enseguida una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Probablemente haya sido el mejor día de su vida.

Ya en su casa, Bakugo fue directo a la cama. Miraba al techo con la mirada perdida recordando el entrenamiento de Lee.

—Hay algo en ese cejotas que me dice que será un gran ninja. —habló para sí mismo Bakugo. Después mostró sus dientes con la arrogancia característica del rubio ceniza. —Je ... Sasuke, el hijo del viejo, el cejotas, el cara de perro, la ojos raros ... A partir de ahora tendré que intensificar el entrenamiento si no quiero quedarme atrás. —


	17. LAS KUNOICHIS

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Un joven Katsuki Bakugo de 10 años, aunque en realidad ha vivido más de 20, camina por el bosque para relajarse. Llevaba más de un mes de duro entrenamiento , después de ver a Rock Lee, sin descanso alguno y su cuerpo le pedía un día de no hacer nada. Ni siquiera realizaría su hobby de escalar, estaba muerto de cansancio.

En un campo de flores, el rubio ceniza vio a las niñas de su clase prestando atención a su profesora.

—Que extraño ... Juraría que hoy no había clase ... Además, solo hay chicas. —pensó Bakugo con el ceño fruncido.

Bakugo se acercó a las kunoichis con las manos en sus bolsillos, quería saber de que trataba ese asunto. El niño daba la nota con respecto a las demás, y no solo por ser un varón. A diferencia de la elegancia de las niñas con vestidos de la época feudal de Japón, Bakugo vestía una camiseta negra con una calavera en el centro.

—Las kunoichi tienen que desempeñar un rol especial. No solo deben aprender Jutsus ocultos, sino también otros conocimientos y refinamientos como mujeres. Si no conseguís mezclaros en el territorio enemigo adoptando las costumbres de sus mujeres, nunca conseguiréis tener éxito como espías. —explicó una kunoichi con gafas con una bandana con el símbolo de la hoja. —En todo caso, la clase de hoy es de arreglos florales. También conocido como Ikebana. Ahora todas salid al campo y recoged flores que sean peculiares.—

—Sí, sensei. —dijeron todas las niñas a la vez.

—Pfffff. Vaya bobada más grande. —comentó Bakugo a lo lejos apoyado en un tronco.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó la profesora.

—No le haga caso, sensei. Se llama Bakugo. Es un bobo de nuestra clase. Es tan torpe que ni siquiera sabe hacer Ninjutsus o Genjutsus. —explicó una niña rubia llamada Ino Yamanaka.

El resto de niñas rieron por el comentario de Ino, salvo Hinata que miraba con compasión al chico. Bakugo rodó los ojos y soltó un resoplido, pero se calmó al tocar su colgante que le recordaba a Mikoto.

—¿Que haces aquí, jovencito? —interrogó la sensei a Bakugo con un dedo acusador. —¡Esta clase es para futuras kunoichis, no para shinobis! Aunque por lo que ha comentado Ino, no creo que vayas a convertirte en uno.—

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo reprimiendo las ganas de insultarla. —Esto es un país libre, estoy en mi día libre y hago lo que quiero, vieja. —

—¿Vieja? ¿Acaso tus padres no te han enseñado modales? —preguntó la sensei.

—No tiene padres. Es huérfano. —volvió a explicar a Ino. —No es de extrañar, con esas pintas que lleva. —

—¡Perra rubia, te estás pasando! ¡No creas que porque seas una chica no te voy a dar la paliza que te mereces!—amenazó Bakugo con el puño en alto.

—¡No le hables así a mi amiga, baka (idiota)! —gritó una niña con el pelo de color rosa llamada Sakura Haruno.

—¿Qué cojones significa baka, frentona? ¡Al final cobrarás tú también! —Bakugo había perdido la paciencia y se dirigió con paso decidido a la multitud de niñas.

Ino se puso delante de Sakura para protegerla de Bakugo, pero fue la maestra la que se interpuso colocándose enfrente del rubio ceniza

—Más te vale irte de aquí, si no quieres que avise al Hokage. —amenazó la sensei.

Bakugo la miró entrecerrando los ojos con odio. No le apetecía ver a Minato, que era una de las personas a las que más odiaba en el mundo, ya que aún tenía fresco el recuerdo de que ocultaba algo sobre la matanza de Itachi. Así que se contuvo de decir lo que quería decir y se dio la vuelta. No muy lejos de allí, divisó un árbol ideal para apoyar la espalda y echarse una siesta.

Su sueñecito fue interrumpido por los lloros de una niña. Abrió perezosamente un ojo y vio a Sakura que estaba en el suelo acuclillada y sollozando.

—Grrr. —Bakugo gruñó molesto e intentó seguir durmiendo. Pero el llanto se hizo más grande que antes. —Joder...

Se acercó a Sakura dispuesto a chillarle por haberle fastidiado su rato de descanso, pero al verla tan triste sintió algo de empatía y relajó su tono.

—Deja de llorar, frentona. —dijo Bakugo en un tono que parecía una orden. Sakura le miró de reojo, pero eso solo consiguió que llorara con más fuerza. —¿Es que no me has oído, frentona?—esta vez Sakura le hizo caso y dejó de llorar y se incorporó.

—¡Esto es por tu culpa, baka! ¡Pídeme perdón, Bakago! —gritó Sakura, haciendo un juego de palabras con Baka y Bakugo, apuntándole con su dedo.

—¿Quieres decirme de una vez que mierdas significa baka? —preguntó Bakugo ignorando lo del perdón.

—¡Idiota! ¡Significa idiota! ¡Porque eso es lo que eres! ¡Un idiota! ¡Eres un Bakago! —chilló Sakura volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Voy a dejarlo pasar esta vez porque eres una llorica ... —murmuró Bakugo apretando los dientes para contener la ira. —¿Y por qué es mi culpa, frentona? Que yo recuerde, no te he hecho nada.

—¡Por tu culpa y por tu estúpido mote, ahora mis amigas amigas se burlan de mí llamándome frentona o macrofrente! —se quejó Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Jajajajajajajajaaj. —se rió a carcajada limpia Bakugo.

—¿Y ahora por qué te ríes, baka? —preguntó molesta. Bakugo se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos por la risa

— Porque no sabía que fueras tan estúpida de dejar que te importen lo que opinen unos extras. Me río porque eres una estúpida y los estúpidos me hacen gracia. —explicó Bakugo.

—¡No son unos extras! ¡Son mis amigas! —replicó Sakura.

—Pues quizás no sean tus amigas, frentona. —dijo Bakugo distraído, ya que su mente estaba concentrada en la tres niñas que se acercaban a Sakura y a él.

—¿Eres tan patética que has venido a que te consuele el bobo huerfanito, frentona? —preguntó con sorna una niña de pelo azul y largo. Las tres se rieron por el comentario.

—¡No es eso! —intentó explicarse Sakura, nerviosa.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo.— Vosotras habéis sido las causante de joderme la siesta. Dejad de molestar a la frentona, panda de extras. —

—Ja. ¿Y si no qué, bobo huerfanito?—preguntó con tono de burla la niña peliazul—¡Más te vale a ti dejar de molestar si no quieres que te demos una paliza!—. Bakugo se arrodilló y apoyó sus manos en el suelo. —¡Este es aún más patético que Sakura! ¡Nos tiene tanto miedo que se está arrodillando para pedirnos perdón!—

—JAJAJAJA— rieron las tres de forma maniática. Sakura sonreía tímidamente, estaba muy tensa por la situación.

—Si fuera a pedir perdón sería por esto. —dijo Bakugo alzando la mirada mostrando sus dientes. Cogió un puñado de tierra desde el suelo y las lanzó a los ojos de las tres matonas. —¡ANDA Y QUE OS FOLLEN, PERRAS!—

—¡AAAAAAA! —gritaron las tres niñas a la vez, cegadas por la tierra. —¡Esto no quedará así, huerfanito! ¡Me chivaré a mi papá! —

—¡Iros a tomar por culo de una vez, extras! —dijo Bakugo dando un empujón a la líder que se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Las tres, asustadas por estar momentáneamente ciegas por la tierra, se alejaron corriendo con dificultad por la tierra de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —se indignó Sakura. —¡Ahora lo van a pagar conmigo!—

—¿Y a mi qué? Son unas perras y se lo merecían. —explicó Bakugo.

Sakura se quedó muda, no sabiendo si agradecérselo o no. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar ya que Ino se acercó.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Se acaba el tiempo y aún no le has dado ninguna flor a la sensei.—dijo Ino, mirando con curiosidad a Bakugo.

—¡Oh no! —se asustó Sakura por fallar en el trabajo. Y se alejó de allí rápidamente.

—¡Ey frentona! —la llamó Bakugo, cuando ya estaba al lado de Ino a unos 50 metros. Sakura se giró para ver lo que quería el niño. —¡Ten! —le lanzó a modo de shuriken una flor que había recogido. Ésta la cogió con dificultad.

_—Esto es una sakura (flor de cerezo en japonés) — pensó asombrada Ino._

—Es una flor muy común en mi país. La flor del cerezo. —explicó Bakugo acostándose nuevamente en el tronco para seguir durmiendo. —¡

—Gracias, Bakugo. —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. —Quizás no seas tan baka como pensé. —

—Tsk. —masculló el rubio ceniza. — ¡Largaos si no queréis que la cuatro ojos os regañe!—

—¿Nos vamos Ino?—preguntó Sakura a su amiga.

—Ve tú. Yo ya le he dado el arreglo floral. —explicó Ino manteniendo la vista concentrada en Bakugo.

—¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Adió Bakago!—se despidió Sakura

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, PERRA PELIROSA! —gritó Bakugo. Pero Sakura ya estaba fuera de su vista, la única que estaba era Ino, que se acercaba al niño. —¿Y ahora qué quieres tú, mocosa?—

—He visto lo que ha pasado con Sakura. —dijo Ino sentándose a su lado.

—¿Has venido a defender el honor de esas perras? —preguntó en tono burlón Bakugo mostrando sus dientes.

—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?—preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

—Ya se lo dije a tu amiga, esas perras se lo merecían, rubita. —contestó Bakugo.

—No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a por qué has intentado animar a Sakura antes. Podrías haber ignorado su llanto y pasar del tema. Y luego no se porqué le has ayudado dándole una sakura —explicó Ino.

—¿Y a ti que más te da el por qué, perra rubia? —inquirió Bakugo. Ino se levantó de su lado cabreada.

—¡Es que estaba sorprendida, eso es todo! ¡Pero eres un maleducado, gritón, torpe, inútil e idiota! ¡Solo quería agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi amiga, pero ahora ya no quiero hacerlo! —gritó Ino alejándose del rubio.

—¡Ey! —gritó Bakugo haciendo que se detuviera la rubia. —Ahora el sorprendido soy yo. Eres menos perra de lo que pensaba.—

—¿Y eso se supone que es un cumplido, idiota?—dijo indignada Ino.

—Tómatelo como quieras, rubita. —dijo Bakugo cerrando los ojos.

—¡Idiota! —gritó Ino, volviendo definitivamente al lugar donde estaba la maestra y su amiga.

Lo que no sabía Bakugo es que Ino no fue la única que vio todo. Escondida detrás de un árbol se encontraba Hinata Hyuga, que miraba con admiración al rubio.

—Eres sorprendente, Bakugo. —susurró Hinata para sí misma.


	18. SHOGI

_Este es un capítulo distinto, en éste, el protagonista es Shikamaru. Por otro lado, el Shogi es el ajedrez japonés, pero como no sé jugar al Shogi usaré terminología del ajedrez occidental. Espero que os guste._

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Shikamaru Nara era una niño de 11 años al que las clases le parecían una lata (expresión para decir muy aburrido). Era de los pocos que no se burlaban de Katsuki Bakugo por su incapacidad de manipular chakra, básicamente porque eso también le parecía una lata. Bueno, a decir verdad, casi todo le parecía una lata. Lo único que le apasionaba era mirar las nubes y jugar al Shogi y al Go. Una discusión entre Bakugo y Kiba le despertó de su sueñecito habitual en clase.

—¡Eres patético, Bakugo! ¿Por qué no abandonas de una vez por todas?—sugirió Kiba después de verle fracasar de nuevo en la técnica de transformación.

—¡Vete a tomar por culo, cara de perro! —le respondió Bakugo mostrándole el dedo corazón.

—Vaya lata ... —suspiró Shikamaru.

—Déjalo en paz, Kiba. —ordenó Ino.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja sorprendido, no se esperaba que de entre todas las personas, fuera Ino la que se pusiera de parte del rubio ceniza. No fue el único, Bakugo y Kiba la miraron con una cara extraña.

—¿Y tú por qué lo defiendes ahora, Ino?—inquirió Kiba, molesto.

—¡No lo estoy defendiendo! ¡Sólo que estoy harta de que siempre se repita la misma historia!—contestó Ino.

—No lo comprendo... ¡Pero si tú eres la primera que le llama perdedor! —exclamó Kiba señalando al rubio ceniza. —¡Es un inútil y no se merece estar con nosotros!—

Shikamaru se fijó en el colgante de Bakugo, el cual sostenía con fuerza. Era una ficha de _Rey_ de su juego de mesa favorito, el shogi. Dejó de prestar atención a la discusión, ahora entre Ino y Kiba, y se centró en Bakugo. El rubio se mantuvo callado, estaba demasiado concentrado en su colgante.

Después de clases, Choji acompañó a Shikamaru al parque como de costumbre. A lo lejos, el del clan Nara vislumbró a Bakugo.

—Choji, ¿puedes ir hoy tú solo? Será una lata, pero hay una cosa que necesito saber.—dijo Shikamaru con un bostezo.

—No te preocupes, Shikamaru. —le contestó Choji comiendo una bolsa de papas. —¿Nos vemos luego?—

—Sí, por supuesto. No creo que tarde mucho. —respondió Shikamaru.

Después de despedirse de Choji, Shikamaru siguió a Bakugo a paso ligero para alcanzarle rápidamente. Bakugo sintió su presencia y volteó la cabeza molesto.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué me sigues, bostezos?—preguntó Bakugo con el ceño fruncido.

—Vaya lata, hombre ¿No te acuerdas de mi nombre, Bakugo? —dijo Shikamaru.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. —exclamó Bakugo.

—Ni tú a la mía. —dijo Shikamaru entre medio de dos bostezos. Bakugo entrecerró los ojos mirándole con cara aterradora. —Vale, vale, tú ganas. He visto que tienes una ficha de Shogi como colgante.—

—Ve al grano, bostezos. Me estás haciendo perder demasiado tiempo. —dijo Bakugo.

—Vaya lata, sí que eres complicado. Me preguntaba si te gusta el Shogi. —exclamó Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo. —Que te quede claro que te voy a contestar para que me dejes en paz, pero no vuelvas a molestarme en mi vida. No es que me guste el Shogi, ¡es que soy el jodido mejor jugador de shogi del mundo!—

—Ja. —dijo Shikamaru.

—¿No me crees, bostezos? —dijo Bakugo alzando el puño. —¡Pregúntales a los del orfanato, gilipollas! ¡Cuando vivía allí les daba unas palizas de cuidado !—

—Hay una forma mejor de averiguarlo. Juega contra mí. —dijo Shikamaru.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo dándole la espalda. —Si estás aburrido juega con tu amigo el seboso o con cualquiera de los otros extras, a mí déjame en paz.—

_—Menos mal que Choji no le ha escuchado. —pensó Shikamaru.—Voy a tener que ir a por su orgullo si quiero que cambie de opinión.—_

—¿Me tienes miedo, Bakugo? —preguntó Shikamaru. Tal y como había planeado Shikamaru, Bakugo mordió el anzuelo y se giró hacia el del clan Nara.

—¡Una partida, bostezos! ¡Cuando te dé una paliza, no quiero que me vuelvas a molestar en tu jodida vida!—exclamó con furia Bakugo.

—Vamos a mi casa que está muy cerca de aquí, Bakugo. No será una lata ya que mis padres no están hoy en casa—dijo Shikamaru.

Durante el trayecto, Bakugo estuvo quejándose del tiempo que le estaba haciendo perder Shikamaru.

—No vives del todo mal, bostezos. Creí que eras un pobretón. —dijo Bakugo echando un vistazo a los alrededores de la casa de Shikamaru.

—Supongo que podría ser peor... —dijo Shikamaru, para posteriormente ir a donde tenía el tablero de Shogi. Luego, lo llevó al exterior de su casa donde esperaba Bakugo. —Empieza tú, Bakugo.

—Como quieras. Pero te recuerdo que solo jugaremos una partida, bostezos. —dijo Bakugo. —Peón E4.—

Por cada movimiento Bakugo se ponía cada vez más tenso. Shikamaru, en cambio, seguía igual de tranquilo. Después de 30 movimientos, Shikamaru le hizo Jaque Mate.

—Alfil G3, Jaque Mate. —anunció Shikamaru.

—Grrrr. —gruñó Bakugo. —¡Otra! —ordenó.

—Creía que solo querías jugar una partida, Bakugo. —dijo Shikamaru bostezando.

—¡No me toques los huevos, bostezos! ¡Esa partida ha sido meramente suerte y te lo voy a demostrar!—exclamó Bakugo dando un golpe al tablero con la palma.

—Vaya lata. Creo que al final no ha sido buena idea jugar contigo. —dijo Shikamaru con los ojos casi cerrados.

—¡Empieza a jugar de una puta vez!—ordenó Bakugo.

—Vale, vale ... Caballo C3 —dijo Shikamaru. 35 movimientos después, le daba jaque mate al rubio ceniza. —Reina B8, Jaque Mate.—

—¡Me cago en todo! ¡Otra! —10 minutos después volvió a perder. —¡OTRA! ... ¡ OTRA! ¡OTRA!

Estuvieron todo la tarde jugando al Shogi. Bakugo mejoraba partida tras partida, pero aún no había podido ganarle ni una al genio del clan Nara. Shikamaru estaba impresionado con el rubio ceniza. Nadie le había puesto tan difícil las cosas, a excepción de su padre que era tan hábil que nunca había conseguido derrotarle. No quería admitirlo, y menos delante de Bakugo, pero estaba disfrutando muchísimo de estas partidas. Le suponían un reto y mostraban su competitividad oculta, ya que se esforzaba al máximo para no permitir que Bakugo le superara.

En la última partida, Bakugo vio algo extraño. Shikamaru cerró los ojos, se puso de cuclillas y dibujó un círculo con sus manos. Bakugo no sabía que era su pose para concentrarse y diseñar una estrategia eficaz para superar situaciones adversas.

—¿Qué cojones estás haciendo, bostezos? ¡Deja de hacer el payaso y mueve de una vez, que en ésta seguro que te gano!—dijo Bakugo mostrando sus dientes, confiado ya que contaba con dos piezas más que el moreno.

30 segundos después, Shikamaru abrió los ojos e hizo su siguiente movimiento. 5 jugadas después, Shikamaru le volvió a dar Jaque Mate.

—¡JODERR! ¿CÓMO MIERDAS HAS REMONTADO ESTA PARTIDA? —gritó Bakugo levantándose con furia. —¡Bah da igual! ¡Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo en esta mierda! ¡Queda menos de un año para el examen para genin y sigo siendo incapaz de hacer Ninjutsu o Genjutsu! ¡Cuando supere el examen me tomaré la revancha, bostezos!—

Bakugo fue hacia la salida con las manos en los bolsillos y dando una patada a una piedra por la frustración. Shikamaru se puso algo triste por tener que dejar de jugar al Shogi.

—¡Bakugo !—llamó Shikamaru.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa ahora, bostezos? —Bakugo volteó la cabeza molesto.

—No es muy común que haya ninjas que no sepan Ninjutsu o Genjutsu. —dijo Shikamaru

—¿BUSCAS PELEA, CABEZA PIÑA? —gritó Bakugo, rojo por la ira.

—Vaya lata ...—resopló Shikamaru. —Déjame terminar, Bakugo. —Bakugo se calmó un poco pero lo miraba con desconfianza. —Como iba diciendo, no es común que haya ninjas que no sepan Ninjutsu o Genjutsu. Sin embargo, los examinadores también valoran otras cosas, como los conocimientos teóricos o el Taijutsu. —

—¡No me mientas para tratar de animarme, cabeza piña!—exclamó Bakugo.

—Es cierto. Es más, mi padre me ha dicho que la semana pasada aprobó un chico que no sabía ninguna técnica de Ninjutsu ni de Genjutsu. —explicó Shikamaru.

—Mmmmm. —Bakugo entrecerró los ojos. —¿Cómo se llama el que ha aprobado? —

—No me lo dijo. Solo me dijo que era un chico raro y con las cejas muy pobladas.—dijo Shikamaru haciendo memoria. Luego, el del clan Nara alzó una ceja al ver como sonreía con orgullo el rubio ceniza.

—Je. Sabía que ese rarito cejudo lo conseguiría... —susurró Bakugo para sí mismo. —Hasta luego, cabeza piña. Y no te preocupes por mí. Aprobaré cueste lo que cueste. —

Shikamaru vio como Bakugo se alejaba más y más hasta desaparecer de su vista. Ayer si le hubieren hecho apostar por alguien que no se convertiría en genin sería, sin duda alguna, Katsuki Bakugo. Hoy ya no estaría tan seguro de eso.


	19. EXAMEN

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Hoy era el día más importante en la vida de Katsuki Bakugo desde el fatídico día de la muerte de Mikoto. Hoy podía estar un paso más cerca de su objetivo de ser Hokage y con ello descubrir la verdad acerca de la masacre del clan Uchina; o, por contra, podían cortarle las alas haciéndole imposible lograr su tan ansiada meta.

Por la mañana Bakugo, junto con el resto de sus compañeros de 12 años, realizaron la prueba escrita. Era eliminatoria, así que necesitaba mínimo un cinco para poder realizar el examen práctico. Prácticamente lo bordó. Sacó un 9 que era la cuarta mejor nota de la clase. Sólo se quedó por detrás de Sakura, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

Por la tarde, Iruka, acompañado de otro chunin, reunió a todos los alumnos y les explicó las normas del exámen práctico.

—Vamos a empezar el examen final. Cuando diga vuestro nombre pasad al aula de examen. —empezó a explicar Iruka. —El examen final será sobre el Bunshin No Jutsu (técnica de réplica). Es un Jutsu de rango E así que confío en que no tendréis ningún problema. Empezaremos por orden alfabético respecto del apellido. Choji Akimichi. Acompáñame a la sala de examen. —

—Sí sensei. —respondió Choji guardándose una bolsa de papas, que se estaba comiendo, en el bolsillo. Los dos salieron por la puerta lateral de la sala.

_—Yo soy el siguiente. —pensó Bakugo. —No tengo que ponerme nervioso, en los momentos de máxima tensión es donde saco mi potencial oculto. Estoy seguro que lo conseguiré.—_

Al cabo de un minuto, Iruka regresó acompañado de un sonriente Choji.

—¡Shikamaru he aprobado! —exclamó Choji emocionado.

—Vaya lata, ahora tengo más presión para aprobar. —dijo Shikamaru devolviéndole la sonrisa a Choji.

—Katsuki Bakugo. Sígueme. —ordenó Iruka.

_—Suerte, Bakugo-kun. —pensó Hinata con rojez en las mejillas._

Bakugo obedeció y se fue a la sala conjunta con Iruka dejando al resto de la clase con mucha curiosidad. A pesar de su mostrada ineptitud, Bakugo tenía algo en la mirada que daba pensar que lo superaría. Así que nadie de la clase sabía a ciencia cierta si aprobaría o suspendería.

En la habitación contigua, Bakugo se fijó que había una mesa en el centro de la sala y que estaba repleta de bandanas de la hoja. Además, había un chunin sentado en una silla que Bakugo no había visto en su vida. Había algo raro en como le miraba el chunin de pelo blanco, pero Bakugo estaba demasiado nervioso como para preocuparse ahora por eso. Iruka fue directo a una silla que estaba vacía y se sentó junto a su compañero de pelo blanco.

—Adelante, Bakugo. —dijo Iruka cruzándose de brazos concentrado en Bakugo.

_—Bien, Katsuki, este es el momento de la verdad. El todo o nada. Te sabes los sellos. Te sabes la teoría. Solo te falta manipular el chakra y mandarlo a tus manos. Vamos, tú puedes. —pensó Bakugo dándose ánimos así mismo. _

—Tigre, oso, buey, perro ... —dijo en voz alta mientras hacía los sellos. —¡BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! —

Y entonces sucedió lo inimaginable. Lo inimaginable para Bakugo, puesto que para Iruka era lo previsible viniendo de él. No sucedió nada. Ni un triste clon.

—Suspendido. —dijo sin emoción alguna Iruka.

—¡JODERRRRRR!—gritó Bakugo, golpeando el suelo con el puño haciendo un agujero en el suelo.

—Iruka. —dijo el otro chunin, haciendo que Iruka volteara la cabeza en su dirección. — En el examen teórico ha sacado un 9, siendo la cuarta mejor nota de la clase. Además, por lo que me has dicho, es bastante bueno con las artes marciales. Quizá deberíamos aprobarle .

A Bakugo se le iluminó la cara, este desconocido se había convertido de golpe en su persona favorita sobre la faz de la tiera.

—Mizuki, ¿qué clase de senseis seríamos si permitimos que alguien incapaz de usar Ninjutsus fuera un genin?—dijo Iruka

—¿Y que me dices del cejudo, cara cortada? —dijo Bakugo molesto con su sensei.

—Lo de Lee fue una excepción. Might Guy me pidió expresamente que le aprobara ya que lo quería en su equipo. No puedo hacer otra excepción contigo. Lo siento Bakugo, pero mi decisión es firme. Estás suspendido. —terminó de decir Iruka.

—Grrrr. —gruñó Bakugo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de retener las lágrimas. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se fue de la sala de examen echo un basilisco. De una fuerte patada abrió la puerta, el resto de alumnos se giraron simultáneamente hacia el origen del sonido.

—¡JAJAJA! ¡SABÍA QUE SUSPENDERÍA ESE INÚTIL! —gritó Kiba.

—Eso no lo sabes seguro, Kiba. —dijo Ino. —¿Cómo te ha ido, Bakugo? —trató de preguntar Ino, algo preocupada por el rubio ceniza. Ya que desde el día de las ofrendas florales le veía de otro modo.

Bakugo ignoró a todos y se fue afuera del recinto. Corrió a toda prisa hacia su casa. Cuando llegó a su piso se arrodilló junto a su cama y le empezó a dar puñetazos hasta acabar rompiéndola.

—¡JODER, JODER, JODERRRRRR! —gritó Bakugo cubriéndose la cara con su almohadón.

Finalmente las lágrimas se escaparon de su rostro, no pudiendo contenerlas por más tiempo. Al cabo de 10 minutos de sollozos continuos, se quedó dormido en el suelo de su piso. Al cabo de una hora, continuos golpes en la puerta de su piso hicieron que se despertara. Tenía los ojos aún enrojecidos por el llanto previo. Abrió la puerta y, para su sorpresa, al otro lado estaba Mizuki, el chunin de cabello blanco-grisáceo.

—Bakugo, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Mizuki.

—¡No me vengas con chorradas, canoso! ¡Déjame tranquilo! —Bakugo trató de cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Mizuki se interpuso y no le permitió hacerlo del todo.

—¿Y si te dijera que existe que hay otra forma de aprobar? ¿Aún quieres que te deje tranquilo, Bakugo?—preguntó Mizuki con una falsa sonrisa.

Bakugo, al ver que todo no había acabado aún, no se percató de su falsa sonrisa. Estaba ciego por la esperanza que le había proporcionado Mizuki.

—¿Qué otra forma?—preguntó Bakugo muy intrigado.

—Es un secreto muy especial. Así que no se lo puedes contar a nadie. —explicó Mizuki.

—Sí, sí. Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie, ahora dime lo que tengo que hacer. —dijo Bakugo, impaciente.

—Si eres capaz de coger, sin que nadie se entere, el Pergamino Sagrado de Sellos que se encuentra en el despacho del Yondaime y luego me lo entregas a las afueras de la aldea, te aprobaré.

—¿Eh? Es un poco raro lo que estás diciendo ... —dijo Bakugo desconfiando un poco.

—El sigilo es una parte muy importante de ser ninja. Es una tarea muy difícil, y más con lo vigilado que está el despacho del Hokage. Es la única manera que he conseguido para convencer a Iruka que te apruebe. —explicó Mizuki.

—Mmm... Tiene sentido lo que dices. Desde luego es una prueba mucho más complicada que hacer un estúpido clon que no es capaz de hacer nada. ¡Ve preparando mi bandana, canoso! ¡En menos de lo que canta un gallo estaré fuera con ese pergamino! —dijo Bakugo recuperando la confianza.

Mizuki le hizo un dibujo del despacho del Hokage señalando la ubicación del pergamino. Bakugo se guardó el papelito y fue al edificio del centro de operaciones de Konoha. Desde el día después de su octavo cumpleaños en este mundo que no visitaba el despacho del Yondaime. Fue cuando le pidió que lo trasladaran a la Academia de Ninjas. Pero Bakugo tenía muy buena memoria, y recordaba con claridad que uno de los guardias del turno de noche guardaba la llave del despacho en el bolsillo derecho de su chaleco. Por suerte, el guardia que custodiaba ese día era el mismo que tenía esa costumbre de guardar la llave en ese lado del chaleco.

El rubio ceniza era un inútil en el manejo del chakra, pero esa inutilidad la suplía con su buen manejo de las armas ninjas. Sacó su cerbatana que se había comprado hace dos años y medio, y le disparó un dardo tranquilizante en el cuello del guardia. Instantáneamente se quedó KO en su silla. Como preveía Bakugo, el guardia no había cambiado su comportamiento y la llave seguía en el mismo sitio que recordaba. Rápidamente, entró en el despachó. Dentro, sacó el dibujo de Mizuki. Al cabo de unos segudos pudo localizar la ubicación del Pergamino Sagrado y se lo llevó guardándolo debajo de su ropa.

A la hora de salir de la aldea no tuvo ningún obstáculo, así que pudo salir con mucha rapidez. Fuera, le esperaba Mizuki, que estaba muy nervioso mordiéndose las uñas.

—¿Lo has conseguido, Bakugo?—preguntó Mizuki, impaciente.

—¡Por quién me has tomado, canoso! —se sacó de debajo de la camiseta el Pergamino y se lo dio a Mizuki.

_—¡Orochimaru estará muy feliz!—pensó Mizuki con brillo en los ojos sujetando el pergamino_

—¿Donde está mi bandana, canoso?—preguntó Bakugo.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA.—rió Mizuki de forma incontrolable. Luego se puso el rollo en su espalda. —¡Aún no me puedo creer como te has podido creer la historia esa que te he contado sobre el examen especial!—

—¡Déjate de mierdas! ¡Yo he cumplido con mi parte! ¡El cara rajada y tú no os podéis echar atrás ahora! —dijo Bakugo elevando el tono por el enfado. —¡Dame mi bandana!—

—¿Aún no lo entiendes, Bakugo? —dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa maliciosa. —¡Eres un idiota que me ha hecho el trabajo sucio! Cuando regrese, les diré a todos que tú robaste el pergamino por rencor por haber suspendido. Yo te pillé in fraganti, tú me atacaste y tuve que defenderme. Pero no controlé mi fuerza y acabé matándote. ¿Te gusta mi historia, Bakugo? A mí me parece muy buena—Mizuki sacó de su espalda un largo shuriken y se acercó lentamente a Bakugo.

—Pero ..., pero ... Yo ... Tú... —tartamudeó Bakugo sin comprender nada y alejándose instintivamente de Mizuki.

—Lo que no me explico es por qué Itachi dejó vivo a un niño tan estúpido y tan inútil como tú. —dijo Mizuki mostrando sus dientes a Bakugo. —En fin, es hora de morir, Bakugo.

Por primera vez, desde que estaba en este mundo, Bakugo sintió verdadero miedo. Miedo a morir. No tenía nada que hacer en este cuerpo con un chunin experto en el manejo del chakra. Pero no solo era miedo lo que sentía. Sentía también rabia y odio. Rabia consigo mismo por haber sido tan estúpido como para dejar que Mizuki le engañara. Y odio hacia Mizuki por meterse en su camino y por sacar el tema de la mascare del clan Uchiha.

Esa mezcla de emociones aumentaron en gran medida la adrenalina de Bakugo. Pero no sólo eso, las manos le empezaban a sudar en gran cantidad. Su cuerpo como acto reflejo ante estas emociones, actuó como lo haría en su otro mundo, segregando nitroglicerina. Pero Bakugo no se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo, al fin y al cabo, ya se había dado por vencido con su quirk.

—¿Unas últimas palabras, Katsuki? —dijo Mizuki con tono burlón acercándose a un paso muy lento de Bakugo.

El cuerpo de Bakugo seguía segregando más y más nitroglicerina, pero seguía sin darse cuenta. Su mente estaba totalmente ocupada en tratar de salir con vida de allí.

—¿A qué huele? —preguntó Mizuki, deteniéndose por el extraño olor y mirando a todas partes. Bakugo no le quitó el ojo de encima—Huele como a caramelo. Qué raro ...—

—¿Eh?—exclamó Bakugo sin comprender. Luego recordó lo que decían sus compañeros de UA, que cuando usaba su quirk olía a caramelo. Se miró las manos. Cuando las observó, se quedó con los ojos como platos. Luego, una sonrisa de absoluta soberbia se dibujó en su rostro. —¡AL FIN!—hizo pequeñas explosiones con sus manos.

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿No se suponía que no podías usar chakra?—preguntó Mizuki.

—Ya sé cuales quiero que sean mis últimas palabras. —dijo Bakugo entrecerrando los ojos y mostrándole una sonrisa que sería envidiada por cualquier villano. Mizuki, a pesar de ser un chunin, se asustó con la cara de Bakugo y dio un paso atrás. —En realidad solo es una... —dijo en un susurro lo que lo hacía más terrorífico. —¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEE!—una gran explosión surgió de la palma derecha de su mano dejando KO instantáneamente al chunin al no haberse preparado para ese ataque.

Bakugo miró orgulloso el cuerpo inconsciente de Mizuki. Recuperó el pergamino de su cuerpo y lo dejó en el suelo. Posteriormente se centró en sus manos. Trató de que volvieran a segregar nitroglicerina, pero esta vez no hubo reacción. Masculló internamente, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Recordó las sensaciones de miedo, rabia y odio que tenía hace un minuto. Al instante, su cuerpo reaccionó segregando de nuevo nitroglicerina. Bakugo comprendió que, en su caso, la forma de manipular chakra era a través de sus emociones. Muy contento por su descubrimiento, apretó los puños con fuerza y miró al cielo.

—¡KATSUKI BAKUGO ESTÁ DE VUELTA, PERRAS! —gritó Bakugo, a todo pulmón, a la noche.


	20. LOS TREINTA APROBADOS

_Solo un pequeño recordatorio para los más despistados. En este fic no existe Shino Aburame ni la familia Aburame._

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¡KATSUKI BAKUGO ESTÁ DE VUELTA, PERRAS! —gritó Bakugo, a todo pulmón, a la noche.

El cuarto Maestro Hokage acudió instantes después de la explosión que efectuó Bakugo sobre Mizuki.

—¡Bakugo! , ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el Hokage guardando su kunai viendo que no había peligro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, viejo?—preguntó de malos modos Bakugo.

—Fui al despacho a terminar unos asuntos y entonces vi que el guardia estaba inconsciente. Entré al despacho y me percaté al instante que había desaparecido el Pergamino Sagrado. Pregunté a unos aldeanos que estaban aún despiertos y me dijeron que vieron a un niño rubio portando un rollo en la espalda que se dirigía al exterior.—explicó Minato. —¿Me quieres decir que ha pasado, Bakugo? —

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo y luego señaló al inconsciente Mizuki. —Ese canoso de mierda fue a mi casa después de suspender el examen para ser genin. Me dijo que había otra forma de aprobar. Me dijo que si le llevaba ese pergamino sin que nadie se diera cuenta superaría la prueba secreta para ser genin. Aún me cabrea el haber sido tan gilipollas como para creérmelo. Mmmm ...—meditó Bakugo.—..m aunque gracias a eso he recuperado mi poder, así que no he sido tan gilipollas.—

—¿Y por qué está inconsciente Mizuki?—preguntó Minato.

—¿No es obvio? Quería matarme, así que le di una paliza, viejo—respondió Bakugo.

—Pero ... ¡él es un chunin y tú aún no puedes usar chakra! —exclamó Minato. Bakugo solucionó sus dudas mostrando mini explosiones. —¿Tienes un Kekkei Genkai (barrera de sangre)? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—

—Tsk, es complicado de explicar. —dijo Bakugo. Luego cogió el Pergamino Sagrado del suelo y se lo lanzó a Minato. —¡Toma, viejo! Esto es tuyo.

—Venga, Bakugo. Cuéntamelo. —dijo Minato guardando el rollo. Bakugo guardó las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar derecho a su casa.

—No eres el único que quiere ocultar cosas, viejo. —exclamó Bakugo sin mirar al Yondaime, recordando como Minato le mintió acerca de la masacre Uchiha.

—Bakugo ...—dijo Minato en tono reflexivo. Bakugo detuvo su camino y se giró un momento.

—¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Tigre, oso, buey, perro ... —dijo Bakugo en voz alta mientras hacía los sellos. —¡BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! —una copia perfecta de Bakugo apareció al lado suyo. —Dile al cara rajada que quiero mi bandana, viejo. —Luego deshizo la técnica, desapareciendo la copia en una pantalla de humo.

Al día siguiente, Bakugo, con su bandana de la hoja atada en la frente, regresó a la academia ninja. Se sentó en su sitio de siempre, que era en el fondo al lado de Hinata. Ésta le miró dubitativa.

_—Bakugo-kun... —pensó Hinata juntando sus índices._

No era la única que estaba confundida la presencia del rubio ceniza. Toda la clase lo estaba. Pero el único que exteriorizó esa confusión fue Kiba Inuzuka.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Bakugo?—inquirió Kiba. —Esto no es para ti. No puedes estar aquí sin haberte graduado—

—¿ES QUE ESTÁS CIEGO, CARA DE PERRO? —gritó Bakugo, asustando a Hinata. —¿NO VES ESTO? —dijo señalándose la bandana de la hoja. —¡Así que vete a tomar por culo de una vez, cara de perro!—

—Grrrr. —gruñó Kiba yéndose a su sitio.

Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto y Sasuke dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Bakugo había aprobado. Aunque la sonrisa más amplia era la de Hinata.

—¡Enho-ra-bue-na Ba-ku-go-kun!—tartamudeó Hinata.

—Tienes que quitarte esa manía tuya de tartamudear, ojos raros. —dijo Bakugo posando sus pies en el pupitre.

—Lo-sien-to.—volvió a tartamudear Hinata mirando hacia el suelo.

—Y también la de pedir perdón por cualquier tontería. —añadió Bakugo cerrando los ojos.

En clase, Ino y Sakura se peleaban para sentarse al lado de Sasuke. Aporvechando un descuido de la rubia, Sakura consiguió su objetivo.

_—¡SHANNARO!—gritó la segunda personalidad de Sakura haciendo el signo de la victoria. —¡LA VICTORIA ES MÍA!—_

Al mismo tiempo, pero en el despacho del Yondaime, estaban reunidos Minato y un jounin de pelo gris que tenía el rostro tapado salvo su ojo derecho.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres que los grupos de este año estén divididos así, Minato? —preguntó el jonin, cogiendo el papel que contenía la distribución de los alumnos que habían superado la prueba inicial.

—Sí, estoy seguro Kakashi. Iruka tiene una copia. En estos momentos estará asignando los grupos. ¿Qué te parece tu nuevo grupo, Kakashi?—preguntó Minato con curiosidad.

Kakashi se mantuvo callado y leyó los nombres una y otra vez. Y se detuvo en el último nombre.

—No sé si me llevaré bien con éste. —dijo señalando el último nombre con el dedo.

—Jajaja. —se rió el Yondaime. —Ya me contarás tu primera impresión con él esta tarde. —

De vuelta a la academia ninja, los alumnos estuvieron charlando entre ellos hasta que entró Iruka por la puerta. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, ya que todos estaban atentos a lo que tenía que decir su maestro.

—En primer lugar, quisiera daros la enhorabuena a los 30 que habéis aprobado. A partir de ahora sois ninjas. —explicó Iruka. —Para llegar hasta aquí, os habéis enfrentado a duras pruebas y dificultades. Pero lo que viene a continuación será mucho más difícil. Ahora solo sois genin, ninjas inferiores. Todos los genin son agrupados en equipos de tres. Un jonin dirigirá cada equipo.—

_—¿En equipos de tres? —pensaron los 30, quedándose en shock._

_—Ojalá me toque con Bakugo-kun. —pensó Hinata._

_—¡SHANNARO! ¡TENGO QUE ESTAR CON SASUKE! ¡ES UNA PRUEBA DE AMOR! —pensó la Sakura interior._

_— Vaya lata ...—pensó Shikamaru._

_—Me da igual con quien ir, solo pido que no me toque el inútil de Bakugo. —pensó Kiba._

_—¡SASUKE IRÁ CONMIGO Y NO CON LA FRENTONA! Aunque ... —pensó Ino mirando en último momento a Bakugo._

_—Me muero de hambre...—pensó Choji tocándose la barriga._

_—Otoosan ya me dijo que nos dividirían en grupos de tres. Sería interesante que me tocara con Bakugo —pensó Naruto. Luego observó a Sakura y enrojeció. —¡Ojalá me toque con Sakura! —_

_—¿Grupos de tres? Eso solo conseguirá retrasarme. —pensó Sasuke molesto._

_—Je. Esto se pone emocionante. —pensó Bakugo mostrando los dientes con arrogancia._

—Queremos que casa equipo tenga un equilibrio de virtudes y capacidades. Voy a anunciar los equipos. El equipo número 1 está compuesto por Vang Shin, Zed Trull y Sasha Sendo. —dijo Iruka. —Siguiente grupo ...—Iruka siguió diciendo nombres de equipos hasta completar el Equipo 6. —Bien, y en cuanto al equipo número 7...—


	21. Y LOS EQUIPOS SON

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—Bien, y en cuanto al equipo número 7...—dijo Iruka.— ...Katsuki Bakugo ...

—¡Al fin, joder! —dijo Bakugo, impaciente

—...Sakura Haruno, y ... —Bakugo arqueó una ceja. No recordaba el nombre de esa persona. Bueno, ni el de nadie de la clase a excepción de Sasuke. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de su sensei. — ... Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡BIENNNNN! —gritó Sakura levantándose de su sitio.

_—¡SHANNARO! ¡EL AMOR SIEMPRE PREVALECE!—gritó el yo interno de Sakura._

_—Entonces yo no estaré con Bakugo-kun... —pensó entristecida Hinata. —Ohhh ..._

Sasuke volteó su cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó observando fijamente a Bakugo. Éste le devolvía la mirada sin pestañear.

_—¡La suertuda de la frentona va con Sasuke!—pensó Ino con rabia. —¡Y encima también va con Bakugo!—_

Sakura con un sexto sentido, intuyó que Ino estaba pensando en ella así que se giró de su silla y le dedicó el signo de la victoria.

—Jaja. Yo gano—dijo Sakura sonriente.

—¿Cómo has entrado en ese grupo? —inquirió Ino con una vena en la frente.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué estás tan enfadada, Ino? ¿Qué veis en un chico como Sasuke?—preguntó Shikamaru que se sentaba al lado de Ino. —Tampoco es tan especial

—Tener celos es muy feo. —resopló Ino. —No soportaría estar en tu equipo.—

—Siguiente, octavo grupo ...Hinata Hyuga ...—dijo Iruka.

—Hai (sí), sensei—dijo en voz alta Hinata.

—Kiba Inuzuka ... —prosiguió Iruka

—Jeje. —sonrió Kiba, contento de no estar con Bakugo.

—Y Naruto Uzumaki. —dijo Iruka.

—¡Dattebayo! —replicó Naruto, algo entristecido por no ir con Sakura pero al menos iba con su amigo Kiba.

—El noveno grupo estará compuesto por Kase Oden, Nande Sipa y Luna Lonzo. —dijo Iruka. —Y por último, el décimo grupo está compuesto por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara ...—

—¿Eh?—dijo Ino

—Je. ¿Decías algo sobre que no soportarías estar en mi equipo?—dijo Shikamaru en tono burlón.

—Grrr. —gruñó Ino como respuesta.

—Y Choji Akimichi. —dijo Iruka el último de los 30 aprobados. —Ya están todos. —

—¡No! ¡También me ha tocado el chico tragón! —se lamentó Ino viendo como Choji sacaba una bolsa de patatas de su bolsillo. —¿Por qué Sakura ha tenido tan buena suerte y yo tan mala suerte, sensei? —se quejó Ino.

—Ino, los grupos están pensados para que sean equilibrados. Por ejemplo, Sasuke es el mejor alumno de la clase y por eso le ha tocado ir con Bakugo, que ha sido el peor con diferencia.—explicó Iruka.

—¡ME CAGO EN TU PUTA MADRE, CARA RAJADA! —gritó Bakugo alzándose de su sitio.

—¡SIGO SIENDO TU MAESTRO! ¡ASÍ QUE TEN MÁS RESPETO, BAKUGO! —gritó también Iruka aún con más intensidad. Bakugo se mordió la lengua y se sentó, no sin antes tratando de matarle con la mirada.

_—Espero que no me estorbe ese fracasado. —pensó Sasuke._

—Después de comer, conoceréis a vuestros nuevos maestros jonin. Hasta entonces, podéis marcharos. Ha sido un verdadero placer haber compartido tanto tiempo con vosotros. —terminó de decir Iruka.

—¡Gracias por todo, sensei! —dijeron casi todos los alumnos a la vez. Entre esos no estaba Bakugo, que rezaba para que le cayera una piedra enorme en un pie.

Las horas pasaron, y el único jonin que no había ido a la sala para recibir a sus estudiantes era el del grupo 7. Los tres estaban sentandos en el aula, Sasuke con la barbilla reposada con sus manos, Sakura con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y Bakugo con los pies encima de su mesa.

—¿Por qué tardará tanto?— se preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

—¡Ni lo sé, ni me importa! —dijo Bakugo cabreado. —¡Sólo sé que es hombre muerto por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo!

Media hora después, Bakugo agotó su paciencia, se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la salida del aula.

—¡Bakugo, siéntate! —ordenó Sakura.

—¡No me sale de los huevos sentarme, frentona! —le respondió Bakugo de malos modos. —¡Yo me piro de aquí. De mí no se ríe nadie!—

—Buff. —resopló Sasuke, harto de las discusiones de sus nuevos compañeros.

_—¡SHANNARO!—pensó cabrada la yo interna de Sakura haciendo crujir sus nudillos._

—¡BAKAGO (baka + bakugo) , MÁS TE VALE QUE ...!—Sakura enmudeció al ver que un hombre con la cara tapada, salvo un ojo, y el pelo grisáceo apareció en frente de Bakugo, que ya estaba por irse.

—Siento la espera, es que un gato negro se me ha cruzado y he tenido que dar un rodeo ...—se excusó el hombre, frotándose la nuca de manera inocente.

—Mmmmm. —Bakugo entrecerró los ojos no creyendo una palabra del adulto, pero se abstuvo de comenzar otra discusión.

—Seguidme. —ordenó el hombre al trío de alumnos.

Los cuatro salieron del recinto y pararon en la azotea de un edifico que contaba con una barandilla, donde se sentó el hombre. Los alumnos se sentaron en un escalón enfrente del hombre de cabello grisáceo.

—Muy bien. ¿Por qué no os presentáis? De uno en uno. —sugirió el hombre.

—¿Presentarnos nosotros? ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que decir?—preguntó Sakura.

—Cosas como lo que os gusta, lo que odiáis , vuestros sueños, aficiones ... Bueno, cosas de ese tipo. —respondió el hombre.

—¿Por qué no nos lo cuentas tú primero? —dijo Sakura.

—Mmmm, de acuerdo. Soy Kakashi Hatake. No os voy a contar lo que me gusta o me deja de gustar. Mis sueños ... —dijo Kakashi. —Nunca había pensado en mis sueños. Y en cuanto a mis aficiones ... Tengo muchas.

—Eso es como no decir nada. Solo ha dicho su nombre. —susurró Sakura a Bakugo y a Sasuke.

—Bien, es vuestro turno. La chica, tú primera. —dijo Kakashi.

—Yo soy Sakura Haruno. Lo que me gusta ... —echó una mirada fugaz a Sasuke. —Quiero decir, la persona que me gusta es ... —volvió a mirar a Sasuke, poniéndose roja. —Mi afición es ...—miró de nuevo a Sasuke. —Mi sueño para el futuro es ... —de nuevo, siguió observando a Sasuke. Él en cambio se pasó el tiempo mirando al vacío, a modo melancólico.

—¿Y qué odias? —preguntó Kakashi con una gota en la nuca.

—¡A BAKAGO! —gritó Sakura cerrando los ojos.

—¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ, FRENTONA! —contestó Bakugo levantándose y amenazándola con el puño.

—¡OBLÍGAME, BAKA! —dijo Sakura también levantándose del escalón.

—Jejeje. —dijo Kakashi algo incómodo con la situación. Sasuke simplemente resopló. —Rubito, te voy a dejar un tiempo para que te calmes. Mientras tanto, preséntate tú. —señaló Kakashi a Sasuke.

—Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha. Odio un montó de cosas y no me gusta nada en particular. —dijo Sasuke, que tenía la boca tapada por sus manos.

—¿Eh?—Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

—Mmm. —Bakugo arqueó una ceja y vio con el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke.

—Lo que tengo no es ningún sueño, porque será realidad. Voy a restablecer mi clan y a matar a cierta persona.

_—Yo seré el que mate a Itachi, Sasuke. Pero antes descubriré el por qué—pensó Bakugo. No lo dijo en voz alta ya que no quería meter el dedo en la yaga. Aunque no le cayera bien, seguía siendo el hijo de Mikoto. Su conciencia le impedía portarse tan cabrón con él._

_—Justo lo que temía— pensó Kakashi.  
_

_—Sasuke es tan guapo. —pensó Sakura con las mejillas enrojecidas._

—Eres el último, rubito. —dijo Kakashi.

—Yo soy Katsuki Bakugo. Solo tienes que saber que dentro de muy poco seré tu jefe y una de mis primeras órdenes será la de mandarte que te quites esa máscara. Quiero comprobar si eres tan feo como pienso. —dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa petulante. No iba a dejar pasar por alto que le hubiera hecho esperar más de dos horas.

—Teniendo en cuenta que has sido el alumno con peor nota en la parte práctica...Creo que sobreestimas tus habilidades, Bakugo. —dijo Kakashi.

—Grrrr. —gruñó Bakugo. —Sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo, cíclope. —empezó a hacer estiramientos para una eventual pelea con su sensei.

Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano asustada, Sasuke en cambio miró a Bakugo con interés.

_—¿Cíclope?—pensó Kakashi con una ceja levantada._

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Bakugo? ¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota! —exclamó Sakura.

—Habrá tiempo para comprobarlo... pero hoy no, Bakugo. —dijo Kakashi. Sakura resopló aliviada. Bakugo no pudo esconder su decepción, estaba ansioso por darle una paliza al tardón de su sensei. —Sois todos únicos y tenéis vuestras propias aspiraciones. Tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana.—

—¿Qué tipo de misión vamos a hacer, Kakashi-sensei?—preguntó Sakura.

—Es una tarea que haremos los cuatro juntos. —respondió Kakashi. —Entrenamiento de supervivencia. —

—Pensaba que íbamos a una misión de verdad, no queremos más entrenamientos. —dijo Sakura decepcionada. —Ya hemos hecho muchos entrenamientos en la Academia.—

—Esto no es como vuestra anterior instrucción en la Academia. —

—¡No nos toques más los cojones y dinos de una puta vez que cojones vamos a hacer, cíclope!—dijo Bakugo perdiendo la paciencia.

—Jejejejejejeje. —rió Kakashi. Bakugo apretó los dientes, su nuevo sensei le irritaba demasiado.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—preguntó Sakura a su sensei.

—Si te digo la respuesta, no te va a gustar. Jejeje—respondió Kakashi. —De los 30 graduados que acaban de llegar aquí, sólo 9 serán aceptados como genin. Los otros 21 serán descartados y devueltos a la Academia. En otras palabras, esta es una prueba que decidirá vuestro éxito o fracaso. Las probabilidades de que fracaséis son del 70%.—

A Sakura se le desfiguró el rostro por el terror. Bakugo se puso serio, ahora veía con otros ojos a su sensei. Sasuke permaneció impasible con la mirada concentrada en su sensei.

—¿Ves? Ya te dije que no te gustaría. —dijo Kakashi.

—¿Y entonces para qué ha servido la prueba de graduación?—preguntó Sakura.

—Eso solo ha sido para preseleccionar candidatos que podrían convertirse en genin. Yo decidiré si aprobáis o no, así que mañana debéis demostrarme vuestras habilidades. Presentaos en el área de entrenamiento a las cinco de la mañana con vuestro equipo de ninja. —explicó Kakashi

_—Si fracaso, me alejarán de Sasuke. Esta es una prueba de amora. —pensó Sakura, estaba realmente nerviosa._

_—Debo aprobar si quiero estar un paso más cerca de mi objetivo. —pensó Sasuke._

_—Je. Antes estaría preocupado. Ahora que he recuperado mi quirk, soy invencible. —pensó Bakugo con una sonrisa petulante._

—Ya está. Podéis marcharos. Aaa, mañana mejor saltaos el desayuno o, si no, lo vomitaréis.—dijo Kakashi.

Bakugo fue el único de los tres que no hizo caso al consejo de Kakashi. Al fin y al cabo, para él el desayuno era la comida más importante del día. No iba a consentir que nadie le dijera lo que debía hacer.

Bakugo, Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a la vez sobre las 04:55 de la mañana. Sakura era la que más cansada estaba de los tres, lo demostraba con sonoros bostezos. Bakugo y Sasuke al estar acostumbrados a madrugar no mostraban signos de somnolencia.

Ya eran las 07:30, y seguía sin haber rastro de Kakashi. El más cabreado por esa cualidad de su sensei era Bakugo. Bakugo valoraba la puntualidad por encima de casi todas las cosas.

_—Hoy no se libra ese tuerto. Hoy mataré a ese hijo de perra. —pensó Bakugo apretando el puño con fuerza y con una mirada aterradora._


	22. BAKUGO DESENCADENADO

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Ya eran las 07:30, y seguía sin haber rastro de Kakashi. El más cabreado por esa cualidad de su sensei era Bakugo. Bakugo valoraba la puntualidad por encima de casi todas las cosas.

_—Hoy no se libra ese tuerto. Hoy mataré a ese hijo de perra. —pensó Bakugo apretando el puño con fuerza y con una mirada aterradora._

Finalmente, a las ocho en punto, Kakashi apareció como si nada.

—Buenos días a todos. ¿Qué tal? —dijo Kakashi, sin remordimiento alguno por llegar tres horas tarde.

—¡LLEGAS TARDE! —gritó Sakura

—¡TE VOY A MATAR, JODIDO TUERTO!. —amenazó Bakugo.

—Es que tuve que ayudar a cruzar la calle a una ancianita. —se justificó Kakashi.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA! —le reprendió Bakugo apuntándole con el índice de manera acusadora.

—Bueno ... —Kakashi se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a un tronco partido de un metro de altura. Colocó un encima del tronco—Empecemos. Está programado para el mediodía, es decir, para dentro de 4 horas. Vuestra tarea es sencilla. —puso una mano en su bolsillo, mostrando al trío de alumnos un par de cascabeles.— Sólo tenéis que quitarme estos cascabeles. Eso es todo. Si no lo conseguía antes del mediodía, seguiréis sin comer. Estaréis atados a esos postes... —señaló a su izquierda a tres troncos talados de unos dos metros de altura. — y me miraréis mientras almuerzo delante de vosotros

_—Rata tuerta mentirosa. Menos mal que no le hice caso. —pensó Bakugo mirando con interés el par de cascabeles que sostenía._

_—Así que es esa la razón... —pensó Sasuke, decepcionado consigo mismo por haber caído en la mentira de su sensei._

_—Nos dijo que no desayunáramos para esto. —pensó Sakura, sosteniendo su tripa que le rugía por el hambre. —Para que nos resultara más difícil.—_

—Un momento. Somos tres, ¿cómo es que solo hay dos cascabeles? —preguntó Sakura.

—Jejeje. —rió Kakashi. —De este modo al menos uno de vosotros acabará atado en un poste y descalificado por no haber completado la prueba. Tendrá que volver a la Academia. Pero, podéis fracasar los tres. Podéis usar las armas que queráis, incluidos los kunais y shurikens. Si no estáis preparados para vencerme, no podréis quitarme los cascabeles.—

—¿Es necesario quitarte un cascabel para pasar esta prueba? —preguntó Bakugo

—Creo que lo he dejado bastante claro

—¡Ya sé lo que has dicho, tuerto! Me refiero a que si puedo patearte el culo para pasar. —se explicó

—Este chico... —pensó Kakashi

—Por supuesto, si crees que eres capaz te invito a intentarlo. —dijo Kakashi

—Jejeje. —sonrió de manera arrogante Bakugo.

—Cuando diga ya, podéis comenzar. Preparados ... listos ... ¡YA! —gritó Kakashi.

La respuesta ante el grito de Kakashi, fue que sus alumnos desaparecieron del lugar ocultándose en el bosque. Pero no todos sus alumnos lo hicieron. Bakugo se quedó sin mover un músculo. Estaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al jonin de arriba a abajo.

—Mmm ... Bakugo, creo que te saltaste la clase de la Academia que decía que los ninja deben disimular sus movimientos y esconderse eficazmente. —dijo con una gota en la nuca Kakashi.

—Solo los cobardes se esconden de su rival. —respondió Bakugo. —Ahora que sé las normas de esta prueba ... —se sacó de la espalda su kunai y shurikens y los tiró a un lado. —No necesito estos juguetitos para hacerte morder el polvo. —

_—Loco. —pensó Sasuke escondido en la maleza._

_—¡BAKAAAAA! —gritó la yo interna de Sakura. —¡Solo conseguirás que te mate Kakashi-sensei!_

_—Yondaime se quedó corto cuando me lo describió como un poquito arrogante. —pensó Kakashi_

—En comparación con los otros, eres un poquito raro. —dijo Kakashi.

—Aquí lo único raro es tu jodida impuntualidad. Voy a enseñarte con mis puños que a mí NADIE me hace esperar. —exclamó Bakugo crujiéndose los nudillos. —¡MÁS TE VALE QUE ESTÉS PREPARADO, TUERTO!—

Bakugo corrió en línea recta hacia su maestro que se mantenía inmóvil. Cuando estaba a medio camino, se detuvo al instante al ver que Kakashi movía la mano para coger algo de su porta-kunais.

_—¿Qué arma sacará? ¿Un kunai? ¿Unos shurikens? —pensó Bakugo poniéndose en guardia._

—Artes de lucha ninja, primera parte ... Técnicas de taijutsu, las artes marciales. —

_—¿Taijutsu? Eso es combate cuerpo a cuerpo ... Entonces ...¿por qué está buscando un arma? —pensó contrariado Bakugo._

Para sorpresa de Bakugo, lo que sacó del porta-kunais no era un arma. Era un libro titulado Icha Icha Paradise (Paraíso Erótico).

—¿Qué cojones ...? —dijo Bakugo, inmóvil y en estado de shock.

—¿A qué estás esperando? Muévete. —ordenó Kakashi mientras leía su libro.

—¿QUÉ MIERDAS ESTÁS HACIENDO LEYENDO UN LIBRO EN MITAD DE UN COMBATE, TUERTO? —preguntó incrédulo Bakugo.

—Es que quiero enterarme de lo que pasa en la historia. —respondió Kakashi, con su atención centrada en el libro. —Espero que no te moleste. Es que con tus ataques tan débiles da igual que esté leyendo o no. Así que aprovecho el tiempo. A ver si consigo acabarme hoy la historia.—

—¡GRRRRRR! —gruñó Bakugo, tenía una vena de la frente hinchada.—¡MUEREEEE! —

Cegado de ira, se abalanzó hacia Kakashi dando un puñetazo a su costado izquierdo desprotegido. El jonin con una velocidad y unos reflejos sobrehumanos detuvo el golpe con su mano libre. Bakugo no detuvo su ofensiva y lanzó una patada voladora lateral a lo que Kakashi, solo tuvo que agacharse para esquivarla. Kakashi se puso detrás de Bakugo realizando un sello con ambas manos.

—Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo, Bakugo. —dijo Kakashi

_—¿Un sello para concentrar su chakra? ¿Ese es el sello del tigre? ¡Es peligroso! ¡Así podría matar a Bakugo!—pensó Sakura, alarmada y preocupada por su compañero._

—Ese gesto con la mano es de una técnica ígnea. No solo está jugando con Bakugo, quiere matarlo. —pensó Sasuke, con sudor en su rostro.

—¡Técnica secreta de la villa de Konoha! ¡SENNEN GOROSHI! (1000 años de muerte) —gritó Kakashi

—Mierda ... —dijo Bakugo algo asustado

Kakashi insertó los dedos índice y corazón de cada mano en el culo de Bakugo, y con algo de chakra propulsó a Bakugo un par de metros en el aire cayendo aparatosamente a la tierra.

—Eso no fue Ninjutsu. Solo le ha golpeado en el culo. —pensó avergonzada Sakura.

—Los dos son unos payasos. —pensó Sasuke con una gota en la nuca.

—Bien ... ¿por donde iba? —dijo Kakashi pasando una página de su libro.

Nunca antes Bakugo había pasado tanta vergüenza. Rápidamente, ese sentimiento lo sustituyó por ira. El rubio ceniza se levantó temblando por la rabia. Sus manos crearon chispas por voluntad propia.

—Estás muerto ... —dijo en tono de voz muy bajo, casi en susurro. —Me da igual lo que me pase luego. Me da igual que me encierren por asesinato. Pero juro que hoy vas a morir. —una sonrisa temblorosa y horripilante se dibujó en su cara. —¿ME HAS OÍDO? ¡ESTÁS MUERTO, PUTO TUERTO! —

Puso sus brazos detrás, y se propulsó a toda velocidad con su quirk hacia Kakashi.

—¿Qué es esa técnica? ¡No está realizando ningún sello! —pensó Sakura sorprendida. —Un momento ... ¿desde cuando saber hacer Bakugo ninjutsus?—

—Bakugo ... ¿Era esto lo que querías mostrarnos a mí y a Okaasan?—pensó Sasuke mirando con mayor interés el combate.

_—Yondaime decía la verdad ... —pensó Kakashi._

_MINI FLASHBACK DE KAKASHI CON MINATO_

_—Entiendo que me hayas designado a Sasuke por el tema del sharingan. Pero, ¿por qué quieres que Bakugo vaya conmigo? No parece nada especial. ¿No sería mejor que me asignaras a tu hijo, Minato?—_

_—El punto débil de mi hijo es el genjutsu. Kurenai podrá ayudarle mejor en su debilidad. Por otra parte, no subestimes a Bakugo. Derrotó a Mizuki sin ayuda de nadie. —explicó Minato a Kakashi._

_—¿A Mizuki? Aunque no sea de los más talentosos sigue siendo un chunin. —dijo Kakashi sin acabárselo de creer._

_—Posee un kekkei genkai relacionado con explosiones muy interesante. Es un chico muy misterioso. Traté averiguar por mi cuenta lo que sucedió con su familia, pero no he logrado descubrir nada. Quiero que lo supervises, Kakashi. No tiene un carácter fácil pero es un buen chico. Espero que le ayudes a que se convierta en un gran ninja. —dijo Minato._

_FIN MINI FLASHBACK DE KAKASHI CON MINATO_

—¡MUEREEEEEE! —gritó Bakugo haciendo un gran explosión donde se hallaba Kakashi ,haciéndole quemaduras de primer grado. Sin embargo, el cuerpo quemado de Kakashi se sustituó por un tronco. —No va a ser tan fácil como con el otro idiota canoso ... —murmuró Bakugo.

El verdadero Kakashi estaba detrás de un arbusto a cinco metros del rubio ceniza.

_—Mmm, es una pena pero no voy a poder seguir con mi lectura. —pensó Kakashi con tristeza. —Pero es posible que esto se ponga más interesante que el Icha Icha Paradise.—_


	23. NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¡MUEREEEEEE! —gritó Bakugo haciendo un gran explosión donde se hallaba Kakashi ,haciéndole quemaduras de primer grado. Sin embargo, el cuerpo quemado de Kakashi se sustituó por un tronco. —No va a ser tan fácil como con el otro idiota canoso ... —murmuró Bakugo.

El verdadero Kakashi estaba detrás de un arbusto a cinco metros del rubio ceniza.

_—Mmm, es una pena pero no voy a poder seguir con mi lectura. —pensó Kakashi con tristeza. —Pero es posible que esto se ponga más interesante que el Icha Icha Paradise.—_

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Bakugo? —Kakashi cerró su libro y se lo guardó en el guardakunais. —Gritando solo consigues desvelar tu posición. Te veo demasiado histérico para ser alguien que va a superar al maestro Hokage. —dijo Kakashi en tono sarcástico.

—¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER, TUERTO! —de nuevo Bakugo se impulsó con sus explosiones hacia donde estaba Kakashi. —¡MUEREEE! —

Otra detonación estalló desintegrando el arbusto. Kakashi dio una voltereta hacia atrás y lo esquivó como si nada.

—Si sigues así, te quedarás sin chakra enseguida. —exclamó Kakashi.

_—Tch. Este viejo es rápido. Mucho más que yo con este cuerpo. En ese caso ... —pensó Bakugo, poniéndose en posición para hacer un sprint._

Por tercera vez, volvió a impulsarse corriendo de frente hacia su sensei.

—Hay que ver. —dijo Kakashi decepcionado, y emitiendo un suspiro. —Te he sobrestimado, no pensaba que fueras tan tonto como para seguir atacando de frente. —

Kakashi también corrió en dirección a su alumno preparándose para inmovilizarlo. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando estaba por cogerlo, Bakugo se propulsó hacia la izquierda con una pequeña explosión de su mano derecha. Aprovechando el momento de shock de Kakashi, Bakugo lo cogió del chaleco y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la tierra.

—Je. —sonrió alegre Bakugo,

Pero la alegría le duró poco. Kakashi desde el suelo y con un movimiento parecido al break dance se levantó en seguida y le dio una patada al rubio mandándolo a volar. No cayó a tierra ya que se recompuso usando su quirk para planear

—Tskk. —masculló Bakugo, tocándose la parte de la cara que había sido golpeada por su sensei. —Mierda...—

—Enhorabuena, Bakugo. Has hecho que me ensucie de tierra. Sin embargo, creo que eso no es lo que pedí para pasar la prueba. —dijo Kakashi en tono irónico.

—¡AHHHHHH! ¡CÁLLATE LA PUTA BOCA! —empezó a lanzar explosiones con sus manos sin cesar. —¡TATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! —decenas de detonaciones de mediana potencia fueron directas a por Kakashi. —¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!—

Bakugo seguía usando su quirk sin descanso, sin estar seguro si su sensei seguía estando allí ya que el humo de las explosiones cubría toda su vista.

—Ha, ha, ha, ha. —jadeó Bakugo, limpiándose el sudor de su frente.

_—Tsk, joder. Como me duelen los brazos. Mi cuerpo aún no está preparado para el retroceso de mis explosiones. —pensó con amargura Bakugo. _

—¡VAMOS, TUERTO! ¡SAL DE TU PUTO ESCONDITE! ¡SÉ QUE ESTO NO HA PODIDO MATARTE! —gritó Bakugo al humo. —¿Dónde mierdas te has metido?—el rubio ceniza miró a todos lados.

Confiaba en sus reflejos sobrehumanos para atacar al menor movimiento que divisase entre el humo. Lo que no esperaba de ningún modo, era que una mano le agarra el tobillo. Miró a su pie y vio que la mano de su sensei brotaba del suelo como si fuera una flor.

—¿Dónde? ¡Estoy donde menos esperas! ¡Doton: Shinju zanshu no jutsu! —Bakugo quedó enterrado en la tierra quedando solo visible su cabeza.

—¡Fuck! —lamentó Bakugo, impotente al no poder moverse.

—Ya he jugado suficiente contigo, rubito. Quédate aquí hasta la hora de comer. —dijo Kakashi arrodillado frente a Bakugo.

Unos shurikens aparecieron desde el bosque impactando brutalmente en el cuerpo de Kakashi. El cuerpo herido de shurikens que estaba en frente de Bakugo se convirtió en un tronco. Sasuke aprovechó la distracción de Kakashi para efectuar su ataque, pero el jonin, como con Bakugo, iba un paso por delante.

Bakugo se quedó media hora enterrado en el suelo y mirando al cielo recuperándose de su fatiga. Luego, su quirk le ayudó a escapar de su prisión de tierra. Ni el topo más experto lo hubiera mejor.

El rubio, terriblemente cansado por el uso de chakra, se internó en el bosque en búsqueda de su sensei. La búsqueda fue infructuosa ya que el sonido de la alarma del despertador hizo que se diera cuenta que el tiempo se había acabado.

Bakugo vio a Kakashi, que paraba el despertador, y a Sakura y a Sasuke que estaban resignados sentados en la tierra.

—Pensáis como niños, como críos. —dijo Kakashi poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Tsk. —Bakugo corrió como nunca tratando de hacer explotar a su sensei.

Kakashi le neutralizó con una serie de movimientos de Jiu-jitsu dejándolo inmovilizado en el suelo, con una llave agarrándole el brazo y un pie apoyado en su cabeza.

—Tú el primero, Bakugo. Te crees muy especial por ese kekkei genkai que tienes. Pero no lo eres. —le dijo Kakashi en su oído. —¿Por qué creéis que os puse en equipo? ¿Os lo habéis preguntado en algún momento? En ningún momento os habéis planteado el sentido de esta prueba, que era el trabajo en equipo.—

—No necesito a nadie para vencer ... —dijo Bakugo en un susurro y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mmm, ¿has visto en la posición en la que estás, Bakugo? —preguntó retóricamente Kakashi rascándose el pelo. —Como iba diciendo ... —Kakashi se calló al ver que la única mano que tenía libre el rubio brillaba con gran intensidad. —No puede ser ...—

Bakugo, aún estando dominado con la llave de Kakashi, consiguió hacer la explosión más grande desde que llegó a ese mundo, incluso mayor que la efectuada contra Mizuki. Kakashi soltó a Bakugo y a duras penas consiguió esquivar el ataque. Aunque no lo esquivó del todo, su chaleco y su manga derecha estaban chamuscadas.

_—Uffff. ¡Joder cómo duele! —le dolía tanto el brazo derecho que apenas lo podía mover._

_—¿Es este el mismo Bakugo que el de la Academia? —pensó Sakura anonadada._

_—Bakugo ... —pensó Sasuke con los ojos abiertos como platos._

Bakugo se levantó con dificultad del suelo, ya que su brazo derecho estaba inservible. Luego caminó hacia su sensei con los ojos semiabiertos por la fatiga acumulada.

—¡Bakugo! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Sakura indignada. —¡No seas insensato! ¡Apenas puedes ponerte en pie! ¡Debemos hacer caso al sensei y trabajar en equipo!—

—El día que necesite ayude de alguien será el día en que esté muerto. —dijo Bakugo ignorando a la pelirrosa y prosiguiendo su lento camino.

—¡SHANNAROOOO! ¡MALDITO BAKAGO!—gritó la yo interna.

_—Me jode reconocerlo, pero el tuerto es más fuerte que yo. Pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a rendir sin haber tocado ni siquiera un cascabel. —pensó Bakugo._

—Si sigues usando tu chakra sin control, acabarás desmayándote e incluso podrías morir. —explicó Kakashi, sacudiéndose la ceniza de su chaleco. Luego sacó un hilo de gran longitud de su portakunais.

—Me es igual romperme, me es igual hacerme trizas ... —dijo con la voz quebrada Bakugo. —Yo ganaré ... —Aguantando un dolor inhumano de su brazo derecho, lo extendió al igual que su otro brazo. —¡STUN GRENADEEE! —

Una luz intensa hizo que Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke quedaron cegados un instantes. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Bakugo se dio un último impulso con su quirk y fue directo a por los cascabeles de su sensei que estaba cegado por la luz. Consiguió tocarlos, pero el sonido que provocó hizo que Kakashi se pusiera en alerta y golpeara con la rodilla la barbilla del rubio. Luego, anudó a Bakugo como haría una araña a su presa y lo dejó atado como un ovillo de lana. Finalmente lo chutó como si fuera un balón de fútbol dejándolo entre medias de Sakura y Sasuke.

—Este hilo está hecho de un material que suprime el chakra. Así no habrán más sorpresas. ¿Por dónde iba? —preguntó Kakashi .

Bakugo quiso insultarle, pero solo le quedaban las fuerzas suficientes para no desmayarse.


	24. GANAR A CUALQUIER PRECIO

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—Este hilo está hecho de un material que suprime el chakra. Así no habrán más sorpresas. ¿Por dónde iba? —preguntó Kakashi .

Bakugo le miró con cara de pocos amigos, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trataba de zafarse del hilo, pero estaba hecho de un material tan resistente como las vendas de su profesor Aizawa. Finalmente, dejó de intentarlo y se centró en Kakashi

—Ahh sí ... —dijo Kakashi después de meditar un segundo .— .Os puse en equipo para que trabajarais en equipo, no para que cada uno fuera a su bola.

—Pero ... —trató de razonar Sakura, pero un ruido de su estómago la hizo detenerse avergonzada.

—Os ruge el estómago, ¿eh?—dijo Kakashi cruzado de brazos viendo a Sasuke y Sakura en el suelo que se tocaban la tripa. —¡Qué lástima! —añadió con sarcasmo. —A propósito, en cuanto a esta prueba ... Ya está decidido. No voy a enviar a nadie de nuevo a la Academia.

—¿Eh?—arqueó una ceja confundido Bakugo.

_—¿Cuál es el truco, tuerto? —pensó Bakugo entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiado._

—Hmm. —sonrió Sasuke.

_—Si lo único que he hecho ha sido tropezar y desmayarme. ¿Dan puntos por eso?—pensó Sakura, incrédula_

—¿Cómo? ¿Eso significa que los tres ... ?—dijo una Sakura incrédula.

_—¡EL AMOR GANA, CHA-CHA-CHA! —gritó su yo interna._

—Sí, los tres ... —sonrió Kakashi cerrando su ojo. —Los tres quedáis expulsados del programa de forma permanente.

A los tres se les cambió la cara tras el anuncio del jonin. Sakura estaba pálida. En cambio, Sasuke y Bakugo le miraban con furia. Los dos pensaban en atacar a Kakashi, pero el único que no estaba atado era Sasuke así que fue el único que fue directo a por el maestro ninja. Al igual que con Bakugo, Kakashi inmovilizó a Sasuke sin ninguna dificultad.

—¡SASUKE! —gritó Sakura, asustada.

—No sabía que fueras tan impulsivo como tu amigo rubito, Sasuke. —dijo Kakashi sentado sobre Sasuke. —Ni siquiera cuando estás con la espada contra la pared, eres capaz de trabajar en equipo. Si me hubierais atacado juntos, habríais sido capaces de quitarme los cascabeles. Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde.—

—Grrr. —gruñó Bakugo, impotente por el hilo de chakra que le impedía realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento

—Espera un momento ... —pensó en voz alta Sakura. —¡Somos tres personas, pero solo hay dos cascabeles! Si hubiéramos trabajado juntos y conseguido los cascabeles, solo habríamos pasado la prueba dos de nosotros y el equipo se habría dividido. —se quejó la pelirrosa

—Exacto. —le dio la razón Kakashi. —Os enfrenté intencionadamente entre vosotros. Quería ver si podíais superar esta situación y anteponer al equipo ante todo. Un genin debe saber trabajar en equipo. Ese era el objetivo de la prueba y habéis fracasado estrepitosamente. —

Kakashi se levantó caminando hacia una piedra rara dejando libre a Sasuke, que caminó a paso lento y con cara de pocos amigos hacia donde estaban Bakugo y Sakura. Después de meditar unos segundos a escasos metros de la piedra, volteó la cabeza un segundo.

—Os daré otra oportunidad. Pero os lo voy a poner mucho más difícil. Tendréis tres horas para conseguir un cascabel. —explicó Kakashi, luego recogió el almuerzo que había preparado Sakura y se lo lanzó a ella cazándolo al vuelo. —Almuerza ahora para coger fuerzas, pero Bakugo y Sasuke no pueden comer.—

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Sakura sin entender.

—Es su castigo por incumplir las reglas. Ambos me han atacado después de que sonara la alarma y eso estaba prohibido. —razonó Kakashi.

—Ja ¿Crees que eso me importa, tuerto? —preguntó con arrogancia Bakugo. —Al contrario que estos perdedores, yo sí que he desayunado. —

—Mmmm, en ese caso ... —recogió el almuerzo de Sasuke y se lo lanzó al pelinegro que también lo atrapó sin problemas. —Al no obedecerme cuando os dije que no desayunarais, tú serás el único que esté en desventaja y solo tú te quedaras sin comer. Por mucho que hayas desayunado, has gastado mucho chakra así que sería un verdadero milagro que no te desmayaras del esfuerzo sin reponer calorías. —

—Grrrr. —gruñó Bakugo apretando los dientes.

—Si alguien de vosotros dos le da de comer, suspenderá inmediatamente. —continuó Kakashi. —Yo pongo las reglas, vosotros la seguís. ¿Entendido?. Bueno, os dejo media hora para comer. —un instante después, Kakashi desapareció dejando un rastro de humo.

Sakura y Sasuke empezaron a comer sus almuerzos. Tal y como había predicho Kakashi, a Bakugo le estaba empezando a pasar factura el sobreesfuerzo y la falta de alimentos y acabó desmayado. No estuvo mucho rato inconsciente, ya que Sasuke le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—¡MIERDA! ¡ME HE DORMIDO! —gritó Bakugo, asustado por si la prueba ya había acabado. Al ver a Sasuke y a Sakura, suspiró aliviado.

—Mmm. Así no nos sirves de nada. Toma. —le ofreció Sasuke su almuerzo a medio terminar.

—¿Qué? No, Sasuke. No puedes hacer eso. Ya has oído lo que ha dicho Kakashi. —trató de explicar Sakura.

—Kakashi no está. Hay que conseguir esos cascabeles como un equipo. Si Bakugo está así, no será efectivo.—dijo Sasuke. —

—Aparta tu comida de mi cara, Sasuke. —dijo Bakugo tratando de moverla con su mano, pero seguía atado así que no logró nada. —No necesito ayuda de nadie. —

—No lo hago por ti. Tal y como estás, perjudicas al equipo y pondrías en peligro la misión. —continuó diciendo Sasuke.

—Sasuke... —pensó Sakura asombrada por el sacrificio del pelinegro.

—¡Te he dicho que no necesito ayuda de nadie! ¡Prefiero ...!—no logró continuar Nakugo ya que recibió un guantazo de la pelirrosa.

Bakugo se quedó unos instantes de piedra. Quería enfadarse con Sakura por el bofetón tan gratuito que había recibido, pero no podía. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por la actitud de la pelirrosa haciéndole incapaz de sentir otra emoción. Bakugo no era el único sorprendido, Sasuke la miró de reojo curioso por la escena

—¿Cómo es que eres tan cabezón, Bakago? ¡Sasuke se está poniendo en peligro por el equipo ¿Es que acaso no quieres aprobar? ¿Es que eres tan orgulloso que prefieres mantener tu ego a aceptar ayuda y ganar? —dijo Sakura.

Inmediatamente, a Bakugo le vino a su cabeza recuerdos de su vida anterior. En concreto, al examen del primer semestre cuando él y Deku se enfrentaron a All Might.

_¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE PREFERIRÍAS PERDER, KACCHAN!_

—Deku ... —pensó en voz alta Bakugo, aún en trance.

—¿Deku?—repitió Sakura sin entender a que se refería Bakugo.

—Eres tan molesta como ese estúpido nerd ... Pero tienes razón, frentona ... Lo único que importa es ganar. Hay que demostrar a ese tuerto de la pasta de la que estamos hechos. ¡Haremos que se trague sus palabras!—dijo Bakugo con tal grado de seguridad que contagió su seguridad a sus dos compañeros.

—Hmm. —sonrió internamente Sasuke.

—Muy buen dicho. Pero ... —le creció una vena en la frente a la pelirrosa y descargó su furia golpeando en la cabeza al rubio. —¡TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES FRENTONA, BAKAGO!—

Ahora el que tenía la frente con una vena hinchada era Bakugo.

—¿ESTÁS LOCA O QUE COJONES TE PASA, MACROFRENTE? —gritó como un perro rabioso Bakugo.

—¡TÚ NO APRENDES! ¿VERDAD, BAKAGO?—dijo Sakura apretando sus nudillos

—Guardad esas energías para Kakashi. —dijo Sasuke con una gota en la nuca.

—Lo siento, Sasuke ... —se arrepintió Sakura. —Yo le daré mi comida a Bakugo, tú has usado más chakra que yo. Además yo soy una chica y no necesito comer tanto. Ten. —le ofreció su almuerzo a Bakugo. —Come de una vez, antes de que venga Kakashi.

—Necesito que me lo ponga en la boca.—explicó Bakugo.

—¿EHHH? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE SOY, TU CHACHA?—preguntó irritada la pelirrosa.

—¿Es que no tienes nada de cerebro en esa macrofrente tuya? ¿No ves que estoy atado? —dijo Bakugo rodando los ojos.

—¡Serás...!—estuvo a punto de golpearle de nuevo pero la voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

—Date prisa, podría volver en cualquier momento. —dijo Sasuke, intranquilo.

—Grrrrrr. Solo por esta vez ... —se quejó Sakura, cogiendo una bola de arroz y acercándola a la boca de Bakugo. —¡Nunca más! ¡No volveré a hacerlo! ¿Está claro, Bakago?—

—¿Crees que me gusta estar en esta situación, frentona? —dijo Bakugo. Luego abrió la boca y se tragó el bocado de arroz que le había ofrecido Sakura.

De repente, una gran humareda apareció en frente de los tres candidatos a genin. Cuando se despejó salió un muy cabreado Kakashi.

—¡VOSOTROS! —gritó Kakashi de manera amenazante. —Habéis incumplido las normas. Espero que estéis preparados... —

—Grrr. —Sasuke se puso en guardia con su kunai.

—Aaaaa. —se asustó Sakura.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo, las cuerdas le hacían sentir impotente.

—Habéis aprobado. —dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojo y sonriendo.

—¿Eh?—dijeron los tres estupefactos.

—¿Cómo que hemos aprobado? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sois los primeros que habéis conseguido aprobar con mi prueba. Los demás hicieron exactamente lo que yo les dije y cayeron en todas mis trampas. No pudieron pensar por sí mismos. En el mundo ninja, los que incumplen las reglas y los códigos del ninja son considerados basura. Es cierto, pero quien abandona a un compañero es peor que la basura. —explicó Kakashi mirando al cielo.

—¡KYAAAA!. —gritó Sakura dando saltitos.

—Bah. —dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos con una mini sonrisa.

—Je, al final puede que logres caerme bien, tuerto. —dijo Bakugo.

—La prueba ha terminado. Estáis todos aprobados. El equipo 7 comenzará mañana su primera misión. —anunció Kakashi con el pulgar levantado.

—¡SÍIIIII! —gritó Sakura, emocionada.

—Bueno es hora de irnos. Vámonos a casa.—dijo Kakashi, acompañado de Sakura y Sasuke.

—¡EYYYYYY! ¿NO OS ESTÁIS OLVIDANDO DE UNA COSA? —gritó Bakugo, pero ninguno de los tres le hizo el menor caso y siguieron caminando hacia la aldea. —¡SOLTADME DE UNA PUTA VEZ, BASTARDOS!—

Bakugo fue ignorado y se tuvo que quedar allí hasta que el hilo que lo ataba se relajó por sí solo al cabo de unas dos horas.

_—Menudos hijos de puta ... —pensó Bakugo, con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a su piso._


	25. MISIÓN DE RANGO C

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Bakugo estaba en puesto de Ichiraku comiendo un bol de ramen picante. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se había convertido oficialmente en un genin al pasar la prueba de Kakashi. Llevaba la bandana del símbolo de la hoja en la frente, como su compañero Sasuke. Si antes pensaba que ser ninja era para perdedores, ahora estaba convencido de ello. Las misiones, si se podían llamar misiones a lo que hacían, era muy rutinarias que cualquier persona podría hacer. Cortar el césped, encontrar un gato, cuidar de unos perros ... No era el trabajo más entretenido del mundo.

—¡BAKUGOOO! —gritó Ayame abalanzándose sobre el rubio, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Tsk, siempre tan molesta. —masculló Bakugo. —¿No ves que estoy comiendo?—

—¡Es que hace casi un mes que no te veo! Hubiera sido un detalle que te hubiera pasado a saludar y decirme que te has convertido en un genin. —se quejó haciendo pucheros.

—Bah, no es ningún logro. —le restó importancia Bakugo, resoplando.

—¿Por qué traes esa mala cara? —preguntó Ayame. —Bueno, siempre tienes mala cara. Me refiero a por qué traes peor cara de lo habitual.—

—Es mi cara, si no te gusta te aguantas, cocinera. —dijo Bakugo de malos modos.

—Vamos, pequeño gruñón, ya sabes que me gusta hacerte rabiar. Ahora en serio, ¿qué te pasa?—preguntó Ayame preocupada por su amigo.

—Esto de ser un ninja es una mierda. Cualquier inútil puede hacer lo que estamos haciendo. —se quejó Bakugo.

—¡Anímate! Es normal que al principio las misiones sean fáciles. ¡Verás como dentro de nada la cosa cambia! —trató de consolarle Ayame. —Te queda muy chula la bandana. Y pensar que hace nada eras casi un bebé ... —

—Y tú una niñita asustada que necesitaba que la cogieran de la mano. —dijo Bakugo de manera distraída, jugando con los palillos de madera.

Ayame, avergonzada, se ruborizó por el comentario del rubio pero se le pasó rápido.

—Eso es agua pasada. Ahora soy una bella joven de 17 años. —dijo Ayame con orgullo. Orgullo que pasó a irritación al ver que Bakugo la ignoraba y que seguía distraído con los palillos de madera. —¡Bakugo! ¡No puedes tratar así a las damas! —le regañó quitándole con brusquedad los utensilios de madera.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —dijo Bakugo saliendo de su trance.

—Es igual. —suspiró resignada Ayame.— Cambiando de tema. ¿No me notas diferente? —le preguntó al rubio.

—¿Diferente?—arqueó una ceja confundido el rubio.

—Desde el mes pasado, ¿no notas que he cambiado? —volvió a insistir dando una vuelta sobre sí misma para que apreciara que se había cortado el cabello.

—Mmm... —la miró de arriba a abajo tratando de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta. —No sé. Puede que hayas engordado unos kilos. —contestó Bakugo con un bostezo.

¡PLAFFF!

Otro bofetón recibió Bakugo en la misma mejilla que le había dado anteriormente su compañera pelirrosa. Al igual que con Sakura, Bakugo se quedó como una estatua en estado de shock.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA, BAKUGO! —gritó Ayame al borde de las lágrimas y se marchó del restaurante a toda prisa.

—¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar? —preguntó Bakugo al aire, con un tic nervioso en el ojo. —¿Y por qué cojones es ella la que acaba enfadada si yo soy el que ha recibido el guantazo?—

De entre las cortinas se asomó Teuchi, el padre de Ayame, con una sonrisa.

—Bakugo, no puedes decirle eso a una mujer. Podrás ser un ninja, pero aún te queda aún mucho por aprender. JAJAJAJAJA—rió Teuchi.

—¡Nadie ha pedido tu opinión! ¡Así que a callar, viejo!—exclamó Bakugo saliendo del local con mal humor.

Fue a la oficina del Hokage donde le esperaban el resto de su equipo. Allí también se encontraban el cuarto maestro Hokage e Iruka. Cuando lo vieron entrar, se extrañaron por la marca roja de una mano que tenía en su mejilla.

—Bakugo, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara? —preguntó Sakura.

—No es de tu incumbencia, macrofrente. —respondió Bakugo con las manos en los bolsillos.

_—¡SHANAROOOO! ¡COMO ODIO A ESTE CRÍO! —maldijo su yo interno._

—Para la siguiente misión del equipo siete hay varias tareas disponibles. Hacer de canguro del hijo de tres años del gobernador ...Ayudar a la esposa del señor feudal a hacer la compra ...Recoger boniatos en... —leyó en voz alta Minato la hoja donde estaban los detalles de las misiones de clase D. Pero no pudo leer más ya que Bakugo le arrebató la hoja de manera brusca.

—¡MUEREEEEEE! —gritó Bakugo a la hoja y la destrozó en mil pedazos con una mini explosión. —Si crees que voy a hacer otra de estas estúpidas misiones es que no me conoces bien, viejo. Así que busca algo que sea un reto de verdad.—

_—Tiene en parte razón. —pensó Sasuke._

_—¡Qué insoportable es!—pensó Sakura con una gota en la nuca._

_—Sabía que pasaría esto. —pensó Kakashi emitiendo un suspiro. —Pero esperaba que fuera más tarde. —_

—¿Cómo te atreves?—se exaltó Iruka que se sentaba al lado de Minato. —¡No eres más que un genin sin experiencia! ¡Tienes que empezar como todos! ¡Con misiones sencillas!—

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Lo que hacemos no son misiones! ¡Lo que hacemos son los trabajos de mierda que nadie quiere hacer porque son una puta mierda! —respondió Bakugo elevando el tono.

—¡Bakugo! ¡No le hables así a Iruka-sensei! —le reprendió Sakura.

—¿Quieres callarte, hombre? —dijo Kakashi atando de nuevo a su estudiante con el hilo de chakra, pero esta vez también le amordazó con él.

—BFFFFFFFFFF—trató de gritar Bakugo al jonin, pero la mordaza le impedía hacerlo.

—Bakugo, tienes que entender que todos los días llegan a la villa misiones procedente de todos los rincones. Desde hacer de canguro a asesinar a alguien ... —explicó Minato —Estos encargos se registran y analizan detalladamente y se clasifican como S, A, B, C o D según su nivel de dificultad. Como tú eres un genin que acaba de empezar se te asignan misiones de nivel D. Incluso mi hijo está empezando también con esa clase de misiones.—

Bakugo logró romper el hilo que le retenía reuniendo toda su fuerza física, era una fuerza impropia para un cuerpo de 12 años y medio. Kakashi y Minato eran los más sorprendidos, pues eran los que mejor conocían las cualidades del resistente hilo de chakra. Luego, Bakugo se quitó el hilo que le cubría la boca.

—¡NO ME CUENTES TU VIDA, VIEJO! ¡TE DIGO QUE NO VOY A HACER ESA MIERDA! ¡ME CUENTES LO QUE ME CUENTES! —gritó Bakugo señalándole con el dedo índice.

—¡Silencio!—gritó Iruka.

—Veo que Kakashi no ha logrado cambiar tu terquedad. —dijo con una sonrisa Minato. —Je. Está bien. Ya que quieres un reto, os daré una misión de rango C. Seréis los guardaespaldas en un viaje.

—¿Y a quién vamos a proteger, viejo? —preguntó Bakugo con curiosidad.

—Le haré pasar ahora. —dijo Minato. —Que pase el cliente.—

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, los cuatro miembros del grupo 7 se voltearon y vieron la imagen de un hombre de unos 50 años que portaba un sombrero y una botella de licor.

—¿Pero qué ...? ¿Un montón de pequeños mocosos? —dijo molesto el cliente. Luego se puso a beber gran cantidad de licor.

—¿Este borrachuzo es a quien tenemos que proteger? —preguntó Bakugo a Minato. Minato simplemente asintió con una gota en la nuca, incómodo por la situación.

—¿De verdad ese niño rubito tan escandaloso es un ninja? ¿No se supone que los ninjas han de ser sigilosos?—dijo el cliente, sin creérselo.

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo Bakugo cabreado a Minatao. —¡No pienso proteger a ese borracho! —

—Te aguantas, Bakugo. Tú querías un reto y aquí tienes tu reto. —dijo Minato.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo. —El reto va a ser conseguir que no muera por la ingesta de alcohol ... —susurró en voz baja, mirando con una mueca de desagrado a su cliente.

—Soy Tazuna. Maestro constructor de puentes y debo volver a mi país. Voy a construir un puente allí que cambiará nuestro mundo. —explicó Tazuna. —Espero que me brindéis super protección hasta llegar a mi país y hasta que termine el puente.—

_—¿Este es un maestro contructor de puentes? En lo único que parece experto es en beber licor. —pensó Bakugo con los ojos entrecerrados analizando a Tazuna._

Los cinco salieron de la aldea portando grandes mochilas en las que llevaban ropas de repuesto y armas para todo el largo viaje. Después de estar medio día caminando en silencio, Bakugo preguntó lo que le estaba rondando durante ese tiempo.

—¿A cuánto está tu villa, borrachuzo?—preguntó Bakugo.

—¿Así le hablas a tu cliente, niñato? —luego se giró en dirección a Kakashi. —¿Estás seguro que es conveniente que este crío esté aquí?—

—Jejejeje. —dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa nerviosa sobándose la cabeza.

—No le hables en ese tono al que se convertirá en el quinto maestro Hokage, borracho. —dijo Bakugo rodando los ojos.

—El día que seas Hokage me saldrán alas y podré volar. —dijo Tazuna bebiendo otro sorbo de su licor.

—¡Serás ...!—exclamó Bakugo con una vena en la frente y apretando los dientes.

—¡Deja ya de discutir con el cliente, Bakugo! —le reprendió Sakura

Dos horas más tarde la que rompió el hielo fue Sakura.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿tendremos que luchar contra los ninjas del país de la ola? —preguntó asustada Sakura.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. El país de la ola es una país muy pequeño que no cuenta con ninjas. Además, en las misiones de rango C no se combate contra ninjas. Eso se da para las de rango B y superiores. Como mucho nos encontraremos con bandidos o animales salvajes. —dijo Kakashi.

—Ufff, menos mal. —suspiró aliviada Sakura.

—Pues vaya mierda ...—se quejó Bakugo.

Sasuke fue el único que se percató de la intranquilidad que sentí Tazuna en ese momento.

Media hora después, a Kakashi le llamó la atención un charco bastante grande en un día tan caluroso. Del charco salieron dos ninjas con la cara tapada con una máscara de gas. Rápidamente, rodearon a Kakashi con una larga cadena formada por shurikens. Empujando cada uno a un lado opuesto, despedazaron el cuerpo de Kakashi.

—¡KAKASHI SENSEI! —gritó Sakura aterrada.

Sasuke y Bakugo avanzaron unos metros para enfrentarse a los ninjas dejando a Sakura atrás para proteger a Tazuna.

—¡Al fin algo de acción! —exclamó Bakugo sin preocuparse por su sensei, ya que estaba seguro que había realizado la técnica del cambiazo al igual que hizo en la prueba.

Los shinobis misteriosos parecían estar apunto de chocar contra los dos genin, pero en el último momento cambiaron de objetivo y fueron a por Tazuna y Sakura moviéndose en zig-zag.

—Mierda...—maldijo Bakugo, viendo que había dejado desprotegidos a Sakura y a Tazuna.

—¡Señor, ponte detrás mío!—ordenó Sakura, kunai en mano.

Los shinobis estaban apunto de asesinar a Sakura, Sasuke trató de impedirlo lanzando dos kunais, uno a cada ninja. Uno fue alcanzado en la pierna, deteniendo su ataque. Pero el otro consiguió esquivarlo y siguió avanzando hasta lanzar un mortal ataque con su arma en forma de garra. Sakura cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

La sangre mojaba la garra del shinobi misterioso, sin embargo no era la de la pelirrosa. Al no sentir dolor, abrió los ojos para saber que había sucedido. Bakugo se había interpuesto entre los dos y había detenido el ataque con su brazo desnudo que tenía clavado las garras del arma del shinobi. El shinobi enmascarado, miró con estupefacción al rubio. No entendía cómo había sido tan rápido. Lo había conseguido gracias a la velocidad que le otorgaba su quirk para desplazarse.

—¡Eso no es un juguete, bastardo! —exclamó Bakugo, se quitó las garras que perforaban su piel del brazo. —Aunque no lo demuestre, duele casi tanto como un dolor de muelas. —luego mostró su sonrisa más aterradora que hizo sudar al chunin por el miedo que le infudía. —¡MUEREEEEEEEE! —Con el brazo sano, Bakugo usó su quirk en la cara del tipo. No con la suficiente fuerza para matarlo pero sí para dejarlo inconsciente y con heridas permanentes en su cara.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Bakugo. —dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo la máscara, portando en su hombro al otro chunin que también estaba inconsciente.


	26. ZABUZA

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¡Eso no es un juguete, bastardo! —exclamó Bakugo, se quitó las garras que perforaban su piel del brazo. —Aunque no lo demuestre, duele casi tanto como un dolor de muelas. —luego mostró su sonrisa más aterradora que hizo sudar al chunin por el miedo que le infudía. —¡MUEREEEEEEEE! —Con el brazo sano, Bakugo usó su quirk en la cara del tipo. No con la suficiente fuerza para matarlo pero sí para dejarlo inconsciente y con heridas permanentes en su cara.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Bakugo. —dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo la máscara, portando en su hombro al otro chunin que también estaba inconsciente.

_—¡Kakashi-sensei está vivo!—pensó Sakura, muy contenta._

_—Bah, presumido. —pensó Sasuke viendo a Kakashi._

—Je. —sonrió con arrogancia Bakugo. —¡Vaya showman estás hecho, tuerto!—

—Buen trabajo, chicos. Los tres lo habéis hecho genial para ser la primera vez que os enfrentáis a otros ninjas de otras aldeas. —dijo Kakashi, orgulloso de sus alumnos.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero creía que te habían despedazado?—dijo sin entender Tazuna.

—Kakashi-sensei ha usado el Kawarimi no Jutsu. La técnica del reemplazo del cuerpo, es una técnica muy básica pero muy útil para evadir. El jutsu se activa cuando el usuario recibe el golpe. —explicó Sakura.

—Eres muy sabelotodo, frentona. Pero has sido la primera en creer que lo habían matado. —dijo Bakugo rodando los ojos.

—¡Calla, Bakago! —exclamó Sakura cabreada. Luego se percató de la herida que tenía en el brazo el rubio, y pasó de estar cabreada a preocupada. —Bakugo... tu brazo ...—

—Bah, es un rasguño. —dijo Bakugo sin darle la mayor importancia. Pero lo cierto es que era algo más que un rasguño, la herida era bastante profunda.

—Bakugo, estos ninjas tienen veneno en las garras. —explicó Kakashi.— Así que no te muevas demasiado o extenderás el veneno. Necesitamos curarte de inmediato. —Bakugo vio su herida, se le estaba empezando a dormir el brazo. —Pero antes ...Señor Tazuna. Tenemos que hablar.—

Kakashi ató a ambos chunin, que estaban inconscientes, al árbol más cercano con su hilo de chakra. Luego los despertó a ambos con una doble patada en la cara.

—Estos son chunin de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla. —explicó Kakashi señalando las bandanas que portaban en su frente.

—¿Cómo has descubierto que era una emboscada?—preguntó el que no fue herido por Bakugo.

—Es raro ver un charco en un día despejado cuando no ha llovido en días—dijo Kakashi.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué dejaste que nos atacaran?—preguntó molesto Tazuna.

—Podría haber acabado con ellos rápidamente, pero entonces mis alumnos no habrían aprendido nada. Además ... —Kakashi miró a Tazuna con dureza. —Tenía que saber cual era su objetivo y detrás de qué andaban.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?—preguntó nervioso Tazuna.

—Quería saber si venían a por nosotros, ninjas que atacan a otros ninjas. O si venían a por usted, el maestro constructor de puentes. —explicó Kakashi. —Y ha quedado claro que venían a por usted. Cuando nos ofreció su encargo, solicitó protección estándar de ladrones y bandidos. No mencionó que hubiera ninjas buscándole. De haber sido el caso, esta misión pasaría a ser de rango B o incluso de rango A con el correspondiente coste. —Tazuna miró al suelo abatido. —Usted tendría sus razones, pero lo de mentirnos no es aceptable.—

—Somos genin, esto es demasiado para nuestro nivel. —dijo Sakura. —Deberíamos regresar lo antes posible y que curen en el hospital la herida con veneno de Bakugo.—

—¡Ni hablar! —respondió con firmeza Bakugo. Los otros cuatro se giraron mirándole confundido. —¡Me niego a que mi primera misión acabe de esta forma!—

—No es nuestra primera misión, hemos hecho numerosas de rango D ...—dijo Sakura

—¡Eso no eran misiones! Este tipo puede ser un borracho y un mentiroso, pero hemos aceptado protegerle y eso haremos. Podéis volver a la aldea si queréis, yo me quedo. Yo cumplo con mi palabra.—anunció Bakugo con un rostro decidido.

—Pero tu herida ...— trató de hacerle entender Sakura.

—Eso tiene fácil solución. Los que usan veneno como arma, a no ser que sean unos idiotas, siempre cuentan con un antídoto en caso que se hieran a sí mismos por error. Así que ...—se acercó al chunin y usó su habilidad de transformar su cara en lo más terrorífico de mundo. —Dime donde tienes el antídoto si no quieres morir. —la amenaza ganó credibilidad con las mini explosiones que estaba haciendo el rubio.

—En mi bolsillo derecho ... —dijo el chunin de la niebla, aterrado.

Rebuscó en el lugar indicado, hasta encontrar un frasco con líquido verde. Luego se bebió el contenido de un trago. Finalmente, sacó de su mochila unas vendas para tapar la hemorragia.

—Fácil y sencillo. Tal y como dije. —dijo Bakugo mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa arrogante.

—Bakugo ... —dijo Sakura, sorprendida por lo valiente que era el rubio.

_—Este chico ...—pensó Kakashi, con admiración._

—He de admitir que me equivoqué contigo, mocoso. Sigues siendo un maleducado, pero tienes agallas. —dijo Tazuna, contento por la decisión del rubio.

—De acuerdo, prosigamos con la misión. Pero a partir de ahora nada de mentiras , maestro constructor. —dijo Kakashi.

Por el camino, Tazuna les contó la historia sobre su país. Que estaban siendo acosados por el constructor Gatoh para detener la construcción del puente, sirviéndose de mercenarios para ello. Y que mintió por temas de dinero, su país no se podía permitir una misión de B.

Los cinco fueron en barca para atravesar el mar que separaba el País del Fuego y el de las Olas. Aterrizaron en la costa del país de las Olas, pero aún les faltaba medio día de camino hasta alcanzar la casa de Tazuna. Kakashi divisó, cerca de un árbol, un conejo blanco de nieve.

_—El conejo de nieve cambia de color según la luz solar. Solo tienen el pelo blanco en invierno, pero estamos en primavera. Eso quiere decir que lo han criado en una jaula y lo han soltado con una finalidad, el Kawarimi no Jutsu (la técnica del remplazo). —pensó Kakashi, mientras miraba a todos lados. Atento a cualquier movimiento. —Ya están aquí.—_

Gracias a su precaución, se dio cuenta enseguida de una sombra que se aproximaba a ellos.

—¡TODOS AL SUELO! —ordenó Kakashi con el rostro preocupado.

—¿Eh?—dijeron los otros cuatro a la vez.

No entendían lo que pasaba pero obedecieron sin rechistar. Una gran espada que iba girando casi les arranca la cabeza. Les pasó por un pelo y se quedó clavada en un árbol. Un instante después un hombre enorme y sin cejas se apoyaba sobre el mango de la espada.

—Vaya, vaya. Si es Zabuza Momochi, el ninja desertor de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla. —dijo Kakashi.

—¡EY! ¡JODIDO SIN CEJAS! ¡ATACAR POR DETRÁS ES DE RASTREROS! —gritó Bakugo, molesto y yendo a por él.

—¡Atrás!—ordenó Kakashi impidiéndole el paso con su brazo. —Este no es como los otros ninjas. Está en otra liga completamente diferente a los otros dos de antes.

_—Tendré que usar el sharingan. —pensó Kakashi _


	27. SHARINGAN

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¡Atrás!—ordenó Kakashi impidiéndole el paso con su brazo. —Zabuza no es como los otros ninjas. Está en otra liga completamente diferente a los otros dos de antes.

_—Tendré que usar el sharingan. —pensó Kakashi_

—Tú eres Kakashi, el del ojo del sharingan. ¿No es así?—dijo Zabuza aún estando subido en su espada. —Lo siento, pero el viejo es mío. —

_—¿Qué habrá querido decir el sin cejas con lo del ojo del sharingan?—pensó confundido Bakugo._

_—¿Sharingan? Imposible ... —pensó Sasuke mordiéndose el labio._

—¡Rápido! ¡Formación en cruz! Proteged al constructor de puentes. —ordenó Kakashi. —Y manteneos al margen de esta pelea. Os he enseñado lo importante que es el trabajo en equipo. Ahora es el momento de ponerlo en práctica.—

Sakura, Sasuke y Bakugo obedecieron, aunque éste último con una mueca de disgusto. Luego. Kakashi se colocó su bandana en la frente para que quedara descubierto su ojo izquierdo. Una cicatriz le cubría de arriba a abajo esa parte de la cara, y su ojo era de un iris rojo, con tres aspas negras revoloteando sobre su pupila.

_—Ese ojo ... —pensó Bakugo, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para hacer memoria. —Ese ojo lo he visto antes ... —_

Después de unos segundos, la imagen de Itachi sacando la katana del corazón de Mikoto se le vino a la cabeza.

_—¡ITACHI!. —pensó alarmado Bakugo. —Pero ... ¿por qué lo tiene mi sensei? ¿Será una clase de jutsu?—_

—Vaya, parece que voy a ver al sharingan en acción. ¡Qué honor! —exclamó Zabuza con una sonrisa debajo de las vendas que cubrían su rostro.

_—Pero el sharingan es un kekkei genkai del tipo ocular del clan Uchiha ... ¿Será que Kakashi es un miembro de mi clan?—pensó Sasuke._

—Supongo que tendré que matarte a ti, antes de matar al viejo. —dijo Zabuza.

Luego, Zabuza sacó la espada del árbol y con un impulso saltó hasta el lago que estaba cerca de su posición. Se quedó sobre el agua haciendo un sello con sus manos.

—Está acumulando mucho chakra ... —pensó Kakashi.

—¡NINPO, KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU! (técnica del banco de niebla)—gritó Zabuza.

Una densa niebla se iba formando a su alrededor, haciendo que resultara imposible verle.

—¡Ha desaparecido! —exclamó preocupada Sakura.

—No os preocupéis. Vendrá a por mi primero. —Kakashi trató de calmar a su estudiante.—Pero no bajéis la guardia.

Cada vez la niebla era más densa.

—8 posibles elecciones. Laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, aorta, riñones y corazón. —se oyó la voz de Zabuza con un tono muy calmado. —¿En cuál de esos puntos atacaré?—

Kakashi empezó a acumular chakra formando un sello.

_—Siento la hostilidad de ambos. Mi cuerpo es incapaz de moverse ante el temor que almás mínimo movimiento estaré muerto. Si esta tensión y hostilidad sigue mucho más, ¡me volveré loco! —pensó Sasuke empezando a perder la cordura. —Nunca he sentido nada tan escalofriante. Es como si estuvieran cortándome.—_

_—Esta sensación me recuerda a lo que sentí en mi encuentro con All for One. —pensó, sudando más de la cuenta Bakugo e incapaz de moverse. —Esto se va a poner feo.—_

—Calmaos. —dijo Kakashi haciendo que tanto Bakugo y Sasuke salieran del trance. —Os protegeré con mi vida. —esto último lo dijo girándose con una sonrisa.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. —respondió Zabuza, colocándose entre medio de la formación de los tres niños ninja.

A partir de ese momento, todo pasó muy rápido. Zabuza trató de cortar a los cuatro por la mitad, pero Kakashi apareció por detrás de Zabuza apuñalándolo con el kunai. Pero no había sangre, si no agua. El cuerpo de Zabuza se volvió agua. El ninja de la niebla se colocó detrás de Kakashi cortándolo por la mitad, pero también era un clon de agua. El verdadero Kakashi apuntaba a Zabuza con su kunai en el cuello.

—Se terminó. —anunció Kakashi.

—¡Bien hecho Kakashi-sensei!—exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa.

_—Todo ha pasado en un instante ... —pensó Bakugo irritado. —Estoy aún muy lejos de este nivel.—_

—Jajajajajaja. ¿Dices qué se ha terminado?—dijo Zabuza. —A mi no se me gana tan fácilmente. —

De nuevo, lo que parecía que era Zabuza en realidad era un clon de agua, surgiendo detrás de Kakashi el verdadero ninja de la niebla. Con un mandoble trató de partir por la mitad a Kakashi, éste lo esquivó por los pelos agachándose pero no pudo esquivar la patada de Zabuza que le mandó a volar al lago. Kakashi tenía medio cuerpo cubierto por el agua.

_—Esto no es agua normal. Es densa y pesada. —pensó con preocupación Kakashi._

—¡Estúpido! —exclamó Zabuza colocándose detrás de Kakashi y haciendo sellos. —¡SUIRO NO JUTSU! (prisión de agua)—

_—Mierda... —pensó Kakashi, con los ojos como platos._

Una burbuja gigante encerraba el cuerpo de Kakashi. Zabuza tenía una mano metida en la burbuja y Kakashi era incapaz de moverse de esa prisión.

—Jeje. Esta prisión es inexpugnable. Luego me ocuparé de ti, pero antes ... —Zabuza hizo un sello con su mano libre. —¡MIZUBUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (clon de agua)—

Del agua del lago surgió otro Zabuza que caminaba lentamente hacia Tazuna y los tres genin.

—Creeis que por llevar una bandana ya sois ninjas. ¡Qué equivocados estáis! —el clon de Zabuza desapareció gracias a la densa niebla

_—Joder ... —pensó Bakugo, poniéndose en posición defensiva. —No veo nada ...—_

Quedó demostrado cuando Bakugo no vio venir la patada del clon de agua, mandándolo a volar y haciéndole una brecha en la frente y en el labio. El golpe hizo que accidentalmente la bandana se le saliera de la frente.

—¡BAKUGO!—gritó Sakura con gesto de preocupación.

—¡COGED A TAZUNA Y MARCHAROS! ¡NO TENÉIS OPORTUNIDAD DE VENCERLO! ¡MIENTRAS ME TENGA EN ESTA PRISIÓN NO SE PODRÁ MOVER! —gritó Kakashi con preocupación por sus estudiantes. —¡EL CLON NO PUEDE PERMANECER MUY LEJOS DEL VERDADERO! ¡MARCHAOS!

—Gracias por el dato, tuerto. —dijo Bakugo levantándose del suelo y escupiendo un poco de sangre por su labio roto . —Aunque ahora no sé si lo correcto es llamarte así. Deberé llamarte por otro modo. Pero eso será después de hacerle pagar a ese tipo raro sin cejas—

—¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO, BAKUGO! ¡ESTA LUCHA SE HA ACABADO DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE HE SIDO CAPTURADO! —gritó Kakashi. —¡NUESTRA MISIÓN ES PROTEGER AL CONSTRUCTOR DE PUENTES! ¿HAS OLVIDADO ESO?—

—Mierda ... —masculló Bakugo mirando hacia atrás a Tazuna. —Es cierto que prometí proteger a ese borrachuzo.

—Todo esto ha ocurrido por mí. —dijo Tazuna mirando al suelo con tristeza. —Por mi deseo de vivir. Pero no dejaré que eso suponga un problema. ¡Haz lo que consideres oportuno, rubito!—

—Je.—sonrió satisfecho Bakugo. —Ya has oído al borrachuzo, canoso. Aunque si puedo darle una lección al sin cejas y proteger al borracho, mejor que mejor. Así que ... —miró a sus compañeros. —¡Frentona, Sasuke! —volteó el rostro para observar a sus compañeros.

—¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ, BAKUGO! —gritó Sakura, en parte por el cabreo y en parte para aliviar el estrés que estaba sintiendo por el combate contra Zabuza.

—¿Tienes un plan, Bakugo?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Algo así. —dijo en voz baja para que no le escuchara Zabuza. —Esta niebla de mierda me impide saber donde está el clon del sin cejas. Pero el importante es el real. Y ya habéis oído al impuntual. No se puede mover mientras siga con la prisión de agua. Haré una explosión tan grande, que el gigantón se verá obligado a deshacer el jutsu si no quiere tener quemaduras de primer grado. —.

—Un momento, Bakugo. Tú aún no tienes suficiente poder como para hacer algo de tal envergadura. —dijo Sasuke

—Confía en mi. No es la primera vez que lo hago. Vosotros solo proteged al borracho de mi explosíon. —dijo Bakugo avanzando lentamente y haciendo estiramientos.

—¿Ya habéis dejado de parlotear como cotorras?—preguntó sarcásticamente Zabuza. —Lamentaréis el día que decidisteis jugar a ser ninjas. Porque vosotros no sois ninjas. Cuando yo tenía vuestra edad ...—

—¿Y ahora quien está parloteando como una cotorra?—dijo Bakugo interrumpiendo el discurso de Zaubza. —¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, MONSTRUO SIN CEJAS! Me importa una mierda tu patética vida, así que ahórrate tus discursitos.

—Mocoso insensato ... —dijo Zabuza con una vena en la frente. —¡Tú serás el primero en morir!

—¡BAKUGO VETE! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! —gritó Kakashi

—Canoso, si mal no recuerdo dijiste que los que no obedecían las normas eran basura, pero los que abandonaban a su compañeros eran peor que basura ... —dijo Bakugo rodando los ojos.

—¡Esto es diferente! ¡No tienes oportunidad contra él!—exclamó Kakashi.

—Mmm, eso habrá que verse. —contestó Bakugo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Luego se miró las manos un instante.

_—Esto va a ser una mierda para mis brazos ... —pensó Bakugo. —Y es posible que me quede sin chakra. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Si no estuviera esa jodida niebla podría idear un plan mejor. Espero que este cuerpo de 12 años y medio consiga hacer una explosión similar a la que usé contra el bastardo mitad y mitad.—_

Bakugo fijó su vista en donde estaba su sensei encerrado. Empezó a correr para posteriormente, por medio de explosiones, impulsarse al aire. Conforme se iba acercando a su objetivo el movimiento giratorio aumentó gracias al impulso que Bakugo iba haciendo con ambas manos. Poco a poco estaba formando un torbellino explosivo de cada vez más intensidad.

—¿Qué demonios?—dijo el clon de agua que estaba escondido en la niebla. Le lanzó su espada con la intención de detenerlo, pero el torbellino la repelió como si nada.

—¡PREPÁRATE A MORIR, BASTARDO SIN CEJAS! —gritó Bakugo en su torbellino y a escasos metros de

_—¡Este crío está loco! —pensó Zabuza con algo de preocupación. —Me protegeré con Kubikiribōchō (la espada de Zabuza)—_

—¡HOWITZER IMPACT!—gritó

La velocidad y la fuerza giratoria de Bakugo hicieron que fuera la explosión más grande que había hecho en su nuevo mundo. Pero, tal y como temía Bakugo, su pequeño cuerpo solo consiguió crear una explosión de algo más de la mitad de fuerza de que hizo contra Todoroki. Por suerte para él, fue lo suficiente grande para que Zabuza se asustara y saltara para evitar que se chamuscara.

De lo que pasó después en la pelea, Bakugo no tiene recuerdos. Básicamente porque se desmayó nada más realizar su ataque por usar demasiado chakra. Cuando se despertó, sentía un dolor terrible en los brazos. Estaba en una habitación y dentro estaban Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, una mujer que no conocía Bakugoy Kakashi. También había dos camas. Él reposaba en una y en la otra cama estaba reposando Kakashi.

—El sharingan es muy poderoso, pero no creo que sea muy útil si te deja inmóvil durante una semana, sensei. —oyó la voz de Sakura.

—Estás hecho una mierda, canoso ... —dijo Bakugo.

—¡Bakugo! —dijo con alegría Sakura. —¡Por fin despiertas! ¡Me tenías preocupada!—

—¡Qué ha pasado con el bastardo sin cejas! —dijo Bakugo incorporándose rápidamente. Eso hizo que le entrara un dolor punzante en sus brazos. —Joder... —se quejó por el dolor.

—Me alegro que la pelea no te haya hecho perder tu mala educación, mocoso. —dijo Tazuna de malas maneras, pero en el fondo estaba muy feliz de que Bakugo estuviera recuperado.

—¡Aquí el único maleducado eres tú, borrachuzo! —dijo Bakugo señalándole con el dedo. Grave error, el movimiento hizo que el brazo le provocara un tormento.— Ayyyy ¡Me cago en la puta! —

—Has usado demasiado chakra en los brazos, te aconsejo que no los muevas en un período considerable de tiempo. Hasta que sanen. —aconsejó Kakashi que miraba al techo incapaz de moverse.

—¡No voy a recibir consejos de un lisiado! —replicó Bakugo, pero en realidad sí que le hizo caso ya que los mantuvo quietos. —¿Alguien me puede decir de una vez qué cojones ha pasado?—


	28. TREPAR

_Este capítulo es muy similar a lo que ocurre en la serie de Naruto. Pero me parecía de vital importancia remarcar el entrenamiento de trepar por el árbol. Será un power up para Bakugo para no quedarse agotado tan rápidamente._

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¿Alguien me puede decir de una vez qué cojones ha pasado?—preguntó con impaciencia Bakugo.

—Sasuke te rescató cuando el clon de Zabuza estuvo a punto de clavarte su espada, después de que perdieras el conocimiento. —explicó Sakura. A lo que Bakugo, incrédulo miró a Sasuke, y el pelinegro apartó la mirada algo avergonzado.—Además, tu ataque hizo que Zabuza soltara a Kakashi-sensei. Después, Kakashi-sensei copió una de sus técnicas y venció a Zabuza.—

—¿Y sigue vivo ese bastardo?—preguntó Bakugo.

—Pues ... —dijo dubitativa Sakura

—Eso es justo lo que estábamos comentando ahora, Bakugo. Un ANBU del tipo cazador de la aldea oculta de la niebla vino a rematarlo, pero creo ...—trató de explicar Kakashi pero fue interrumpido por Bakugo.

—¿Qué mierdas es un ANBU cazador?—preguntó Bakugo.

—Son ninjas de élite que también se les conoce como _elimina-cadaveres. _Destruyen cualquier rastro del cadáver de los ninjas desertores. El cuerpo del ninja contiene secretos sobre el chakra y sobre sus jutsus, que es información secreta de su Villa. Para evitar que ninjas de otras aldeas aprendan estos secretos, los ninjas cazadores persiguen a los shinobis que han traicionado a su Villa, después los eliminan y luego borran cualquier rastro de su existencia. —explicó Kakashi.

—Entonces está muerto, ¿no?—dijo Bakugo.

—Lo más seguro es que sí. Pero mi instinto me dice que no. Creo que el ninja cazador y Zabuza trabajaban juntos. Si de verdad fuera un ninja cazador que tenía como objetivo a Zabuza, se hubiera deshecho del cadáver en ese instante. Sin embargo, se llevó el cuerpo a otro lugar arriesgando la misión. Además, usó las mil varillas para matar a Zabuza. Es un arma que puede simular la muerte si se aplica en determinados puntos, como en el cuello. —finalizó de explicar Kakashi. —Así que debemos prepararnos para lo peor. Debemos considerar que Zabuza sigue vivo.—

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó preocupado Tazuna.

—Pero Kakashi-sensei, aún te queda una semana para que puedas luchar nuevamente. ¿Cómo nos enfrentaremos a ese monstruo?—preguntó preocupada Sakura.

—Je. La próxima vez acabaré con él. —dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Eso si no te desmayas antes. —dijo irónicamente Sasuke.

—Bastardo... —dijo Bakugo, apretando el puño y olvidando que cualquier movimiento de sus brazos le proporcionaba un agudo dolor. —¡Joder, como duele!—

—¿Sabes por qué te desmayaste, Bakugo?—preguntó Kakashi.

—Porque usé mucho chakra. —respondió Bakugo.

—No exactamente. Fue porque malgastaste mucho chakra. A los tres os hace falta controlar vuestro chakra. Sobre todo a ti, Bakugo. Os enseñaré durante esta semana—dijo Kakashi

—Pero una mini lección de unos días no hará que derrotemos a Zabuza. ¡Tú apenas pudiste derrotarlo con tu sharingan!—exclamó Sakura

—Exacto, fue por el trabajo en equipo por lo que pude vencerle. Que tu y Sasuke protegierais a Tazuna, permitió que Bakugo pudiera ir con todo para liberarme. Juntos le derrotamos una vez, y juntos le derrotaremos nuevamente. —dijo Kakashi.

—Déjate de palabrería y vamos a entrenar, que quiero volverme más fuerte. —dijo Bakugo.

—Mmmm, mejor esperamos a mañana a que tus brazos sanen. —dijo Kakashi

—Je. Mañana va a ser un día divertido. —dijo Bakugo, ansioso por el entrenamiento.

—Nada va a ser divertido. —replicó un niño con un sombrero.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién demonios eres tú, niñato?—preguntó Bakugo.

—¡Inari! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Tazuna abrazando a su nieto.

—Hola abuelo. —respondió Inari.

—Inari, dile hola a los invitados. —sugirió la madre de Inari

—Mamá, ¿no ves que esta gente va a morir? —dijo Inari señalando a los cuatro ninjas.

—¡Aquí el único que va a morir eres tú como sigas diciendo estupideces! —contestó Bakugo con una vena en la frente.

—No tenéis oportunidad contra Gatoh y sus hombres. —dijo Inari en tono sombrío.

—Para que te quede claro mocoso, ese Gatoh y sus lacayos no tienen nada que hacer con el futuro héroe número 1. —dijo Bakugo con tal seguridad que parecía que pudiera ver el futuro.

—Los héroes no existen. —replicó Inari. Yéndose a su cuarto.

—¡Serás ...! ¡Retira eso criajo del demonio! —exclamó Bakugo levantándose, pero de nuevo un punzante dolor hizo que cayera al suelo. —¡Joderrr...!

—¿A dónde vas, Inari?—preguntó su madre

—A mirar el océano desde mi habitación. —respondió Inari

—Tsk. Odio a los críos. —masculló Bakugo.

—Aquí el único crío eres tú, Bakago. —dijo Sakura dándole un capón. —Haz caso a Kakashi-sensei y descansa hasta mañana. —

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo, mordiéndose la lengua.

A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro ninjas fueron al bosque a empezar el entrenamiento bajo la instrucción de Kakashi que estaba con muletas. Bakugo tenía los brazos vendados, pero podía mover los brazos sin apenas sentir dolor.

—La instrucción empieza ahora. Como ya sabéis, el chakra es la energía vital elemental que emplea un ninja para elaborar sus jutsus. La fuente de todo poder de un ninja. Esta energía tiene dos formas, la energía física que está en las células del cuerpo y la energía espiritual que es la fuente de poder original que se consigue incrementar con la formación y la experiencia. Es decir, el cuerpo y la mente. Ambos, tanto cuerpo como mente, deben usarse y combinarse para poder realizar los jutsus. —explicó Kakashi.

—Ya estamos usando charka con nuestras técnicas, no entiendo porque nos estás explicando esto, Kakashi. —dijo Sasuke.

—Aunque podáis realizar jutsus, aún no habéis dominado el chakra. Apenas lo ha habéis bordeado por encima. Tenéis que hacer uso de la energía física y espiritual y combinarlas en vuestro interior en la proporción adecuada. Cada técnica requiere una combinación diferente de estas energías. Hasta ahora, habéis improvisado las proporciones esperando que fueran las correctas. Aunque produzcáis un montón de chakra, sin equilibrio ni control no os valdrá para nada. Perderéis energía, os quedaréis sin chakra y seréis un blanco fácil. Que es lo que te pasó en el combate contra Zabuza, Bakugo. —razonó Kakashi.

—Sí, sí. Ya ha quedado claro, deja de recordarlo. —masculló Bakugo. —¿Y cómo controlamos el chakra, canoso?—

—Aprendiendo a controlar vuestro chakra sin pensar. —respondió Kakashi. —Para conseguir esto, deberéis estar preparados para poner vuestra vida en juego.—

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer?—preguntó Sakura, tragando con dificultad por los nervios.

—Trepar a un árbol. —respondió Kakashi señalando hacia arriba.

—¿Eh?—dijeron los tres genin a la vez.

—Habéis oído bien. Trepar a un árbol. Pero sólo hay una regla. Lo tenéis que hacer sin manos. —dijo Kakashi.

La curiosidad aumentaba cada vez más en Bakugo. Le encantaba escalar, pero nunca lo había hecho sin usar sus manos. ¿Cómo se puede trepar un árbol sin manos? Eso es lo que se preguntaba el rubio ceniza. Que fue exactamente lo que preguntó Sakura.

—¿Cómo se puede trepar un árbol sin usar las manos?—preguntó Sakura.

—Observad. —respondió Kakashi. Luego, usó un sello concentrando el chakra en sus pies y se dirigió caminando hacia el árbol más cercano.

Kakashi caminó por el árbol como si se tratara del suelo desafiando las leyes de la gravedad. Los tres genin miraban a Kakashi con admiración como si estuviera haciendo magia. El más emocionado era Bakugo.

—Je. —sonrió Bakugo.

—Concentrad el chakra en las plantas vuestro pies y usadlo para conectaros al árbol. El chakra actuará como una especie de pegamento. —explicó Kakashi que se había puesto boca bajo en una rama. —Esta es una forma de aplicar el poder del chakra.—

—Espera un momento ... Ese truco está muy bien, pero... ¿de qué nos sirve para enfrentarnos a Zabuza?—preguntó Sakura.

—Es la única manera de enfrentarse a él, Sakura. —respondió Kakashi. —Enfrentarse a ninjas tan poderosos como Zabuza es la meta de esta instrucción. En primer lugar, aprendéis a sacar la cantidad precisa de chakra en un punto preciso de vuestro cuerpo. Esta forma de trepar requiere una sutil combinación de energía física y mental. Y las plantas de los pies son los puntos donde resulta más difícil concentrar el chakra. Si conseguís dominar esto, seréis capaces de dominar cualquier jutsu. En segundo lugar, conseguís aprender a mantener vuestros niveles de chakra. Mantener el nivel de chakra debe convertirse en algo natural que se haga sin esfuerzo.—

—Ya veo ... —dijo Sakura, pero sin comprenderlo del tono.

—Ahora tenéis que aplicar el poder del chakra durante la instrucción. —acto seguido Kakashi lanzó tres kunais, uno a los pies de cada estudiante. —Usad el kunai para marcar el árbol en el punto más alto al que podáis trepar sin usar las manos. Luego, intentad pasar de esa marca una y otra vez. Al principio, tendréis que correr hacia el árbol para que vuestro impulso os haga subir lo más arriba posible. Hasta que lo dominéis y lo hagáis como yo. ¿Listos?—

—Ja. Esto no es nada para el que se va a convertir en el héroe número 1. —respondió Bakugo

—Creía que lo que querías era ser el quinto maestro Hokage, Bakugo. —dijo Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza.

—¡Seré las dos cosas!—replicó Bakugo.

—Eso. ¡Aclara tus ideas de una vez, Bakago! —dijo Sakura dándole otro capón con su puño.

—¡Deja ya de golpearme gratuitamente, macrofrente!—gritó Bakugo.

—¡Lo haré cuando dejes de ser tan baka (idiota) , Bakago!—respondió Sakura.

Sasuke, ignorando la discusión de sus compañeros, fue el primero en intentar trepar el árbol. Corrió para coger impulso. Parecía que lo iba a lograr, pero después de recorrer un tercio del árbol hizo una grieta en él árbol que le impidió continuar.

_—Esto es más duro de lo que pensaba. El equilibrio ha de ser perfecto. Si concentras demasiado chakra, tus pies provocan una grieta en la corteza que te hace rebotar. Pero si no concentras el suficiente chakra ... —pensó Sasuke, mientras observaba el intento de Bakugo. Éste lo hizo mucho peor que Sasuke ya que apenas pudo trepar por el árbol cayéndose hacia atrás. —... te caes como le ha pasado a Bakugo al no poder conectarte al árbol. —_

_—Mierda... Todo lo que sé del uso del chakra es que con mis emociones logro concentrarlo en mis manos, y al acumular sudor consigo segregar la nitroglicerina. Pero nunca he intentado concentrar el chakra a otra parte de mi cuerpo. Joder, a este ritmo voy a quedarme atrás de Sasuke y la frentona. —pensó Bakugo, incorporándose del suelo. —Y lo peor de todo es que aún me duelen los brazos. No tanto como para no poder moverme, pero lo suficiente como para que las caídas me hagan bastante daño. —_

—Justo lo que pensaba que le pasaría a Sasuke y a Bakugo. —pensó Kakashi.

—Ja. ¡Qué fácil es esto! —exclamó Sakura desde lo alto de la copa de su árbol. —Jajajaja.

—¡No puede ser! ¡La frentona lo ha conseguido a la primera! —dijo Bakugo impresionado, pero molesto por no haber sido él quien lo lograra.

—Vaya, parece ser que Sakura es quien tiene mejor manejo del chakra. Bien hecho, Sakura. —la felicitó Kakashi.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo.

—Bah. —dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos.

—Pensaba que impresionaría a Sasuke, pero ahora está enfadado conmigo. —pensó con tristeza Sakura.

—Sakura no solo tiene muchos conocimientos teóricos sobre el chakra, sino que también puede controlarlo y mantenerlo. Por lo tanto, Sakura es la que está más cerca de ser Hokage algún día, a diferencia de cierta persona...—dijo Kakashi mirando a Bakugo. El rubio ceniza entrecerró los ojos con ganas de matar a su sensei.—...Y en cuanto al gran clan Uchiha, puede que no sea tan genial después de todo. —

—¡CÁLLATE KAKASHI-SENSEI! —gritó Sakura. —¡Vas hacer que Sasuke me odie aún más!—

Sasuke y Bakugo se miraron un instante.

_—No pienso dejar que Bakugo me supere. —pensó Sasuke con determinación._

_—No pienso dejar que Sasuke me supere. —pensó Bakugo, apretando los puños._

_—Bien, creo que ya están motivados. Está claro que Bakugo y Sasuke llevan mucho más chakra dentro que Sakura. Si consiguen dominar su chakra se convertirán en unos ninjas excepcionales. —pensó Kakashi._

Cinco horas más tarde, los dos varones seguían sin progresar demasiado. Bakugo había conseguido trepar hasta el 20% de la cima, y Sasuke hasta casi el 40%. Sakura después de trepar hasta la copa del árbol una veintena de veces estaba totalmente agotada.

—¡Joder, esto es una puta mierda!—se quejó Bakugo, aguantando el dolor que sentía en sus brazos y en su cabeza por las caídas.

_—Qué predecible, siempre se queja cuando las cosas no le salen bien. —pensó Sakura. Al ver que Bakugo se acercaba a ella, se extrañó. —¿Eh?—_

—Frentona, dime tu truco para conseguir trepar. —pidió Bakugo.

—¿Así es como pides las cosas? —dijo indignada Sakura. —Si me lo dices por favor, quizás me lo piense.—

—Grrrrr. —gruñó Bakugo, tratando de contener la rabia. —¡Por favor macrofrente, enséñame el jodido truco!

—No, no, no. —dijo Sakura acompañando sus palabras negando con el dedo índice. —Nada de groserías ni tus estúpidos motes. Pídelo como lo haría una persona normal. —

—Bah, no merece la pena. —Bakugo se dio media vuelta, pero al ver a Sasuke como trepaba más del doble que su marca personal se volvió a dar la vuelta. —Sakura ... ¿serías tan amable de enseñarme tu truco para trepar? —pidió Bakugo temblándole el cuerpo por lo avergonzado que se sentía.

—Vaya, no me esperaba que estuvieras tan desesperado, Bakugo. —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

—¡Serás ...! —dijo Bakugo apretando el puño

—Tranquilo, Bakugo. Estaba bromeando. —dijo Sakura. —Yo no lo llamaría truco, pero la mejor forma de controlar tu chakra es estando relajado. El chakra requiere energía espiritual, así que si estás ansioso e inquieto, no te servirá. Tienes que relajarte y centrarte completamente en el árbol. Así conseguirás un flujo constante de chakra en la planta del pie.—

Después de ese consejo, Kakashi se fue a la casa del constructor a descansar y pidió a Sakura que fuera a proteger a Tazuna en el puente que estaba construyendo. Así que se quedaron Sasuke y Bakugo a solas, compitiendo para ver quien conseguía alcanzar la meta antes.

—Piensa en lo que ha dicho la frentona. Relájate, céntrate en el árbol. Soy demasiado impetuoso, tengo que ser frío como el bastardo Mitad-Mitad. —pensó Bakugo, respirando profundamente para conseguirlo.

El consejo de Sakura fue muy efectivo ya que al intentarlo nuevamente alcanzó la marca de Sasuke. Cuando se cayó del árbol, Sasuke se acercó a él.

—Ey, Bakugo. —dijo Sasuke rascándose el cuello.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué mierdas quieres, Sasuke?—preguntó molesto Bakugo.

—Bueno ... el caso es que ... —dijo Sasuke sin saber como decirlo.

—Ve al grano, joder. —dijo Bakugo incorporándose.

—Oye, tú le pediste consejo a Sakura cuando estuvo aquí. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó Sasuke volteando la cabeza, para que no viera lo avergonzado que se sentía por pedir ayuda.

—Ja. Ni te pienses por un momento que te voy a ayudar para que me superes. Sólo te lo diré desde lo alto de la copa del árbol y sólo si me lo suplicas. —respondió Bakugo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Maldito ...—dijo Sasuke, enfadado consigo mismo por habérsele pasado por la cabeza el pedirle ayuda.


	29. HÉROE

_Para este capítulo, me he tomado la licencia de considerar que Best Jeanist murió en el ataque de All For One_

T**odos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

A la noche, Sasuke y Bakugo volvieron a la casa de Tazuna, donde también vivían Inari y Tsunami (la madre de Inari). Aún no habían conseguido alcanzar la copa del árbol, pero ya estaban cerca ya que les faltaba menos de un tercio para lograrlo.

Tsunami preparó la cena, y cuando se sentaron a cenar, Bakugo y Sasuke volvieron a competir a ver quien comía más rápido.

—¿Vieja, no tienes nada picante?—preguntó Bakugo con la boca llena de comida.

—¡Bakugo, no seas grosero! —le amonestó Sakura.

—Jajaja, hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos tantos invitados para cenar. —dijo Tazuna con una sonrisa.

Al acabar de cenar, Sakura se fijó en una fotografía a la que le faltaba una parte.

—Esta foto está rasgada, ¿a qué se debe?—preguntó Sakura. —Inari la ha estado mirando durante la cena. Parece como si hubiera alguna otra persona en la foto, pero hubiera sido arrancada. Es muy extraño.—Los cuerpos de Inari, Tazuna y Tsunami se volvieron tenson.

—Es mi marido. —respondió seria Tsunami mientras fregaba los platos.

—Era un héroe en esta tierra. —dijo Tazuna entristecido.

—¿Un héroe?—preguntó Bakugo, recuperando el interés por la conversación.

—¿Era?—dijo Sakura dándose de que había metido la pata.

Inari se marchó sin despedirse de nadie directo a su habitación.

—Inari, ¿a dónde vas?—dijo Tsunami, preocupada. Pero Inari no respondió y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Padre, no puedes hablar hablar sobre él delante de Inari!, ¡ya lo sabías! —dijo Tsunami, enfadada con Tazuna. Después de decir eso, se marchó del comedor para seguir a su hijo.

—Inari ... —dijo Sakura, arrepentida por lo de la foto.

—Cuéntanos la historia de ese héroe, viejo. —dijo Bakugo, interesado por si era de su mundo.

—Él no era su verdadero padre. Llegó a nuestra familia después y nos trajo mucha felicidad. Inari y él estaban muy unidos. En aquellos días, Inari estaba siempre riéndose. Pero entonces ... —le costó continuar a Tazuna ya que luchaba por aguantar las lágrimas. —Todo eso acabó. Ya no ha vuelto a reír ni a sonreír desde aquel día.—

—¿Qué le pasó a Inari?—preguntó Kakashi.

—Antes debéis conocer la historia de su padre, del hombre que nos enseñó el valor y que fue un héroe en esta tierra. —comenzó a contar Tazuna. —Él llegó aquí hará unos tres años ...

En los siguientes minutos, Tazuna contó como un pescador llamado Kaiza llegó al País de las Olas buscando mejor suerte. Se encontró a Inari en el agua y lo salvó de morir ahogado. Le enseñó al muchacho todo lo que él sabía acerca de la vida, haciendo hincapié en que debe proteger las cosas que son preciosas para él con toda su fuerza. Con el tiempo, se casó con Tsunami, y actuó como un modelo para Inari. Salvó a la aldea de una inundación cerrando la esclusa a riesgo de su propia vida. Luego apareció Gatoh que intentaba apoderarse del País de las Olas. Kaiza trató detenerlo, pero perdió contra los hombres del empresario. Gatoh decidió ponerlo como ejemplo para todos los que conspiren contra él. Para eso, los hombres de éste, le cortaron los brazos primero y luego lo ejecutaron públicamente.

—Siempre recordaré las últimas palabras que le dijo a Inari en medio del llanto antes de morir Kaiza. Que era un mentiroso por no cumplir su palabra de proteger la ciudad y a él. —finalizó Tazuna, no pudiendo reprimir más las lágrimas que salían sin control de su rostro.

_Los héroes no existen_

Esas palabras de Inari golpearon como un martillo la mente de Bakugo. Quería animar a Inari, pero a Bakugo nunca se le dieron bien las palabras, era más de hechos. Así que se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde vas, Bakugo? —preguntó Sakura.

—A fuera. —respondió Bakugo abriendo la puerta.

—¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? —dijo Sakura, incrédula. —¡Está lloviendo a cántaros!

—Tengo que demostrar a ese crío que los héroes sí existen. Pero para ello, no solo se necesita el deseo de salvar a la gente. Se necesita la fuerza para ganar. Y yo aún no tengo esa fuerza para ganar al bastardo sin cejas. Así que conseguiré esa fuerza cueste lo que cueste. —contestó Bakugo con la misma determinación con la que se prometió ser Hokage para descubrir la verdad de la masacre Uchiha.

—Bakugo ... —dijo Sakura, asombrada por la madurez del rubio ceniza.

—Este chico ... —dijo Tazuna, limpiándose las lágrimas

_—Me alegro haberme equivocado con mi impresión inicial de Bakugo. Le tengo que dar las gracias a Minato por designármelo. —pensó Kakashi con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara._

—Un momento, Bakugo. —dijo Sasuke, levantándose de la silla.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Bakugo, volteando el rostro.

—Si estás tú solo, con lo idiota que eres seguro que acabas muriendo por una pulmonía. Te acompaño. —dijo Sasuke, acompañando al rubio ceniza.

—¿Tú también, Sasuke?—dijo Sakura, con preocupación.

—Ja. Tú lo que no quieres es que te supere y por eso vas a vigilarme, Sasuke. —dijo Bakugo saliendo de la casa.

—Lo que tú digas. —replicó Sasuke, rodando los ojos. Después de salir, cerró la puerta dejando a Sakura, Kakashi y Tazuna solos en el comedor.

—Me equivoqué con tus estudiantes, Kakashi. Sobre todo con el rubito—comentó Tazuna con una sonrisa.

—No eres el único, Tazuna. —dijo Kakashi.

Pasaron los días, avanzando sin prisa pero sin pausa en el entrenamiento. Finalmente, al atardecer del sexto día de entrenamiento, tanto Bakugo como Sasuke consiguieron llegar a la copa del árbol.

—¡Enhorabuena, Sasuke! —dijo Sakura con alegría. —Sabía que lo lograrías. —luego miró a Bakugo. —A ti no te doy la enhorabuena, seguro que lo has hecho de chiripa. —

—Tienes suerte que soy una balsa de aceite y no me afecta nada. —dijo Bakugo.

_—Finalmente has madurado, Bakugo. —pensó Kakashi con orgullo._

—¡Y una mierda diría algo como eso, te vas a enterar maldita frentona! —gritó Bakugo saltando del árbol haciendo explotar sus manos.

_—O puede que no. —pensó Kakashi, con una gota en la nuca._

—Aaaaaa, ¡sálvame Sasuke!—gritó Sakura, corriendo en círculos siendo perseguida por Bakugo.

—Idiotas. —dijo Sasuke, con un suspiro.

_—Si sigo cuerdo al acabar la instrucción será todo un milagro. —pensó Kakashi._

Al día siguiente, Kakashi ya estaba recuperado de la fatiga por el uso del sharingan. Por orden suya, él, Sasuke y Sakura fueron al puente a proteger a Tazuna. Y Bakugo se quedaría en casa protegiendo a Inari y a Tsunami.

—Márchate. Aún estás a tiempo de no morir asesinado por los hombres de Gatoh.—dijo Inari a un Bakugo que estaba comiendo el desayuno que había preparado Tsunami.

—¿Eh?—dijo Bakugo alzando una ceja.

—Todo ese estúpido entrenamiento no es más que una pérdida de tiempo. —dijo Inari, sollozando. —Gatoh tiene un ejército entero. Os vencerá y luego os destruirá. El fuerte siempre gana y el débil siempre pierde. —

—No me va a pasar lo mismo que a tu padre, mocoso. —replicó Bakugo.

—¡No hables de mi padre! ¡No le conoces! —gritó Inari golpeando la mesa.

—Por lo que ha contado el borracho de tu abuelo, fue un héroe. Pues da la casualidad que yo también soy uno, así que es posible que conozca mejor que tú, criajo. —dijo Bakugo con su característica sonrisa de superioridad.

—¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE LOS HÉROES NO EXISTEN PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS? —dijo a moco tendido Inari. —¡Mi padre no fue un héroe y tú tampoco lo eres!—

—Sí que lo fue. —contestó Bakugo con un tono tan severo que hizo asustar al pequeño Inari. Se puso tan serio al recordar a su maestro en prácticas que murió a manos de All For One. —Que tu padre haya muerto y no pudiera cumplir su promesa, no le quita el hecho de que fue un héroe. Un héroe de los que salvan vidas.—

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada! —gritó Inari, marchándose corriendo fuera de su casa.

Intentó correr hasta perderse en el bosque, pero se chocó con un cuerpo pesado que hizo que se cayera de culo.

—Vaya, vaya. Mira tu por donde. No vamos a necesitar usar la espada para abrir la puerta. —dijo un espadachín, con el cuerpo tatuado y con un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

Detrás de él, habían por lo menos 15 hombres que también portaban espadas.

—Dile a tu madre que salga. Queremos hablar con ella. Jajajajaja. —rió el tatuado, posteriormente reír el resto de hombres.

—Son los hombres de Gatoh. Quieren a mi madre. Tengo ... tengo ... —pensó Inari cubriéndose el rostro.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó un espadachín viendo que un objeto se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara. Era un bol de ramen que iba a una velocidad alarmante e impactó en su cara dejándole inconsciente.

—¿QUIÉN HA SIDO? —dijo el tatuado molesto. —¡DA LA CARA! —

—¡X-CATAPULT! —gritó Bakugo, volando con sus explosiones hacia el grupo de espadachines.

Mientras estaba en el aire, Bakugo agarró al tipo tatuado con uno de sus brazos, luego se impulsó en un movimiento giratorio disparando explosiones con su brazo libre. Una vez que ganó suficiente impulso, Bakugo lanzó con fuerza a su oponente con la ayuda de otra explosión en dirección al resto de espadachines, haciéndoles caer como si fueran bolos. Solo quedaron un par conscientes, pero Bakugo les mandó a dormir con unas pequeñas explosiones

—¡Bakugo!—dijo Inari, alegrándose que Bakugo arreglara la situación.

—Tsk. Mierda, si estos extras están aquí ... Eso significa que el bastardo sin cejas está en el puente peleando con mis compañeros. —luego voló con ayuda de su quirk, a lo Iron Man, para ver si quedaba algún matón más. Al comprobar que no, aterrizó en el suelo—Pequeñajo, quédate con tu madre. Yo voy a ajustar cuentas con un bastardo. —

—Bakugo, antes de que te marches... —dijo Inari avergonzado. —Dijiste que mi padre fue un héroe que salvaba a la gente, y que tú también eres un héroe. ¿Qué clase de héroe eres?—

Bakugo meditó unos segundos su respuesta. Viniéndole a la mente algo que le dijo All Might

_Joven Bakugo, para ser un gran héroe se necesita tu deseo de ganar pero también se necesita el deseo de salvar del joven Midoriya._

—Yo era de la clase de héroe que solo tenía el deseo de ganar. Pero para ser el número 1, tengo que ganar y tengo que salvar. Por eso tengo que salvar el culo a los inútiles de mis compañeros. Cuando vuelva, dile a tu madre que cocine algo picante. Estoy harto de la comida tan sosa.—dijo Bakugo.

—Lo haré ... —eso fue lo último que oyó Bakugo ya que se fue a toda prisa en dirección al puente. —Y gracias... —dijo esto último en un susurro.

_—Más les vale no haber muerto, él único que puede matar a los inútiles de mis compañeros soy yo. —pensó Bakugo, preocupado._


	30. HAKU

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

_—Más les vale no haber muerto, él único que puede matar a los inútiles de mis compañeros soy yo. —pensó Bakugo, preocupado._

Cuando llegó al puente, Kakashi y Zabuza estaban cara a cara. Tazuna estaba situado detrás de Kakashi. Pero lo más raro era los espejos de hielo flotantes que rodeaban a Sasuke y a Sakura. Bakugo se situó al lado de su sensei.

—¡Bakugo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar protegiendo a Inari y a su madre!—dijo Kakashi

—Ya le he dado una lección a esos extras. —desde su posición podía ver a lo lejos como Sasuke tenía numerosas agujas en su cuerpo. Y sólo se mantenía en pie por apoyarse en Sakura.—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo, tuerto?—preguntó cabreado Bakugo, al ver a sus compañeros pasándolo mal.

—El ninja cazador falso los ha encerrado con su kekkei genkai. —dijo Kakashi, impotente. —Y yo no puedo hacer nada porque sino, dejaría a Tazuna bajo la merced de Zabuza.

—Vaya, por fin te has dignado en aparecer, chico explosivo. Voy a matar tres pájaros de un tiro. Matar al famoso ninja copia, cumplir con la misión de matar al viejo y vengarme de la humillación sufrida matándote.—dijo Zabuza.

—No estoy de humor para tus bromas, bastardo sin cejas. —replicó Bakugo, con su cabeza yendo a mil por hora para trazar un plan para solucionar eso. —Kakashi... —dijo Bakugo por primera el nombre su sensei. Éste también se dio cuenta de este hecho y le prestó toda su atención.

_—Es la primera vez que usa mi nombre. Está tan concentrado y serio que ni siquiera intenta usar alguno de sus motes. —pensó Kakashi._

—No sé quien es más fuerte, si el bastardo sin cejas o el bastardo de la máscara. Pero ...—se quedó mirando a Kakashi.—, me cuesta reconocerlo, pero el bastardo sin cejas y su niebla es un problema para mí. Iré a salvar a Sakura y a Sasuke. Sé que te pongo en riesgo a ti y a Tazuna, pero tengo que salvarlos. —dijo Bakugo poniendo toda su atención en esos misteriosos espejos.

—No te preocupes por mí, vete a salvar a tus amigos. —dijo Tazuna.

Vio la imagen del chico de la máscara reflejada en los espejos, apunto de lanzar sus agujas a la pareja de genins. No hizo falta ningún estímulo más para salir escopetado como un misil hacia esa extraña fortaleza de espejos.

—¡Espera, Bakugo! ¡Si entras ahí ...! —trató de detenerle Kakashi. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Bakugo ya estaba dentro haciendo explotar las varillas que volaban en dirección a Sakura.

—Otro idiota que cae en la trampa de Haku. —dijo Zabuza con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

Dentro de la fortaleza de espejos, Bakugo observó a todos lados el reflejo de su contrincante. Luego, miró a Sasuke, que sangraba por la boca y que tenía el sharingan de Kakashi y de Itachi en los dos ojos. Pero éste, a diferencia de los otros sólo contaba con dos aspas alrededor de su pupila.

—¡Bakugo!—exclamó Sakura, ayudando a Sasuke a incorporarse.

—Idiota ..., solo conseguirás que te mate. —dijo Sasuke escupiendo sangre.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No fuerces más! —gritó Sakura al borde de las lágrimas

—Tú eres ese niño que usó esa poderosa explosión para librar a Kakashi de la prisión de Zabuza. —comentó Haku. —Habrías tenido más posibilidades desde fuera. Aquí dentro no podrás hacer nada con esas explosiones—

—En primer lugar, cállate la puta boca, bastardo enmascarado. —dijo Bakugo con tono amenazante. —En segundo lugar, me tendrás que explicar como has conseguido esos ojos, Sasuke. Pero eso luego. Ahora hay cosas más urgentes, como por ejemplo, el salir de aquí. —dijo Bakugo mirando en todas direcciones en busca de una apertura.

—Es inútil, Bakugo. Sasuke trató de derretir los espejos con su gran bola de fuego pero no les hizo ni un rasguño. —dijo Sakura, aún abrazada de Sasuke. —No sé de que estén hechos esos espejos, pero no es simple hielo.—

—Ya has oído a tu compañera, chico explosivo. Esta es mi técnica _Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō (espejo de hielo diabólico)_. Es un jutsu que sólo puedo hacer yo gracias a mi kekkei genkai. —explicó Haku.

—¡Te he dicho que te calles la puta boca, bastardo enmascarado!—gritó Bakugo. Después de unos segundos a Bakugo se le ocurrió un plan —Sakura, quiero que sujetes a Sasuke y te agarres a mí con fuerza.

—Vale. —asintió Sakura y obedeció sin rechistar, al igual que Kakashi ella se dio cuenta que había usado su nombre en lugar de un mote.

_Espero que no sea de las que se marean, no me haría mucha gracia que me vomite encima. —pensó Bakugo._

—¡Aguanta y no te sueltes, Sakura!—ordenó Bakugo.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, chico explosivo?—se preguntó Haku

Empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí como una peonza, ganando velocidad con sus mini explosiones.

—¡EXPLOSIVE MISSILE! —gritó Bakugo.

Cuando ya tenía la suficiente velocidad, cambió la posición de las manos poniendo las manos boca abajo y yendo hacia arriba como un misil (se parece al colmillo sobre colmillo de Kiba, pero la técnica de Bakugo cuenta además con el factor explosivo) rompiendo el espejo más vertical.

—¡No te dejaré escapar! —dijo Haku creando otro espejo encima del que había destruido.

La técnica de Bakugo ya no contenía la fuerza suficiente para romper ese segundo espejo. Por suerte, Bakugo se dio cuenta enseguida y con un rápido movimiento lanzó a Sakura que sostenía a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡SAKURA! ¡PROTEGE A TAZUNA Y A SASUKE! ¡CONFÍO EN TI! ¡YO ME OCUPO DE ESTE BASTARDO!—gritó Bakugo a Sakura que estaba volando, pero ya fuera de la fortaleza de los espejos.

—Maldito ... —Haku dio una fuerte patada en el rostro de Bakugo haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo con violencia. —Nadie había escapado de mi técnica antes y ahora has hecho que se escaparan mis dos presas. —

Bakugo tenía el rostro manchado completamente de sangre por toda la cantidad del líquido rojo que le caía del cabello, debido a la brecha que se provocó al usar su cabeza como la punta de su misil explosivo.

_—Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre. Tengo que acabar con esto rápido antes de perder la conciencia. —pensó Bakugo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza._

—¡MUERE! ¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!—casi infinitas explosiones de gran fuerza, ya que no tenía que controlar su fuerza porque no podía lastimar a sus alíados, salían de las palmas de Bakugo en todas direcciones. —¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!¡MUERE!—

Cuando acabó su ataque, todo el interior de la fortaleza de espejos era humo. Bakugo jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

—¡Vas a necesitar algo más fuerte para destruir mis espejos de hielo! —decenas de varillas salieron disparadas a por Bakugo.

—Mierda... —maldijo Bakugo

Bakugo era incapaz de verlas por el humo, pero oía como silbaba el viento y suponía que le había lanzado las mismas armas que le había visto a Sasuke en el cuerpo. Así que hizo lo más sensato. Hacerse una bola para protegerse de los puntos vitales.

Su espalda, brazos, piernas y estómago estaban llenos de esas varillas. Parecía un puerco espín. Bakugo se quedó tumbado sin mover un músculo con pinta de haber muerto.

—Es posible que me haya pasado. —dijo Haku saliendo de sus espejos y caminando hacia el cuerpo de Bakugo. —He perdido el control por haber dejado marchar a los otros dos niños. ¿Estás muerto, chico explosivo?—preguntó colocándole el dedo índice en el cuello para ver si seguía teniendo pulso.

Apenas tenía pulso, pero tenía. Haku suspiró aliviado, pero se alarmó al notar como su pulso se aceleraba rápidamente.

—¿Cómo ...? —dijo Haku. Bakugo, que abrió los ojos de repente, le dio una patada, concentrada con gran parte del chakra que le quedaba, al estómago.

—¡Nunca te debes confiar, bastardo enmascarado!—exclamó Bakugo levantándose a duras penas.

La patada fue tan fuerte que hizo que Haku perdiera la concentración deshaciendo su jutsu de espejos.


	31. LA BELLA DURMIENTE

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¿Cómo ...? —dijo en shock Haku. Bakugo que abrió los ojos de repente, le dio una patada concentrada con gran parte del chakra que le quedaba.

—¡Nunca te debes confiar, bastardo enmascarado!—exclamó Bakugo levantándose a duras penas.

La patada fue tan fuerte, que hizo que Haku perdiera la concentración deshaciendo su jutsu de espejos.

—Es imposible. ¿Cómo puedes seguir moviéndote?—se preguntó Haku, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al no ver al rubio ceniza. —¿Dónde ...? —un gran puñetazo en su cara, que fue tan fuerte que le rompió la máscara y le dejó inconsciente.

—Haaa, haaa, haaa. —jadeó Bakugo a punto de perder la conciencia.

_—Joder, le tengo que agradecer al tuerto la mierda de trepar sin manos. Ha hecho que sea mucho más rápido al aplicar chakra a mis pies. Es algo parecido a lo que usó el inútil de Deku en nuestra última pelea.—pensó Bakugo, luego se fijó en Haku que se le veía el rostro inconsciente al destrozarle la máscara. —Me ha hecho sudar para vencerle y debe tener 13 años como mucho ... . —posteriormente miró dónde debían estar el resto, pero la niebla densa le impedía ver nada. —¿Dónde mierdas están todos?—_

De repente, la niebla bajó de intensidad lo suficiente para que el rubio pudiera distinguir figuras desde no mucha distancia. Bakugo pudo ver a su compañera Sakura que estaba de rodillas sujetando a un inconsciente Sasuke. También divisó a Tazuna que estaba detrás de la pareja de genins. Y por último y lo más importante, Zabuza estaba de pie con ocho grandes perros, uno de ellos incluso más grande que el shinobi de la niebla, que clavaban sus colmillos en él.

—Je. —pensó Bakugo con una sonrisa de complacencia—El tuerto ha vuelto a machacar al bastardo sin cejas. —vio como su sensei hacía una serie de sellos de manera rapidísima.

—¡RAIKIRI! —oyó gritar a su maestro. Una energía intensa azulada se formaba en su mano derecho.

_—¿Es que se ha vuelto loco? —pensó Bakugo, molesto. _

Trató de concentrar chakra en sus pies, pero era demasiada concentración para el estado en que se encontraba. Así que recurrió a su quirk para correr lo más rápido posible. Cuando el brazo de Kakashi estaba apunto de atravesar el corazón de Zabuza, Bakugo lo desvió en el último momento haciendo que solo atravesara el hombro del shinobi de la niebla.

—¡Bakugo! —dijo Kakashi abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Imposible ..., ¿este mocoso ha derrotado a Haku?—dijo Zabuza sin poder creérselo.

—Haa, haaa, haaa. —jadeó Bakugo, agarrándose al chaleco de Kakashi para no caerse. —Ese niño-niña está ahora mismo soñando con los angelitos. —

—¿Cómo es que estás vivo? —preguntó Kakashi al ver a Bakugo que estaba repleto de agujas por todo su cuerpo.

—Haa, haaaa, haaaa. —siguió jadeando Bakugo en búsqueda de aliento. —Me gustaría pensar que soy invencible, pero creo que ese niño-niña no buscaba matarme. Ahora soy yo el que tiene preguntas que hacerte, tuerto.—

—Eso puede esperar. Tengo que matar a Zabuza antes de que se recupere. —dijo Kakashi mirando con su sharingan a Zabuza y retirando su mano de dentro del hombro del shinobi de la niebla.

—Haa, haaa, haaaa. —jadeó Bakugo. —De eso precisamente era lo que quería hablarte, tuerto. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?—

—¿Eh?—dijo sin comprender Kakashi.

—Jajajaja. ¿Es que has enseñado a tus alumnos a ser pacifistas, Kakashi?—preguntó Zabuza. A pesar de su delicada situación, encontraba la escena muy divertida.

—Haa, haaa, haaa. —jadeó Bakugo por el cansancio. —Cállate si no quieres que te explote tu fea cara, sin cejas. —luego miró a Kakashi. —Le hemos derrotado ya, déjale.—

—¿A qué viene esto, Bakugo? ¡Si eres el primero que dice _MUERE_ cada vez que atacas!—dijo Kakashi, sorprendido.

—En combate todo vale, pero el sin cejas ya ha perdido. Sería una ejecución. —explicó Bakugo.

—Si le dejamos vivo volverá a por nosotros. —replicó Kakashi, molesto por la actitud del rubio ceniza.

—Pues que vuelva, le volveremos a patear su sucio culo. —dijo Bakugo haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

—El mundo no es así Bakugo. Los ninjas realizamos todo tipo de misiones. Incluso la de matar.—Kakashi trató de hacerle entrar en razón al rubio

—Puede ser, pero nuestra misión no es la de matar al sin cejas. Nuestra misión es la de proteger al borracho. —dijo Bakugo, señalando a Tazuna.

—¡Acaba conmigo de una vez, Kakashi! ¡Estoy harto de escuchar las tonterías de este mocoso!—exclamó Zabuza.

—¡Te he dicho que te calles! —dando un pequeño salto, Bakugo golpeó a la barbilla de Zabuza con su frente ensangrentada. El salto y el golpeo hizo que se tambaleara perdiendo el equilibro—Mierda, no debí hacer eso. —

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso a su esfuerzo y la pérdida de sangre para que se quedara inconsciente. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la cama de la casa de Tazuna, ya sin ninguna aguja y con una venda en la cabeza. Por suerte para él, esta vez apenas le dolían los brazos.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo. —Estoy más tiempo inconsciente que consciente. ¿Qué habrá pasado con el bastardo sin cejas?—

En la habitación no había nadie, así que decidió ir a la cocina por si alguien estaba en casa. Allí se encontró a Tsunami que estaba cocinando.

—Ey. —llamó la atención de Tsunami el rubio ceiniza.

—¡Bakugo! —Tsunami dejó de cocinar y abrazó con fuerza al rubio ceniza. Éste puso cara de circunstancias.

—¿A qué viene esto, vieja?—dijo Bakugo, incómodo por el contacto físico y queriendo salir de esa situación

—Es solo que me pone muy contenta que hayas despertado. —respondió Tsunami separándose de Bakugo.

—Mmmm, pues tampoco hace falta que nos pongamos tan contentos. Cambiando de tema, me muero de hambre. ¿Hay algo que pueda comer, vieja?—preguntó Bakugo.

—Dónde tengo la cabeza. Debí ofrecerte algo de comer. No me extraña que estés hambriento. Has estado durmiendo casi dos días y medio.—explicó Tsunami

—¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE? —gritó Bakugo, incrédulo. —¿He estado durmiendo más de dos putos días? Joder, soy como la bella durmiente...—esto último lo susurró, pero aún así lo pudo escuchar Tsunami.

—¿Bella durmiente?—preguntó Tsunami, desconociendo el cuento popular del mundo original de Bakugo.

—Olvídalo. —respondió. —¿Dónde están el resto de extras?—preguntó Bakugo, sentándose en una silla. A pesar de haber dormido más de días, o precisamente por ello, se sentía terriblemente cansado.

—Inari y tus compañeros están ayudando a mi padre con el puente. —respondió Tsunami. —Ten esto mientras te preparo algo picante—le dio a Bakugo un tazón lleno de arroz.

—¡Que sea muy picante! —dijo Bakugo, salivando por el hambre.

—Hoy puedes pedir lo que quieras. —dijo Tsunami con una sonrisa. —Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por uno de los héroes de nuestra ciudad.—

—¿Héroe?—dijo con la boca llena de arroz, luego se le vino a la mente la imagen de Zabuza. —¡Mierda, el hambre ha hecho que me olvidara del bastardo sin cejas y del niño-niña! ¿Sabes qué ha ocurrido con ellos, vieja?—

—Ya te contarán los demás cuando regresen. Solo te adelanto que te han dejado una sorpresa. —dijo Tsunami.

—Tsk. —masculló enfadado Bakugo, terminándose lo que quedaba de arroz. —No me gustan las sorpresas.—

El cabreo se le pasó rápido al oler la carne aliñada con salsa picante que le estaba preparando Tsunami. Bakugo hubiera ganado cualquier tipo de concurso de comer rápido en ese momento. Se terminó en menos de 5 minutos la comida con cantidad suficiente para alimentar a una familia numerosa.

No pasó ni media hora cuando Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tazuna e Inari regresaron.

—Estoy reventada de tanto mover vigas de acero ... —se quejó Sakura sin reparar en que estaba Bakugo despierto.

—Jajaja. ¡Vaya pintas tenéis!—rió Bakugo al ver a sus compañeros con chalecos y cascos de la construcción.

—¡BAKUGO! —gritó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, inmediatamente después abrazó con fuerza al rubio ceniza. No fue la única que lo abrazó, Inari y Tazuna siguieron su ejemplo.

—¿HOY ES EL JODIDO MUNDIAL DE LOS ABRAZOS Y NO ME HABÍA ENTERADO?—gritó Bakugo, con un tic nervioso en el ojo de lo incómodo que se sentía. Luego los apartó con brusquedad. —¡Apartaos de mí, pandilla de extras!—


	32. SORPRESA

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¿HOY ES EL JODIDO MUNDIAL DE LOS ABRAZOS Y NO ME HABÍA ENTERADO?—gritó Bakugo, con un tic nervioso en el ojo de lo incómodo que se sentía. Luego los apartó con brusquedad. —¡Apartaos de mí, pandilla de extras!—

—Está claro que ninguna aguja te dio en la lengua. —dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa contento porque su compañero estuviera bien.

—De vuelta a la normalidad. Nunca pensé que diría que extrañaba tus malos modales. —dijo Kakashi.

—¡Déjate de mierdas y dime que pasó después de caer inconsciente, tuerto! —reclamó Bakugo.

—Vinieron Gatoh y sus hombres a tomar control de la ciudad. —explicó Kakashi, sentándose en la mesa. Los demás le imitaron.

—¡Pero nosotros vinimos a tiempo a patearles el trasero! —dijo Inari con una sonrisa.

—¡Inari! ¡No digas esas groserías! —le riñó su madre.

—¡Pero Bakugo habla peor que yo! —repuso Inari haciendo pucheros.

—¡Yo nunca habría dicho trasero! ¡Eso es para meapilas, mocoso! —dijo Bakugo, luego miró a Inari con intensidad. —¿Y bien? ¿Les pateasteis el culo?—

—¡Ya lo creo que sí! —exclamó Inari recuperando la sonrisa.

—Je. Lo único que lamento es no haber sido yo el que les pateara el culo —sonrió de manera presuntuosa Bakugo.

—Nunca te estaré lo suficiente agradecido, Bakugo. —dijo Tazuna, con emoción. —Y no solo por salvar la vida de mi hija y de mi nieto. También por haber hecho que recuperáramos nuestro orgullo. —

Bakugo se quedó callado unos segundos analizando las palabras de Tazuna. Por dentro sintió una satisfacción enorme que se procuró el no mostrar por fuera.

—Y no solo el pueblo ayudó a echar a los matones de Gatoh. —siguió explicando Kakashi. —Zabuza también ayudó después de oír los insultos hacia su persona y hacia Haku por parte de Gatoh. Se bastó de su boca para matar a Gatoh y ahuyentar al resto de matones.—

—¿Murió?—era la pregunta que más deseaba que le respondieran a Bakugo.

—No. —respondió Kakashi. Bakugo sonrió por dentro, deseaba volver a enfrentarse a él y a Haku. —Haku recuperó la conciencia y se lo llevó de allí. No sabemos su paradero.—

—¿Y qué es esa mierda sobre un regalo que ha dicho la vieja?—preguntó Bakugo con una ceja levantada.

—Ahh, es cierto. Ya se me había olvidado. Sígueme. —dijo Kakashi, subiendo las escaleras de la casa.

Bakugo le siguió hasta entrar en el cuarto provisional, (durante el tiempo que estuvieran en el país de las Olas) del jonin. En un rincón se encontraba la Kubikiribōchō, la gran espada de Zabuza Momochi.

—Zabuza me pidió que te dijera que quiere que tengas su espada en agradecimiento por salvarle la vida y así poder pasar más tiempo con Haku. —dijo Kakashi.

—¡Y una mierda me voy a quedar esa monstruosidad! —exclamó Bakugo señalando a la espada.

—Los regalos se deben aceptar, Bakugo. —dijo en tono de broma Kakashi. —Eso te pasa por salvarle la vida.—

—Pues te regalo esta cosa, tuerto.—replicó con astucia Bakugo.

Kakashi puso cara de póker unos segundos, pensando la manera de poder reusarse.

—Ehmm ...piénsalo bien Bakugo. —dijo Kakashi tratando de convencer al rubio ceniza. —Un ninja tiene que jugar con el factor sorpresa. Si te ven con la espada, tus adversarios no esperarán que tu especialidad es lanzar explosiones con las manos.—

—Mmmmm. —Bakugo se quedó un momento pensando.

Por una parte, la espada le parecía horrible, una monstruosidad y poco práctica. Por otro lado, lo que le dijo Kakashi le parecía muy razonable.

—Bueno, de todas formas sería imposible que con tu fuerza pudieras dominar una espada de tal tamaño. Ya que me la has regalado, sé la tendré que dar a Sasuke. Sólo le veo capaz a él de dominarla. —dijo Kakashi, usando la psicología para jugar con la mente de Bakugo.

—¡Ni hablar, tuerto! ¡Cuando te he dicho que te lo regalaba estaba siendo sarcástico! —mintió Bakugo. —¡Me quedaré esta cosa horrorosa y la someteré con mi fuerza!—Se dirigió a la espada y la intentó levantar con una mano. Viendo que no podía la levantó, a duras penas, con ambas manos. —¡ESTO ES PAN COMIDO! —volvió a mentir Bakugo, rojo por el esfuerzo de levantar algo tan pesado.

_—Ufff, me he librado. —pensó Kakashi, emitiendo un suspiro_

Bakugo volvió a dejar la espada en el rincón. Sintiéndose ligero como una pluma al no seguir soportando su peso.

—Dime, Kakashi. —dijo Bakugo poniéndose serio. —¿Por qué no le mataste?—

—Me hiciste cambiar de opinión. Es posible que acabe arrepintiéndome. Pero... —dijo Kakashi. —Quien sabe... Los enemigos de hoy pueden convertirse en aliados en un futuro. Nunca se sabe lo que parará el futuro, y menos para los ninjas.—

Estuvieron unas semanas más en el país de las Olas hasta que finalizara la construcción del puente. En ese tiempo, los genins se lo pasaron entrenando el control de chakra. Bakugo, a parte, le dedicaba unas horas al día a dar mandobles contra troncos con su gran espada. A cada día que pasaba, más mandobles podía hacer sin acabar exhausto y más cómodo se encontraba con el peso de la espada.

Debido al gran tamaño de la espada, era del mismo tamaño que el rubio ceniza, Bakugo tenía problemas para cargar con ella. El problema se solucionó con un cinturón que le cosió Tsunami. El cinturón lo llevaba en el pecho y era lo suficientemente grande como para que también pudiera rodear la espada. Así que la espada la llevaba atada a la espada con ese cinturón. Además, el cinturón contaba con un botón que al pulsarlo se desabrochaba y podía desplegar su espada.

_N/A: una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Pensad en Suigetsu y en como lleva la espada de Zabuza. Pues así la lleva Bakugo._

Finalmente, el día de las despedidas llegó.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Kakashi. Gracias a ti y a tus alumnos tenemos esperanza de que las cosas irán mejor. —se despidió Tazuna, dándole la mano a Kakashi.

—Ha sido un placer haber aceptado este encargo. —respondió Kakashi sonriendo con el ojo libre.

—Bakugo... —dijo Inari, al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Eh? ¿No me digas que vas a llorar por esto? ¡Que no me he muerto, mocoso! —exclamó Bakugo.

—Es solo que ... No sé si me sentiré con fuerza de defender el pueblo sin que estéis aquí. Sin que estés tú aquí ...—

—¡Escúchame mocoso! ¡De futuro héroe nº1 a futuro héroe! —dijo Bakugo posando sus manos en los hombros del pequeño. —Ganar y salvar. Esas deben ser tus prioridades a partir de ahora. Entrénate para poder ser capaz de ganar ante cualquiera y poder salvar a las personas que te necesiten. Eso es lo que se espera de un héroe. Eso es lo que espero de ti.—

Inari abrió los ojos como platos, emocionado por las palabras de Bakugo.

—¡Daré lo mejor de mí! —dijo Inari con seguridad.

—Je. Así se habla. —dijo Bakugo. —Y si las cosas se ponen muy feas, siempre puedes buscarme en Konoha. Nunca me aburro de patear culos. —

Después de unos minutos más de lloros y abrazos por parte de los aldeanos, los ninjas pusieron rumbo a Konoha. Cuando llevaban más de medio día recorrido, en el país de las Olas pasó algo interesante.

—¡Tazuna! ¡Se nos ha olvidado poner nombre a nuestro puente! —dijo un amigo suyo, alarmado por tal olvido.

—Tienes razón. ¿Cómo lo podrías llamar?—dijo Tazuna. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue a Bakugo. —¿Qué tal el Gran Puente de Katsuki Bakugo?—

—¡Ni pensarlo! —respondió de inmediato Inari. —Si Bakugo se enterara que hemos usado su nombre para el puente nos mataría. —añadió Inari.

—¿Entonces qué propones, Inari?—preguntó Tazuna a su nieto.

—El Puente del Saiko no Hero.(N/A: está en japonés, sería El Puente del Héroe Nº1, pero me suena mejor en japonés) —respondió Inari, con convicción.

—Pues ya tenemos nombre. —dijo Tazuna, revolviendo el cabello de su nieto. —Hemos terminado de construir el Puente del Saiko no Hero.—

_Aclaraciones:_

_1-Siempre he puesto las aclaraciones al principio del capítulo. Pero si lo ponía al principio desvelaba la sorpresa de la espada, así que las pongo aquí._

_2-El peso de la espada de Zabuza (me he informado en la wiki) es de 66 libras, que eso en kilogramos es 29,93. Redondeando, 30 Kilos pesa la espada. No me parecía mucho el peso, así que también me he informado de las espadas reales más pesadas. Y la más pesada que ha existido en la historia es un mandoble del modelo Claymore que medía 2,24 metros y pesa alrededor de 10 kilos, fabricada entre los siglos XV y XVIII. Es decir, que aunque 30 kilos pueda parecer poco, es el triple de lo que pesó la espada más pesada de la historia. Bakugo pesa 50 kilos en esta parte de la historia_

_3-La longitud de la espada será más pequeña que lo que es en realidad. En la wiki no lo pone, pero debe medir cerca de la altura de Zabuza (1,83 metros). En mi historia mide 1,50 metros, que son 5 centímetros menos de lo que mide Bakugo (1,55 cm). _

_4-Bakugo mide 1,55 cm y pesa 50 kilos. Son estas medidas porque me he fijado en la altura y peso de Sasuke real. En la wiki, Sasuke al principio mide 1,51 y pesa 42,2 kilos. Y Bakugo con 15 años, en la wiki mide 1,72 y del peso no hablan. Es bastante alto para un japonés de 15 años, así que tiene sentido que mida 5 centímetros que Sasuke. He hecho que pese 50 kilos para que sea mínimamente creíble que pueda cargar con una espada de 30 kilos y porque tiene sentido que al ser más musculoso y más alto que Sasuke, pueda pesar 8 kilos más que el pelinegro._

_Un saludo y comentad lo que os ha parecido el capítulo._


	33. DESCONOCIDOS

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Si Bakugo esperaba que cuando volviera a Konoha el Hokage le iba a empezar a dar misiones complicadas ... entonces se equivocaba completamente. Volvieron a hacer misiones de rango D, que Bakugo las llamba vulgarmente como _''trabajos de mierda''_.

Lo único bueno de volver a Konoha para Bakugo, era que podía volver a comer los platos super picantes y exquisitos del Ichiraku. El inconveniente era que también tendría que ver a Ayame. La última vez que la vio recibió un fuerte tortazo en la mejilla sin motivo, en opinión del rubio ceniza. Por suerte para él, como había pasado más de un mes desde ello, Ayame ya no parecía disgustada y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. El asocial Katsuki Bakugo no sabía si era peor que lo recibieran con un abrazo o recibir un tortazo.

Así pasaron varios meses, haciendo el equipo 7 misiones de rango D. Pero Bakugo no perdió completamente el tiempo. A las misiones siempre portaba en la espalda la pesada Kubikiribōchō. Aunque no la blandiera, el solo hecho de cargar 30 kilos todos los días hacía que se desarrollaran sus músculos y tuviera más aguante físico.

Dos semanas después de que Sakura, la más joven del equipo, cumpliera 13 años, pasó un acontecimiento inusual. Lo inusual no era que Kakashi llegara 3 horas tarde al punto de encuentro, fue el hecho que cuando llegó el jonin recibió de un halcón un pergamino.

—¡BASTARDO, HIJO DE PUTA! —gritó Bakugo, con una vena hinchada en la frente. —Puedo tolerar que llegues siempre tarde. Incluso puedo tolerar que estemos haciendo trabajos de mierda. ¡LO QUE NO PUEDO TOLERAR ES QUE NOS CITES AQUÍ Y TE PONGAS A LEER ESE PERGAMINO QUE TE HA LANZADO ESE ESTÚPIDO PÁJARO!—

_—Mierda. Bakugo es un mal hablado, pero tiene parte de razón. —pensó Sasuke, con la imagen de Haku llegándole a la mente. —Ahí fuera hay multitud de ninjas capaces de vencerme y en vez de entrenarme, estoy perdiendo el tiempo con estas misiones de pacotilla.—_

—¿Eh? ¿Decías algo, Bakugo? —dijo Kakashi, después de leerse el pergamino. El intento homicida de Bakugo fue detenido por Sakura—Hoy tenéis el día libre. Yo tengo que hacer unos recados. —después de decir eso se esfumó con una pantalla de humo.

—¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE LE VEA LE MATO! —amenazó Bakugo al aire.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un crío, Bakugo!—le riñó Sakura, dándole un capón en la cabeza.

—Me voy a casa. —anunció Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Eh?—dijo Sakura —¡Espera Sasuke-kun! ¡Voy contigo! ¡Así podemos entrenar nuestro trabajo en equipo nosotros dos! —

—Eres igual de incordio que Bakugo. —dijo Sakura sin voltear a mirarla. Esto le sentó a Sakura como que le tiraran una piedra de 100 kilos. —En lugar de molestarme, ¿por qué no practicas tus jutsus para perfeccionarlos? A decir verdad, eres peor que Bakugo ... Él también es un pesado pero al menos no es tan inútil como tú.—La piedra de 100 kilos se transformó en una de una tonelada.

—¿A QUIÉN CREES QUE LE ESTÁS LLAMANDO PESADO, BASTARDO? —gritó Bakugo. Pero fue ignorado completamente por Sasuke que se fue a su casa sin decir nada más. Sakura estaba mirando el suelo, completamente hundida. —¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa, frentona?—

—Sasuke tiene razón ... —dijo Sakura, entristecida. —Soy la que menos aporta en las misiones ... —

—Mmm... Pues quedándote con esa cara de pasa seca no va hacer que la situación cambie. Sólo te queda entrenar hasta que te duela cada puto músculo de tu jodido cuerpo. —argumentó Bakugo.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡A partir de ahora ...! —el discurso de Sakura fue interrumpido por la voz de un niño.

—¡Ey tú! —gritó un niño de unos 8 años que portaba una bufanda.

Le acompañaban un niño y una niña de su misma edad. El niño parecía resfriado, ya que le salía un moco de la nariz. La niña tenía las mejillas coloradas y el cabello recogido con dos coletas.

—¿Eh? —Bakugo volteó la cabeza, alzando una ceja extrañado por esos tres niños.

—¡Si tú, rubito! ¡Te desafío a un duelo! —dijo el niño señalándole con el dedo.

—Como odio a los críos ...—susurró Bakugo, apretando el puño.

—¿Los conoces, Bakugo?—preguntó Sakura, interesada.

—Me he cruzado a tantos extras en mi vida, que no sabría que decirte. —dijo Bakugo.

—¡No nos conocías! ¡Pero hoy nos recordarás como a aquel que te derrotó y sus dos amigos! ¡Yo soy Konohamaru! —se presentó el niño.

—¡Y yo Udon! —se presentó el niño del moco.

—¡Y yo la bella Moegi! —la niña fue la última en presentarse.

—¡Y cuando estamos todos juntos, somos el equipo ninja de Konohamaru! —dijeron los tres a la vez, haciendo una pose ridícula.

—Voy a dar una lección a estos extras. —dijo Bakugo, con la vena hinchada y haciendo mini explosiones.

—Un momento, Bakugo. —dijo Sakura, agarrando a su compañero para detenerlo. —Emmm —Sakura trató de recordar su nombre. —Konohamaru, ¿verdad?—el niño asintió.—¿Por qué quieres desafiar a Bakugo, Konohamaru?—

—Quería desafiar al Hokage para arrebatarle el título. Pero me ha dicho que solo aceptará mi desafío si logro vencer a un rubio gruñón que lleva una gran espada. —explicó Konohamaru. —¡Ese solo puedes ser tú!

—¿El padre de Naruto te ha dicho eso?—preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

—Ese bastardo hijo de perra. —maldijo Bakugo—No sólo me manda encargos de mierda, sino que ahora me envía a mocosos impertinentes.—

—¡Prepárate para morder el polvo! —dijo Konohamaru corriendo hacia Bakugo. —¡YAAAAAAAAA! —pegó un gran salto, intentado impactar a Bakugo con una patada en el aire.

El rubio lo esquivó dando un paso hacia la izquierda. Al esquivarlo, golpeó en el estómago a un tipo de 1,65 metros con la cara pintada, que vestía con un traje negro de cuerpo entero con un círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera. También llevaba una capucha de color negro con orejas de gato, un protector de la arena en la frente, guantes y un gran objeto vendado en la espalda.

La patada fue tan débil que hizo que Konohamaru rebotara y cayera al suelo.

—Eso duele mocoso. —dijo el extraño con las manos en los bolsillos.

Le acompañaba una chica de pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas, con los ojos verdes azulados y que medía un par de centímetros más que Bakugo y tiene los ojos de color verde azulado. Su vestimenta consistía de una camisa de rejilla, un vestido corto color lila de mangas cortas sobre ésta y una cinta roja que se anudaba en la cintura. Llevaba también medias de rejilla en la parte inferior de su pierna derecha y en la parte superior de su pierna izquierda, además de portar su protector ninja de la arena alrededor del cuello. Al igual que su compañero, portaba un gran objeto a la espalda, pero a diferencia del chico que no se podía saber con exactitud el de la chica era sin duda un gran abanico.

El tipo extraño, se quitó la mano derecha de su bolsillo y agarró a Konohamaru de la bufanda, haciendo que tuviera los pues en el aire.

—¡Eso dolió, pequeña mierdecilla!—dijo el tipo extraño.

—Ughhh. —se quejó Konohamaru, adolorido del cuello.

—Déjale, Kankuro, o sabes que pagarás por ello después. —comentó su compañera.

—Ha sido un accidente. —trató de apaciguar los ánimos Sakura.

_—¿Quién será esta gente?—pensó preocupada Sakura._

—Ey, era yo el que le iba a dar una lección a este crío. Ponte a la cola, momia bastarda. —dijo Bakugo en tono amenazante.

Kankuro se fijó en el protector de la hoja de Bakugo.

_—Estos son genins de Konoha. —pensó Kankuro, con una sonrisa que escondía que tramaba algo._

—¿No es una espada demasiado grande para ti, rubito? —preguntó la chica desconocida

—Mira quien fue hablar. Tu abanico no es precisamente de juguete, perra. —replicó Bakugo

_—¿Es qué no entiende la gravedad de la situación? ¡Siempre hace que las cosas vayan a peor!—pensó Sakura, molesta con Bakugo._

—¿Qué me has llamado, niñato?—dijo la chica, muy enfadada y acercándose un paso a Bakugo

Ya me has oído, perra sorda. —Bakugo no se dejó achantar y dio un paso hacia ella.

A pesar de que la chica aparentaba serun par de años mayor que Bakugo, eran prácticamente de la misma estatura. La tensión en el aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Je.—Kankuro soltó a Konohamaru, lanzándolo con fuerza a una valla. —Queda un rato hasta que venga él. Metámonos un poco con estos críos, Temari. —

Está bien. Démosle una lección a esta pandilla de maleducado. —dijo Temari, poniendo su

—Sois los tipos perfectos para descargar mi ira que tengo por culpa del tuerto, bastardos. —dijo Bakugo, crujiéndose los nudillos.

_—Es evidente que son forasteros. ¿Pero qué estarán haciendo aquí?—pensó Sakura, ayudando a Konohamaru a levantarse del suelo._

—Los enanos fanfarrones como tú que solo saben hablar me ponen muy furioso. —dijo Kankuro, sacándose de la espalda el extraño objeto vendado.

—Hey. —dijo Temari tocándole con el hombro. —¿No me digas que vas a usar a Karasu?—Antes de que pudiera responderle una voz siniestra hizo que se detuviera.

—Kankuro, detente. —dijo un niño de la edad de Sakura y Bakugo, que estaba boca abajo en la rama de un árbol

Era un niño de menos de metro y medio de cabello rojo corto y puntiagudo. Tenía la piel pálida y unos ojos de color turquesa claro, con párpados ennegrecidos y sin rastro de tenía cejas. Además, tenía un tatuaje del kanji "amor" en el lado izquierdo de su frente,

Al igual que sus compañeros, también llevaba algo pesado en su espalda, en su caso una enorme calabaza en la que ató su protector de la villa de la arena

_—Joder, este mundo está repleto de bastardos sin cejas. —pensó Bakugo, molesto._

—Eres la vergüenza de nuestra villa. —dijo con un tono monótono el niño.

—Emm, esto ... Gaara ... —dijo muy nervioso Kankuro. Temari también se sentía muy incómoda.

_—La momia bastarda y la perra del abanico están asustados del sin cejas. Eso significa que ese tapón debe ser el jefe. —pensó Bakugo, analizando los gestos de Gaara._


	34. ¿QUIÉN QUIERE SER CHUNIN?

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—Eres la vergüenza de nuestra villa. —dijo con un tono monótono el niño.

—Emm, esto ... Gaara ... —dijo muy nervioso Kankuro. Temari también se sentía muy incómoda.

_—La momia bastarda y la perra del abanico están asustados del sin cejas. Eso significa que ese tapón debe ser el jefe. —pensó Bakugo, analizando los gestos de Gaara._

—¿Has olvidado el motivo por el que hemos venido aquí?—dijo Gaara sin cambiar su monótona voz.

—Ya lo sé. Pero escucha Gaara, ellos empezaron . Te diré lo que pasó...—dijo Kankuro con voz temblorosa.

—Cállate. —ordenó Gaara, a lo cual Kankuro obedeció sin rechistar. —O te arrepentirás. —dijo esto último entrecerrando los ojos.

—De acuerdo. He estado fuera de lugar. Lo siento, Gaara ... —se disculpó Kankuro, sudando copiosamente.

—Siento los problemas que ha causado mi hermano. —dijo Gaara, sin sentirlo realmente.

—¡Tapón sin cejas! —gritó Bakugo señalándole. —¡No finjas! ¡Lo que dices no coincide con tu cara!—

—¡DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN IMBÉCIL, BAKAGO! —gritó Sakura, estrangulando a Bakugo. Éste trataba de escapar de su agarre sin éxito, ya que, por alguna extraña razón, Sakura adquiría una fuerza sobrehumana cuando atacaba a su compañero rubio ceniza. —¡Pídeles perdón!—

Gaara miró curioso la escena, pero decidió que era mejor no actuar ya que podía poner en riesgo su misión.

—Vámonos. —dijo Gaara, teletransportándose al suelo con un rastro de arena. —No hemos venido hasta aquí para jugar.

—Sí claro. —contestó apresudaramente y muy nervioso Kankuro.

—¡Un momento!—exclamó Sasuke, que apareció en el árbol en el que hace un instante se encontraba Gaara.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó Sakura con una cara sonriente, soltando a Bakugo por la alegría que sentía.

—Maldita perra frentona ... —susurró Bakugo, recuperando el aliento del estrangulamiento.

—Por vuestra cinta, deduzco que sois de la villa de la arena. —continuó diciendo Sasuke. —¿Me equivoco?—

—¿Y a ti que te importa, mocoso entrometido?—dijo Kankuro girándose.

_—Qué mono es este chico. —pensó Temari, sonriendo y mirando a Sasuke. —No tiene nada que ver con el estúpido rubito. —_

—Ningún ninja puede entrar en otra villa sin permiso. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?—preguntó Sasuke, poniendo toda su atención en Gaara.

—Es cierto que somos genins de la villa oculta de la arena. —respondió Temari. —Pero, sí que tenemos permiso, guapito. —mostró un carnet sellado por el cuarto Maestro Hokage.

_—¡SHANNAROOOOO! ¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES ESTA RUBIA DE BOTE PARA LLAMAR GUAPITO A MI SASUKE?—gritó la yo interna de Sakura._

—Ja. Estaba claro que los genins de la villa oculta de la hoja iban a ser unos ignorantes. —dijo Kankuro, con una sonrisa.—Venimos del País del Viento y estamos aquí a hacer los exámenes para chunin.—Los tres genin de la hoja pusieron una cara de asombro ante esta revelación.

_—Un estúpido pájaro le entregó un pergamino al tuerto. —pensó Bakugo, recordando lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. —¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo que dice la perra rubia?—_

Los ninjas de la arena, liderados por Gaara, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron en busca de su instructor.

—Tú, identifícate. —ordenó Sasuke, bajándose del árbol.

—¿Te refieres a mí?—preguntó Temari, poniéndose colorada.

—No. El de la calabaza. —contestó Sasuke.

—Soy Gaara del desierto. ¿Y tú quien eres?—preguntó Gaara, con un rostro que reflejaba algo de curiosidad.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. —respondió Sasuke, con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Tapón sin cejas! ¡Él único nombre que deberías recordar es el que te hará morder en el polvo en ese estúpido examen! ¡Así que recuerda el nombre de Katsuki Bakugo! —exclamó Bakugo, señalándose y con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¡Loco insensato!—dijo Kankuro, apretando el puño enfadado. —¡Si sigues molestando a la gente que no debes acabarás muerto!—

De nuevo, Gaara no se tomó a mal el mote del rubio ceniza. La curiosidad por Bakugo aumentaba en su interior.

—Lo recordaré, Katsuki Bakugo. —dijo Gaara.

Después de esas palabras, los tres genins de Suna se marcharon sin decir nada más.

_—Esto se está poniendo interesante. —pensaron al mismo tiempo Bakugo y Sasuke._

A la mañana siguiente, los tres genin estaban esperando impaciente a su sensei. Dos horas más tarde de la hora acordada apareció Kakashi.

—Perdonad mi retraso. Temo haber perdido la noción del tiempo. —se disculpó Kakashi, rascándose la nuca.

—¡Mentiroso!—gritó Sakura, enfadada.

—Más te vale decirnos algo sobre el examen para chunin, tuerto. —dijo Bakugo, irritado y haciendo mini explosiones con las manos.

—¿Ya os habéis enterado?—preguntó Kakashi.

—Unos bastardos de la arena vinieron ayer, nada más marcharte tú. —respondió Bakugo.

—Genial, eso me ahorra parte de la explicación. Os he nominado para hacer el examen a chunin que comienza mañana por la tarde. —dijo Kakashi, poniéndose serio.

—Je. Por esta vez te perdono tu retraso, tuerto. —dijo Bakugo apretando el puño por la emoción.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de nominado, sensei?—preguntó Sakura.

—A que no os puedo obligar a que hagáis el examen. Es voluntario, así que depende de vosotros. —Kakashi sacó tres papeles de su bolsillo. —Estos son los formularios a rellenar. Si no os sentís preparados, podéis esperar hasta el año que viene.

—¡Y un carajo me voy a esperar al año que viene! —dijo Bakugo, cogiendo su formulario con rabia. —¡Cuando apruebe este estúpido examen, estaré más cerca de ser Hokage!—

_—Y con eso descubrir de una vez por todas la verdad. Lo que esconde la villa de la masacre Uchiha. Se lo debo a Mikoto.—pensó Bakugo, estrujando el papel ._

—El que quiera hacer los exámenes, que firme el formulario y vaya mañana a la clase 301 de la escuela a las diez de la mañana. —dijo Kakashi. —Hoy no habrá ninguna misión. Podéis pasar el día reflexionando si os veis capaces de enfrentaros a las pruebas que os deparará el examen. Eso es todo. —de un salto, desapareció de la vista de los genin.

Sakura era la única que no las tenía todas consigo.

—Ey frentona. —dijo Bakugo, viendo la cara de preocupación de Sakura. —El tuerto es un bastardo inmaduro e impuntual, pero no es estúpido. Si te ha nominado para este examen es que estás preparada para hacerlo.

—Bakugo ... —dijo Sakura.

—Así que deja de darle vueltas en esa enorme cabeza que tienes—finalizó Bakugo, bostezando.

—¡ERES UN GROSERO, BAKAGO! —gritó Sakura, dándole un capón al rubio ceniza. Parecía enfadada, pero lo cierto era que se sentía agradecida por las palabras de Bakugo.

Los tres genin decidieron quedar al día siguiente en la entrada de la academia a las nueve de la mañana, para asegurarse no llegar tarde. A pesar de que llegaban una hora con antelación, las afueras de la academia estaba repleto de ninjas de distintas villas ocultas.

—Buenos días. —saludó Sakura, que fue la última en llegar.

—¡Habíamos quedado hace cinco minutos, frentona! —exclamó Bakugo, que se entretenía haciendo espadazos al aire con su Kubikiribōchō.

—Lo siento .. —dijo apenada Sakura, aún seguía sin estar del todo segura de hacer el examen.

—Mmmm. —Bakugo se extrañó que se comportara tan docilmente, así que no prolongó la discusión. Se colocó la espada en su espalda, atándola con el cinturón que le cosió Tsunami en el país de las Olas—Es igual, ahora entraremos y acabaremos con todos los extras que se interpongan en mi camino. —dijo, liderando el grupo 7.

En el pasillo del tercer piso, habían numerosos genins queriendo entrar en la habitación 301 pero siendo bloqueados por un par de matones. En el suelo, con la boca ensangrentada se encontraba Rock Lee.

A pesar que hacía más de tres años que no le veía, Bakugo lo reconoció en seguida. Aunque puso una cara de asco al ver la nueva pinta de Lee con su pelo cortado a lo tazón y sus mallas verdes.

_—¿El cejotas va a hacer el examen también?—pensó Bakugo, dudando de si intervenir o no._

—¿Te presentas al examen de chunin y ni siquiera puedes superarnos?—dijo uno de los matones con tiritas en la cara a Lee

—¿Por qué no lo dejas antes que te hagas daño?—dijo el otro matón.

—Sí, solo eres un niño que necesita a su mamá. —dijo el matón con tiritas.

—Por favor, dejadnos pasar. Tenemos que entrar. —imploró una chica de ojos marrones y de cabello castaño recogido en dos moños que ayudaba a Lee. Vestía con una blusa rosa sin mangas y pantalones azules oscuros.

La chica se levantó y dio un paso al frente, pero el matón de las tiritas le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro tirándola al suelo. Bakugo desabrochó el cinturón que sostenía a Kubikiribōchō y apuntó con la punta de la espada al cuello del matón. Ahora tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostenerla con una mano, aunque eso hacía que se cansara más de la cuenta.

—Ya has oído a la chica de los moños, bastardo. No hagas que me ponga violento. —amenazó Bakugo, entrecerrando los ojos.

El matón sonrió al ver la actitud de Bakugo.

_—Bakugo ...—pensó Lee, con los ojos como platos al ver de nuevo al que consideraba como su primer amigo._


	35. NEJI

_Hola a todos y todas. Antes que nada, quiero compartir con vosotros mis sentimientos acerca del coronavirus. Soy de España y hoy el Gobierno Español ha decretado el Estado de Alarma. La situación está mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Os mentiría si os dijera que no tengo miedo. No solo por la salud, sino por la economía, el trabajo, el abastecimiento de productos etc._

_Os digo esto, porque para los que leen esta historia la mayoría sois de latinoamérica y allí la situación no está tan mal como aquí. Pero no os lo toméis a broma y seguid el consejo de las autoridades sanitarias. _

_Para darle un tono optimista, sé que después de unos meses malos, resurgiremos gracias a nuestro compromiso cívico para salir de esta crisis._

_Un saludo y un beso a todos. Os dejo con el capítulo._

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Bakugo desabrochó el cinturón que sostenía a Kubikiribōchō y apuntó con la punta de la espada al cuello del matón. Ahora tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostenerla con una mano, aunque eso hacía que se cansara más de la cuenta.

—Ya has oído a la chica de los moños, bastardo. No hagas que me ponga violento. —amenazó Bakugo, entrecerrando los ojos.

El matón sonrió al ver la actitud de Bakugo.

_—Bakugo ...—pensó Lee, con los ojos como platos al ver de nuevo al que consideraba como su primer amigo._

—Bakugo. —dijo Sasuke tocándole el hombro. —No es necesario usar la violencia con estos tipos. Son examinadores que nos están poniendo a prueba y por eso han puesto un genjutsu. —

—¿Un genjutsu?—pensó en voz alta un genin con la cabeza rapada que estaba viendo desde el fondo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_—¿Eh? ¿De qué cojones está hablando? —pensó Bakugo, torciendo el rostro. _

A diferencia del cabeza rapada, Bakugo se guardó para sí lo que pensaba. No quería quedar como un idiota. Guardó la gran espada y empezó a mirar disimuladamente a todas partes para ver donde podía estar la ilusión. Sobra decir que fue un esfuerzo inútil, ya que si por algo se caracterizaba Bakugo es que era incapaz de discernir los jutsus oculares.

—Je. Así que te has dado cuenta ... —murmuró el matón que había golpeado a la chica.

—Exacto. Así que anulad el genjutsu porque ya lo hemos descubierto. —dijo Sasuke dando un paso al frente. —Vamos a la tercera planta.—

—¿Pero no estamos ya en la tercera planta?—cuchicheó el cabeza rapada con una compañera suya.

—Díselo, Sakura. Seguro que tú lo has visto antes que nadie. —dijo Sasuke, girando su rostro en dirección a la pelirrosada.

—¿Eh?—dijeron a la vez Bakugo y Sakura.

—Tú tienes la vista más aguda y la que tiene mejores conocimientos acerca del genjutsu. —siguió diciendo Sasuke.

_—Sasuke-kun ... —pensó Sakura enrojeciendo y con una sonrisa. —Gracias ...—_

—¡Así es!—la expresión dubitativa de Sakura se transformó en una de seguridad absoluta. —Me he dado cuenta enseguida. ¡Estamos en la segunda planta!—

Bakugo alzó una ceja extrañado, pero se volvió a guardar para sí mismo lo que pensaba. Y más confuso estuvo cuando el cartel que mostraba el 301 pasaba a ser el 201.

—Bien visto, era una ilusión. Pero a ver cómo reaccionáis a esto. —dijo el mató con unas tiritas en la cara.

Después, el matón entrecerró los ojos y dio una patada lateral buscando golpear la cabeza de Sasuke. Éste vio sus intenciones y alzó su pierna para lanzar otra patada. Bakugo, que aún estaba en shock por el genjutsu, solo pudo ver como Lee se interponía entre ambos y paraba cada patada con sus manos.

—El cabrón del cejotas es rápido. —pensó Bakugo, sonriendo al ver como Lee se había hecho lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para detener a ambos sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¿Eh? Pensaba que era un debilucho, pero es tan rápido como Sasuke. —pensó Sakura, sin comprender esta cualidad de Lee.

—Ha detenido mi patada como si nada. Debe haber concentrado muchísimo chakra en el brazo. —pensó Sasuke retirando la pierna y observando el brazo vendado de Lee.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el plan? . — dijo un chico de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, lo tenía largo hasta la espalda, pero recogido en la punta por una cinta. Llevaba la frente vendada y rodeada con una cinta negra y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Hinata. Vestía una chaqueta blanca, unas pantalones cortos negros y unas sandalias azules. Llevaba vendado su brazo y su pierna derechos; además, de portar dos bolsas con armas Ninja en su pierna derecha y en la cintura.—Fuiste tú el que dijiste que fuéramos discretos para que nadie descubriera nuestro nivel.—

—Lo sé, pero ...—dijo Lee viendo a Bakugo. —No podía permitir que mi gran amigo Katsuki Bakugo me viera como un perdedor.—

—¿A quién cojones le estás llamando amigo, cejotas?—gritó Bakugo, avergonzado.

_—Este es el famoso Katsuki Bakugo que tanto menciona Lee. —pensó el chico de ojos lilas, estudiando a Bakugo detenidamente._

—¿Conoces a este bicho raro, Bakugo?—preguntó Sakura en un susurro, acercándose a Bakugo.

—Bah. —Bakugo decidió no responder, le daba demasiada vergüenza ajena el nuevo aspecto de Lee, con su pelo a lo tazón y esa extraña licra verde que vestía como para admitir que lo conocía.

—Además ...—prosiguió Lee ignorando a Bakugo y centrándose en Sakura. Caminó lentamente hacia ella con las mejillas enrojecidas. —Me llamo Rock Lee ... Tú eres Sakura, ¿verdad?—

—¿Eh?—dijo Sakura, algo incómoda por la cercanía de Lee.

—¡Por favor, sé mi novia! —exclamó Lee, guiñando un ojo, con una sonrisa y alzando un pulgar.—¡Prometo protegerte con mi vida!—

_—Definitivamente no conozco a este imbécil. Debe de ser el hermano gemelo subnormal del cejotas que conocí hace más de 3 años. —pensó con cara de disgusto Bakugo._

—Ni hablar. —dijo Sakura al instante y con cara de asco.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó, entristecido Lee.

—Porque eres un bicho raro. —contestó Sakura otra vez inmediatamente.

Lee miró al suelo, desolado. Pero levantó la vista al ver que los matones abrían la puerta dejando paso a todos los alumnos que estaban esperando.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Han abierto! ¡Vamos! —dijo Sakura cogiendo a Sasuke del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta. Estaba siendo tan brusca porque estaba incómoda de tener a Lee tan cerca y quería marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

—¡Ey, no me arrastres! —se quejó Sasuke.

—¡Vamos Bakugo, o te dejaremos atrás! —gritó Sakura para que lo oyera Bakugo ya que ya estaban a más de diez metros de distancia del rubio ceniza. No se giró para comprobar si Bakugo los seguía ya que la pelirrosa no quería volver a tener contacto visual con Lee.

Bakugo se puso las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a seguirles, pero fue detenido por el compañero de Lee de ojos lila.

—Antes que vayas con tus compañeros. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Katsuki Bakugo. —dijo el chico colocándose a escasos centímetros de Bakugo.

—¿Eh?—dijo Bakugo haciendo una mueca de disgusto porque ese chico le detuviera el paso. —¿Quién cojones eres tú?—

—Neji Hyuga. —respondió Neji con soberbia, mirando a Bakugo con desprecio.

_—¿Hyuga? ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre ...?—pensó Bakugo, haciendo memoria. —¡Aaa, claro! ¡La ojos raros de la academia! Ahora que veo a este bastardo de cerca ..., sus ojos son iguales a los de ojos raros.—_

—Luego nos pondremos al día, Bakugo. —dijo Lee con la mirada perdida en la dirección en la que se habían ido Sasuke y Sakura y sin reparar en la confrontación que estaba sucediendo a escasos metros de él. —Antes, hay algo que tengo que comprobar. —Lee desapareció de ahí en un instante.

—¿Y de qué mierdas quieres hablar conmigo, bastardo?—dijo con actitud engreída Bakugo.

—Lee no para de decir lo fabuloso que eres y de lo mucho que le ayudaste para llegar a ser quien es. Sin embargo, como sé que a Lee le encanta exagerar he investigado sobre ti. —dijo Neji.

—¿Es que eres un jodido acosador?—dijo Bakugo alzando la ceja.

—Je. —Neji negó con la cabeza. —Nada de eso. Necesitaba comprobar si era verdad que podías ser un rival digno para mí ... Fue una decepción descubrir que eras un perdedor. Sin ninguna habilidad para realizar jutsus, con la nota más baja del examen práctico de tu promoción. Quizás es por eso que Lee te tiene en tanta estima. Los dos sois unos negados para ser ninjas.—

—Repítelo si tienes cojones, jodido bastardo de mierda ...—dijo Bakugo chirriando los dientes. Estaba tan cabreado que puso una mano sobre su espada dispuesta a usarla contra Neji. Neji activó su Byakugan en respuesta a la acción del rubio ceniza

—Neji ... Olvida a este chico. Tenemos que ir ya a la habitación 301 o llegaremos tarde. —dijo su compañera de los moños castaños, tratando de calmarle.

—Tienes razón, Tenten. No merece la pena. —dijo Neji desactivando su barrera de sangre y empezando a caminar al interior de la habitación 201.

—¡Reza todo lo que sepas para que no me toque luchar contra ti en el examen, bastardo de los ojos raros! —gritó a todo pulmón Bakugo. Neji volteó la cabeza un instante

—Je. No tienes nada que hacer contra un genio como yo.

—Te daré un consejo, niñato. —dijo Bakugo señalándole con el dedo. —Si todo lo que haces es menospreciar a la gente, no podrás reconocer tus propias debilidades.—

—No dice mucho esto, viniendo de ti que solo haces que insultar a la gente. —respondió Neji con razón.

—Je. —dijo Bakugo mostrando su característica sonrisa engreída. —Pero es que resulta que yo no tengo debilidades, así que puedo menospreciar a quien yo quiera. A diferencia de ti, yo sí que soy un genio.—

—Ja. ¡No me hagas reír!—Neji activó su Byakugan para reírse al descubrir la bravuconería del rubio ceniza. Su Byakugan era como un detector de mentiras. Pero dio un paso atrás, algo impresionado, al comprobar que Bakugo pensaba realmente lo que decía. —¡No me puedo creer que de verdad te pienses las tonterías que estás diciendo! ¿No te das cuenta que eres un don nadie sin jutsus?—

—Pues a este Don Nadie sin jutsus va a ser al que implores clemencia cuando te esté dando una paliza en el examen.—dijo Bakugo señalándose a sí mismo.

Se quedaron mirando mutuamente sin pestañear, Tenten miraba a ambos chicos con cara de preocupación.

—Ya nos veremos, Katsuki Bakugo. —Neji fue el primero en abandonar ese duelo de miradas. Tenten suspiró aliviada y ambos se adentraron en la habitación.

—Qué ganas tengo de machacar a la momia, al tapón sin cejas y a ese gilipollas de ojos raros ... —murmuró Bakugo y entrando el último de los alumnos a la habitación 201. Aún le quedaba algo de camino y una escalera para llegar a la habitación 301 que sería donde se desarrollaría el examen a chunin


	36. RARITOS

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—Qué ganas tengo de machacar a la momia, al tapón sin cejas y a ese gilipollas de ojos raros ... —murmuró Bakugo y entrando el último de los alumnos a la habitación 201. Aún le quedaba algo de camino y una escalera para llegar a la habitación 301 que sería donde se desarrollaría el examen a chunin.

Bakugo caminó por la estancia, pero sin rumbo fijo ya que no sabía donde estaba la habitación 301.

_—Mierda, a este paso voy a llegar tarde al examen. —pensó Bakugo, disgustado._

—¡No lo hagas, Sasuke-kun! ¡Solo nos queda media hora para que comience el examen y aún no hemos encontrado a Bakugo! —Bakugo oyó la aguda voz de Sakura a su izquierda

Bakugo se dirigió corriendo al lugar de donde provenía la voz y entró en una sala enorme de dos pisos. Él se encontraba en el piso de arriba, y abajo se encontraban Sakura, Sasuke y Lee, éste último en pose de combate. Bakugo se quedó expectante y no anunció su entrada, no quería interrumpir la pelea que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Relájate. Terminaré con él en menos de 5 minutos. —dijo Sasuke confiado.

Sasuke corrió a por Lee directo a darle un puñetazo, pero cuando estaba por alcanzarle, Lee desapareció con una velocidad increíble para colocarse detrás del superviviente del clan Uchiha.

—¡Konoha senpu! (remolino de la hoja) —Lee lanzó una serie de patadas bajas y altas, Sasuke esquivó casi todas pero al final tuvo que cubrirse pero fue inefectivo ya que en el último momento la patada cambió de dirección y le golpeó en el rostro.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—gritó Sakura preocupada viendo que Sasuke caía al suelo por el impacto en el rostro.

Bakugo estaba con los brazos cruzados y miraba, desde lo alto del segundo piso, con atención el duelo. Estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que era Lee. Aún se movía más rápido que cuando paró al matón y a Sasuke antes. Sasuke se levantó y sonrió con soberbia.

—Je. Estaba esperando probar esto. —dijo Sasuke mostrando el sharingan con dos aspas en cada ojo.

_—Ya se me había olvidado que le tenía que preguntar acerca de esos ojos cuando se los vi cuando peleaba contra el niño-niña. ¿Cómo ha conseguido tener los ojos de Itachi y del tuerto?—pensó Bakugo torciendo el rostro._

Sasuke fue de nuevo corriendo a toda velocidad a por Lee, pero esta vez, confiado en que su sharingan copiara el jutsu que estaba haciendo el niño de grandes cejas. El resultado no cambió, una patada en la mandíbula mandó a Sasuke a volar.

_—¡Será imbécil! ¡No puedes copiar la velocidad de alguien, subnormal!—pensó Bakugo, molesto por el plan tan malo del Uchiha._

_—¿Cómo es que ha conseguido alcanzarme? ¿Qué jutsu ha sido? —pensó Sasuke adolorido mientras estaba en el aire._

—Yo no uso ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu. Aunque puedas leer mis movimientos con tus ojos, tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente rápido para reaccionar a mi taijutsu. Así que me da igual que tus ojos sean rápidos, porque tu cuerpo no está a mi altura, por lo cual tus ojos se vuelven inútiles. —explicó Lee, luego saltó y se puso debajo de Sasuke que seguía estando en el aire. —¡KAGE BUYO! (sombra de hoja danzante). Te demostraré que el trabajo duro vence a los genios.—

_—¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento?—pensó Sasuke, empezando a preocuparse de verdad._

No hubo siguiente movimiento, ya que un molinillo de papel con una aguja atravesó una de las vendas de Lee incrustándose en la pared. Lee se separó de Sasuke y con una pirueta aterrizó en el suelo sin dañarse

—¡Ya es suficiente!—exclamó una enorme tortuga.

_—¿Qué cojones? ¿Acaba de hablar una tortuga gigante?—pensó Bakugo, alzando una ceja sorprendido._

—¡Sasuke-kun!—gritó Sakura, viendo que Sasuke iba a caer de una gran altura corrió para cogerlo al vuelo. —¿Estás bien, Sasuke?—

—Grrr. —dijo Sasuke, enfurecido y adolorido al mismo tiempo concentrando su mirada en Lee que miraba al suelo arrepentido.

_—Sasuke está conmocionado. No ha sido capaz de moverse para caer bien. —pensó Sakura._

—¿Has visto lo que hemos hecho?—preguntó Lee, temblando de miedo.

—Lee, esa último jutsu estaba prohibido. Tú lo sabes. —le regañó la tortuga.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerlo. —dijo Lee, arrepentido.

_—Bueno, creo que la pelea ya ha acabado. —pensó Bakugo, viendo con incredulidad como Lee se disculpaba ante una tortuga. _

Bakugo se subió a la barandilla del piso de arriba donde se encontraba y saltó al piso de abajo donde estaban todos. Lee, Sakura y Sasuke se sorprendieron ante la presencia de Bakugo.

—Bakugo ... —dijeron al mismo tiempo Lee y Sakura.

—Desde lo del país de las olas que te he querido hacerte esta pregunta ¿Por qué tienes los ojos del tuerto, Sasuke?—preguntó Bakugo, pero su atención estaba con la gran tortuga parlante. Aunque la verdadera pregunta que quería hacerle era por qué tenía los mismos ojos que Itachi.

—No eres el único que tiene un kekkei genkai, Bakugo. —dijo Sasuke, incorporándose y separándose de los brazos de Sakura. —El clan Uchiha se caracteriza por el sharingan.—

—¿Entonces el tuerto es un Uchiha?—preguntó volteando la cabeza momentáneamente, recordando el sharingan de tres aspas de Itachi y de Kakashi.

—No que yo sepa. —respondió con sinceridad Sasuke.

—Mmmm. —Bakugo decidió no decir nada más.

_—Tiene sentido que no sea un Uchiha. A diferencia de Sasuke e Itachi, el tuerto solo lo tiene en un ojo. ¿Pero cómo lo consiguió si es una barrera de sangre que se transmite por herencia? Aunque esa cicatriz y que siempre que muestre ese ojo sea con el sharingan ... ¿Se lo habrán transplantado mediante una cirugía? Y si es así ... ¿de quién proviene ese ojo? Joder, otro misterio relacionado con los Uchiha. Porque estoy seguro que si se lo pregunto al tuerto me dará evasivas. —pensó Bakugo._

Mientras Bakugo estaba en trance tratando de solucionar ese rompecabezas, la tortuga y Lee intercambiaban reproches y disculpas respectivamente. Una pantalla de humo apareció sobre el caparazón de la tortuga. Cuando se disipó el humo salió un adulto que era una copia exacta de Lee solo que más musculoso, más alto, con un chaleco, y con las cejas aún más pobladas.

—¿Cómo os va a todos? ¿Estáis viviendo vuestra juventud con energía?—preguntó con una pose ridícula.

Sasuke, Sakura y Bakugo mostraron, sin disimulo alguno, cara de asco.

_—Ahora ya sé de donde viene ese mal gusto del cejotas. —pensó Bakugo con cara de asco._

—Vaya par de raritos ...—susurró Sakura.

_—No me puedo creer que me haya derrotado este ser. —pensó Sasuke._

—¡Cejotas, no me jodas! ¿Este friki es tu maestro?—preguntó Bakugo señalando al adulto.

—¡Ey! ¡No insultes a Gai-sensei, Bakugo! ¡Aunque seas mi amigo no te perdonaré si lo menosprecias! —exclamó enfadado Lee y apretando el puño.

—¡Te he dicho que no ...!—gritó Bakugo, pero no acabó su frase porque se quedó en shock al ver que Gai le daba un fortísimo puñetazo en todo el rostro a su alumno haciéndole sangrar en abundancia.

—¡¿EHHHH?!—dijeron los tres estudiantes de Kakashi estupefactos.

—¡Este ha sido tu castigo por tonto, Lee! —dijo Gai. Luego se acercó a donde yacía el cuerpo de Lee y se arrodilló.—Lo siento, Lee. Pero lo hago por tu bien.

—¡Sensei! —dijo Lee. Luego ambos se pusieron a llorar y abrazarse con fuerza.

—¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Lee! ¡Gai-sensei!—dijeron los cejotas sin detener el abrazo.

_—¿Cómo he podido perder con alguien tan patético?—pensó Sasuke con un tic nervioso._

—Uaghhh. —dijo Sakura teniendo vergüenza ajena.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de estas mierdas. —dijo Bakugo a punto de vomitar. —¡Vámonos al examen antes de que vomite el desayuno!—ordenó Bakugo a sus compañeros.

Sakura y Sasuke obedecieron y caminaron en dirección a la habitación 301. Gai reparó en

—Ey, esperad un momento. —dijo Gai, cayendo en la cuenta que se trataban de los estudiantes de Kakashi.—¿Cómo está Kakashi?.

—Ignorad a ese friki y no miréis atrás. —dijo Bakugo tratando de olvidar la escena del abrazo y las lágrimas.

—Je. —dijo Gai con el rostro serio apareciendo casi como teletrasportándose en frente de los tres genins.

—¿Cómo?—dijeron Sakura, Sasuke y Bakugo a la vez, anonadados al ver que Gai estaba de golpe en frente suyo.

—Veréis...—dijo Gai cerrando los ojos y con una mano en su barbilla. —Mis número con Kakashi son 50 victorias y 49 derrotas. Gano por una. La gente nos llama los eternos rivales.—

_—¿Este friki es más fuerte que el tuerto?—pensó Bakugo viendo con otros ojos a Gai. —A decir verdad ..., su velocidad no es ninguna broma. Y ha conseguido que el cejotas, que no sabe ninjutsu ni genjutsu, venza a Sasuke.—_

—Bueno, me despido. Buena suerte, Lee. Hasta luego—se despidió Gai desapareciendo en una pantalla de humo y con él la tortuga gigante.

—Sasuke. —dijo Lee quitando el molinillo y colocándose las vendas. El susodicho se volteó para prestarle atención —No he sido del todo sincero contigo. He venido a probar mi habilidad contra ti porque no es cierto que sea el genin más fuerte. Ese puesto le pertenece a mi compañero de equipo.—

—¿El ojos raros?—preguntó Bakugo recordando a Neji.

—Si con ese nombre estás hablando de Neji ... entonces sí, Bakugo. —dijo Lee mirando con intensidad a Bakugo. —Bakugo, sé que somos amigos ...

—¡Cuántas...!—Lee desapareció de su vista colocándose en la espalda de Bakugo.

—Pero, durante el tiempo que lleve el examen para chunin seremos rivales. Así que no te contengas... porque yo no me contendré contigo, Bakugo. —dijo Lee muy serio y desapeciendo de la sala.

—Je. —sonrió Bakugo, temblando de emoción al pensar en Gaara, Neji y Lee. —Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan agitado ...—dijo apretando el puño. —Ni siquiera en el Festival Deportivo...—susurró esto último.

—¿Festival Deportivo?—preguntó extrañada Sakura.

—Es una historia muy larga y que pasó hace mucho tiempo, frentona. —dijo Bakugo, apretando aún con más fuerza el nudo de la cinta de la hoja de su frente. —Ahora en mi cabeza solo está el objetivo de alcanzar la cima y superar a todos esos extras que se han atrevido a retarnos. —dio unos pasos en dirección a la habitación 301. —¿Estáis conmigo? —más que una pregunta parecía una orden.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Sakura, contagiándose de la emoción que sentía Bakugo.

—Je. Nadie podrá con el equipo 7. —sonrió Sasuke

—Bien, porque solo estaré satisfecho con una rotunda y aplastante victoria. —exclamó Bakugo, mostrando sus dientes.


	37. LOS NUEVE NOVATOS

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

En la entrada de la verdadera habitación 301, estaba Kakashi Hatake con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Así que también has venido, Sakura ... —dijo Kakashi. —Me alegro por ti y por los demás. Así os podréis inscribir oficialmente para el examen de ascenso a chunin.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó Sakura sin comprender.

—Verás, solo permiten inscribirse para el examen a grupos completos. Así es como ha sido siempre.—explicó Kakashi.

—¡Ey, tuerto! —dijo Bakugo contrariado. —¡No me vengas con estas mierdas ahora! ¡Tú mismo dijiste que hacer este examen era voluntario!—

—Es verdad que lo dije, Bakugo. No mentí del todo, ya que debía ser una decisión individual y que nadie estuviera presionado para apuntarse para no afectar al grupo. Quería que la decisión fuera libre sin ningún tipo de coacción. —dijo Kakashi. —Si Sakura no hubiera venido, nos os habría dejado inscribiros ni a ti ni a Sasuke.

—Tsk. ...masculló Bakugo, no muy convencido con la respuesta de su sensei, pero como al final todo salió bien no comentó nada más.

—Dejad de pensar en eso. Ya está hecho y estáis todos aquí por una buena razón. Sakura ... —dijo Kakashi mirando a la pelirrosa— Bakugo...—su mirada se posó en la del rubio ceniza— y Sasuke. —Me siento muy orgulloso de vosotros. No habría podido tener un equipo mejor. —mostró una sonrisa debajo de su máscara. —Buena suerte en los exámenes.—

Sasuke y Sakura abrieron la puerta y entraron en la sala, pero Bakugo se quedó un momento para charlar a solas con su sensei

—Tuerto, cuando me vas a decir donde conseguiste ese sharingan. Que yo sepa, no eres un Uchiha.—dijo Bakugo frunciendo el ceño.

—No soy un Uchiha, Bakugo. —respondió Kakashi.

—¿Y entonces?—preguntó Bakugo alzando una ceja.

—Es una historia muy larga y si te la cuento llegarás tarde al examen, además que tampoco me apetece contar batallitas del pasado. Quizás si te conviertes en chunin, cambie de opinión.—dijo Kakashi.

—Te tomo la palabra, Kakashi. —dijo Bakugo con el rostro muy serio.

—¿Y por qué de este interés en mi pasado tan de repente, Bakugo?—preguntó Kakashi

—Hay demasiados misterios del clan Uchiha que necesito de una explicación. —respondió Bakugo, recordando el episodio de la matanza del clan Uchiha, el tipo raro de la máscara y las evasivas del Hokage y de Danzo.

—Mmm. —dijo Kakashi con aire pensativo.

Ahí acabó la conversación ya que Bakugo entró en la habitación donde estaban todos los inscritos en el examen de ascenso a chunin. Kakashi cerró la puerta y caminó rumbo a la torre del Hokage.

Dentro de la habitación 301, cientos de candidatos de todas las villas ninja miraban al grupo 7 con desprecio.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que habría tanta competencia. —susurró Sakura preocupada. —Además, todos parecen mucho mayores que nosotros.—

—Mmm. —Sasuke frunció el ceño sintiéndose un poco intimidado por la animadversión que contenían las cientos de miradas.

_—No sabía que habría tanto extra. —pensó Bakugo analizando a la competencia. Luego mostró sus blanquecinos dientes sonriendo con arrogancia —Bueno, da igual. Más dulce será la victoria cuando los machaque a todos. —_

La tensión que sentía el grupo 7 por el ambiente se cortó cuando apareció Ino, abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda con fuerza.

—¡Sasuke-kun, llegas tarde!—exclamó una sonrojada Ino. —¡No tienes idea de cuánto estaba deseando que aparecieras por aquí!—

Sasuke no pensaba lo mismo, su cara de desagrado lo reflejaba.

—¡Tú, Ino-cerda, apártate de Sasuke! ¡Él es mío!—gritó Sakura fuera de sí, con una vena hinchada en la frente.

—Aa, no te había visto, Sakura. Veo que sigues tan frentona y fea como siempre. —replicó Ino.

—¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?—preguntó Sakura apretando el puño.

Ino se separó de Sasuke un momento y se acercó a Bakugo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, Bakugo. ¿Me has echado de menos?—dijo Ino con tono coqueto.

—Mmmm, la verdad es que no. —contestó Bakugo con tono ausente, intentaba ver donde estaban Neji, Gaara y Lee pero no los encontraba con la mirada.

Ino bajó la cabeza con frustración. Pero se recuperó casi al instante y apretó el puño

—¡Pues que sepas que yo tampoco, idiota! —exclamó con furia la rubia.

—¡A quien crees que le estás llamando idiota, perra! —gritó Bakugo acercando su rostro a Ino para intimidarla.

—¡Pues a ti, idiota!—contestó Ino no dejándose intimidar y dando un paso hacia el rubio ceniza.

—Grrr. —gruñeron los dos, estando a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

—Sabía que esto iba a ser una lata, pero no creía que hasta este punto.—dijo Shikamaru bostezando, acompañado de Choji que estaba comiendo de su bolsa de papas.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú también estás aquí, niño bostezos?—preguntó Bakugo volteando la cabeza y olvidándose de la discusión con Ino. —Estaba seguro que encontrarías alguna excusa para no acudir a esto.

—Es una lata el examen. —se rascó la cabeza Shikamaru. —Pero aún hubiera sido más lata el aguantar los gritos de mi madre si no hubiera participado en el examen.—

—Ñam, ñam, ñam. —asintió con la cabeza Choji.

—Aún no puedo creerme la mala suerte que tuve cuando me tocaron estos dos en mi grupo. —se lamentó Ino.

—¡Ey! —se acercó un emocionado Naruto acompañado de Kiba y Hinata. —¡Por fin, estamos los nueve genin de nuestra promoción! ¡Dattebayo!—

—¡Contigo quería hablar yo, mocoso! —dijo Bakugo acercándose a paso ligero y señalando a Naruto.

—¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué, Bakugo?—preguntó Naruto sin comprender.

—¡Más te vale que le digas a tu viejo que deje de mandarme misiones cutres!—dijo Bakugo golpeando el pecho de Naruto con su índice. Luego le vino la cabeza el incidente con Konohamaru —¡Y sobretodo le dices a ese bastardo que no me mande críos impertinentes para desafiarme! —

—Yo no tengo el poder para ...—no finalizó la frase ya que lo interrumpió Bakugo.

—¡Nada de excusas, bastardo! —luego giró su cabeza donde estaba Hinata. — ¡Y tú, ojos raros!—

—Bakugo-kun ...—dijo Hinata medio asustada y medio emocionada porque su amor platónico se dirigiera a él.

—Antes he cruzado unas palabras con un bastardo que creo que es de tu familia. ¿Quién diablos es?—exigió saber Bakugo.

—¿Eh? Esto ...—antes de que pudiera contestar Hinata, Kiba dio un paso adelante y se colocó entre medias de los dos.

—Un perdedor como tú no puede venir exigiendo a mis compañeros, Bakugo. —dijo Kiba con tono amenazante. Luego se fijó en Kubikiribōchō, la gran espada que le había regalado Zabuza. —Ja. ¿Te crees que por llevar esa cosa va a cambiar el hecho de que seas un inútil, Bakugo?—

—No necesito de este trasto para mandarte al otro barrio, cara de perro ...—dijo Bakugo en tono amenazante.

Los dos se quedaron callados mirándose mutuamente con los ojos entrecerrados. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Akamaru, que estaba sobre la capucha de Kiba gruñía tratando de intimidar a Bakugo. Hinata miraba a ambos lados preocupada, por un lado estaba Kiba que era su compañero de equipo pero por el otro lado estaba Bakugo, su amor platónico. Ino volvía a ponerse al cuello de Sasuke para incordiar a Sakura, así que ninguno prestaba atención a la pelea verbal de los dos genin.

—Venga, venga, chicos. —dijo Naruto con una gota en la nuca por la incomodidad de la situación. —No nos peleemos entre nosotros que somos amigos.—

—Nunca podría ser amigo de este perdedor, Naruto. —dijo Kiba dando la espalda al par de rubios.

—¿Amigos? —dijo con incredulidad Bakugo. —Tienes el mismo cerebro de mosquito que tu viejo, butanero—

—Vaya, vaya. Para una vez que nos reunimos los nueve y nos la pasamos discutiendo. —dijo Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos. —Vaya lata.—

—Los nueve novatos ...—dijo Kiba mirando hacia el resto de la competencia. —Así es como nos llaman el resto de candidatos. Me da que esto va a ser divertido. Al menos para quienes pasemos el corte, ¿verdad, Sasuke?—

—Cuidado, no vayas a confiarte demasiado, Kiba. —replicó Sasuke con una sonrisa soberbia y escabulléndose del abrazo de Ino.

—Ya veréis. Vamos a machacaros. Nuestro grupo está compuesto por el hijo del Hokage, la heredera del clan Hyuga y por mí, que soy asombroso. —dijo Kiba con arrogancia. —Además, hemos estado entrenando como bestias. No tenéis ninguna posibilidad.—

—Me estás empezando a cabrear, cara de perro. —masculló Bakugo con ganas de darle una paliza.

—No hagas caso a Kiba, Bakugo. Seguro que no quería decir eso. —dijo Hinata juntando sus índices por los nervios que sentía por hablar con Bakugo.

—¿Eh?—dijeron Kiba y Bakugo a la vez porque no entendían porque decía eso Hinata. Hinata se puso roja como un tomate por la vergüenza que sentía.

—Ey, chicos. Quizá sería mejor que hablarais un poco más bajo. —recomendó un joven con el pelo canoso de unos 20 años de edad que llevaba gafas. —Sois los nueve genin recién salidos de la academia. Los nueve novatos, ¿verdad? Yo de vosotros, no iría montando un espectáculo. Calmaos, esto no es una excursión de clase.—

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres?—preguntó Ino, algo enfadada por la actitud del tipo desconocido.

—Soy Kabuto Yakushi. —respondió el joven, extendiendo su mano para saludar a Bakugo que era el que más cerca se encontraba de él.

—Anda y vete a tomar por culo, cuatro ojos. —dijo Bakugo de malos modos y rechazando el saludo.

—¡BAKA-GO! ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE TIENES QUE DEJAR DE SER UN MALEDUCADO?— gritó Sakura zarandeando al rubio ceniza. Éste por la misteriosa magia que tenía Sakura se sentía incapaz de hacer nada contra ella.

—Jejeje. —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Kabuto. —No pasa nada. Pero mirad alrededor. Habéis dejado huella.—todos los otros candidatos miraban a los nueve con odio. —¿Veis a esos chicos de allí?—dijo señalando a un grupo de ninjas con la cinta que contenía cuatro rayas verticales. —Son de la villa oculta de la lluvia. Están todos muy susceptibles por el examen y supongo que no querréis guerra.—

Sakura dejó de zarandear a Bakugo y miró hacia atrás asustada.

—En fin, no podéis evitarlo. Al fin y al cabo habéis acabado de salir de la academia y no sabéis como funciona el mundo —dijo Kabuto cerrando los ojos. —Me recordáis a mí hace un tiempo.—

—¿Esta no es la primera vez que te presentas, Kabuto?—preguntó Sakura.

—No. Es la séptima. —respondió Kabuto.

Bakugo miró con mayor desconfianza al joven canoso al decir que era su séptima vez. Había algo en él que no le daba buena espina.


	38. HACIENDO AMIGOS

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¿Esta no es la primera vez que te presentas, Kabuto?—preguntó Sakura.

—No. Es la séptima. —respondió Kabuto.

Bakugo miró con mayor desconfianza al joven canoso al decir que era su séptima vez. Había algo en él que no le daba buena espina.

—Hacen los exámenes dos veces al año y este es mi cuarto año. —explicó Kabuto.

—¡Qué veterano! ¡Ya debes haberte hecho un experto!—exclamó Sakura.

—Sí, bueno ...—comentó Kabuto

—No sé si es apropiado considerar un experto a un perdedor que solo sabe suspender. —dijo Bakugo, analizando con detalle cualquier atisbo de cambio de actitud del canoso.

—¡Mira quien fue hablar, BAKA-GO! Te recuerdo que eres el que suspendía siempre las clases prácticas y acabaste aprobando en el último suspiro.—dijo Sakura reprimiendo a su compañero.

—Je, tu compañero tiene razón. No se puede considerar un experto a alguien que suspende seis veces seguidas. —dijo Kabuto rascándose la nuca. —Pero aún así, dejadme que os eche una mano ... —se sacó de su bolsillo una baraja de cartas. —... con mis tarjetas ninja.—

—¿Qué demonios es eso?—preguntó Sakura, con interés.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero ...—comenzó la explicación Kabuto, pero Bakugo dejó de prestar atención.

_—Ese bastardo cuatro-ojos esconde algo. Estoy seguro. No es el primer tipo con doble cara que me encuentro. —pensó Bakugo, recordando vagamente a Shindo de la academia Ketsubutsu.—Me importa tres mierdas lo que tenga que decir el bastardo cuatro-ojos. ¿Dónde se habrán metido el cejotas, el ojos raros, el tapón de la calabaza, la perra del abanico y la momia?—_

Había demasiada gente para poder ver a sus objetivos, más de 150 personas en su primera impresión. Además, le distraía las miradas de superioridad y de desprecio que recibía del auditorio por parte del resto de ninjas, sobretodo de los pertenecientes a otros países.

_—Jodidos bastardos de mierda. —pensó Bakugo con frustración. —Tengo que liberar este estrés por la impotencia que estoy sintiendo de no poder darles una paliza por mirarme de esa manera. Estoy en medio de un examen y no quiero que me descalifiquen.—_

—...Konoha (hoja), Suna (arena), Ame (lluvia), Kusa (hierba), Taki (cascada) y Oto (sonido). Todos ellos han enviado al examen a candidatos con jutsus excepcionales. La villa oculta del sonido es pequeña. Surgió hace poco y nadie sabe nada de ella. Los ninjas del sonido son un misterio, no tengo ningún tipo de infor ... ¿Qué demonios?—Kabuto dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que Bakugo se subía a un pupitre con un salto felino y siendo el centro de atención.

Todos los participantes al examen miraron a Bakugo con curiosidad por su extraño comportamiento. El rubio ceniza se guardó las manos en los bolsillos. Primero miró a la izquierda de la sala y luego a la derecha. Luego inspiró hondo.

—¡Ey, pandilla de extras! Sé que sois unos tipejos insignificantes, pero al menos espero que no me lo pongáis muy fácil cuando os machaque. —sentenció Bakugo.

En la sala, algunos aspirantes sacaron sus kunais e hicieron el gesto de rajarse la garganta una forma sutil de decir que Bakugo era hombre muerto. Las reacciones más interesantes fueron las del trío de la arena y del grupo de Gai.

—Ese es el mismo mocoso impertinente que se atrevió a llamarme perra. —comentó Temari.

—Era Kaskuso Batudo o algo así, ¿no? Qué ganas tengo de cerrarle la boca. —dijo Kankuro

—Es Katsuki Bakugo. Y si valoras tu vida más te vale que no le toques un pelo. Es mío y solo mío. —dijo con una sonrisa siniestra Gaara.

_—Menudo idiota. —pensó Tenten tapándose la cara._

_—Bakugo ...—pensó Lee. —Sigues siendo tan osado y tan apasionado como te recordaba.—_

_—Katsuki Bakugo estás pidiendo a gritos que te destruyan. No te preocupes, seré yo el que atienda tus ruegos y acabe contigo. —pensó Neji._

Bakugo ignoró las amenazas que estaba recibiendo se bajó del pupitre y regresó con el grupo como si nada hubiera pasado..

—¡EY! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, IDIOTA?—gritó Ino, enfadada. —¿ACASO QUIERES QUE NOS MATEN?—

—No me gustaba como nos estaban mirando esos bastardos. —contestó Bakugo cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en una pared. —Ahora será más interesante este examen.—

_—Je. —pensó Sasuke, divertido. —Curiosa forma de hacer amigos que tienes, Bakugo.—_

—Bien dicho, Bakugo. ¡Dattebayo!. —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Me has quitado las palabras de la boca.—

—¿Cómo que bien dicho?—dijo Kiba indignado. —Por su culpa van a ir a por nosotros de inmediato. ¡Eres un loco insensato, Bakugo! ¡Porque al primero que irán será a por ti!—

—Pues que vengan, cara de perro. Así será más rápido el llegar a la cima. —replicó Bakugo.

_—Bakugo-kun. —pensó Hinata con una mezcla de admiración y de preocupación por el comportamiento del rubio ceniza._

—Vaya lata va a ser esto. —dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza.

—Ñam, ñam, ñam. —asintió Choji comiendo sin parar sus patatas.

_—Este chico ...—pensó Kabuto, aumentando su interés en él._

—Baka-go ...—susurró Sakura, repleta de ira y crujiéndose los nudillos. —Está claro que el nombre de Baka-go te viene como anillo al dedo.—

Antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera darle un capón por su insensatez, los tres ninjas del sonido se movieron con rapidez en dirección al grupo de Bakugo. El rubio ceniza oyó el zigzagueo de los genin y se puso en guardia

—Atrás, Sakura. —ordenó Bakugo con gesto serio y empujando hacia atrás a la pelirrosa. Inmediatamente después sacó su gran espada de la espalda.

—¿Eh?—dijo Sakura, confundida porque no sabía el por qué Bakugo se ponían tan serio. Al cabo de un instante lo comprendió al ver como tres ninjas con la cinta del sonido se dirigían a ellos. —¡Cuidado!—gritó, preocupada.

El resto de novatos se alertaron por el grito de Sakura. Bakugo estaba en guardia y totalmente alerta, pero aún le pilló desprevenido el saber que esos genins no querían lastimarle a él, sino a Kabuto.

Una chica de pelo largo y moreno y un chico de cabello puntiagudo le lanzaron un par de kunais a Kabuto que esquivó con facilidad. Lo que no le fue tan fácil fue esquivar el ataque de un tipo repleto de vendas, pero demostrando una velocidad increíble el joven caso logró que no le golpearan.

_—Es rápido. —pensaron a la vez Sasuke, Naruto y Bakugo._

Sin embargo, no lo esquivó del todo, ya que las gafas de Kabuto se hicieron añicos.

_—¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?—pensó Bakugo, molesto consigo mismo por no comprender lo que había sucedido._

—Un momento, he visto como esquivaba el ataque. ¿Cómo ha podido romperle las gafas?—expresó en voz alta Sasuke lo que pensaba Bakugo.

Aún mayor fue la sorpresa de Bakugo y Sasuke al ver que Kabuto caía de rodillas y empezaba a vomitar.

—Kabuto, ¿que te está pasando?—preguntó preocupada Sakura y acercándose a él ayudándole a levantarlo. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. Gracias—respondió Kabuto incorporándose del suelo.

_—No lo entiendo, vio el ataque a tiempo y logró esquivarlo. ¿Qué le habrá hecho derrumbarse?—pensó Sasuke._

—Qué patético ...¿No se suponía que eras un veterano de cuarto año?—dijo el tipo de las vendas con desprecio. —Escribe esto en tu tarjeta. Los genin de la villa del sonido serán chunin cuando esto termine. —luego giró la cabeza para observar a Bakugo. —Y tú, rubito. Más te vale que hayas aprendido la lección de mantener la boca cerrada o si no mi próxima víctima serás tú.—

—Lo único que he aprendido es que tengo que actualizar mis motes, por tu culpa ya no puedo llamar momia bastarda al bastardo de la arena. Porque es evidente que la única momia bastarda eres tú. —dijo Bakugo apuntando al tipo de las vendas con su espada.

—Je, ¿después de ver lo que has visto sigues tan gallito? No sabía que Konoha estaba repleto de idiotas. —dijo el genin de las vendas.

Una gran pantalla de humo hizo que la discusión finalizara ya que toda la atención estaba en ese nuevo acontecimiento.

—¡Muy bien, niñatos inútiles! ¡Cerrad el pico y escuchad!—se oía la voz desde dentro de la pantalla de humo. Cuando se disipó el humo, aparecieron una decena de examinadores encabezados por un tipo con grandes cicatrices en la cara. —Es hora de empezar. Soy Ibiki Morino, vuestro instructor. Y, desde ahora, vuestro peor enemigo. —anunció el tipo de las cicatrices.


	39. EXAMEN ESCRITO

_Shadow-imperial: Gracias por tu review, ha sido muy bonita de leer._

_NewbRage: I can't speak English very good, so I can't translate this fic to English. Sorry. If someone wants to translate my fic, please contact me and I give my permission to do it._

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Una gran pantalla de humo apareció en el centro de la habitación 301

—¡Muy bien, niñatos inútiles! ¡Cerrad el pico y escuchad!—se oía la voz desde dentro de la pantalla de humo. Cuando se disipó el humo, aparecieron una decena de examinadores encabezados por un tipo con grandes cicatrices en la cara. —Es hora de empezar. Soy Ibiki Morino, vuestro instructor. Y, desde ahora, vuestro peor enemigo. —anunció el tipo de las cicatrices.

Bakugo se guardó la gran espada en la espalda y centró su atención en el tipo de la cicatrices.

—¡En primer lugar! —dijo Ibiki señalando donde se encontraban Bakugo y los ninjas del sonido. —¡Los de la villa oculta del sonido! ¡Dejadlo ya! ¿Quién os ha dicho que luchéis? ¿Queréis suspender incluso antes de empezar?—

—Lo siento. —fingió arrepentimiento el tipo de la vendas. —Como es la primera vez que venimos, estamos un poco impacientes, señor. —

—Os lo diré solo una vez, así que escuchad. No habrá combates entre candidatos sin el permiso del instructor. Y aunque os dé permiso, queda estrictamente prohibido el uso de fuerza mortal. El que se atreva a desobedecerme será descalificado inmediatamente. ¿Lo entendéis?—amenazó Ibiki.

—Mmmm. —sonrió el genin del sonido con el pelo pincho. —¿Sin fuerza mortal? Pues no tiene gracia.—

—Dicho esto ... —Ibiki decidió ignorar el comentario del ninja del sonido. —Ahora, procederemos con la primera fase del examen de ascenso a chunin. Entregad vuestros formularios y recibiréis a cambio un número.—enseñó una placa con el número 1. —Ese número es el del lugar donde os sentaréis. Empezaremos la prueba por escrito en cuanto os hayáis sentado.—

—¿Prueba por escrito? Je. Esto me recuerda al examen al acceso a la academia U.A. donde la primera prueba era un examen escrito. —pensó Bakugo. —Esto será pan comido.—

—¡NOOOOOOOOO, TODO MENOS UN EXAMEN ESCRITO!—gritó Naruto golpeando el suelo con frustración.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los más de 150 candidatos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Sasuke se encontraba entre las primeras filas escorado a la izquierda, Sakura en las últimas de la derecha y Bakugo estaba por el centro.

—Todos, mirada al frente. —ordenó Ibiki, que estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra. —Hay unas cuantas reglas que tendréis que seguir. Y no responderé a ninguna preguntas, así que prestad atención. —Ibiki continuó escribiendo en la pizarra dando la espalda a los estudiantes. —Muy bien, la primera regla es que el examen se realiza con un sistema de reducción de puntos. Al contrario de lo que estáis acostumbrados, todos empezaréis con una puntuación perfecta de diez puntos. Se descontará un punto por cada respuesta equivocada.

_—Por ahora, tampoco cambia mucho la cosa de un examen normal. —pensó Bakugo._

—Regla número 2: Aprobaréis o suspenderéis según la puntuación total del equipo.—dijo Ibiki.

_—Menos mal que no tengo de compañeros a pelopincho y a pikachu que son unos retrasados. —pensó Bakugo, con un poco de nostalgia._

_—No deberíamos tener problemas. Sasuke es muy inteligente, y Bakugo es un idiota pero en la escuela siempre se quedaba de los primeros de la clase en los exámenes escritos.—pensó Sakura._

—Regla número 3: los centinelas que hay en la sala a vuestro costados os van a vigilar atentamente por si a alguien se le ocurre copiar. Por cada incidente que vean se os restarán dos puntos—siguió diciendo Ibiki

_—¿Qué clase de perdedor copiaría en un examen?—pensó Bakugo, molesto porque hubiera personas así._

—Os aviso, tienen una vista muy aguda y si os pillan cinco veces, quedaréis suspendidos sin necesidad de corregir vuestros exámenes. Los centinelas se encargarán de quienes sean tan tontos como para que les pillen copiando. —dijo Ibiki.

—Os veo, chicos. —dijo con una sonrisa malévola un centinela a un par de genins de la arena.

—Si queréis que os consideren ninjas, tendréis que demostrar lo excepcionales que podéis ser. —dijo Ibiki. —Una cosa más. Si algún candidato recibe un cero y suspende la prueba todo el equipo suspenderá.—

_—¿Qué mierdas de reglas son esas?—pensó Bakugo, muy enfadado por depender tanto de Sasuke y Sakura para poder superar el examen. —Este bastardo de las cicatrices está empezando a tocarme los huevos.—_

—La última regla es que la última pregunta no se dará hasta quince minutos antes del final del tiempo del examen. Tendréis una hora en total para realizar el examen. —finalizó de explicar Ibiki. —¡Empezad!—

Bakugo le dio la vuelta al examen. Se fijó que había nueve enunciados y a la derecha de cada enunciado un recuadro donde escribir la respuesta. Por último, en la esquina de abajo y sin recuadro de respuesta, estaba la pregunta 10 que decía que se daría, tal y como dijo Ibiki, 15 minutos antes de finalizar el examen. Después de escribir su nombre, empezó a leer la primera pregunta.

_—Pregunta 1: La línea B del diagrama indica la trayectoria de un shuriken lanzado al enemigo C por el ninja A sentado sobre un árbol a siete metros de altura. Describe y formula la trayectoria necesaria si C estuviera situado en los puntos D, E y F. Además, calcula el alcance más lejano posible del shuriken y explica cómo has llegado a la respuesta. —leyó Bakugo, cabreándose cada vez más a medida que iba leyendo. — ¿QUÉ COJONES? ¡ESTO ES JODIDA TRIGONOMETRÍA MUY AVANZADA! Ni siquiera en la Academia U.A. los ejercicios eran tan complicados. Joder, y encima han pasado más de 8 años desde que hice un problema similar. No me acuerdo de nada. ¿En serio estos jodidos extras pueden resolver esto?—_

Después de un minuto intentado resolver la primera pregunta, se dio por vencido y fue a por la segunda pregunta. Después de leerla un par de veces estuvo a punto de hacer

_—¡Esta es aún más jodida que la primera pregunta! ¡Es un jodido problema basado en los principios de incertidumbre de la energía mecánica! ¿Quién cojones ha elaborado este examen? ¿Albert Einstein?—pensó Bakugo, saliéndole humo por la cabeza. Abandonó de inmediato la pregunta y fue a por la tercera. —¡Tócate los huevos! ¡En esta es necesario saber código morse para resolver el criptograma! ¿A qué clase de enfermo se le ocurrió como buena idea hacer esta clase de preguntas?—_

Al cabo de 15 minutos y después de leerse las 9 preguntas un par de veces, Bakugo llegó a la conclusión que desconocía la respuesta de todas ellas.

_—¡Y yo enfadado con el cicatrices por hacerme pensar que podía suspender por culpa de la frentona y de Sasuke, y al final resulta que el que va a sacar un cero voy a ser yo! ¡Tengo ganas de matar a alguien!—pensó Bakugo partiendo el lápiz a la mitad. Luego le dio vueltas a la cabeza a las reglas tan rara que había puesto Ibiki—¡Será cabrón! ¡Este bastardo hijo de puta quiere que copiemos sin ser vistos! Seguro que hay varios topos en la sala que se saben todas las respuestas ...!—_

Sasuke llegó a una conclusión parecida.

_—Esto es interesante. No consigo entender ni uno solo de estos problemas. —pensó Sasuke con el rostro preocupado. —Un momento, los examinadores dan más importancia al hecho de copiar que a la prueba en sí. ¿Por qué solo restan dos puntos en vez de un suspenso automático? Tienes que ser algo más que una prueba escrita. —después de un minuto de reflexión llegó a la finalidad del examen—El verdadero objetivo de este examen no es comprobar nuestros conocimientos, sino nuestra capacidad para reunir información.—_

Volviendo a Bakugo, examinó toda la sala en búsqueda de los topos que había en la sala. Pero no tenía idea alguna de quien podía ser. Lo que si se fijó es que en la fila de delante un poquito a la izquierda estaba sentado Rock Lee.

_—Mmmm, el cejotas debe ser más tonto que una piedra si sigue a pies puntillas la moda ridícula de su sensei. Es imposible que se sepa alguna de estas preguntas si ni siquiera yo sé contestarlas, es evidente que sin ayuda sacará un cero. No tiene más remedio que copiar. Copiar a la antigua usanza no sirve con tantos centinelas ..., ¿como pretende aprobar copiando si solo sabe hacer taijutsu? —pensó Bakugo, analizando la nuca de Lee. —Pero por otra parte, va en el equipo del ojos raros. No me creo que el ojos raros vaya a permitir que le suspendan por culpa del cejotas. —después de un minuto observando, vio como Lee se ponía la cinta de Konoha en la frente y escribía como un loco.— ¿Eh? ¿De dónde está copiando?—_

Al cabo unos instantes se fijó en el techo, ahí había un cristal que se iba moviendo gracias a unos hilos que movía su compañera de equipo que estaba unas filas delante.

_—Je. Así que así es como copias, bastardo cejudo. —pensó Bakugo, sonriendo. Luego, se desabrochó su cinta y la sujetó con una mano.— Nunca he copiado en mi vida, y espero no volver a hacerlo. Si solo me afectara a mi, me esperaría a la última pregunta. Pero como dice el tuerto, dejar atrás a tus compañeros es incluso peor que seguir las reglas. No puedo hacer que caigan la frentona y Sasuke por mi orgullo. Te haré pagar por hacerme caer tan bajom bastardo de las cicatrices—_

Ya que desde su posición no podía ver las respuestas del cristal del techo, usó la superficie metálica de su cinta para angular el reflejo y así poder verlas. Tardó unos minutos en encontrar el ángulo justo como para poder vislumbrar las respuestas, una vez hecho eso, las memorizó y al acabar de memorizarlas volvió a colocarse la cinta en la frente.

_—Aún faltan unos cinco minutos para que el bastardo de las cicatrices nos proporcione la décima pregunta. —pensó Bakugo, mientras escribía velozmente las respuestas que se había memorizado del cristal de Tenten. —¿Qué clase de mierda nos tendrá preparada?—_

Al inicio del examen, participan 51 equipos de 3 siendo un total de 153 genins los aspirantes a chunin. Después del transcurso de los cuarenta y cinco minutos, justo antes de dar la décima pregunta, los centinelas descalificaron por copiar cinco veces a 18 equipos, quedando únicamente 33 equipos de tres, es decir, 99 participantes.


	40. ÚLTIMA PREGUNTA

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

_—Aún faltan unos cinco minutos para que el bastardo de las cicatrices nos proporcione la décima pregunta. —pensó Bakugo, mientras escribía velozmente las respuestas que se había memorizado del cristal de Tenten. —¿Qué clase de mierda nos tendrá preparada?—_

Al inicio del examen, participaban 51 equipos de 3 siendo un total de 153 genins los aspirantes a chunin. Después del transcurso de los cuarenta y cinco minutos, justo antes de dar la décima pregunta, los centinelas descalificaron por copiar cinco veces a 18 equipos, quedando únicamente 33 equipos de tres, es decir, 99 participantes.

—Quedan 15 minutos. Ahora que ya nos hemos desecho de la mayoría de los casos perdidos, llegó la hora del principal acontecimiento. ¡Muy bien! ¡Escuchad, esta es la décima y última pregunta! —dijo Ibiki.

_—El ambiente se ha enrarecido de repente. Seguro que el hijo de puta va a tramar algo. —pensó Bakugo, frunciendo el ceño._

—Pero antes de daros la última pregunta, hay otras reglas que debéis saber. Yo las llamo las reglas de la desesperación. Escuchad atentamente ... e intentad no asustaros. —anunció Ibiki con una mirara terrorífica.—En primer lugar, sois libres de no recibir la pregunta final. Es decisión vuestra.—

—¿Cómo que somos libres? Si decidimos no hacerla, ¿entonces qué pasa?—preguntó Temari.

—Si elegís no contestarla, al margen de vuestras anteriores nueve respuestas, tendréis un cero. —contestó Ibiki. —En otras palabras, suspenderéis. Y eso significa que el resto del equipo suspenderá también.—

—¡Menuda mierda de elección! ¿Qué clase de retrasado elegiría suspender?—preguntó Bakugo levantándose ydando un golpe a la mesa.

—No me has dejado terminar, mocoso. —dijo Ibiki cerrando los ojos. Bakugo se sentó maldiciéndole mentalmente. —Si aceptáis la pregunta y la respondéis de forma incorrecta, no solo suspenderéis ... ¡Se os prohibirá volver a presentaros al examen de ascenso a chunin!—

_—¡Sabía que nos tenía preparado alguna mierda! Aunque no me imaginaba que de tal magnitud ...—pensó Bakugo mordiéndose el pulgar._

—¡Menuda chorrada! —dijo Kiba levantándose de su sitio. —¡Es ridículo! ¡Esta regla tiene que ser mentira! Aquí hay mucha gente, como Kabuto, que ya hizo el examen antes y no han tenido que pasar por esto.—

—Jejejeje. —rió Ibiki con una risa que daba escalofríos. —Supongo que este año habéis tenido mala suerte. —dijo sarcásticamente. —Antes yo no ponía las reglas, pero ahora sí. Por supuesto, si no queréis arriesgaros tanto, no hace falta que sigáis con el examen. Si no os sentís con confianza podéis abandonar e intentarlo otro año. Jajajajaja.—

_—Muchas gracias ...—pensó con enfado Sakura. —Si alguno de nosotros decide no presentarse, entonces suspenderemos los tres. Eso no va a ocurrir. Pero por otra parte, si la fastidiamos nunca podremos volver a presentarnos. Es muy injusto. ¿Por qué no podrán ponernos un examen normal?—_

_—Joder, ser chunin me importa una mierda. Pero es un paso que me acercará a ser Hokage y descubrir la verdad. Si no puedo ser chunin, es imposible que me convierta en Hokage. Además, seguro que tiene truco la estúpida pregunta. ¡Puto cicatrices! —pensó Bakugo, apretando los puños con fuerza._

—Bien, explicado esto. Os diré la última pregunta. Los que no quieran hacerla, levantad la mano. Se apuntará vuestro número y seréis libre de marcharos—dijo Ibiki.

Después de unos segundos de dudas, un tipo de Konoha que se sentaba detrás de Bakugo levantó la mano.

—Me voy. Se acabó. No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento. —dijo el genin con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Número 50, suspendido. Lo que significa que los números 130 y 111 suspendéis también. —dijo un centinela.

Eso abrió la veda y hubo otras 6 manos levantadas, suspendiendo sus respectivos compañeros y abandonando la sala.

_—¿Qué debería hacer?—pensó Bakugo dubitativo. Luego vio como Naruto levantaba la mano. —¿Eh? ¿El bombona de butano también renuncia?—luego vio anonadado como golpeaba con fuerza el pupitre_

—¡No me subestimes! ¡Yo no renuncio ni huyo! ¡Podéis poneros como queráis! ¡No me vais a asustar! ¡No me importa nunca ser chunin! ¡Sea como sea, seré yo el que suceda a mi padre como maestro Hokage! ¡No tengo miedo a nada!—gritó Naruto

El discurso de Naruto hizo que ya no hubieran más renuncias. Sus palabras provocaron que la gente recobrara la confianza.

_—Je. —pensó con una sonrisa pícara Bakugo. —Ni de coña voy a renunciar, no solo por lo que ha dicho el butanero. Es imposible que el bastardo del Hokage consienta que su hijo nunca pueda ser chunin. Aquí hay gato encerrado. —_

—Esta decisión puede cambiar vuestras vidas. Última oportunidad que tenéis para renunciar.

—¡Ya has oído a butanito! ¡Aquí nadie tiene miedo de tus amenazas, cicatrices! —exclamó Bakugo, mostrando los dientes.

Ibiki echó un rápido vistazo a los 78 participantes (26 grupos de tres). La seguridad que vio en sus caras hizo que no volviera a insistir en el asunto.

_—Ese mocoso ha dado agallas al resto para quedarse. Quedan 78. Más de lo que esperaba. Pero no veo a nadie dudando. Creo que ya está.—pensó Ibiki_

Después de recibir asentimientos de los centinelas, Ibiki se dio por satisfecho y empezó a explicar lo que pasaría.

—Bien. Admiro vuestra determinación, aspirantes. Para todos aquellos que os habéis quedado ya solo falta deciros ... —Ibiki dio suspense y por primera vez su cara sonreía pero esta vez con amabilidad y sinceridad. —... ¡que todos habéis aprobado el primer examen!—

_—Je. Sabía que había gato encerrado—pensó Bakugo, contento consigo mismo por haber decidido bien._

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hemos aprobado? ¿Pero y la décima pregunta?—preguntó Sakura.

—Jeje. —sonrió Ibiki. —Acabáis de contestar correctamente a la décima pregunta, lo que pasa es que era una pregunta que no estaba puesta por escrito. Vuestra decisión de continuar era la respuesta a la décima pregunta.—

—¡Un segundo! —se indignó Temari. —Entonces, ¿las otras 9 preguntas solo eran una pérdida de tiempo?—

—No, en absoluto. Al contrario, las primeras nueve preguntas tenían un objetivo primordial. Probar vuestra capacidad para reunir información estratégica en situaciones adversas. Las 9 preguntas eran muy difíciles, demasiado difíciles para cualquier genin. Imagino que la mayoría llegasteis a la conclusión que tendríais que copiar si queríais aprobar. El examen estaba pensado para alentaros a copiar Con ello, hemos podido eliminar a aquellos que han sido descubiertos y que por tanto no reunían las cualidades de un buen ninja. —dijo Ibiki empezando a desabrocharse la cinta de la cabeza. —Es mejor no copiar, que hacerlo torpemente. La información puede ser el arma más valiosa en una batalla. —al mostrar su calva llena de horrorosas heridas, hubo algún grito ahogado de temor en la sala. —Habrá ocasiones en las que tengáis que arriesgarlo todo para conseguirla.—

_—No es ninguna broma su cabeza. Quemaduras, pinchazos ... Y encima es calvo. —pensó Bakugo._

—Y, por supuesto ... —Ibiki volvió a cubrir su cabeza con la cinta.—... siempre debéis tener en cuenta la fuente de información.— una mala información , es peor que no tener información. Pero aún con todo lo que he dicho, la décima pregunta era la más importante. Os puse en un callejón sin salida, que es el tipo de situaciones que un chunin debe afrontar todos los días. Habrá muchas misiones que os parecerán casi suicidas. Pero si sois chunins no pensaréis en ello, solo pensaréis en el objetivo y en lograrlo con coraje y disciplina. El coraje y la disciplina son las cualidades que debe tener todo chunin. Los que eligen el camino más seguro de los dos ... no podrán llamarse chunin. Al menos mientras yo esté aquí.

_—Buen discurso, calvo de las cicatrices. —pensó Bakugo, ya dejando de estar cabreado por haberle obligado a copiar._

—Declaro finalizada la primera parte del examen para el ascenso a chunin. Os deseo a los 78 que habéis aprobado buena suerte para el resto del examen. —acabó diciendo Ibiki.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Genial! —gritaron varios genins de la sala, entre ellos Ino, Naruto y Sakura.

De repente, un kunai destrozó la ventana de la habitación. Por ella entró una mujer con mallas y de cabello púrpura.

—¡No es hora de celebraciones, chicos y chicas! ¡Yo seré vuestra próxima instructora! ¡Me llamo Anko Mitarashi!—anunció la nueva instructora. —¿Listos para la segunda prueba?—sin dejar contestar a la sala, continuó. —¡Pues vamos allá, seguidme!—exclamó con la mano alzada

Viendo que nadie le hacía caso, empezó a enrojecer por la vergüenza.

—Te has adelantado. —le explicó Ibiki.

_—Vaya payasa que nos ha tocado de instructora. —pensó Bakugo, suspirando resignado._

—¡Ibiki! Si mis calculos no me fallan hay 78 aspirantes ...¡Eso son 26 equipos! ¿Por qué has hecho un examen tan fácil? ¡Te estás ablandando!—se quejó Anko.

—Puede ser ...—dijo Ibiki.—O puede que haya una cosecha de candidatos mucho más fuerte que otros años.

—Mmmm, no lo parecen.—dijo Anko con desprecio

_—Será perra ...—pensó Bakugo, frunciendo el ceño._

—Mi prueba no la pasará ni un cuarto de los aquí presentes. —dijo Anko con convencimiento.

_—¿Ni un cuarto? ¿Estará de broma?—pensó Sakura, con preocupación._

—Je. Esto va a ser divertido . —susurró Anko, divertida. —Bueno gusanos, los habéis tenido fácil hasta ahora, pero las cosas van a cambiar. Os explicaré las reglas del segundo examen cuando cambiemos de ubicación. Ahora seguidme. —

Los 78 candidatos siguieron a Anko, hasta un bosque que estaba rodeado por verjas. En el lugar que paró, había una especie de puesto de control con cortinas y con tres chunins de brazos cruzados sentados en sillas esperando las órdenes de Anko.

—Aquí se realizará el segundo examen. —dijo Anko, con las manos metidas en su chaqueta y con una sonrisa.— Es el campo de instrucción número 44, pero lo llamamos el Bosque de la Muerte.—


	41. EL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Los 78 candidatos siguieron a Anko, hasta un bosque que estaba rodeado por verjas. En el lugar que paró, había una especie de puesto de control con cortinas y con tres chunins de brazos cruzados sentados en sillas esperando las órdenes de Anko.

—Aquí se realizará el segundo examen. —dijo Anko, con las manos metidas en su chaqueta y con una sonrisa.— Es el campo de instrucción número 44, pero lo llamamos el Bosque de la Muerte.—

—Este sitio me pone los pelos de punta. —dijo Sakura, temblando de miedo.

—Jeje. Debería. Lo llaman el Bosque de la Muerte y pronto vais a averiguar por qué. —dijo Anko.

—Payasa, deja ya de decir gilipolleces y explícanos de una vez las reglas de este examen. —dijo Bakugo, de mal humor.

—¿Así que soy una payasa?—dijo Anko con una sonrisa muy falsa.

Sin previo aviso, le lanzó un kunai tratando de rozarle la mejilla a Bakugo. Pero los reflejos inhumanos del rubio ceniza hicieron que lo pudiera evitar por los pelos. La que no lo esquivó fue una genin de la hierba de pelo oscuro y muy largo, el kunai al pasar de largo le cortó un mechón de su cabellos oscuro. El ataque de Anko no acabó ahí. Casi instantáneamente, se colocó detrás de Bakugo y le dio un chupetón en el cuello al succionar con fuerza esa parte con su boca.

Luego pasaron dos cosas a la vez, Bakugo dio un salto enorme adelante alejándose de la 'agresora' y la genin de la hierba se colocó detrás de Anko, ofreciéndole con larga lengua el kunai que había soltado previamente. ANko, se puso en guardia en caso de un ataque.

—No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva. Solo te estaba devolviendo el cuchillo. —dijo la genin de la hierba.

—Gracias, ninja de la hierba. Pero te aconsejo que no vuelvas a acercarte así detrás de mí, si no quieres un final prematuro.—dijo en tono amenazante Anko, pero cogiendo el kunai.

—Disculpa, al cortarme mi precioso pelo ... me temo que me he emocionado un poquito. —dijo la genin de la hierba con una sonrisa perversa.

Bakugo que estaba aún en shock, finalmente reaccionó.

—¡Final prematuro será lo que te voy a dar! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, vieja pervertida?—dijo Bakugo, tocándose el cuello. La cara la tenía roja, en parte por la verguenza y en parte por la ira.

—No he podido evitarlo. Me chiflan los chicos tan enérgicos como tú. —dijo Anko de manera provocativa pasándose la lengua por la boca.

_—Pensaba que este bosque era horripilante, pero esta gente lo es aún más. —pensó Sakura sudando frío._

_—Bakugo-kun ...—pensó Hinata, triste por el chupetón que le había dado ._

_—Mmmmm. —pensó Gaara, analizando la situación con los brazos cruzados._

_—¡Será zorra!—pensó Ino, apretando el puño._

—Cuando acabe con este examen, te mataré. Jodida vieja pervertida. —dijo Bakugo, mirando con asco la marca que le había dejado por el chupetón.

—Parece que hoy está todo el mundo irascible. —comentó Anko, divertida.—Debe haber algo en el aire. Jaja. Esto va a ser divertido.

—Aún no me has visto a mi irascible, vieja pervertida ...—susurró Bakugo, frunciendo el ceño.

Anko sacó de su chaqueta una fajo de formularios.

—Antes de empezar esta prueba, tengo que entregaros una cosa a todos vosotros. —dijo Anko señalando los formularios. —Es un formulario estándar de consentimiento. Antes de la prueba, tenéis que leerlo atentamente y firmarlo.—

—¿Para qué?—preguntó Naruto.

—Puede que algunos no volváis de esta prueba con vida, y necesito el consentimiento de que asumís ese riesgo. De lo contrario sería responsabilidad mía. Jajajaja.—rió Anko.

_—Puta loca pervertida.—pensó Bakugo rodando los ojos._

—Voy a explicaros lo que vamos a hacer en esta prueba. Toma, pasad esto. —dijo Anko entregando los formularios a Kabuto. Éste los recogió y empezó a repartirlos entre los 78 participantes. —Lo primero que debéis saber es que vamos a poner a prueba vuestra capacidad para sobrevivir.—

_—Sobrevivir a la prueba, menuda lata ...—pensó Shikamaru con fastidio y emitiendo un bostezo._

—Primero ... —Anko sacó de su porta-kunais un rollo con un mapa.—Os haré una descripción del terreno donde haremos la prueba. El campo de instrucción número 44 tiene 44 puertas de entradas, cerradas a cal y canto. En su interior hay un bosque con ríos. En el centro, hay una torre cerrada ubicada a 10 kilómetros de cada puerta. En este área 44, tendrá lugar vuestra prueba de supervivencia. La prueba consiste en ...—se guardó el mapa en el porta-kunais.—...una lucha en la que TODO VALE para conseguir estos rollos. —sacó de su bolsillo de detrás dos rollos, uno blanco y otro azul. —Lucharéis, usando cualquier arma y cualquier jutsu, por conseguir estos dos rollos. El blanco es el rollo del cielo y el azul es el de la tierra. Aquí hay 78 participantes, eso quiere decir 26 equipos. 13 equipos tendrán el rollo de la tierra, y los otros 13 restantes el del cielo, que serán entregados por sorteo en la cabina donde están mis kouhais.—explicó señalando a los tres chunins

—¿Y cómo aprobamos el examen?—preguntó Kiba.

—Vuestro equipo entero ha de llevar ambos rollos, el del cielo y el de la tierra, hasta la torre del centro.—explicó Anko.

—Es decir, que en el mejor de los casos la mitad suspenderá ...—comentó Sakura.—O más, si hay equipos que no pueden conseguir ambos rollos.—

—Efectivamente. —dijo Anko. —Aaaa, una cosa más. El examen tiene un tiempo limitado. Deberéis terminarlo en 120 horas, es decir, 5 días.

—¿Cinco días?—dijo Ino, preocupada.

—¿Pero qué vamos a comer?—preguntó Choji, arrepintiéndose de haber participado en el examen.

—Buscaos la vida. El bosque está lleno de cosas que comer. —respondió Anko. —Hay suficiente para todos. Pero tened cuidado con los depredadores, con los insectos venenosos y con las plantas carnívoras.—

—¡Quiero irme a casa!—se quejó Choji

—¡Cállate, Choji! Por eso mismo a esta prueba se le llama de supervivencia. —dijo Ino elevando el tono.

—Básicamente, no creo que más de 5 equipos aprueben. —dijo Anko. —Algunos de vosotros suspenderá por perder el rollo y otros por morir por las duras condiciones.—

—¿Se puede uno rendir a mitad del examen?—preguntó Shikamaru.

—Pues claro que no. —contestó Anko, sintiéndose insultada por esa sugerencia. —En mitad de una batalla no podéis abandonar.—

—Qué bien. Esto va a ser una verdadera lata. —dijo Shikamaru cruzándose de brazos.

—Ahora hablaré de las formas en las que se puede suspender. La primera ...—dijo Anko alzando el índice. —Que los tres miembros no lleguéis a la torre con ambos rollos pasados cinco días. La segunda ...—continuó, con el corazón también alzado. —Que algún equipo pierda a alguno de sus miembros o que algún miembro del equipo muera. Y la tercera ...—alzó el anular también—que el equipo mire el contenido de los rollos.—

—¿Y si se abre solo y se lee por casualidad?—preguntó Naruto.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas. —respondió Anko con una sonrisa falsa. —Habrá veces en que se le pida a un ninja que lleve documentos secretos. El objetivo de esta regla es poner a prueba vuestra integridad. —después de una breve pausa, Anko continuó. —Hemos terminado. Ahora firmad vuestros formularios de consentimiento y cambiadlos en el puesto de control por vuestros rollos. Después, cada equipo elegirá una de las 44 puertas y se os permitirá entrar. Ya que sois solo 26 equipos y hay 44 puertas, no se permitirá que dos equipos escojan la misma puerta. Y par acabar me gustaría daros un consejo... —dijo Anko suspirando.— ¡No muráis!—

_—Al fin ha acabado de hablar la loca pervertida, que ganas tengo de perderla de vista. —pensó Bakugo._

Los chunin del puesto de control fueron llamando por orden de registro en el examen para chunin para cambiarles los formularios por los rollos. Una cortina oscura, impedía al resto de participantes saber que rollo les había tocado a sus rivales y que miembro de los tres lo tenía.

El equipo de Bakugo, Sakura y Sasuke fue de los últimos en ser llamados. Escogieron la puerta número 12. Cuando le dieron al chunin los tres formularios rellenados, el chunin se los intercambió por un rollo del cielo, que se lo guardó Sasuke.

—¿Ey? ¿Por qué te quedas con el rollo, Sasuke? ¡Dámelo a mí si no quieres que te patee el culo!—amenazó Bakugo.

—Me preocupa que accidentalmente lo quemes con una de tus explosiones.—dijo Sasuke.

—Mmmm. —no le convencía mucho la explicación a Bakugo de Sasuke. —¿Y por qué no se lo queda la frentona?—

—¡Ni hablar! No quiero llevar esa carga. —respondió Sakura, negando con la cabeza.

—Decidido entonces. Me lo quedaré yo. —dijo Sasuke, guardándolo en su porta-kunais.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo. —Bueno da igual, aunque lo pierdas si consigo un rollo del cielo y un rollo de la tierra arreglaré tu estropicio. Pero te advierto que los rollos que yo consiga no te los daré, Sasuke. —

—Lo mismo digo, Bakugo. —respondió Sasuke.

Una vez se pusieron de acuerdo, salieron del puesto de control. Pasaron cinco minutos más hasta que el último de los equipos recibió su correspondiente rollo. Veinteseis chunin de Konoha aparecieron detrás de Anko.

—¡Escuchadme todo el mundo!—ordenó Anko.—¡Ahora que todos tenéis un rollo y una puerta asignada, seguiréis a un instructor hasta la entrada de vuestra puerta! ¡El examen comenzará en 30 minutos! ¡Buena suerte!—

El instructor que les tocó al grupo de Bakugo fue una chica joven de pelo largo. Tardaron unos 15 minutos hasta llegar a la puerta número 12, así que tuvieron que esperar otros 15 minutos.

—Empieza el examen. A partir de este momento tenéis 120 horas para reunir el rollo de la tierra y el rollo del cielo y acudir a la torre. —dijo la chunin de pelo largo al trío de genins. —Podéis entrar. —abrió la puerta de la verja con una llave. —Buena suerte, chicos. La necesitaréis.—

—Ja. Te has equivocado de grupo al que desear buena suerte. La suerte es para los perdedores, nosotros no necesitamos esa mierda. —replicó Bakugo con una sonrisa. —¿Estáis listos para una aplastante victoria?—preguntó Bakugo a Sakura y Sasuke.

—No pienso dejarme pisotear por nadie. —respondió Sakura con seguridad.

—Je. Entra de una vez al bosque, parlanchín. —dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa.

—¡Seguidme! Es hora de machacar a una panda de extras. —dijo Bakugo entrando el primero y mostrando sus dientes con arrogancia. Sasuke y Sakura le siguieron con paso firme.

Bakugo estaba muy confiado. Lo que aún no sabía el rubio ceniza es que el primer día, de los cinco que tenían para llegar a la torre, iba a suceder un acontecimiento que daría un vuelco de 180 grados en su vida.


	42. TRES CONTRA UNO

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¡Seguidme! Es hora de machacar a una panda de extras. —dijo Bakugo entrando el primero y mostrando sus dientes con arrogancia. Sasuke y Sakura le siguieron con paso firme.

Media hora después del comienzo del examen, el equipo 7 oyeron un grito. Los tres detuvieron la marcha al oírlo.

—Eso parecen gritos de alguien. —comentó Sakura, con preocupación. —Estoy empezando a ponerme un poquito nerviosa.—

—Pues yo estoy muy ansioso. Ese grito eguramente signifique que les han atacado y otro equipo les ha arrebatado el rollo. No quiero perder contra nadie. Y si puedo batir el record de velocidad de esta estúpida prueba mejor. Pero no consigo ver a nadie en este estúpido bosque de mierda. —dijo Bakugo, molesto.

—Bakugo, Sakura. Tenemos que idear una contraseña en caso de que nos separemos para distinguir si un rival se hace pasar por nosotros.—dijo Sasuke, pensando en que tipo de código usar.

—¿Eh?—dijo Bakugo, con una vena en la frente. —¡Deja de pensar en en esa clase de mierdas y piensa en la manera de averiguar la posición del resto de extras!—

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que somos nosotros de que somos nosotros y no algún impostor con la técnica de transformación, Bakugo. —razonó Sasuke.

—Bah, lo que sea. Di tu mierda de contraseña de una vez para poder continuar con nuestro camino. —dijo Bakugo

—La contraseña solo la podemos saber nosotros tres. Y no nos fiaremos de nadie que no la sepa. Pase lo que pase. Escuchad atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez.—dijo Sasuke

—No me gusta el tonito que estás usando, bastardo. —dijo Bakugo, cabreado.

—¡Cállate de una vez, Bakugo! ¡Deja a Sasuke que termine de hablar!—le recriminó Sakura.

—La pregunta será:_ '¿Cuándo ataca un ninja?_' Y la respuesta será: _'Un ninja espera hasta el momento apropiado, cuando el enemigo se duerme y baja la guardia, cuando sus armas se olvidan en la calma de la noche. Es entonces cuando ataca un ninja.'_—explicó Sasuke

—Entendido. —dijo Sakura, con confianza.

—¿Se te ha quedado, Bakugo?¿Quieres que te lo repita—preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué clase de retrasado me tomas? Por supuesto que se me ha quedado, jodido bastardo. —contestó Bakugo, indignado por infravalorarle.

—¡No le hables así ...!—Sakura detuvo su reprimenda al sentir un viento huracanado.

Los tres se taparon como pudieron para aguantar la posición, pero el viento era muy fuerte y cada uno de ellos salió volando por los aires.

Sasuke se refugió debajo de un arbusto. Cuando el viento dejó de soplar, salió de el arbusto Vio como Sakura se acercaba a él.

—Sasuke-lun, ¿qué ha sido eso?—preguntó Sakura, alarmada.

—¿Sakura?—Sasuke instantáneamente cogió un kunai y se puso en guardia. —Quédate ahí y respóndeme a la pregunta: ¿Cuando ataca un ninja?—

—Sí, voy. Un ninja espera hasta el momento apropiado, cuando el enemigo se duerme y baja la guardia, cuando sus armas se olvidan en la calma de la noche. Es entonces cuando ataca un ninja.—recitó de memoria Sakura.

—Bien. —dijo Sasuke, comprobando que se trataba de la verdadera Sakura.

Bakugo apareció con la ropa llena de polvo.

—¡Qué daño! —se quejó Bakugo, mirándose el codo. —¿Estáis bien, chicos?—

—No te acerques más. —ordenó Sasuke. —¿Cuando ataca un ninja?—

—Claro, sin problema. —dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa. —Un ninja espera hasta el momento apropiado, cuando el enemigo se duerme y baja la guardia, cuando sus armas se olvidan en la calma de la noche. Es entonces cuando ataca un ninja.—

—Ufff. —resopló Sakura.

—Je. —sonrió Sasuke.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke le lanzó un kunai directo a la cara del rubio ceniza, éste lo esquivó por los pelos tirándose al suelo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?—preguntó desde el suelo Bakugo. —¡Podrías haberme matado!—

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó sin comprender Sakura. —Acaba de decir la contraseña bien.—

—Es cierto que la ha dicho bien, como lo hubiera hecho el verdadero Bakugo. Pero ... Piénsalo, Sakura. Los gestos de Bakugo son parecidos a los de un viejo gruñón. Este impostor está demasiado alegre. Además, el verdadero Bakugo es incapaz de decir dos frases juntas sin insultar a alguien o a algo. —argumentó Sasuke.

—Ahora que lo dices ...—dijo Sakura, entendiendo el punto de vista de Sasuke.

—Y Bakugo no esquiva así los ataques. —razonó Sasuke.—Descúbrete quien quiera que seas. Se acabó la fiesta.—

El Bakugo impostor sonrió ante el razonamiento de Sasuke y se lamió los labios con su larga lengua.

Mientras tanto, a unos cien metros de allí se encontraba el verdadero Bakugo. Estaba tan lejos porque tuvo que salir corriendo para no morir por aplastamiento de un gigantesco árbol que cayó por el viento.

—Puto árbol y puto viento de mierda. Al final el bastardo de Sasuke tenía razón en lo de la puta contraseña de las narices. _Un ninja espera hasta el momento apropiado, cuando el enemigo se duerme y baja la guardia, cuando sus armas se olvidan en la calma de la noche. Es entonces cuando ataca un ninja. ¿_A qué clase de anormal se le ocurre esa jodida contraseña? Como me diga _'Ya te lo advertí'_ le corto las pelotas.—dijo Bakugo por lo bajo.

Antes de que pudiera reunirse con sus compañeros, una gigantesca serpiente se puso

—¡Y ahora una puta serpiente enorme viene a tocarme los huevos! —gritó Bakugo a la bestia. Se sacó la Kubikiribōchō —¡Ey tú! ¡Serpiente de mierda! ¡Cómo te acerques te parto por la mitad con la cosa horrenda ésta! —le amenazó, apuntando con la punta de la espada a la cabeza del monstruo.

La gran serpiente, obviamente, no hizo caso de sus amenazas y reptó hacia él. Estiró su cabeza y trató de engullirlo. Bakugo lo esquivó sin esfuerzo dando un ágil salto a la derecha. Antes de que la serpiente hiciera otro movimiento, el rubio ceniza saltó de nuevo y rebanó la cabeza del monstruo con su Kubikiribōchō.

—Al fin esta estúpida y fea espada me sirve para algo.—dijo Bakugo mientras la limpiaba de la sangre de la serpiente con un trapito de su porta-kunais. —Y ahora a buscar a los inútiles compañeros que tengo. —

Nada más dar un paso hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, Bakugo oyó una especie de silbido que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él. El rubio ceniza se paró en seco y movió la cabeza para esquivar el objeto que producía tal silbido. Bakugo lo esquivó por poco y pudo darse cuenta que el objeto se trataba de un kunai que impactó en un árbol.

—¡Bastardos! ¡Dad la cara, cobardes!—gritó Bakugo en la dirección de donde provino el lanzamiento de kunai.

Tres genins de la villa oculta de la niebla salieron del escondite de donde se escondían. El trío de enemigos de la niebla vestían completamente igual. Los tres portaban una especie de pijama amarillo, unas vendas que ocultaban su rostro y algo parecido a un respirador para buceo para cubrir sus bocas. Por lo único que se les podía diferenciar era por sus cabellos. Uno de ellos lo tenía tapado por el protector de la cinta, otro lo tenía castaño y puntiagudo y el último de ellos lo tenía algo más liso.

—Kagari, Mubi. Ese es el mocoso impertinente que nos llamó examen antes de hacer el examen escrito. —dijo el genin de pelo puntiagudo a sus compañeros.

—Se te olvida que también de que nos llamó tipejos insignificantes, Oboro. —replicó Kagari.

—Y también que espera que no se lo pongamos fácil. —dijo Mubi, entrecerrando los ojos. —No sé si eres tú el que tienes el rollo o no. Pero me da igual, vas a aprender por las malas que las palabras que se dicen tienen consecuencias.—

—¿Eso se supone que es una amenaza, extra?—preguntó Bakugo haciendo una mueca de burla. —Porque aquí lo único que se siente amenazado es el gusto por vestir bien. Podríais competir con el cejotas y su maestro para ver quien viste peor. —

—¿Es que no ves en la posición en la que estás, mocoso? Estás en inferioridad numérica y aún así sigues siendo tan bocazas. —dijo Kagari.

—En mi tierra hay un dicho que se aplica para esta situación. —dijo Bakugo apuntando con la punta de su espada a Kagari. —Tres contra uno ...—dijo mientras cambiaba la orientación de la punta de la espada para apuntar a los otros dos.—... mierda para cada uno.—

—Je. Que creído te lo tienes, rubito. —comentó Kagari con sarcasmo. —¿Y ese dicho que dices también se aplica si somos 60?—

—¿Eh?—dijo Bakugo sin comprender.

—¡Ninpo! ¡Oboro bunshin no jutsu! (técnica oculta: multiplicación difuminada)—gritaron los tres genins de la niebla, juntando las palmas de las manos.—

Una gran pantalla de humo apareció de la nada. Cuando el humo se despejó, había 20 Kagaris, 20 Mubis y 20 Oboros.


	43. OROCHIMARU

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¡Ninpo! ¡Oboro bunshin no jutsu! (técnica oculta: multiplicación difuminada)—gritaron los tres genins de la niebla, juntando las palmas de las manos.—

Una gran pantalla de humo apareció de la nada. Cuando el humo se despejó, había 20 Kagaris, 20 Mubis y 20 Oboros.

—No, no cambia nada que seáis 3, 60 o 200 extras. —dijo Bakugo blandiendo la Kubikiribōchō como un bate de béisbol. Quería golpearlos por el ancho de la espada y no por la punta para no matarlos. —¡MORIDDDD!—gritó dando a más de cinco de ellos. Pero para su pesar, la espada los atravesó como si fueran hologramas.

—No deberías dar la espalda a tu enemigo. —uno de los Kagaris saltó, kunai en mano, para clavárselo en el pecho a Bakugo.

—Mierda. —maldijo por lo bajo Bakugo. Clavó a Kubikiribōchō en la tierra e inmediatamente después elevó las piernas en el aire usando el mango de la espada como apoyo. También se trataba de un clon ya que las piernas de Bakugo atravesaron el cuerpo de Kagari. El kunai del Kagari también atravesó el cuerpo de Bakugo sin hacer contacto alguno—¡Así planeáis derrotarme, malditos extras! ¡Con jodidas ilusiones!—

—No exactamente. —dijo el Mubi real que salía de la tierra.

El genin de la niebla le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Bakugo, mandándolo al suelo y partiéndole el labio. El Mubi real volvió a esconderse debajo de la tierra.

Bakugo, desde el suelo y rodeado de clones, escupió sangre. Se limpió la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano y mostró sus dientes con rastros del fluido rojo.

_—Je. Ya veo cual es suestrategia. —pensó Bakugo con una sonrisa siniestra. —Mientras yo me canso con estos estúpidos clones, los verdaderos están escondidos como ratas bajo tierra esperando una apertura para atacarme. Esto me conviene, así no tengo que controlarme para no matarlos por equivocación—_

La cabeza del Oboro real se asomaba tímidamente de la tierra. Observaba con atención los movimientos de Bakugo, y al ver esa sonrisa siniestra ensangrentada un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—Kagari, Mubi. Vámonos. Este chico seguro que no tiene el rollo. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. —dijo Oboro, con temblor en la voz por lo asustado que estaba.

—No me importa que no tenga el rollo—dijo un clon de Kagari. —Solo quiero que nos suplique por su vida y después matarlo. —

Oboro no podía decir lo que rondaba su cabeza para no quedar como un cobarde. No había lógica que sustentara su instinto, pero su instinto le decía que se habían equivocado de presa. O más bien, su instinto le decía que ellos se habían convertido en las presas.

—Me quedaría jugando con vosotros un ratito más. Pero no sé donde están mis compañeros y sin mí están perdidos, y eso es malo para mi. Así que ...—se guardó a Kubikiribōchō en el cinturón de la espalda. —...Es hora de de que os de una paliza. Os aconsejo que no abandonéis vuestro escondite si no queréis morir—

Bakugo reunió mucho chakra en los pies y se puso de cuclillas. Liberó su chakra y saltó, logrando elevarse a más de 15 metros de altura. En el aire apuntó al suelo con la palma izquierda de su mano mientras que la mano derecha sujetaba su muñeca izquierda para mitigar el retroceso.

—¡KING EXPLOSION MURDER! —gritó Bakugo creando una explosión tan grande como la que hizo en el festival deportivo contra Uraraka.

EL trío de genins de la niebla que estaban bajo tierra no pudieron hacer nada para esquivar el ataque. La explosión fue tan grande que hizo que también el impacto les afectara a ellos. Después de esa gran explosión, una gran humareda negra envolvía el escenario de la pelea.

_—No iba a dejar que un nombre tan genial como King Explosion Murder quedara en el olvido. Ya que no voy a poder ser un héroe, al menos que sirva para nombrar una técnica tan asombrosa. —pensó Bakugo, con orgullo de su técnica. Ese sentimiento se sustituyó por sufrimiento, al sentir un dolor agudo en su brazo por usar tal devastadora explosión. —Joder, como duele. —_

Bakugo aterrizó en el suelo con una pirueta. Con su mano derecha empezó a masajearse el antebrazo izquierdo para aliviar el dolor. Cuando se disipó el humo negro, había un gran cráter en el suelo con los genins de la niebla inconscientes y magullados en él. Bakugo se acercó al trío de la niebla y se puso a examinar sus cuerpos en busca del rollo. Finalmente, lo logró obtener después de quitárselo a Mubi que lo tenía en su portakunais. Después de conseguirlo, Bakugo ató al trío de genins de la niebla a un árbol con una cuerda y les acercó una cantimplora para que no murieran deshidratados

El rollo que consiguió Bakugo era uno blanco, por lo que se trataba de otro rollo del cielo como el que tenía Sasuke.

_—Joder, si hubiera sido el de la tierra ya podría superar este estúpido examen. De todas formas lo guardaré, no me fío de que Sasuke conserve nuestro rollo. —pensó Bakugo, guardando el rollo en su portakunais. —No sé donde estarán la frentona y Sasuke. Lo mejor sería esperar aquí un rato. Estoy seguro que habrán visto, donde sea que estén, esa explosión y sabrán donde estoy. El único problema es que no solo ellos lo habrán visto, también lo habrán visto mis rivales. Bueno, da igual. Así puede que consiga el rollo de la tierra.—_

De las sombras que proporcionaba el frondoso bosque surgió una figura de aspecto espeluznante. Con la cara toda quemada, menos la parte que cubría su ojo izquierdo que era totalmente pálida, además que su ojo no quemado era idéntico al de un reptil.

—Vaya, vaya, que jutsu tan impresionante Bakugo-kun. —expresó divertido el misterioso ninja dando vueltas su larga lengua y lamiéndose los labios quemados.

—Tú voz no es la misma que cuando atacaste a la perra pervertida ¿Quién cojones eres tú?—preguntó Bakugo al ver la cinta del sonido del ninja. —Solo había tres aspirantes de tu villa. La momia, el pelo pincho y la perra de cabello castaño. Y tú no eres ninguno de ellos.—

—Kukuku. —rió con una risa muy peculiar el extraño. —Muy observador Bakugo-kun. Yo me llamo Orochimaru y esos tres de los que hablas son mis estudiantes. —

—¡Me importa tres mierdas como te llames, rarito! —exclamó Bakugo. —Si no eres un genin, ¿qué cojones haces aquí?—

—Eso no te lo puedo decir aún, Bakugo-kun. Puede que si nos volvemos a ver te lo diga. —respondió Orochimaru con una sonrisa perturbadora.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte, tengo que encontrar a mis compañeros así que pírate de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión y te reviente la cabeza. —dijo Bakugo, mirando en todas direcciones para ver si Sakura y Sasuke se acercaban a su posición.

—Mmmm, es curioso que hables sobre tus compañeros. —mencionó Orochimaru pasándose la lengua por la cara con tono de burla. Bakugo entrecerró los ojos cabreado.

—¿Qué les has hecho, bastardo?—dijo Bakugo sacando su espada con tono amenazante.

—No te pongas tan nervioso, Bakugo-kun. Tu amigo Sasuke-kun me ha impresionado, así que le he dado un regalito de despedida. —comentó Orochimaru. —Y ahora has sido tú el que me ha impresionado, así que te daré el mismo regalo que a él.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo, preocupado por sus compañeros pero intuyendo que de este combate no se podía librar. —Antes he dicho que hoy era tu día de suerte ... Pues he cambiado de opinión. Estás muerto.—

—Kukuku. —río Orochimaru mostrando su larga lengua.—Bakugo-kun, confío en que me divierta contigo tanto como con Sasuke-kun. ¡Jagei Jubaku! (jutsu de la Autoridad de Serpientes )

De las mangas de Orochimaru, salieron dos gigantescas serpientes blancas. Se abalanzaron a toda velocidad a por Bakugo abriendo su grandes bocas y mostrando sus colmillos con veneno en la punta. Bakugo dio un salto mortal hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque y cuando aterrizó en el suelo dio un mandoble con su Kubikiribōchō cortando ambas cabezas de los reptiles.

—Que espada tan interesante que tienes, Bakugo-kun. —dijo Orochimaru, con admiración. —¿De dónde la sacaste?—

—¿Crees que voy a contestarte, jodida serpiente?—dijo Bakugo, observando con atención cualquier movimiento inusual de su rival. —

—Bueno, en realidad no tiene tanta importancia. No hay espada que supere a mi Kusanagi. —comentó Orochimaru.

Orochimaru abrió su boca, y de ella surgió una serpiente. A su vez, la serpiente también abrió la boca y de ella emergió el mango de una katana. Finalmente, Orochimaru sacó la katana del interior de la boca de la serpiente y el reptil volvió al interior del ninja.

—Eres un jodido bicho raro. Te iría muy bien en el circo, bastardo. —dijo Bakugo, algo preocupado por el duelo de espadas que iba a tener. Durante este tiempo, Bakugo solo había conseguido dominar el peso de su espada y poder dar poderosos espadazos, pero nunca había tenido un duelo antes. —¡Voy a partirte en dos, serpiente!—

Bakugo no era mucho de pensar cuando peleaba como su rival Deku, a él le gustaba tomar la iniciativa en los combates y pelear con su instinto y sus reflejos. Así que decidió ir con todo a por Orochimaru lanzando potentes mandobles. A pesar de que la katana de Orochimaru era mucho más pequeña y ligera, el ninja del sonido conseguía bloquear los ataques de Bakugo sin aparente esfuerzo con su fina katana.

El rubio ceniza, viendo que su esfuerzo era inútil, cambió de estrategia. Empuñó a Kubikiribōchō con solo su brazo derecho , dejando su brazo izquierdo libre para lanzarle explosiones. Orochimaru, no pudiendo bloquear la espada de Bakugo y esquivar sus explosiones al mismo tiempo, dio un gran salto hacia atrás manteniendo una distancia prudencial con Bakugo de más de 20 metros..

—Maravilloso, Bakugo-kun. Simplemente maravilloso. Actúas como una bestia atacando sin parar. Eso te hace un rival temible en las distancias cortas con tus explosiones y ese espadón. —dijo Orochimaru. —Pero ahora verás porque tengo razón cuando digo que mi Kusanagi no tiene rival. —

La mirada de Orochimaru cambió radicalmente, un instinto asesino surgió de su pupila que hizo que Bakugo se quedara petrificado.

_—Esta sensación es incluso peor a la que tuve con el jefe de los villanos (AFO) y a la que tuve en el primer encuentro con el bastardo sin cejas (Zabuza). No puedo moverme. —pensó Bakugo._

—Demuéstrame que no me he equivocado contigo, Bakugo-kun. Impresióname como tu amiguito Sasuke-kun hizo antes.—le desafió Orochimaru.

Orochimaru alzó su Kusanagi y apuntó a Bakugo con ella. El ninja del sonido se quedó quieto en su posición, pero el rubio ceniza vio, aterrado, como la Kusanagi de Orochimaru se extendía a gran velocidad y estaba a punto de clavarse en su pecho. Inmóvil, por lo petrificado que estaba por la mirada de Orochimaru, se sentía incapaz de salir de ahí con vida. Pero ese sentimiento de darse por vencido duró solo un instante.

_—¡NO VOY A MORIR AQUÍ! —pensó Bakugo, cabreado consigo mismo. Luego, se mordió los labios con fuerza, el dolor que se infringió a sí mismo consiguió desparalizarle —¡MUÉVETE!—_

La Kusanagi se clavó en su hombro derecho y siguió avanzando, atravesando músculo y hueso, hasta alcanzar un árbol que se situaba detrás suyo. La reacción de Bakugo fue tardía y por ello no logró esquivar el ataque de Orochimaru, pero al menos fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar un daño mortal que hubiera sido si le hubiera atravesado en el pecho.

Orochimaru soltó su katana, y ésta se iba encogiendo con la misma rapidez a la que se extendió anteriormente. La katana seguía incrustrada en el hombro de Bakugo, pero ya no medía los más de 20 metros de hace un instante, volvía a tener un tamaño normal.

—Definitivamente vas a ser mío, Bakugo-kun. —susurró Orochimaru con una sonrisa macabra. Posteriormente, juntó sus mano formando un sello. Su cuello se estiró, como hizo antes la Kusanagi, y su cabeza fue directa a por Bakugo.

Bakugo que se encontraba clavado en un árbol por culpa de la kusanagi no tenía forma de esquivar el ataque de Orochimaru. Así que pensó que lo mejor sería atacar con su brazo libre.

—¡MUERE, JODIDO DEMONIO! —con la mano izquierda Bakugo creó multitud de medianas explosiones para detener el avance de la cabeza de Ororchimaru. Pero el cuello de Orochimaru era muy elástico y muy ágil y conseguía esquivar todas las explosiones con facilidad. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros del cuello de Bakugo, Orochimaru abrió su boca y clavó sus colmillos en la parte izquierda del cuello de Bakugo.— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!—gritó de dolor el rubio ceniza.


	44. UNO DE ELLOS

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Bakugo que se encontraba clavado en un árbol por culpa de la kusanagi no tenía forma de esquivar el ataque de Orochimaru. Así que pensó que lo mejor sería atacar con su brazo libre.

—¡MUERE, JODIDO DEMONIO! —con la mano izquierda Bakugo creó multitud de medianas explosiones para detener el avance de la cabeza de Ororchimaru. Pero el cuello de Orochimaru era muy elástico y muy ágil y conseguía esquivar todas las explosiones con facilidad. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros del cuello de Bakugo, Orochimaru abrió su boca y clavó sus colmillos en la parte izquierda del cuello de Bakugo.— ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!—gritó de dolor el rubio ceniza.

El ninja del sonido apartó su cabeza del cuello del rubio ceniza, y encogió su cuello hasta adoptar un tamaño normal en su cuerpo alejado a unos veinte metros de Bakugo. El joven héroe se tocó el cuello, y cuando retiró la mano, ésta estaba manchada de sangre por la herida en el cuello.

_—Primero la examinadora y ahora este bicho raro. Jodidos pervertidos de mierda. —pensó Bakugo, cabreado por la situación en la que se encontraba y sintiéndose mareado._

—Espero que sobrevivas, Bakugo-kun. Si lo haces, ven a verme y te mostraré lo que es el verdadero poder. —dijo Oroochimaru lamiéndose los labios. Posteriormente, hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y la kusanagi voló del hombro de Bakugo a la mano derecha de Orochimaru.

—Ugh. —emitió un quejido de dolor Bakugo por el movimiento de la kusanagi. Luego, el rubio ceniza cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Estaba terriblemente cansado, no entendía el por qué, ya que aún no le había dado a perder la suficiente sangre para que fuera esa la causa.

—Ahora mismo te estarás haciendo muchas preguntas, Bakugo-kun. —dijo Orochimaru, mientras se metía la Kusanagi en la boca. —Ya te dije que mi katana no tenía rival. Soy capaz de moverla a distancia con mi chakra y le imbuido una toxina paralizante. Por eso estás tan cansado. Pero ese es el menor de tus problemas ...—mostró una sonrisa macabra. —Ese dolor tan agudo que sientes en el cuello se debe al regalito que te he dado.—

_—¿Dolor en el cuello? ¿De qué mierdas está hablando el friki este? —pensó Bakugo con los ojos semicerrados por la toxina paralizante. —¡Lo que me duele es el jodido hombro!—_

—Mmmmm... —la cara de Orochimaru cambió, mostrando una seriedad impropia en él. —¿Por qué no estás agonizando de dolor?—Un segundo después, el ninja del sonido estaba a escasos centímetros de Bakugo analizándole el cuello.

Bakugo, que suficiente tenía con no quedarse totalmente dormido, intentaba, sin éxito, mirarle de manera amenazante.

—No se te ha quedado la marca. ¿No me digas que eres uno de ellos, Bakugo-kun?—preguntó Orochimaru con interés.

—¿Uno de ellos? —repitió Bakugo con dificultad, ya con un ojo totalmente cerrado y con el otro a escasos minutos de imitar al otro.

—Uno de los que ha venido de otro mundo. Son los únicos sujetos inmunes al sello maldito. —explicó Orochimaru, analizando la reacción del rubio ceniza.

La tensión y la adrenalina que sintió Bakugo, por las palabras de Oorchimaru, hizo que los ojos se le abrieran como platos a pesar de la toxina paralizante que tenía en su cuerpo. No contestó a la pregunta del ninja del sonido, su mente le iba a mil por hora en ese momento

—Debí habérmelo imaginado. —dijo Orochimaru, no necesitando respuesta de Bakugo ya que su cara lo decía todo. —Ese kekkei genkai explosivo tan raro que tienes y el hacerlo sin sellos a tan temprana edad ... Presumo de mi inteligencia, pero en este caso no he sido capaz de sumar 2 y 2. Es una pena, te tenía como plan B en caso de que Sasuke-kun no lograra sobrevivir al sello. Ahora todo mi plan depende de que tu compañero sobreviva. —suspiró decepcionado. Le dio la espalda y se alejó lentamente de un Bakugo que seguía de rodillas y con las manos en la tierra aún asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡Espera!—ordenó Bakugo. La orden no era muy convincente ya que al tratar de incorporarse cayó de bruces al suelo por la toxina paralizante que ya estaba en todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

—Me encantaría seguir jugando contigo, Bakugo-kun. —dijo Orochimaru, sin detenerse y prosiguiendo su camino. —Por desgracia, tú no me interesas. Ya tengo a bastantes como tú de experimentos. Alguno que otro incluso más interesante que tú. Mis espías me dicen que el Hokage tiene afecto por ti. No merece la pena que cabree al rayo amarillo de la hoja por alguien como tú.—

Bakugo intentaba una y otra vez levantarse pero era inútil. Cuando Orochimaru estaba a unos cincuenta metros, el rubio ceniza volvió a gritar para llamarle la atención.

—¡He dicho que te detengas! —gritó Bakugo, con la voz quebrada y a punto de sollozar.

—Esto ya no es divertido, Bakugo-kun. —dijo Orochimaru, parándose pero aún dándole la espalda. —Es triste y penoso. Esa toxina hará que no puedas moverte en al menos hasta que termine el examen. Sería mejor que ahorraras energías para pedir ayuda a tus compañeros.—

Orochimaru se dio la vuelta para despedirse, pero no lo hizo porque ahora era el turno de Ororchimaru de asombrarse y abrir los ojos como platos. Lo que vio no era posible. Bakugo estaba de pie, tambaleándose, caminando muy lentamente y con dificultad hacia su posición.

—¡¿Dónde están?!—dijo Bakugo, mirando a Orochimaru con tal intensidad que provocó que el ninja del sonido diera un paso atrás por acto reflejo al sentir peligro.

Orochimaru recobró la compostura instantáneamente y lamió sus labios con diversión.

—Vaya, vaya. El cachorrilo herido muestra sus dientes. Mi interés por ti ha subido exponencialmente. Sin embargo ...—dijo Orochimaru dándole nuevamente la espalda. —No puedo perder más el tiempo aquí, el rayo amarillo podría aparecer en cualquier instante y aún no estoy preparado. Pero no te preocupes. La próxima vez que nos veamos te pondré junto a mis preciados experimentos y así no te sentirás tan solito. —dijo de manera siniestra y macabra. —Hasta la vista, Bakugo-kun.—Dicho eso, desapareció en una pantalla de humo.

—¡NOOOOOO! —gritó Bakugo, corriendo hacia el humo pero esta vez la toxina consiguió vencerle definitivamente y perdió el conocimiento.


	45. SOBREVIVIR

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**_  
_

_El rubio ceniza no sabía como ni cuando había pasado, pero se encontraba en una situación peliaguda. Las ramas de los árboles, como si de un cuento se tratara, habían cobrado vida y sujetaban cada extremidad de Bakugo con fuerza impidiendo que se pudiera mover. Veía aterrorizado como Orochimaru se aproximaba a él blandiendo su Kusanagi._

_—¿Por qué estás tan asustado, Bakugo-kun?—preguntó con un tono de voz horripilante que causó escalofríos al rubio ceniza. —No tienes por qué estarlo. Tus amiguitos ya no me sirven como experimentos. Pronto te harán compañía. ¡MUERE!—Orochimaru extendió su brazo a punto de rebanar la cabeza al rubio ceniza._

—¡QUÉ TE JODAN! —se despertó Bakugo de la pesadilla con un grito. Estuvo un instante extrañado al no ver a Ororchimaru, pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello ya que un dolor agudo en el hombro le devolvió a la realidad. —¡AAAAAAAH!—gritó Bakugo girando su rostro al origen del dolor. Tenía un agujero con un diámetro de tamaño de una gran canica en el hombro derecho. La carne de alrededor del agujero se le había infectado y muestra de ello era el pus que estaba brotando de allí —Joder, esto no tiene muy buena pinta.—

Bakugo no era un experto en medicina, pero sabía que para las infecciones lo mejor es aplicarse agua limpia y alcohol en la herida. Descartó la posibilidad del alcohol ante la imposibilidad de encontrarlo en mitad del bosque de la muerte. Con su brazo izquierdo y moviéndose lo menos posible para evitar sentir dolo en su hombro derecho, buscó y encontró la cantimplora que tenía en su porta-kunais. Apenas le quedaba menos de un cuarto de la capacidad máxima que tenía la

—Tsk. —masculló molesto Bakugo. Al ver la cantimplora su cerebro le recordó que estaba sediento. Tenía un dilema, o aplicar el agua en su herida o beberse el contenido. Optó por lo segundo. —Prefiero que se me pudra el brazo a morirme de sed. —pensó en voz alta el rubio.

Sin embargo, aún creía que tenía solución lo de su brazo. Debía aguantar lo suficiente hasta que se terminara el examen y los médicos le pudieran tratar la herida. Así que se puso como primera tarea, de su lista mental, la de encontrar un río o con suerte algún pequeño lago, la segunda sería encontrar a Ororchimaru y la tercera volver con sus compañeros.

Al levantarse del suelo reprimió un quejido por el dolor agudo que volvió a sentir en su zona lastimada. No solo tenía que procurar mantener inmóvil el brazo derecho, sino que también debía control el clima para no sentir dolor. Cada brisca de viento era como una aguja que le perforaba el hombro. Y encima de todo las tripas de Bakugo empezaron a rugir por el hambre. Bakugo no sabía cuanto había estado durmiendo, pero mínimo más de doce horas, ya que cuando se enfrentó a Ororchimaru estaba atardeciendo y ahora el sol estaba justo en su punto más alto.

—Esto es un puta mierda. —resumió su situación Bakugo acertadamente.

El orden de tareas de su lista mental cambió con este nuevo acontecimiento. Ahora lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar comida, ya que por desgracia no llevaba nada consigo. Vio a su espada, Kubikiribōchō, en el fango a unos metros de su ubicación. Bakugo pensó que se le debió soltar en la pelea contra Orochimaru, pero no recordaba muy bien como pasó. A decir verdad no recordaba casi nada de la pelea. Su mente solo conservaba con nitidez las palabras que pronunció Ororchimaru.

_¿No me digas que eres uno de ellos, Bakugo-kun? Uno de los que ha venido de otro mundo._

_Tú no me interesas. Ya tengo a bastantes como tú de experimentos. Alguno que otro incluso más interesante que tú_.

_La próxima vez que nos veamos te pondré junto a mis preciados experimentos y así no te sentirás tan solito. Hasta la vista, Bakugo-kun._

—Jodido bicho raro. —dijo Bakugo con odio. —Haré que esa serpiente bastarda me diga todo lo que sabe.—

Por ahora, decidió no darle más vueltas a la cabeza. Su urgencia era la de conseguir comida. Después de un momento de duda, decidió recoger a la Kubikiribōchō del fango. A pesar del peso que le supondría, le vendría bien para cortar la carne de su futura presa.

—¡Puta inútil! —exclamó con furia Bakugo mientras la recogía y así además conseguía evitar pensar en el dolor que sentía en el hombro. —Aún no te he puesto nombre. ¡Debería llamarte como el inútil de Deku! ¡Solo eres un estorbo y un peso muerto, Deku!—

Después de hacer malabares para atarla a la espalda con una sola mano, caminó hacia el norte que como mínimo le llevaría al río que se encontraba en el medio del bosque, como recordó del mapa que les mostró Anko. No tuvo que caminar tanto, no llevaba ni 10 minuto cuando vio un oso que dormía debajo de una gran roca. Por un instante, pensó en degollarlo sigilosamente. Pero el sigilo no era su estilo, algo irónico teniendo en cuenta que quería convertirse en un gran ninja. Además en su opinión el oso merecía una oportunidad de vivir, aunque fuera muy remota.

—¡Ey oso bastardo! —gritó Bakugo con la intención de despertar al oso.

El oso se desperezó y se posó sobre sus patas traseras. Era como un oso pardo de su mundo, pero éste que tenía en frente era bastante más grande. Más de 3 metros calculó Bakugo que sería su tamaño.

Bakugo blandió su espada con la mano izquierda. Se dio cuenta que le iba a ser imposible mantener el brazo derecho quieto y que esta pelea le iba a resultar muy dolorosa. Rugió con fuerza el oso y trató de dar un zarpazo a Bakugo, éste lo esquivó con un giro y clavó con fuerza la espada en el abdomen del animal. A pesar de que fue el oso el que había sido de muerte, fue Bakugo el que cayó al suelo sujetándose el hombro tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía. El oso aún con la espada en su interior, dio unos pasos atrás hasta que se derrumbó en el suelo, muriendo unos segundos después. Bakugo se incorporó del suelo y dio unos pasos hacia el oso.

—Ojalá hubieras sido una jodida serpiente. —dijo Bakugo al cadáver del oso, con algo de tristeza. Luego sacó a la Kubikiribōchō de su abdomen. —Si te sirve de consuelo, mi día también está siendo una mierda.—

Bakugo pudo reponer calorías después de unos minutos haciendo virguerías con su brazo sano para conseguir leña, trocear al oso y encender una pequeña hoguera con una mini explosión. Ahora la siguiente tarea de su lista era encontrar un el río o un lago. Siguió caminado hacia el norte ya que antes o después se toparía con él. Efectivamente, lo divisó y lo primero que hizo fue limpiarse el agujero de su hombro. Sabía que era una solución temporal y que eso no acabaría con la infección, pero al menos la retrasaría algo y también le servía para sentir algo menos de dolor. Por fin tuvo un tiempo para poder reflexionar después de cubrir sus necesidades más apremiantes.

_—¿El bastardo del hombre de negro habrá enviado a Icy-Hot aquí y lo tiene el bicho raro? —pensó Bakugo, frunciendo el ceño. —Aunque por las palabras de la serpiente bastarda tiene capturados a más de uno. Quizás también a All Might que estaba con nosotros ese día. Mmmm...o puede que el estúpido de Deku que le encanta entrometerse en todo. ¿Y si fueron Kirishima y Pikachu? Son tan estúpidos que no me extrañaría que se dejaran atrapar... Aunque lo más probable es que el bicho raro haya capturado a gente que no conozco. ¿A algún otro villano que discutió con el hombre de negro?—_

_Nota Autor: recordad que el hombre de negro es el villano del prólogo que envió a Bakugo a este mundo._

—Me estoy calentando la cabeza. Es inútil que lo averigüe si no tengo más pistas. Pero el único que sé que tiene las respuestas es la serpiente bastarda. Y a saber donde está. Parece que le tiene miedo al viejo (Nota Autor: a Minato) —siguió rumiando Bakugo. —Un momento ... Ese jodido bicho raro dijo que la momia bastarda, el pelopincho y la perra del pelo castaño eran sus estudiantes. Quizá sepan decirme el escondite del bicho raro.—

Después de esa reflexión, se fue corriendo a la torre previendo que ya habían superado el examen porque parecían fuerte. Pero otra vez su hombro le originó un dolor inaguantable.

—Antes debo inmovilizarme el brazo si no quiero desmayarme por el dolor. —susurró Bakugo. Cortó el tejido de su pantalón que tenía por debajo de la rodilla y también parte de su camiseta sin mangas. Luego se hizo un aparatoso y rudimentario vendaje para inmovilizarse el brazo (Nota de Autor: parecido al que tiene Zaku en los combates individuales contra Shino después de que Sasuke le fracturara el brazo), y cubrió con lo que sobraba del tejido el hueco de su hombro para evitar el dolor por el viento—Esto servirá.—

Pero después se le vino a la mente otras palabras de Orochimaru que había olvidado por su deseo de encontrarse con otros de su mundo.

_Tu amigo Sasuke-kun me ha impresionado, así que le he dado un regalito de despedida. Impresióname como tu amiguito Sasuke-kun hizo antes._

_Es una pena, te tenía como plan B en caso de que Sasuke-kun no lograra sobrevivir al sello. Ahora todo mi plan depende de que tu compañero sobreviva._

—Sasuke ...—dijo en voz alta Bakugo . —Esos bastardos del sonido pueden esperar, tengo que asegurarme que la serpiente bastarda no ha matado a la frentona ni a Sasuke.—

Si seguían vivos debían de estar muy malheridos, así que Bakugo pensó que no podrían estar muy lejos del lugar donde se separaron por la inesperada ventisca, que Bakugo ahora estaba seguro que había sido obra de Orochimaru. Así que dio media vuelta y deshizo el camino andado para llegar al río. Mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que tenía algo de fiebre, la infección avanzaba más rápido de lo que él había previsto. Sin antibióticos y unas curas apropiadas no duraría mucho más.

_—Me cago en la puta serpiente bastarda, en la puta pervertida examinadora y en la puta madre del que ideó este puto examen..—pensó Bakugo, algo mareado y apretando los dientes. — Más me vale terminar rápidamente este jodido examen. No me gustaría acabar muerto de una manera tan penosa. —_


	46. MADURAR

_ElChicoDeLasLetras: muchas gracias por el comentario. Me motiva seguir escribiendo con comentarios tan bonitos como el tuyo. Un abrazo_

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

En un lugar del bosque de la muerte, estaban Choji, Shikamaru e Ino discutiendo su estrategia para pasar la prueba después de que Neji Hyuga decidiera no atacarles por considerarlos patéticos.

—¡Vaya! Va a ser difícil encontrar a algún grupo más débil que nosotros. —se quejó Ino suspirando.

—¡Ey! Al menos no somos tan débiles como el grupo de Bakugo y Sakura. —dijo Choji mientras se comía unas papas.

—¡Retira eso ahora mismo, estúpido!—dijo Ino, enfadada y alzando el puño.

—¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?—preguntó sin comprender Choji.

—Vale que Sakura es patética, ¡pero no permitiré que hables mal de Sasuke o de Bakugo!—gritó Ino, amenazándole con el índice.

—¿Ein? Es posible que Sasuke sea un genio. ¿Pero Bakugo? ¡Si es el más débil de todos! —respondió Choji. Antes de que pudiera replicarle Ino se adelantó Shikamaru.

—Vaya lata. No me puedo creer que le vaya a dar la razón a Ino. —dijo Shikamaru con un bostezo y recordando sus duelos reñidos de Shogi aunque siempre acababa superando al rubio. — No sé explicarlo, pero hay algo en Bakugo que hace que le vea como alguien formidable. Incluso a pesar de su limitación con el ninjutsu y el taijutsu.—Ino asintió contenta por la explicación de Shikamaru

—¿Tú también, Shikamaru? Mmmm, si tú lo dices ... A decir verdad, es cierto que parece más intimidante con esa gran espada que carga en la espalda. ¿Pero entonces a por quién vamos? —preguntó Choji.

—Mmm ... Obviamente debemos evitar al grupo de Neji y al del tipo de la calabaza de la arena. Me da muy mala espina. —reflexionó Shikamaru. Choji le dio la espalda y se dirigió al árbol más cercano ya que le entraron ganas de mear. —El grupo de Naruto descartado. Está a la altura de Sasuke y encima tienen a Kiba que es bastante fuerte. Los tipos del sonido parecen peligrosos, así que mejor no meterse con ellos. Mmmm ...De los otros grupos no tengo una opinión muy asentada, así que yo iría a por alguno de ellos. —

—¡Choji, no seas cerdo y no te pongas a mear tan cerca de mí!—se quejó Ino, asqueada.

Choji le hizo caso y se fue a unos cincuenta metros de ellos para mear. Después de orinar, se subió los pantalones pero antes de darse la vuelta para irse con sus compañeros, observó a lo lejos a Sasuke que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y a Sakura y Lee que peleaban contra el grupo del sonido.

—Sasuke está inconsciente. —anunció Choji. —Y Sakura está peleando. No veo a Bakugo por ningún lado—

—¿Cómo has dicho?—dijo sin entender Ino. Shikamaru e Ino fueron donde estaba Choji y vieron lo mismo que él. —Sakura ... Ese tipo Lee va en el grupo de Neji. ¿Crees que será lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a esos tres?—preguntó preocupada Ino a Shikamaru.

—No lo sé. De momento acerquémonos de manera sigilosa y esperemos que los consiga derrotar.—contestó Shikamaru.

Los tres avanzaron muy lentamente hasta esconderse en un arbusto a unos 20 metros del lugar de la pelea. Mientras tanto, el tipo de las vendas llamado Dosu derrotó sin apenas esforzarse a Lee que yacía inconsciente en el suelo a pocos metros de donde estaba Sakura que protegía el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—Deberíamos huir de aquí. Esos tipos son muy fuertes. —dijo asustado Choji

—Sasuke y Lee están fuera de combate. Y no hay rastro de Bakugo.—susurró Shikamaru. —Solo queda Sakura contra esos tres tipos. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Ino?—le preguntó.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?—dijo Ino con sudor frío y sin apartar la mirada de Sakura.

—Porque si no hacemos nada, estará perdida. ¿Te da igual eso? ¿No solíais ser buenas amigas?—dijo Shikamaru. Al ver que pasaba más de medio minuto sin respuesta de su compañera volvió a pregunta. —¡Ino! ¿Qué quieres hacer?—

—¿Por qué no paras de preguntármelo? —dijo molesta Ino, y sudando cada vez más. —No podemos salir ahí. Si lo hacemos nos matarán. Ya has visto lo que le han hecho a Lee.—

—Mmmm. —murmulló Shikamaru medio aliviado por no enfrentarse a casi una muerte segura y medio decepcionado con Ino.

_—Aunque quisiera ayudarla. No cambiaría nada. Estaría en la misma situación que ella. No puedo hacer nada contra esos tipos. —pensó asustada Ino._

El grupo 10 vio como Sakura lanzaba un par de kunais a Dosu, pero Zaku se interpuso y se los devolvió con una ráfaga de viento haciéndole cortes en las muñecas. Kin, la chica del grupo, se colocó detrás de Sakura y la tiró al suelo. Inmediatamente después la cogió del cabello estirándolo haciéndole daño en el proceso. Vieron como abría la boca, pero no podían escuchar nada de la conversación.

—¡Maldición, no oigo nada! —se quejó Ino, mordiéndose las uñas por los nervios.

—No podemos acercarnos más, Ino. —le recordó Choji.

_—¿Dónde te has metido, Bakugo? ¡Tú equipo te necesita—pensó Ino, con temblor en el cuerpo._

Al mismo tiempo, pero centrándonos en el trío del sonido y Sakura.

—¡Aaaaa! —exclamó de dolor Sakura.

—Vaya, vaya, qué pelo tan brillante tienes, pero ... ¿Sabes qué?—dijo con una sonrisa siniestra Kin. —Si pasaras menos tiempo cuidándotelo y un poco más practicando jutsus, puede que no estuvieras en este apuro. —Sakura intentaba revolverse, pero era inútil ante el agarre de Kin.—Zaku, ya sé que puede ser divertido. Que la miss belleza mire como matas a Sasuke.—

—¿Por qué no?—replicó Zaku con una sonrisa arrogante. —Me parece que puede ser divertido.—

—¡No te acerques a él.!—dijo Sakura con furia. Esto solo hizo que Kin estirara más su cabello causándole dolor. —¡AAAAHH!

—Cállate y estate quietecita. O si no tú también acabarás muerta. —dijo Kin.

_—Es inútil. He vuelto a decepcionar a todos. —pensó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. —¿Para qué sirvo? Incluso cuando me necesitan de verdad, no soy capaz de ayudar a nadie. ¿Cuántas veces me han salvado Sasuke, Bakugo e incluso Lee? ¿Por qué no puedo estar a la altura?—las lágrimas de la pelirrosa caían como lluvia en el suelo. —¿Por qué?_

—Bueno, vamos a ello. —anunció Zaku caminando lentamente hacia donde yacía Sasuke y sacando su kunai.

Mientras tanto, el grupo 10 veía la escena con horror e impotencia.

—Esto se va a poner muy feo para Sasuke. —dijo Shikamaru abriendo los ojos como platos.

_—¿Qué debería hacer?—pensó Ino, temblando de miedo._

Por otro lado, Sakura reunió una valentía que no sabía ni ella misma que tenía en ese momento y sacó un kunai de su portakunais.

—Es inútil. —dijo Kin despectivamente. —No te servirá conmigo.—

—No es para ti. —dijo Sakura con un rostro cercano a la locura.

—¿Eh?—replicó Kin sin comprender.

Acto seguido, Sakura se cortó su larga melena con el kunai. Kin que no se esperaba esa acción dio un paso atrás sujetando aún el cabello rosa de Sakura. No fue la única en sorprenderse, todos los que estaban en ese lugar estaban anonadados.

_—Lee, Sasuke, Bakugo ... —pensó Sakura, con determinación en su rostro. —Quiero ser como vosotros. Yo también quiero ser capaz de proteger a aquellos que me importan. Ahora que Lee y Sasuke no pueden luchar y que no sé el paradero de Bakugo, ya es hora de aprender la lección. No me rendiré Ahora ...—apretó con fuerza sus puños. —me toca llevar la iniciativa. ¡Seré yo quien se ponga delante para proteger lo que me importa!—_

—Grrrr. —maldijo Zaku, interrumpiendo su camino hacia Sasuke—¡Kin, acaba con ella de una vez!—ordenó.

Kin sacó tres agujas y las clavó en el costado de Sakura, pero antes la pelirrosa había realizado unos sellos y el cuerpo agujereado de la genin de la hoja se transformó en un gran tronco.

_—Ha hecho el kawarimi no jutsu (técnica del cambiazo) —pensó Kin, frustrada consigo misma._

_—¿Crees que vas a engañarme con ese ninjutsu tan patético?—pensó Zaku confiado. Extendió sus brazos mostrando unos tubos de aire huecos que se abrían a través de sus manos. —Estoy por encima de ti. De hecho, estoy muy por encima de ti.—_

Sakura corría en la dirección donde se encontraba Zaku con dos kunais en cada mano.

—¡Kin, apártate de en medio!—ordenó Zaku. Kin le hizo caso y dio un gran salto quedando parada en la rama gruesa de un árbol. Sakura le lanzó los cuatro kunais a Zaku. —Das pena. Gracias por el regalo. No te molestes si te lo devuelvo. ¡Zankuha! (ondas cortantes)—una ráfaga de viento impulsada por una combinación de presión de aire y sonido salió de sus tubos de las manos.

Sakura volvió a hacer los mismos sellos del kawarimi no jutsu así que cuando le impactaron los kunais reflejados por el aire de Zaku, volvió a transformarse en un tronco.

—Qué sorpresa. —dijo Zaku de manera sarcástica. —¿Donde estás ahora?—alzó la mirada y vio a Sakura que estaba en el aire haciendo nuevamente los mismos sellos. —¿De verdad quieres seguir jugando a esto? Porque a mí no me apetece. —lanzó un par de kunais a lo que creía que iba a ser nuevamente un tronco, así que no se dio cuenta que había dado a la verdadera SAkura que se había protegido los órganos vitales. —¿Por dónde vas a aparecer?—dijo Zaku con una sonrisa mirando por todas direcciones. Solo se dio cuenta de su error cuando notó el tacto en su piel de la sangre que caía por la gravedad de las heridas que había infringido a Sakura. —¡Oh, no! ¡Era ella realmente!—

Sakura gracias al peso de su cuerpo y a la velocidad que había adquirido por la caída consiguió con su kunai atravesar el antebrazo de Zaku hasta llegar a su hueso. A pesar de ello, Zaku tenía mucha más energía que Sakura y la apartó con un puñetazo en la cara, tirándola a la tierra. Antes de que Sakura se pudiera levantar, Zaku la pateó en el estómago mandándola a volar y cayendo donde estaban los cuerpos inconscientes Lee y Sasuke.

—¡ERES UNA PUTA LOCA! —gritó Zaku, fuera de sí. —¡ESTÁS MUERTA! ¿ME OYES?—se quitó el kunai clavado del brazo emitiendo una mueca de dolor. —¡TE MATARÉ A TI Y A TUS DOS AMIGUITOS (refiriéndose a Lee y Sasuke) CON MI JUTSU MÁS POTENTE!—dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

Sakura se incorporó a duras penas, y se puso delante Lee y Sasuke pareciendo una mamá oso protegiendo a sus crías.

_—¡Os protegeré con mi vida! —pensó Sakura, encarando a la muerte con valentía._

Mientras tanto, con el grupo 10.

—¡Ino debemos actuar ya! ¡O si no morirán los tres! —exclamó Shikamaru. Éste veía con preocupación como su compañera estaba petrificada—¡Reacciona!—

—Yo, yo ...—dijo Ino, cuando estaba a punto de actuar oyó una voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

—¡BASTARDO PELOPINCHO! —gritó Bakugo desde lo alto de una rama. Todos los de allí, que no estaban inconscientes, voltearon el rostro hacia el origen de los gritos—¡AQUÍ EL ÚNICO QUE VA A MORIR ERES TÚ! ¡ Y TUS COMPAÑEROS TAMBIÉN RECIBIRÁN LO SUYO COMO ME TOQUEN LOS HUEVOS!—Acto seguido saltó de la rama y aterrizó delante de Sakura clavando la gran Kubikiribōchō en la tierra —Y si ella te parece loca, es porque aún no me has conocido cabreado ...—susurró esto último destilando odio y con una sonrisa de desequilibrado.


	47. IR DE FAROL 1ªPARTE

_Antes de empezar con el capítulo, comentar que ir de farol es una expresión muy usada en España que significa mentir o exagerar, haciendo creer algo sin fundamento, con el fin de engañar._

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Unos minutos antes de la pelea entre Sakura y el trío del sonido, Bakugo estaba tratando de encontrar a sus compañeros de equipo.

La fiebre le hacía sudar copiosamente, y su cara estaba empezando a coger un tono de color blanquecino. Por si fuera poco, su improvisado vendaje del hombro no estaba funcionando lo bien que a él le gustaría. Le dolía horrores y empezaba a sentir el olor del pus de la carne infectada.

_—Debí haber atendido más en las clases de la vieja besucona. Vaya mierda de doctor estoy hecho. —pensó Bakugo. Intentaba recordar el lugar donde se habían separado. La fiebre y el dolor de cabeza no le dejaban pensar con claridad. —¡Joder! ¿Dónde cojones os habéis metido?—_

Estuvo más o menos un minuto merodeando por la zona que creía que era donde fue la última vez que los vio, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Se echó la mitad del agua de la cantimplora, que había rellenado en el río, para despejarse y para limpiarse el sudor. Estuvo tentado de subir a la copa de un árbo, pero solo el hecho de pensar que tenía que trepar en su estado le daba náuseas.

Sus sentidos se alertaron cuando oyó el grito de una chica al oeste de su posición.

_—Esa voz ... —pensó Bakugo girando el rostro. —Tiene que ser la frentona. Eso significa que está viva, pero debe estar en problemas. En mi estado no sé si podré derrotar a quien sea que esté allí. Tendré que hacerles creer que estoy en perfectas condiciones. Tsk, eso significa que ...—se miró el vendaje.. —me tengo que deshacer de esto. —_

Se quitó su aparatoso vendaje, y para cubrir el hueco de su hombro usó su cinta quitándosela previamente de la frente.

_—Espero que quien sea que me encuentre piense que tengo un horrible gusto para vestir y que no trato de esconder algo. —pensó sin ser muy optimista sobre ello._

Se bebió todo lo que quedaba de agua y se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba Sakura, a pesar de que con ello hacía que cada zancada fuera como si le clavaran una aguja en el hombro.

_—EL dolor es mental. No pienses que te duele el hombro. —pensó mientras seguía corriendo. —No pienses que te duele ... JODER. A quien quiero engañar, esto es peor que una patada en los huevos. —_

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, oyó una voz que no reconoció.

—¡ERES UNA PUTA LOCA! —gritó esa voz. —¡ESTÁS MUERTA! ¿ME OYES?—Bakugo trepó a un árbol ignorando el dolor que estaba sintiendo y centrándose en la tarea de trepar—¡TE MATARÉ A TI Y A TUS DOS AMIGUITOS CON MI JUTSU MÁS POTENTE!—

Cuando estaba en lo alto de una rama de ese árbol, echó un rápido vistazo para comprender la situación.

Lee y Sasuke estaban inconscientes detrás de Sakura que estaba de pie como un escudo humano y con el cabello cortado y la cara destrozada. Una rabia tremenda se apoderó del cuerpo de Bakugo, haciendo que momentáneamente no sintiera ningún dolor. Más ira sintió cuando comprobó que los causantes de aquello eran los seguidores de Orochimaru.

—¡BASTARDO PELOPICNHO! —gritó Bakugo, mirando con odio a Zaku —¡AQUÍ EL ÚNICO QUE VA A MORIR ERES TÚ! ¡ Y TUS COMPAÑEROS TAMBIÉN RECIBIRÁN LO SUYO COMO ME TOQUEN LOS HUEVOS!—Acto seguido saltó de la rama y aterrizó delante de Sakura clavando la gran Kubikiribōchō en la tierra. —Y si ella te parece loca, es porque aún no me has conocido cabreado ...—susurró esto último destilando odio y con una sonrisa de desequilibrado.

—¿Bakugo?—dijo Sakura, incrédula y con el rostro magullado por el fuerte puñetazo de Zaku viendo la espalda de Bakugo. —¿Realmente eres tú?—

—¡Pues claro que soy yo, frentona! ¿No me digas que ese bastardo te ha pegado tan fuerte que te has vuelto tonta?—preguntó Bakugo medio en broma medio en serio, volteando la cabeza y mirando con preocupación el estado en el que se encontraba su compañera.

—Sí que eres tú. —replicó con una tímida sonrisa. Luego se fijó más detenidamente en el rostro de Bakugo. Estaba pálido y su frente repleta de sudor. —Estás hecho un asco. —comentó preocupada.

—Mira quien fue a hablar. —dijo Bakugo rodando los ojos.

—Vaya, vaya. No sabía que Konoha estaba repleto de niñatos con aires de grandeza. —comentó con tono burlón Zaku. —Primero ese tipo raro de las cejas y ahora tú. Lo único que has conseguido es acompañarles en el descanso eterno.—

—Tsk. —Bakugo masculló, pero decidió no contestarle. Tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender. —Frentona, tienes que llevarte a Sasuke y al cejotas de aquí.—susurró para que no les escucharan el trío del sonido

—¿Eh?—dijo Sakura sin comprender. —¿Y qué pasa contigo? —

—Yo me encargo de este trío de extras. Ahora llévatelos, frentona. —ordenó en un susurro Bakugo, sin apartar la vista de Zaku.

—¡No te voy a dejar aquí solo, Bakugo!—replicó indignada Sakura. —¡Además, no estás en condiciones de luchar!—

—Shhhh. —se giró Bakugo irritado, mandándola callar. No quería que supieran los del sonido que no se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. —He comido algo que estaba en mal estado, eso es todo. Estoy en perfectas condiciones, frentona. —minitió Bakugo.

—Aún así ... —dijo Sakura.

—Escúchame Sakura. —dijo Bakugo poniéndose serio , poniendo sus brazos en sus hombros. —No puedo enfrentarme a esos gilipollas y a la vez estar pendiente que no os ataquen.—

—¡No! —negó con la cabeza Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡Han derrotado a Lee en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! ¡No puedo dejarte aquí con ellos!—

—Te creía más lista, Sakura. Si estáis aquí tendré que controlar mis explosiones. Ahora mismo sois un estorbo para mí. Necesito que te vayas y te los lleves de aquí. —ordení Bakugo, empezando a perder la paciencia.

—Pero ...—dijo Sakura, siendo interrumpida por Zaku.

—¿Cuanto tiempo vais a estar cuchicheando, tortolitos?—preguntó Zaku, cruzado de brazos.

—Llévatelos a la puerta número 12, de donde entramos en este jodido bosque de mierda. —susurró Bakugo ignorando la impertinencia de Zaku.

—¿Por qué tan lejos? —preguntó Sakura.—¡Allí no podremos ayudarte cuando se recupere Sasuke si necesitas ayuda!—

—Mira el estado en el que se encuentra. —dijo Bakugo señalando a Sasuke. —No soy médico, pero eso tiene una pinta de mierda. —

Sakura estaba dubitativa, por un lado lo que decía Bakugo tenía sentido, pero por el otro no quería abandonarlo aquí.

—Antes has protegido a ese par de idiotas. —dijo Bakugo señalando a Lee y Sasuke. —Aún te queda trabajo por hacer, frentona.—

—Está bien. —dijo Sakura resoplando. —Tú ganas. Te estaremos esperando en la puerta 12.— luego se agachó y cargó a su espalda al par de chicos inconscientes.

—No. —dijo Bakugo, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor por su hombro maltrecho.

—¿Cómo que no?—dijo Sakura sin comprender.

—Si Sasuke no mejora cuando llegues allí, trepas la verja o la destruyes si es necesario y lo llevas junto al cejotas al hospital.—dijo Bakugo, poniéndose en guardia ya que veía que Zaku se acercaba.

—¿Y qué pasa con el examen? ¿Y qué pasa contigo?—preguntó Sakura.

—¡Que le follen a esta mierda de examen! Y de mí no debes preocuparte, preocúpate de este trío de extras. Les voy a dar tal paliza que no les van a reconocer ni sus madres.—dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa arrogante fingida. Lo cierto es que no creía mucho en sus posibilidades de ganar en su actual estado de salud.

—¡YA ME HE CANSADO DE ESPERAR! —gritó Zaku corriendo en dirección de Bakugo.

El rubio ceniza extendió su brazo sano, el izquierdo, y lanzó una gran explosión. Zaku, sorprendido por el ataque, lo esquivó a duras penas con una voltereta lateral.

—¡Vete de una jodida vez, Sakura! —dijo Bakugo, reprimiendo de nuevo el dolor que sentía por el retroceso de la explosión.

—Sí . Ya voy. —dijo Sakura con los cuerpos de Lee y Sasuke en su espalda. —Estoy segura que Sasuke despertará, así que te estaremos esperando. Más te vale venir rápido si no quieres que te golpee con todas mis fuerzas.—

—Je. —sonrió Bakugo. —Cuando reviente a estos extras, seré yo el que te golpee por no hacerme caso a la primera.—

Sakura le echó una última sonrisa de complicidad, y se fue con toda la velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo magullado y sobrecargado con dos cuerpos.

—¡¿A DÓNDE TE CREES QUE VAS, PELIRROSA?! —gritó Kin saltando de árbol para detenerla. Pero otra explosión de Bakugo, hizo que se detuviera y mirara aterrorizada al causante de la explosión.

—¿No me oíste cuando os advertí de que no me tocarais los huevos, perra del sonido?—dijo Bakugo, con las venas del cuello hinchadas por el esfuerzo de reprimir el dolor.

—Grrr. —gruñó Kin.

—Déjales que se vayan. —dijo Dosu mirando fijamente al rubio ceniza.

—Pero ... ¿y qué pasa con la misión?—preguntó Kin sin comprender.

—Ahora mismo este niño con malos modales debe ser nuestra prioridad. Cuando le derrotemos, haremos que nos diga a donde ha mandado a la pelirrosa con Sasuke. —contestó Dosu, mostrando su brazo de metal con orificios.

_—Esta momia bastarda es la que derrotó al cuatro ojos en la sala del examen escrito. ...—pensó Bakugo. —Y también debe ser el que ha derrotado al cejotas. Joder, si al menos no estuviera tan jodido del hombro ... —_

Bakugo trataba de pensar en un plan A para salir airoso de allí, ya que ahora mismo solo tenía un plan B si las cosas salían mal.

Otro de los motivos por los que quería que Sakura se llevara a Sasuke y Lee era su plan B. Ese plan consistía en crear un mini Big Bang con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban arrasando con todo lo que estuviera a su paso, provocando la muerte de todos los que estuvieran cerca de la explosión. Y eso le incluía a él.


	48. IR DE FAROL 2ªPARTE

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—Kin, Zaku. Usaremos la estrategia del ataque en cruz. —ordenó Dosu, extendiendo su brazo metálico con orificios extraños.

—¡Entendido!—contestaron al unísono Kin y Zaku

Los compañeros de Dosu se colocaron a cada costado del rubio ceniza, dejando al líder del trío del sonido el frente del ataque.

_—Mierda, me van atacar los tres a la vez desde distintas posiciones. Apenas puedo mover mi brazo derecho, y la fiebre ya me está afectando para mantener el equilibrio. Joder ... debo pensar como el imbécil de Deku que se le ocurren los planes más descabellados y estúpidos pero eficacies para situaciones desesperadas. Y ahora mismo estoy en una situación desesperada. —pensó Bakugo, volteando la mirada en las tres direcciones de sus atacantes._

El rubio ceniza no pudo pensar durante más tiempo en algún plan ya que, efectivamente le atacaron a la vez desde los flancos, por parte de Kin y Zalu y por el frente, por parte de Dosu.

Kin le atacó lanzándoles una docena de agujas. Zaku le atacó usando su brazos modificados artificialmente con una gran explosión de aire y Dosu estaba ya a escasos metros de impactar su brazo metálico en el cuerpo de Bakugo.

Bakugo, haciendo alarde de sus grandes reflejos, reaccionó al instante y colocó su gran espada, con la ayuda de su brazo herido (que hizo que sintiera un enorme dolor) en la trayectoria de las agujas de Kin, mientras que con su brazo sano mandó una gran explosión al ataque de aire de Zaku evitando cualquier daño.

No tenía más manos libres para parar el inmediato ataque de Dosu, así que dio un salto atrás para evitar su golpeo, olvidándose por un instante debido a la tensión, lo que le había pasado a Kabuto cuando esquivó su ataque antes del examen escrito.

—Je. —sonrió Dosu, sintiéndose ganador del duelo.

—Joder, se me había olvidado que la momia tiene algún truco que hizo que el cuatro ojos acabara vomitando. —pensó Bakugo, molesto consigo mismo por no haber recordado algo tan importante. —Este es mi final, pero me llevaré a estos cabrones conmigo a la tumba. —

Bakugo estaba resignado a su destino, la muerte. Pero mientras acumulaba sudor para efectuar su Big Bang se dio cuenta que no se sentía mal. Bueno ..., se sentía mareado y echo una mierda, pero eso era debido a la fiebre provocada por la infección que tenía en su hombro derecho, no por el ataque de Dosu.

Dosu estaba aún más sorprendido que el rubio ceniza, no entendía porque no estaba postrado en el suelo vomitando por el ataque a su oído interno. Bakugo, aprovechando la distracción de Dosu, le mandó una fuerte patada en la mandíbula que lo mandó a volar.

—¡DOSU!—gritaron a la vez Zaku y Kin, que tampoco entendían nada.

Ellos, al igual que su líder, también cometieron el error de distraerse. Un error que Bakugo no dudó ni un momento en volver a aprovechar.

Lo primero que hizo fue dejar la Kubikiribōchō en el suelo para ser más ágil. Luego se abalanzó sobre Kin como una bestia que acaba de salir de su jaula.

Kin, como acto reflejo, se protegió con sus brazos aún sabiendo que tal acción no iba a ayudarla en nada ante el inminente ataque del rubio. Por suerte para ella, la reacción de Zaku fue mejor ya que volvió a ejecutar un explosión de aire que esta vez sí impactó en el cuerpo del rubio ceniza y consiguió desplazarlo de su compañera.

La adrenalina que recorría el cuerpo de Bakugo, como consecuencia del deseo de acabar con sus enemigos, hizo que momentáneamente no sintiera el padecimiento de su hombro. Se recompuso rápidamente y esta vez fue directo a Zaku. El genin del sonido volvió a lanzar su característico ataque, pero esta vez Bakugo estaba más preparado, con su brazo izquiero sano provocó numerosas pequeñas explosiones que disiparon el ataque de Zaku.

Zaku viendo que no podía detener a Bakugo, empezó a sudar por el miedo que sentía de la imagen terrorífica de Bakugo mostrando sus dientes y con los ojos casi inyectados en sangre yendo a toda velocidad a por él.. Estaba seguro que iba a morir asesinado por el rubio ceniza. Temblando y terriblemente asustado, dio un paso atrás, tropezándose con una piedra y cayendo al suelo.

Bakugo, viendo que ya había vencido a Zaku se calmó, y eso hizo que el dolor que no había sentido le viniera de golpe. Haciéndole cabrear, por lo que apoyó con fuerza su pie en el cuello del asustado Zaku.

—Come te muevas, eres hombre muerto. —dijo Bakugo con odio, aunque la fuente de su ira no era Zaku en ese momento, sino su hombro. Que hacía que tuviera ganas de amputárselo para no sentir esa tortura.

Kin, viendo que Zaku había perdido, se fue corriendo a por su líder que yacía inconsciente en el suelo por la patada en la mandíbula. Cuando estuvo junto a él, lo despertó zarandeándolo.

—¡Ey! —llamó la atención Bakugo a Kin y Dosu. —Si no queréis que mate a vuestro compañero, más os vale que os estéis quietos y que respondais a mis preguntas.—

—Antes que nada ... —dijo Dosu, mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de Kin con sudor frío. —¿Cómo es que no te ha afectado mi ataque? Ahora mismo tú oído interno debería estar destrozado.—

—Ja. ¿Eso era tú truco? Mis oídos se han desarrollado lo suficiente para poder protegerse del sonido de mis explosiones. Y eso incluye a mi oído interno. —contestó Bakugo. —Simplemente has tenido mala suerte, como lo tuvo el bastardo del cabeza de pájaro (Tokoyami), en el emparejamiento.—

_—Ya era hora de tener algo de suerte, después de toda la mierda que me ha pasado en este jodido examen. —pensó Bakugo._

—¿Quién es el cabeza de pájaro? —preguntó Kin, con el propósito de ganar tiempo para encontrar una salida.

—¡Aquí las preguntas las hago yo! —gritó Bakugo, algo avergonzado por desvelar ese suceso de su pasado. —¿Dónde está el bastardo de vuestro jefe? —

—No tenemos ningún jefe, actuamos por libre. —mintió Dosu. Bakugo apretó más su pie en el cuello de Zaku, ocasionando que emitiera un gemido de dolor.

—¡No me mientas, momia bastarda! —dijo Bakugo, enfurecido. —¡El capullo del pelopincho sufrirá por tus mentiras! ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?—

El rostro de Dosu se desencajó un poco.

—Así que eso es lo que cuchicheabas con la pelirrosa. Esa muchachita te ha dicho que somos discípulos de Orochimaru.—dijo Dosu.

—¿De qué cojones estás hablando? Me lo ha dicho la serpiente bastarda. Y ahora dime donde se esconde. —ordenó Bakugo.

_—Este chico también sabe de la existencia de Lord Orochimaru. Es más, ha sido él el que le ha dicho que somos sus discípulos. ¿Por qué no le ha matado? ¿Por qué ha dejado con vida a alguien tan poderoso de Konoha? ¿Qué tienes en mente Lord Orochimaru? —pensó Dosu._

—Ni lo pienses, Dosu. —dijo Zaku. —Dejadme aquí e id a por Sasu ... AAAAAHH —gritó por sentir más presión en su cuello

—¿Es que eres masoca? —dijo Bakugo con desprecio. —La próxima vez que hables te parto el cuello. —le amenazó.

—No podemos dejarte aquí, Zaku. No por camaradería, sino porque este crío es muy poderoso. Una vez que te mate, nos matará a nosotros. —dijo Dosu.

—Si me dices lo que quiero saber, os dejaré vivitos y coleando. Os ataré a un árbol para que no sigáis siendo una molestia. Pero al menos viviréis. —dijo Bakugo.

—Si te digo eso, Lord Orochimaru nos despellejará vivos. Prefiero que me mates tú que él. Al menos serás más indoloro.—dijo Dosu.

—Siempre podéis huir de él. Lo que nunca podréis hacer es huir de mí, si me sigues cabreando. —dijo Bakugo, perdiendo la paciencia. Viendo que Dosu no se inmutaba por eso, probó con otra cosa—Al menos dime donde están sus experimentos.—

—No tengo ni idea. —respondió Dosu.

—¡Deja de mentir!—gritó cabreado Bakugo

—Es la verdad. —replicó Dosu. —Va cambiando la ubicación de sus laboratorios cada pocos meses y desde hace más de 5 años, que es cuando Lord Orochimaru experimentó con mi brazo para poder atacar con sonido, que no veo a ninguno de ellos. No soy lo suficientemente importante para que Lord Orochimaru me confíe la ubicación de sus laboratorios.—

—Tsk.—masculló Bakugo, decepcionado con la respuesta de Dosu. — ¿Y viste a alguien extraño? ¿Alguien que no parecía ser de este mundo?—

—¿De qué demonios ...?—empezó a preguntar Kin, pero detuvo su pregunta ya que vio algo que captó su atención. Sonrió internamente cuando se percató de lo que era.

—¿Alguien que no parecía de este mundo ...?—reflexionó Dosu. —Mmmm, había un tipo muy extraño. No sé si te referirás a él.—

—¿Qué aspecto tenía?—preguntó Bakugo, esperanzado.

—Era ... —Dosu se detuvo, ya que Kin le estaba susurrando algo al oído.

—¡Ey, perra bastarda! ¡No molestes a la momia! —gritó cabreado Bakugo.

—Jejejeje. —rió Dosu, muy alegre por la información de Kin.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes, momia bastarda? ¡Me estoy empezando a cabrear! ¡Más te vale decirme que aspecto tenía ese experimento, si no ... tu amiguito pelopincho se quedará sin cuello. —amenazó Bakugo, aunque era una amenaza vacía. Iba de farol. Nunca mataría a alguien que estuviera indefenso. Pero eso Dosu no lo sabía.

—Hagamos un trato, llévame donde está Sasuke y yo te diré todo lo que quieras saber.—sugirió Dosu, con una sonrisa debajo de sus vendas.

—¿Es qué te has vuelto imbécil de repente? No estás en condiciones de hacer tratos. El único trato que debería tener en la cabeza es mi promesa de dejaros ilesos si me dices lo que quiero saber. —dijo Bakugo, con una vena hinchada en la frente.

—Las tornas han cambiado ... Y si no me crees ... Ahora lo comprobarás. —anunció Dosu. Éste hizo un gesto a Kin, a lo que ella hizo un lazo con hilo de chakra y lo lanzó a un arbusto detrás suya.

—¿Estás sorda o te gusta ignorarme, perra bastarda?—dijo Bakugo. —Dejé bien claro que nada de movimientos. —

—Solo será un segundo, rubito. —dijo Kin con una sonrisa arrogante

Kin estiró del hilo con fuerza, y del arbusto, atrapados con el hilo en forma de lazo de chakra que había lanzado, aparecieron Ino y Chouji. Dosu apuntó con su kunai al cuello de Choji, y Kin hizo lo propio con el cuello de Ino, aunque ésta fue más agresiva ya que con el kunai tocaba la piel de Ino.

—Ya te lo dije, las tornas han cambiado. Y todo gracias a Kin que ha hecho salir a estas ratas de su escondite. —dijo Dosu.

_—Mierda ...—pensó Bakugo, ante esta nueva situación. El rubio ceniza vio a Ino y Choji que le miraban con los ojos vidriosos de lo asustados que estaban. —¿Y ahora qué hago?—_


	49. IR DE FAROL 3ªPARTE

_Unos incisos antes de comenzar con el capítulo._

_Lo primero, creía que la expresión ir de farol solo se decía en España, pero una lectora mexicana (Lisseth) me ha aclarado que también se usa en México. De todas formas, por si acaso algún país latinoamericano no la usa, vuelvo a remarcar que es exagerar para engañar a alguien, usándose sobre todo en el poker. En estos tres capítulos, se le aplica a Bakugo ya que hace creer que no está herido para asustar al trío del sonido._

_Lo segundo, éste es el último capítulo con el nombre IR DE FAROL. Es la primera vez que divido un capítulo en partes, pero sino se me quedaba muy largo. No descarto en un futuro que otros capítulos tengan también estén estructurados en partes._

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Nos situamos unos minutos antes de que Kin capturara a Ino y Choji, desde la perspectiva de los gennis de Asuma del equipo 10.

—¡Ino debemos actuar ya! ¡O si no morirán Lee, Sasuke y Sakura! —exclamó Shikamaru. Éste veía con preocupación como su compañera estaba petrificada—¡Reacciona!—

—Yo, yo ...—dijo Ino, cuando estaba a punto de actuar oyó una voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

—¡BASTARDO PELOPINCHO! —gritó Bakugo desde lo alto de una rama.—¡AQUÍ EL ÚNICO QUE VA A MORIR ERES TÚ! ¡ Y TUS COMPAÑEROS TAMBIÉN RECIBIRÁN LO SUYO COMO ME TOQUEN LOS HUEVOS!—Acto seguido saltó de la rama y aterrizó delante de Sakura clavando la gran Kubikiribōchō en la tierra.

Lo último que dijo no lo pudieron escuchar ya que lo susurró y estaban demasiado lejos

—¡Bakugo! —exclamó aliviada Ino.

—Yo no estaría tan aliviada, Ino. Esos tipos son fuertes, no sé si Bakugo podrá hacerles frente. —susurró, preocupado Shikamaru.

—¡Debemos irnos antes de que nos descubran!—insistió un muy asustado Choji.

—¡No! —reaccionó Ino, ya sin nervios y dispuesta a luchar si era necesario. —Nos quedamos aquí, debemos estar preparados por si Bakugo y Sakura necesitan nuestra ayuda. —

—Me alegro de este cambio de actitud, Ino.—dijo sonriendo Shikamaru. —Será una lata luchar, pero sería peor abandonarles sin haber hecho nada para ayudarles.—

—Espero que tengáis razón con respecto a las habilidades de Bakugo, y que pueda encargarse de esos tipos del sonido. —dijo Choji mordiéndose las uñas, era el único que no le hacía ninguna gracia el tener que pelear.

—Mmmm. —Ino no escuchó lo que decían sus compañeros, estaba más centrada en intentar averiguar lo que le estaba susurrando Bakugo a Sakura. —¿Qué le estará susurrando? —se preguntó Ino, algo molesta por la cercanía de la pelirrosa y el rubio ceniza.

—¿Quizás un plan de escape?—dijo Choji, ya que eso era lo que él haría en su situación.

—Vaya lata, desde esta posición no oímos nada. Pero si nos acercamos más, seguro que nos descubren. —añadió Shikamaru.

Unos segundos después oyeron el grito de Zaku.

—¡YA ME HE CANSADO DE ESPERAR! —gritó Zaku corriendo en dirección a Bakugo.

El equipo 10, contempló estupefacto, como del brazo izquierdo salía una gran explosión dirigida a Zaku, que apenas pudo esquivar con una voltereta lateral.

—¡¿NANI?! (N/A: significa QUÉ, en japonés)—dijo Choji. —¿Vosotros sabíais que Bakugo podía usar ninjutsu?—

—No. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi, pero aún así estoy sorprendido que pueda realizar algo así cuando hace apenas 6 meses no sabía ni realizar una copia de sí mismo. —meditó Shikamaru en voz alta.

Ino estaba en shock con los ojos como platos. Intuía que ese chico rubio era especial, pero el comprobar que tenía razón no rebajó el grado de sorpresa que sentía en ese momento.

_—Bakugo ...—pensó Ino, con admiración._

Luego, vieron como Sakura cargaba a Sasuke y Lee y salía corriendo del lugar.

—¡¿A DÓNDE TE CREES QUE VAS, PELIRROSA?! —oyeron como gritaba Kin, que saltaba de árbol en árbol para detenerla. Pero otra explosión de Bakugo, hizo que se detuviera y mirara aterrorizada al causante de la explosión.

—¿Qué está haciendo Sakura?—preguntó Choji.

—¡Espero que a esa macrofrente no se le ocurra dejar a Bakugo ahí solo contra el peligro!—dijo Ino, apretando el puño molesta.

—Esto debe ser consecuencia de lo que le ha susurrado Bakugo. —razonó Shikamaru. —Ahora que sé que Bakugo es realmente fuerte, me parece una buena idea.—

—¿Y por qué es una buena idea, Shikamaru?—preguntó Ino, irritada. Aún no le parecía bien que su compañera abandonara al rubio ceniza.

—Si Sakura se hubiera quedado, solo le crearía problemas a Bakugo. Lee, Sasuke y Sakura están heridos o inconscientes, no les sería de ninguna utilidad. —razonó Shikamaru. —Viendo lo que he visto, esos del sonido juegan sucio. Sería más problemático para Bakugo lidiar con ellos a la vez de asegurarse que no dañan a Sakura, Sasuke y Lee. Así puede concentrar todas sus energías en derrotarlos. —

—No lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista. —dijo Ino, cambiando su sentimiento de irritación por la pelirrosa por el de orgullo. Entendió que a Sakura no le habrá sido fácil el dejar aquí a Bakugo.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—preguntó Choj. —¿Vamos con Sakura o nos quedamos aquí?—

—Nos quedamos aquí- —dijo Ino, sin ningún atisbo de duda. —Si Bakugo cae aquí, irán a por Sakura, Lee y Sasuke. Tenemos que observar para ayudar a Bakugo si es necesario.—

—Sí. Yo creo que también lo más inteligentes es quedarnos aquí. —dijo Shikamaru, dando la razón a su compañera.

Después, vieron como transcurrió la pelea. El trío del sonido le atacaron a la vez, pero el rubio con la ayuda de su espada y sus explosiones detuvo sus ataques. Dosu fue el primero en recibir un golpe de Bakugo en su mandíbula mandándolo a volar. Luego, Zaku se caería al suelo y estaría inmovilizado por el pie de Bakugo en su cuello.

—¡Va a ganar! —dijo con alegría Choji. —¡Qué bien! ¡No tendremos que luchar!—

—Ja. Ya te lo dije, no debiste subestimar a Bakugo. —dijo Ino, con altanería.

—Y tú no debiste subestimar a Sakura. Esa chica ha demostrado, a diferencia de nosotros, tener muchas agallas. —dijo Shikamaru mirándola inquisitivamente.

—Es cierto que Sakura me ha sorprendido. ¡Pero yo también hubiera sido tan valiente! ¡Estaba a punto de ir ayudar, pero Bakugo apareció justo en ese momento! —se defendió.

—Shhh.—ordenó callar Choji. —No consigo escuchar de lo que hablan.—

—Maldición, yo también quiero oír lo que están comentando. —dijo Ino. —Por la cara de Bakugo, parece algo muy serio.—

—Voy a acercarme para oírlos. —anunció Choji.

—¿Eh?—dijo Ino, perpleja. —¿No eras tú el que hace unos minutos solo deseaba huir de aquí?—

—La historia ha cambiado. Bakugo ha vencido, así que aunque me descubran no pasará nada. Y me muero de curiosidad de lo que están hablando.—dijo Choji, avanzando de cuclillas sin hacer el menor ruido.

—¡Espera, te acompaño!—susurró Ino, imitando a su compañero.

Shikamaru estaba tan concentrado en analizar los gestos del trío del sonido y Bakugo, que no se percató que Choji e Ino habían salido del arbusto. Se fijó que el rostro de Kin, había cambiado por completo. Antes estaba abatida, y ahora estaba sonriendo.

_—¿Qué ha cambiado para que sonríe de esa manera?—pensó Shikamaru sin comprender. Luego vio como se acercaba a Dosu a susurrarle algo. Los dos genins del sonido fijaron su mirada en algo que no era Bakugo. Shikamaru siguió la trayectoria de donde estaban mirando y comprendió que habían descubierto el paradero de Choji e Ino, que estaban unos metros más adelante que él. —¡Esos idiotas!—_

Un segundo después, un hilo con forma de lazo rodeó a Choji e Ino y los atrajo a la posición de Kin y Dosu. Shikamaru vio con impotencia como amenazaban con cortarles el cuello.

_—¿Y ahora qué hago?—pensaron al mismo tiempo Bakugo y Shikamaru._

Ino y Choji, miraban con ojos vidriosos a Bakugo, que se mantenía con el ceño fruncido, contrariado por este cambio de acontecimientos

—Ya te lo dije, las tornas han cambiado. Y todo gracias a Kin que ha hecho salir a estas ratas de su escondite. —dijo Dosu.

—Lo siento... —susurró Ino, avergonzada por haberse dejado atrapar por su curiosidad.

—¡Silencio, niñita! —amenazó Kin, apretando el filo de su kunai en el cuello de la rubia ocasionándole un hilillo de sangre.

_—Joder, es hora de poner cara de póker y marcarme un farol. —pensó Bakugo, sin inmutarse por lo que estaba sucediendo._

—Ja. ¿Es que te has vuelto imbécil? —dijo Bakugo, mostrando sus dientes y sacando un kunai de su portakunais. Luego agarró del pelo a Zaku y le apuntó en el omoplato con el arma punzante. —¡No han cambiado las tornas! ¿A mi que más me da que mates a esos extras? ¡Me harías un favor eliminando a la competencia, tarado!—

_—¿Eh? No puede ser, este no es el Bakugo que conozco. —pensó Ino, no pudiendo reprimir las lágrimas._

Por otra parte ante esta declaración, Choji casi se mea encima y Kin empezaba a volverse a preocupar. El único que no se dejó engañar fue Dosu (N/A: Shikamaru estaba muy lejos como para escuchar algo)

—Tus palabras dicen una cosa y tus actos otra, rubito. —dijo Dosu sonriendo debajo de sus vendas. —Antes has salvado Sasuke, la pelirrosa y al cejotas ... No me creo que ahora seas un ninja frío y calculador. —

—Por si te has olvidado, si dejaba que los mataras yo no aprobaría este examen. Esos era mis compañeros, estúpida momia. Esa perra y ese gordo no me importan una mierda. —mintió Bakugo.

Choji estaba demasiado asustado para enfadarse, e Ino demasiado decepcionada para reaccionar. Por un momento, Dosu dudó, pero se recobró enseguida.

—A los de Konoha os gusta a jugar a ser héroes. Primero el cejotas, luego la pelirrosa y ahora tú. Estoy seguro que no vas a dejar morir a tus compañeros de villa—dijo Dosu, convencido.

—Estoy harto de esta conversación estúpida. Tienes dos opciones. Opción A: liberas a la perra y al gordo. Ellos os atan. Os arrebato el rollo y os dejo cerca de un río para que no muráis de sed. Y cuando se acabe el examen, los examinadores os liberan y os vais a casa. —explicó Bakugo. Y antes de comenzar a explicar la Opción B, puso su cara más terrorífica. —La Opción B es más sangrienta. Vosotros matáis a esos dos idiotas y luego yo os mato a vosotros tres de una forma muy dolorosa y os arrebato el rollo de vuestros cadáveres. En las dos opciones salgo ganando. Yo de ti escogería la Opción A, momia bastarda.—

A Kin le temblaba el pulso después de las alternativas que había dado el rubio ceniza.

—Deberíamos liberarlos y salir de aquí lo antes posible. Este niño es un demonio, me entra escalofríos. —dijo Kin, muy asustada.

—Elijo la opción C. —dijo Dosu, divertido con la situación.

—No hay opción C, subnormal. —dijo Bakugo, frunciendo el ceño. La actitud de Dosu no le gustaba un pelo.

—Ohhh. Por supuesto que la hay. La opción C es que tú liberas a Zaku, obedeces todas mis órdenes, y a cambio ...—dijo Dosu señalando con el kunai a Ino y Choji. —Estos dos críos de tu villa salen de aquí con vida.—

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco, Dosu? ¿Por qué le enfureces? ¡Nos va a despedazar!—dijo indignada Kin

—Haz caso a tu compañera, momia bastarda. Elige sabiamente—dijo Bakugo, mostrando sus dientes.

—Kin, si este mocoso no libera a a Zaku en 10 segundos, mata a la rubia. —dijo Dosu.

—Pero...—dijo Kin, dudando.

—¡Haz caso a Dosu, Kin!—gritó Zaku que seguía sujeto por el cabello con un fuerte agarre de Bakugo. —¡Oigo los latidos de su corazón! ¡Está latiendo muy rápido! ¡Está preocu ...!—no pudo acabar la frase ya que Bakugo le impactó el rostro en la tierra rompiéndole la nariz.

—¡Eso es porque tengo unas ganas terribles para mataros y estoy controlándome para no hacerlo!—gritó Bakugo, pero Kin notó como le tembló por un momento la voz y recuperó la confianza en el plan.

—Je. Eres muy buen actor, niñato. —Kin apretó aún más el kunai rasgando la piel de Ino y haciendo que le saliera sangre de ahí.

—Ah. —emitió un gemido de dolor Ino

—¿Es que acaso os habéis vuelto locos? ¡No valoráis vuestras vidas!—gritó Bakugo perdiendo la compostura. —¡No me conocéis! ¿Cómo apostáis vuestras vidas tan fácilmente?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho. Es una apuesta. Y yo apuesto a que no vas a permitir que les matemos. Es más, me da la sensación que nunca has matado a nadie. —dijo Dosu—Ya ha pasado el tiempo. Mátala, Kin. —

—¡Noooo! —gritó Ino, cerrando los ojos esperando la muerte.

—¡Alto!—gritó Bakugo soltando a Zaku y siendo derrotado en esa peculiar apuesta. —¡Detente, joder!—

—Lo sabía. Como dice el dicho perro ladrador poco mordedor. —dijo Dosu. Kin sonrió complacida y no profundizó en la herida.

—Bakugo ...—susurró Ino, no pudiendo contener las lágrimas.

—¿Así que te llamas Bakugo, eh? —dijo Dosu. —Bien, ahora Bakugo ... vas a obedecer todo lo que te ordene. Lo primero que vas a a hacer es tirar ese kunai que tienes en la mano al suelo.—

Bakugo le miró con odio, con el rostro desencajado por la rabia y la impotencia que sentía, pero obedeció la orden.

Zaku se incorporó del suelo y se reubicó el tabique nasal que le había roto Bakugo, haciendo un horripilante sonido al recolocarse el hueso.

—¡Au! ¡Eso ha dolido!—dijo Zaku, limpiándose la sangre con la mano que le había salido de la nariz. Se agachó un momento para coger el kunai que había lanzado Bakugo y se acercó a Bakugo con una sonrisa siniestra. —Pero prefiero una nariz rota a esto. —

Por primera vez desde el ataque de Orochimaru, Bakugo sintió dolor en un lugar diferente a su hombro derecho. Se trataba de su estómago que había sido perforado por su propio kunai empuñado por Zaku.


	50. DOLOR

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¡Au! ¡Eso ha dolido!—dijo Zaku, limpiándose la sangre con la mano que le había salido de la nariz. Se agachó un momento para coger el kunai que había lanzado Bakugo y se acercó a Bakugo con una sonrisa siniestra. —Pero prefiero una nariz rota a esto. —

Por primera vez desde el ataque de Orochimaru, Bakugo sintió dolor en un lugar diferente a su hombro derecho. Se trataba de su estómago que había sido perforado por su propio kunai empuñado por Zaku.

—Uggg. —las venas del cuello de Bakugo se hincharon por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para no mostrar el dolor que sentía y parecer débil.

—Ya no hablas tanto, tipo duro. —dijo Zaku, girando el kunai haciendo peor la tortura que estaba soportando el rubio.

El rostro de Bakugo estaba completamente rojo por el esfuerzo de aguantar el dolor, que hacía que toda la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza. Pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que lo que había hecho Zaku le estaba haciendo mella. Los ojos los tenía cerrados y apretaba los labios con fuerza para concentrarse en ello, en lugar de su estómago.

—¡Aléjate de él, monstruo! —sollozó Ino.

—¡He dicho antes que te callaras! —gritó Kin, dándole con el reverso del kunai en la frente de la rubia

La rubia cayó al suelo, y Kin le pateó el estómago repetidamente. Bakugo, a pesar del dolor, sintió una ira tremenda al ver eso y agarró a Zaku con ambas manos del cuello asfixiándole.

—¡Dile a esa perra que se detenga, o se cancela tu jodido trato!—gritó Bakugo, fuera de sí.

—Kin, ya basta. —dijo Dosu, sorprendido por ver que Bakugo aún conservara tantas fuerzas.

—Está bien. ¡Levanta mocosa! —dijo Kin agarrándola del cabello y levantándola a la fuerza.

Bakugo soltó a Zaku a desgana y éste se puso las manos en el cuello para coger aire.

—Coff, coff. —tosió Zaku. —Jodido niñato ...—dijo Zaku con un hilo de voz. Cuando estaba apunto de volver a apuñalarlo, Dosu lo detuvo con su voz.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota, Zaku! ¡Necesitamos que nos diga la posición de Sasuke! ¡Muerto no nos sirve de nada!—gritó Dosu.

—Tsk. —masculló Zaku. —Ya has oído al jefe, ¿donde está tu compañero?

—Que te follen, pelopincho. —dijo Bakugo tratando de parar la hemorragia del estómago con su mano.

—Respuesta incorrecta. —dijo Zaku. Luego, le dio un puñetazo con todas su fuerzas que le tiró al suelo con una brecha en la ceja.

Entre la fiebre, la sangre que había perdido y el golpe, Bakugo se sentía terriblemente mareado. Pero era en ese preciso momento, cuando se encontraba tan mal, que su cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora. Estaba convencido que Shikamaru no andaría lejos de allí de su mejor amigo Choji. Lo poco que conocía de él era que se trataba de un vago y un muy inteligente genin, capaz de ganarle en el ajedrez. Pero, también sabía, o al menos esperaba, que no era un cobarde. Suponía que estaba trazando un plan para liberar a sus compañeros.

_—Solo tengo que ganar el tiempo suficiente para que mister bostezos haga su aparición. Y estar preparado para actuar en ese preciso instante. —pensó Bakugo desde el suelo_

Bakugo se levantó del suelo, con un ojo cerrado por la sangre que le caía de la ceja directamente al ojo.

—Probemos otra vez, ¿dónde está Sasuke?.—volvió a preguntar Zaku.

—Lo único malo de que tengas la nariz rota, es que no puedo volvértela a romper. —comentó Bakugo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Jaja. —rió Zaku.— Qué pena, yo en cambio sí que puedo rompértela.—dijo cambiando el rostro a uno muy serio.

Zaku cumplió con lo que dijo y esta vez su puñetazo fue directo a por su nariz. Bakugo no hizo ademán de esquivarlo y volvió a caer al suelo, pero esta vez con la nariz rota.

_—Espero que se dé prisa ese vago bastardo. —pensó Bakugo, empezando a perder la fe en su última esperanza._

—¡Me vas a decir de una jodida vez donde está tu compañero! ¡O si no te juro que lo que sientes en el estómago va a ser una caricia comparado con lo que tengo pensado!—amenazó Zaku.

Lo cierto es que solo sintió mucho dolor en la tripa en el momento en que Zaku lo atravesó y giró con el kunai. Ahora su foco de dolor volvía a ser su hombro derecho. Que le dolía a mares.

—Está bien, te lo diré. —susurró Bakugo desde el suelo y costándole horrores levantarse de nuevo. —Estoy muy débil, acércate para que puedas oírme.—

Finalmente, Bakugo consiguió levantarse aunque sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo.

—¿Dónde?—preguntó Zaku acercándose. Bakugo se sorbió la nariz y le lanzó un escupitajo con parte de sangre, parte de mucosa y parte de saliva que fue directo a parar a la mejilla de Zaku.

El ninja del sonido se limpió la mejilla y apretó los puños con fuerza. Soltó un puñetazo a su mandíbula que volvió a tirarlo al suelo. Zaku se posó sobre él y le lanzó una serie de puñetazos consecutivos en el rostro.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?—gritó Zaku, sin detener sus puñetazos.

—¡LO VA A MATAR! —sollozó Ino, incapaz de quedarse callada a pesar de las amenazas de Kin.

—¡ZAKU!—gritó Dosu, cabreado por la actitud de su compañero.

El grito de Dosu hizo que se detuviera. Bakugo estaba irreconocible por la sangre y la hinchazón de su cara por los golpes de Zaku. Debido a ello, sus ojos estaban obligatoriamente cerrados. Parecía un luchador de boxeo completamente aniquilado por su oponente. Y a pesar de todo eso, Bakugo seguía sonriendo y seguía sintiendo únicamente dolor en el hombro derecho.

—Les he mandado con tu puta madre para que le hagan compañía. Debe sentirse muy desgraciada y muy sola por tener a una mierda de hijo como tú. —dijo Bakugo desde el suelo, sin saber donde estaba Zaku, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Probemos con otra cosa. —Zaku lo levantó del suelo, ya que Bakugo se sentía incapaz de levantarse por sí mismo. Pero con tanta mala suerte que le agarró de su lastimado hombro derecho.

—Arg. —Al sentir el agarre, Bakugo no pudo disimular más el dolor que había estado sintiendo todo el día e hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibido por Zaku.

—Vaya, vaya. —rió Zaku. Apretó de nuevo con su mano el hombro de Bakugo, y el rubio ceniza volvió a emitir un gemido de dolor. —¿Te duele si hago esto?—Zaku repitió la acción pero con más fuerza.

—AAAAHHHH. —gritó Bakugo de dolor a punto de caerle las lágrimas.

—Ya decía yo que me parecía raro que un ninja porte su cinta en un sitio tan raro como el hombro. —comentó Zaku, observando la bandana de la hoja que cubría la herida que le había inflingido Orochimaru. —Veamos que escondes ...—

Zaku quitó la cinta sin tacto alguno, cosa que provocó que Bakugo volviera a sentir una punzada de dolor. La herida había empeorado bastante por tanto movimiento durante la pelea con el trío del sonido. Se le había enrojecido gran parte de la piel de alrededor del agujero que había formado la Kusanagi de Orochimaru. La infección había hecho que se formara tejido muerto y el pus había empezado a secretar provocando un horrible olor.

—Bufffff. Qué puto asco. Esa herida tiene muy mala pinta, mocoso —dijo Zaku, tapándose la nariz. —Aunque es admirable que hayas estado todo este tiempo aguantando sin quejarte. —

—Ja. Ya dije antes que se trataba de un gran actor. Nos ha hecho creer que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y que no le importaba la vida de esta niñata y del gordito.—dijo riéndose Kin.

—Es hora de dejar de fingir, campeón. Mi compañera Kin tiene conocimientos avanzados de jutsus médicos. Dinos donde está Sasuke y le diré que te ayude. Tienes mi palabra. —dijo Dosu, alzando un brazo. —¿Dónde está?—

—...—Bakugo le quiso dedicar una de sus miradas asesinas, pero tenía la cara tan inflamada por los golpes de Zaku que le era imposible ver nada.

—Mi compañero te ha hecho una pregunta, tipo duro. —dijo Zaku, y acto seguido metió su dedo en el agujero infectado del hombro derecho de Bakugo.

—¡AAAAAHHHHH!—gritó Bakugo, con mezcla de dolor y odio.

Cuando Bakugo pensaba que ya había alcanzado el máximo umbral del dolor, Zaku consiguió demostrarle que se equivocaba. Además, fue el primer momento en la vida de Bakugo en el que deseó realmente la muerte de alguien. La muerte de Zaku Abumi.

—¡Bastaaaaaaa!—gritó Ino.

—¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te calles!—dijo Kin, molesta. Cuando iba a golpearla nuevamente, Dosu la detuvo cogiéndole el brazo.

—Déjala que grite. Si el crío no nos quiere decir donde están, haremos que ellos acudan a nosotros. Cuando la del pelo rosa oiga los gritos de la rubia y de Bakugo, estoy seguro que vendrá a intentar salvarlos. Todos los estúpidos de Konoha quieren jugar a ser héroes. —comentó Dosu.

—Grita para mí, tipo duro. —dijo Zaku con una sonrisa malvada. Esta vez metió la punta del kunai en el agujero raspando pus y tejido muerto.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!—gritó de nuevo Bakugo, sin poder contener más las lágrimas. Finalmente el dolor había superado a su orgullo.

—Eso, eso. ¡Grita, llora, llama a la zorra de tu amiga! —dijo Zaku ensañándose y retorciendo el kunai.

—¡AAAAAAHHHH!—gritó Bakugo. Cuando se acostumbró a tal tortura, recobró lo que le quedaba de orgullo y le dedicó unas palabras a su torturador. —Te juro que voy a matarte ..., lamentarás el día en que hiciste cabrear a Katsuki Bakugo.—

—¡Mira como tiemblo! —dijo Zaku sarcásticamente y fingiendo que temblaba de miedo. —Jajaja. Se me olvidaba que con ese careto que te he dejado no ves una mierda.—

—¡Por favor, que alguien venga a ayudarnos!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas Ino.

—¡AYUDAAA!—gritó Choji

—Eso, eso. Gritad —dijo Dosu con una sonrisa. Luego acercó su cara a la de su compañera— Kin, quiero que ...—abrió los ojos como platos al sentir que estaba totalmente paralizado. —¿Qué demonios?—

—¿Qué te pasa, Do...?—un cabezazo en la nariz, por parte de Ino, hizo que se callara.

A pesar que Bakugo no veía nada, comprendió por lo que oyó que por fin Shikamaru o alguien había entrado en acción. Debía actuar de inmediato. Zaku se giró y el rubio ceniza, con una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana, consiguió sobreponerse al dolor y le hizo una llave de jiujutsu de su mundo. La llamada técnica del MataLeón en la que, desde la espalda de Zaku, Bakugo utilizó la doblez del brazo para oprimir su cuello y someterle.

Zaku intentaba escaparse de la llave, pero Bakugo aplicó aún más presión hasta restringir toda la sangre que le llegaba a la cabeza. Después de unos segundos, Zaku perdió la consciencia. El rubio ceniza estuvo tentado de seguir apretando hasta matarlo, pero paró al recordar a All Might y a sus compañeros de clase de la academia U.A. Después tiró el cuerpo inconsciente de Zaku a la tierra.

A Bakugo se le pasó el efecto de la adrenalina, y sintió su propio cuerpo muy pesado. Sus piernas no pudieron aguantar más y cayó de bruces a la tierra. Justo antes de perder la consciencia, solo le venía una cosa a la cabeza.

_—¡Debí haber matado a ese hijo de la gran puta! —pensó Bakugo cayendo a los brazos de morfeo._


	51. ¿POR QUÉ TANTAS MOLESTIAS?

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

_Bakugo estaba en su cuarto jugando tan tranquilamente con su muñeco de All Might cuando alguien tocó a la puerta._

_—Katsuki, cariño. Voy a entrar. —dijo una voz femenina._

_—Pum, pum ,pum . ¡Y All Might vuelve a ganar! —dijo Bakugo con una voz muy infantil ignorando los toques a la puerta. _

_Cuando la puerta se abrió, surgió de ella la figura de Mitsuki Bakugo._

_—Hijo, ¿sigues jugando con eso? La cena está lista desde hace 10 minutos.—dijo Mitsuki._

_—¡Calla vieja! ¡Me estás desconcentrando! —se quejó Bakugo, que hacía planear al muñeco de All Might._

_—Venga, hijo. —dijo Mitsuki mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla._

_—¡Ay! ¡Aparta que me haces daño! —se quejó Bakugo, apartando la mano de su madre con un aspaviento. Mitsuki volvió al ataque pellizcándole la otra mejilla. —¡Ay! ¿Pero no me has oído?—_

_Pero Mitsuki seguía apretando la mejilla de Bakugo con más fuerza que nunca._

—¡HE DICHO QUE TE APARTES VIEJA BRUJA!—gritó Bakugo.

Pero la voz del rubio ya no era tan infantil y ya no estaba en su cuarto, sino en el bosque de la muerte. Además, a quien gritó no era a su madre sino a Ino que le estaba aplicando un unguento en la mejilla para rebajarle la inflamación de sus heridas en la cara provocadas por Zaku.

—¡A quien le estás llamando vieja bruja! —gritó Ino, con una vena hinchada sosteniendo el potingue con una mano mientras con la otra se lo aplicaba en la cara.

—Cálmate Ino, ¿no ves que acaba de despertarse? Vaya lata. —dijo Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca.

—¡Eso no es motivo suficiente para insultarme! —dijo indignada Ino. Pero al ver la cara de estupefacción que ponía Bakugo, se alarmó. —¿Te encuentras bien, Bakugo?—

_—¿Ha sido un sueño? —pensó Bakugo, aún algo aturdido. El dolor en el hombro le volvió a la realidad —Joder, es verdad ..., el puto hombro de los cojones.— luego se percató de que podía ver así que se palpó la cara, y se dio cuenta que ya no la tenía tan inflamada. —Se me ha rebajado la hinchazón. Debe ser esa mierda que me está poniendo la perra rubia.—_

—¿Cuánto he dormido?—preguntó Bakugo, con un dolor de cabeza terrible por la fiebre.

—Apenas media hora. —contestó Ino, que siguió con su tratamiento en la cara del rubio.

—Psss. —se quejó Bakugo al sentir el escozor que le provocó. —¡Aparta eso de mi cara, ya estoy bien!—

—¡No estás bien!—le replicó Ino, volviendo a la carga y poniendo la pomada debajo del ojo derecho del rubio.

—¡Ay! ¡Te he dicho que ...!—Bakugo intentó apartar a Ino, pero ésta le miró de manera autoritaria haciéndole callar por la sorpresa de esa actitud.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un bebé llorón!—le replicó Ino. —¡No estás bien!—

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo.

—Además, ya no tienes que preocuparte por esos del sonido. Están atados e inconscientes a ese árbol. —dijo Ino, señalando al árbol de detrás del rubio ceniza. —Shikamaru detuvo al de las vendas y yo dejé inconsciente a la chica. Y tú ... bueno, casi matas al otro tipo.—

—Bakugo ...Ten—dijo Choji de manera tímida dándole un rollo de la tierra.

—¿Eh?—dijo Bakugo, aún procesando la información.—¿Por qué me das esto?—

—Te quería dar las gracias, por salvarme la vida. Yo ..., me moría de curiosidad por ver de lo que estabas hablando y traté de acercarme. Por mi culpa casi nos matan a todos. —explicó Choji. —Es el rollo que les hemos quitado a los del sonido después de atarlos. Sé que no es suficiente después de lo que has tenido que pasar ...—

—No necesito tu puta compasión ni tu puto agradecimiento. Quedároslo vosotros, que falta os hace. —dijo Bakugo de malas maneras, masajeándose la cabeza para calmar el dolor. Parecía que le iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

—...—Choji miró al suelo, avergonzado y triste por la respuesta de Bakugo

—Bakugo, por favor ...—le pidió Ino. —No nos sentimos con fuerzas de continuar si no aceptas esto. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para no sentirnos tan culpables.

—Mmmm... —Bakugo miró primero a Ino, y luego a Choji. Hizo una mueca, pero aceptó. —Está bien, dame esa mierda de rollo.—

Luego Bakugo se levantó para recogerlo, pero casi se cae del mareo que tenía. A punto estuvo de vomitar.

—Joder, si vuelvo a ver a la cara-redonda no volveré a meterme con ella por sus estúpidas náuseas. —susurró Bakugo.

El rostro le chorreaba y estaba más pálido que un vampiro. Por otra parte, la sangre de la cara se le había secado. En definitiva, daba bastante pena verlo.

—¿Cara redonda? ¿Quien es cara-redonda?—preguntó Ino alzando una ceja.

—Nadie. —respondió Bakugo recogiendo el rollo de la mano de Choji. —Ahora me piro. Me muero de ganas de perderos de vista.—

—De eso nada. Tú te quedas aquí. Te he cosido la herida del estómago. Si te mueves, se abrirán los puntos del estómago.—dijo Ino.

Bakugo se miró el cuerpo, estaba con el torso desnudo y abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir que estaba con el torso desnudo. En el estómago, tal y como dijo Ino, tenía puntos de sutura.

—¿Quién me ha desnudado de vosotros, panda de pervertidos?—preguntó Bakugo molesto.

—¡No pienses nada raro!—dijo Ino, ruborizándose. —¡Tu herida necesitaba cerrarse y la camisa estaba por medio! Así que bueno ... ¡Pero eso no es importante! —trató de desviar la conversación.—Lo importante es que debes permanecer aquí. He visto acacias y enebros al sur del bosque. Iré a recogerlos y te ayudarán con la infección del hombro.—

—Así que además de una friqui de las flores eres toda una pervertida. —dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa burlona. Que se ensanchó aún más al ver como Ino se ponía aún más roja.

—¡Ya te he dicho que ...!—Ino trató de defenderse, pero se quedó callada al ver a Bakugo que ponía un rostro serio.

—¿Por qué tantas molestias? Soy vuestro rival... —primero observó a Ino y Choji y luego se centró en Shikamaru. —De estos dos idiotas, (refiriéndose a Ino y Choji) podría entenderlo. Pero tú eres listo. Sabes que lo más inteligente habría sido quitarme el rollo del cielo que les arrebaté a unos pesados de los clones, y haberos quedado con el rollo de la tierra de estos tres capullos del sonido. —explicó Shikamaru.

—Mmmm, vaya lata. A ver como te lo explico ...—dijo Shikamaru. —Es cierto que eso hubiera sido lo más astuto. Pero jamás podría volver a mirarme en el espejo sabiendo que te dejé tirado después de sacrificar tu salud para ayudar a mis compañeros. Además, si vuelvo y les cuento eso a mis padres seguro que me hubieran matado por ello.—

—Mmm.—Bakugo se quedó callado, esas palabras le recordaban a un amigo de un pasado muy remoto. Aunque ese amigo habría dicho la palabra varonil al menos un par de veces. (N/A: ¿sabéis a quién me refiero, no? jeje)

—¡Y yo no soy una idiota!—dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

Bakugo se echó al suelo lentamente y luego se tumbó. Se notaba muy cansado.

—Haced lo que queráis. —dijo Bakugo. —Voy a tumbarme un momento ...—cerró los ojos.

—Choji, tú quédate con él. Shikamaru, te vienes conmigo. —ordenó Ino.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? Yo no sé nada de plantas .—se quejó Shikamaru.

—¿No irás a dejar a una dama sola en el bosque?—fue lo último que oyó Bakugo antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

De nuevo, la fiebre le estaba jugando una mala pasada a Bakugo en su sueño. Sin embargo, lo que parecía una desgracia ya que no podía mantenerse dormido mucho rato, fue una bendición. Ya que al despertarse con sudores fríos, pudo evitar su muerte prematura.

Dosu estaba sobre él con un kunai a punto de clavárselo en el corazón. Bakugo solo tuvo tiempo para poner su mano izquierda entre medias y hacer fuerza para impedir que el kunai siguiera avanzando hacia el vital órgano. Como consecuencia, el kunai atravesó la palma de Bakugo.

—¡Argggg! —se quejó Bakugo, haciendo fuerza para alejar el kunai de su corazón. —¿Tú no estabas atado, jodida momia? ¿Y qué has hecho con el gordo?—La cara la tenía totalmente roja debido al esfuerzo

—Se ha internado al bosque encontrar algo de comida. Ha sido lamentable cuando he oído cuando le rugían las tripas. —dijo Dosu, empujando hacia abajo el kunai con ambas manos. . —Estuve tentado de llevarme a mis compañeros e irme de aquí. Pero esta oportunidad no se me presentará otra vez. Eres el obstáculo más grande que se interpone para matar a Sasuke y debo eliminarte, aquí y ahora. Maldice a esos idiotas que has salvado desde el otro mundo por ser tan malos haciendo nudos ... —

El kunai iba subiendo y bajando sin clara predicción de que bando ganaría. Parecía una especie de pulso.

—¡Debiste aprovechar para escapar, subnormal! ¡Haré que te arrepientas de esto!—dijo Bakugo, a pesar de su peliaguda situación.

—Deja de luchar, Bakugo. —dijo Dosu, viendo que perdía terreno. —Te estoy haciendo un favor. Tu muerte será rápida. En cambio si hubiera escapado, seguirías sufriendo para morir eventualmente. Te mentí cuando te dije que Kin te podría haber ayudado. Estás acabado, Bakugo.—

Dosu cambió de estrategia al darse cuenta que a cada segundo que pasaba, más lejos estaba el kunai del corazón de Bakugo. Así que quitó una mano de la empuñadura del kunai, y la usó en su lugar para oprimir la herida del brazo derecho.

—¡AAAAAHHHHHH!—gritó Bakugo, perdiendo gran parte de sus fuerzas.

El cambio de estrategia fue todo un acierto para Dosu. El kunai bajaba hasta rozar la piel del torso desnudo del rubio.

—Quiero que sepas que esto no es nada personal, Bakugo. Solo soy un soldado con una misión que ha de cumplir. Has luchado bien, te prometo que solo haré que Sasuke te acompañe a la tumba. A la rubia, a la pelirrosa, al gordito y al resto los dejaré con vida.—dijo Dosu, con la punta del kunai ya clavada en el torso del rubio ceniza.

Fue en ese preciso momento que Bakugo se dio por vencido, no había nada que pudiera hacer. A decir verdad, se sentía aliviado. Muerto ya no volvería a sentir dolor.

—¡NIKUDAN SENSHA!(bola de cañón humana—gritó Choji que había vuelto de su viaje para encontrar comida.

El genin del equipo 10 se transformó en una gigantesca bola que iba a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban Bakugo y Dosu.

—Mierda ...—maldijo Dosu que fue golpeado bruscamente por el jutsu de Choji, haciendo que se estampara contra el tronco de un árbol.

_—¿Cuántas veces he estado entre ayer y hoy al borde de la muerte?—pensó Bakugo, quitándose con dolor el kunai que tenía incrustado en la palma de la mano. —No sé si tengo muy buena suerte o muy mala suerte. —_

Choji deshizo la técnica y señaló con el dedo a Dosu que le costaba levantarse.

—¡Y QUÉ SEPAS QUE NO ESTOY GORDITO, SOLO ESTOY UN POCO RELLENITO!—gritó Choji enfadado.

_—Mentira.—pensaron a la vez tanto Dosu como Bakugo._

—En fin, quería acabar con tu vida rápidamente, ahora morirás agonizando de dolor por culpa de ese gordito...—dijo Dosu, yéndose al árbol donde se encontraban atados e inconsciente Zaku y Kin y los liberó de allí.

—¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ESTOY GORDITO! ¡NIKUDAN SENSHA! —Choji volvió a rodar como una pelota gigante pero esta vez Dosu lo esquivó sin problemas llevándose consigo a Zaku y Kin. Choji se quedó incrustado en el árbol.

—Eres más idiota de lo que pensé si piensas que ese ataque tan directo puede alcanzarme. Antes tuviste suerte porque estaba desprevenido. Nos veremos de nuevo en el siguiente examen, Bakugo. —dijo Dosu, despidiéndose del rubio ceniza y alejándose del lugar.

_—De eso nada, voy a hacer que me diga todo lo que sabe de los experimentos de Orochimaru y deternerle ahora mismo. —pensó Bakugo, concentrándose en la dirección en donde había escapado Dosu. —Estoy muy malherido, pero esa momia bastarda está llevando consigo dos cuerpos. Lo debería atrapar sin muchos problemas aún cuando no pueda usar mis explosiones para desplazarme más rápido.—_

Bakugo, antes de ir a por Dosu, vio como Choji deshacía su técnica y se liberaba de estar incrustado en el tronco del árbol.

—Pero antes tengo que ocuparme de una cosa.—pensó Bakugo.

—Qué mareo más tonto he cogido ...—susurró Choji.

—Ey tú, rellenito. —dijo Bakugo con sarcasmo.

Acto seguido le lanzó los rollos del cielo y de la tierra que había conseguido el rubio ceniza. El del cielo tras la pelea con el trío de la niebla, Kagari, Mubi y Oboro; y el de la tierra después de que el equipo 10 se lo arrebatara al trío del sonido y se lo diera a Bakugo como agradecimiento. Choji los cogió al vuelo, pero le miraba sin comprender.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Bakugo?—preguntó Choji.

—Sakura, Sasuke y el cejotas deberían estar cerca de la puerta número 12. Si no están allí, eso significa que Sasuke ha empeorado y la frentona lo ha llevado al hospital. —explicó Bakugo. —Quiero que les des esos rollo a mis compañeros, y si no están allí que os lo quedéis vosotros.

—Pero ...—objetó Choji, pero Bakugo le interrumpió

—La pervertida de la examinadora dijo que necesitamos estar en la torre los tres miembros del equipo para pasar. Así que si no están donde te he dicho, esos rollos no me sirven para una mierda. Si Sasuke sigue allí, dile a la friki de las flores que le ayude con sus conocimientos medicinales de las plantas. —dijo Bakugo, empezando a correr en la dirección en la que había ido Dosu, pero se detuvo al recordar una cosa. —Aaa, casi se me olvida. Llévate ese trasto de mierda. —señaló a su gran espada que estaba tirada en la tierra. —Es un peso que no puedo llevar si quiero atrapar a la momia bastarda.—

—¿Vas a ir en su búsqueda? No creo que sea buena idea, estás muy malherido ...—razonó Choji.

—Debo ocuparme de él y de su grupo antes de que vuelva a por Sasuke o alguno de vosotros. Además ...—dijo Bakugo, con cara seria sin desvelarle el otro motivo por el que debía ir a por Dosu. —Es igual. Os veré en la puerta número 12. —

Bakugo volvió a emprender la marcha dejando a Choji ahí con sus rollos y su Kubikiribōchō.

Mientras perseguía a Dosu, Bakugo se dio cuenta que el dolor no solo no había decrecido, si no que se había acentuado.

_—Al final, va a tener razón la momia bastarda al decir que me estaba haciendo un favor cuando estaba a punto de matarme. —pensó Bakugo, intentado concentrarse en su objetivo en lugar del dolor. —El dolor es solo mental ...No hay dolor.. —no funcionó la psicología para calmar el dolor— No hay dolor... —seguía sin funcionar. —NO HAY DOLOR ... —se mordió el labio. —¡JODER COMO ME DUELE EL PUTO HOMBRO DE LOS COJONES, ME CAGO EN TODO LO CAGABLE!—_


	52. EL SELLO MALDITO

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Una vez que Bakugo se marchó en búsqueda de Dosu, Choji guardó los rollos de la tierra y del cielo que le lanzó Bakugo en el portakunais.

Luego fue a por la Kubikiribōchō de Bakugo que yacía en el barro. Al intentar levantarla se dio cuenta que apenas podía alzarla.

—¡Esto pesa una tonelada!—se quejó Choji, dejándola nuevamente en el suelo. —¿Cómo puede llevarla Bakugo a todas partes? No es humano ... Tampoco es muy normal que vaya a por esos tipos en esas condiciones. Él y yo estamos en ligas completamente diferentes ...—meditó Choji esperando a que sus compañeros regresaran.

Un par de minutos después, aparecieron Ino y Shikamaru. Habían vuelto de su expedición con éxito, ya que habían conseguido las acacias y enebros para ayudar a tratar la infección de Bakugo. Ino traía una sonrisa en la cara que se esfumó cuando no vio a Bakugo por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está Bakugo, Choji?—preguntó Ino, girando su cabeza en todas direcciones.

—Lo que más me preocupa es que no veo a los del sonido por ningún lado. —dijo Shikamaru, poniéndose en alerta ante un eventual ataque.

—Bakugo ha ido a por ellos. —resumió Choji en una frase lo que había sucedido.

—¿NANIIIII? (qué)—gritó Ino.

—Cuéntanos todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que nos fuimos para entender la situación, Choji. —pidió Shikamaru.

—Bueno ...unos minutos después de que os marcharais, me entró muchísima hambre de repente. Así que me fui a buscar algo para comer ...—empezó a explicar Choji.

—¿DEJASTE A BAKUGO MALHERIDO SOLO?—gritó Ino, indignada.

—¡Me moría de hambre!—se defendió Choji.

—¡Eso no es excusa, Choji! —le atacó Ino

—No seas latosa y déjale terminar, Ino. —dijo Shikamaru.

—Pues una vez que encontré unas bayas que me comí, volví. Y cuando regresé, vi como el tipo de las vendas estaba encima de Bakugo apunto de apuñalarle el corazón. —

—No... —Ino se tapó la boca con sus manos como signo de preocupación.

—Conseguí apartarle con mi Nikudan Sensha. Después se llevó a sus compañeros y Bakugo los siguió.—terminó de explicar Choji.

—¿Y no lo detuviste? ¡Sabes que está herido!—le recriminó Ino.

—¡Lo hice! —se volvió a defender Choji. —Pero me dijo que debía detenerlos antes de que fueran a por Sasuke o a alguno de nosotros.—

—Es el mayor baka (idiota) del mundo. —susurró Ino al borde de las lágrimas. —No sé como lo hace Sakura para no perder la paciencia ante ese tremendo baka. Solo le he pedido una cosa ... que se quedara aquí ... —tragó saliva con dificultad, estaba muy preocupada por la salud del rubio ceniza

—Pero Choji, ¿por qué se ha dejado su espada aquí?—preguntó Shikamaru señalando la espada.

—Aaa es verdad. Me ha pedido que le lleve esa espada a la puerta número 12. —dijo Choji. Ino salió de su pequeño trance ante lo que dijo Choji

—¿Puerta número 12? ¿Es ahí donde quiere que vayamos? ¿Por qué?—preguntó Ino

—Es ahí donde mandó a Sakura que fuera con Sasuke y Lee. —luego sacó los rollos del portakunais. —Me ha pedido también que se los de a Sakura o a Sasuke los rollos y si no están allí que nos los quedemos nosotros.—

—¿Qué nos los quedemos nosotros?—dijo Ino

—Bakugo me ha dicho que es posible que Sakura haya ido al hospital de Konoha con ellos, así que en ese caso los rollos no le son de ayuda. Así que quiere que en ese caso nos los quedemos nosotros. —explicó Choji. —Y si están allí, quiere que ayudes a Sasuke con lo que sabes de plantas. Cuando atrape a los del sonido, se reunirá con nosotros en la puerta número 12.

—De acuerdo, vamos rumbo a la puerta número 12. Si el baka de Bakugo no es capaz de quedarse quieto un minuto, ayudaré a Sasuke que al menos es más sensato. —dijo Ino. —¡En marcha!—

—Shikamaru, ayúdame con la espada. Que pesa mucho.—pidió Choji.

—Vaya lata. —dijo Shikamaru con un suspiro de resignación.

Shikamaru y Choji cargaban entre los dos la Kubikiribōchō mientras Ino lideraba la comitiva.

—¡Venga, más rápido! ¡Sois unos lentorros!—se quejó Ino, mirando hacia atrás.

—Si nos ayudaras a cargar con esto iríamos más rápido, Ino. —dijo Shikamaru, refiriéndose a la espada de Bakugo.

—Una dama no está hecha para esas tareas. ¡Si digo que debemos ir más rápido, es que debemos ir más rápido! ¡Sasuke-kun necesita mi ayuda! —exclamó Ino.

—Vaya ...—Shikamaru estaba por decir su característica frase cuando fue interrumpido por Ino.

—¡Y ni se te ocurra volver a decir tu ridícula frase!—le amenazó Ino.

—Hoy estás más susceptible de lo habitual, Ino. —comentó Choji.

—Es ese estúpido de Bakugo, que me pone negra con sus insensateces. —dijo Ino.

—Seguro que está bien. Ese tipo no es humano. Os lo digo yo. —dijo Choji.

_—Por favor, no hagas ninguna otra estupidez Bakugo... Ven cuanto antes y deja a esos tipos del sonido tranquilos.. —pensó Ino, con preocupación._

El grupo 10 no añadió nada más al tema y siguieron en silencio su camino. Cerca de media hora después, estaban en la localización designada. Ahí estaban Sakura, Sasuke, Lee y otros tres ninjas de la aldea oculta de la lluvia que no conocían. Sasuke y Lee seguían inconscientes y Sakura se mantenía de pie a duras penas luchando contra los gennins de la lluvia.

—¡Se acabó el ser unos cobardes!. ¡Esta vez vamos a ayudar a Sakura!—dijo decidida Ino.

—Entendido —dijo Shikamaru, soltando la espada, y por tanto dejando todo el peso de ella en Choji.

—¡Ey, avisa si vas a hacer eso!. ¡Que esta cosa pesa un montón! ¿Y qué hago yo con esto?—preguntó Choji.

—Tírala, luego la recogeremos. —dijo Shikamaru.

Choji hizo lo que dijo Shikamaru y tiró la espada a la tierra. Después, el equipo 10, se puso delante de la herida Sakura para enfrentarse al trío de la lluvia. Éstos miraron al equipo 10 sorprendidos .

—Ino ...¿qué hacéis aquí?—preguntó Sakura, limpiándose la sangre que le salía de su labio roto.

—¿A ti que te parece? ¡Ayudar a Sasuke-kun! Déjanos a estos tipejos a nosotros. —dijo Ino

—Vale ...—afirmó Sakura, puesto que ya no le quedaban apenas fuerzas para seguir luchando.

—Maldición ...—dijo la única kunoichi del trío de la lluvia. —Antes esto parecía fácil, pero ahora que se han unido estos tres ya no me lo parece tanto, Hotori ...—le dijo al que parecía el líder de los tres.

—No importa, estos niños no parecen ser fuertes. —dijo Hotori. —Además, son de Konoha. Que es una villa de segunda.—

—Quizás ellos no sean fuertes, pero nosotros sí que lo somos. —dijo una voz autoritaria desde lo alto de un árbol.—Y si nuestra villa te parece de segunda, entonces la vuestra será de tercera.—

Tanto Sakura, como el equipo 10 y el trío de la lluvia voltearon la cabeza para ver quien era el que había dicho eso. Se trataba de Neji Hyuga que estaba acompañado de Tenten en lo alto de un árbol.

—Veamos si alguno de vosotros está preparado para una lucha de verdad. —siguió diciendo Neji.

—Esto no me gusta ... —comentó un chico calvo de la aldea de la lluvia. —Cada vez llegan más genins de Konoha. Creo que lo mejor sería huir, Hotori. —

—Ni pensarlo. Ya nos han quitado el rollo antes, no tenemos nada que perder. —dijo Hotori. —No quiero volver a nuestra villa pareciendo un cobarde.—

—Ese es el equipo de Lee ...—comentó Sakura, con las rodillas en el suelo debido a sus heridas. —¿Cuándo han llegado aquí?—

—¡LEE!—gritó Tenten, preocupada.

—Os la habéis cargado. No debisteis dañar a nuestro compañero. —dijo Neji, enfurecido.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —cuestionó Hotori. —Esos chicos ya estaban inconscientes cuando nosotros llegamos, a la única con la que hemos peleado es con la pelirrosa, que no nos quiere dar su rollo.—

—¡Te he dicho miles de ves que no tenemos ningún rollo!—replicó Sakura, perdiendo la paciencia.

—No me importa si dices la verdad o no —comentó Neji, mirando al líder de la lluvia. —De todas formas, haré que paguéis el haber insultado a Konoha. —¡BYAKUGAN! —al aplicar la técnica se dio cuenta que a Sasuke le pasaba algo. —¿Eh?—

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Neji?—preguntó Tenten.

_—Ese chakra.—pensó Neji_

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día encima de la rama de ese árbol? ¿O vas a bajar aquí y vas a hacer algo?—preguntó Hotori con ironía.

—La verdad, creo que voy a dejárselo a Sasuke. Quiero ver cuan fuerte es el superviviente del clan Uchiha. —comentó Neji.

Todos los presentes se extrañaron ante las palabras de Neji, pero luego vieron el por qué dijo eso, ya que vieron estupefactos como Sasuke estaba de pie.

—¡SASUKE! ¡ESTÁS DESPIERTO!—gritó Sakura con alegría. Pero la alegría le duró poco, al sentir que de su cuerpo salía un chakra siniestro de color morado. Además, en su piel habían extrañas marcas negras que adornaban parte de su rostro como si fueran tatuajes.—¿Eh?


	53. ESPERA INTERMINABLE

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—¡SASUKE! ¡ESTÁS DESPIERTO!—gritó Sakura con alegría. Pero la alegría le duró poco, al sentir que de su cuerpo salía un chakra siniestro de color morado. Además, en su piel habían extrañas marcas negras que adornaban parte de su rostro como si fueran tatuajes.—¿Eh?

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten y los dos compañeros del líder de la lluvia estaban aterrorizados ante el nuevo Sasuke. Los únicos que no le tenían miedo eran Neji y Hotori.

—Sakura ...—dijo Sasuke con voz grave y siniestra. —¿Quién te ha hecho eso? ¿Quién ha sido?—

—Sasuke, ¿qué te ha pasado?—preguntó Sakura, preocupada y desde el suelo.

—No te preocupes. Esto que sientes es el chakra que fluye a través de mí. —contestó Sasuke. Luego apretó el puño con fuerza. —De hecho, nunca me he sentido mejor. Él me dio este regalo y me hizo comprender lo que soy. Soy un vengador. Para seguir mi camino, debo tener poder a cualquier precio. Aunque eso signifique ser consumido por el diablo—

_—Su chakra es completamente diferente. Es más intenso, más oscuro. ¿Será ese realmente Sasuke?—pensó Ino, sin poder creérselo._

—Sasuke ...—dijo Sakura, aún asustada.

—Ahora dime. ¿Quién de estos te ha hecho esto?—preguntó Sasuke mirando con odio a Hotori y a sus dos compañeros.

—Je. Estaba hecha un asco cuando la encontramos, pero tengo que reconocer que he participado para que su estado empeorase. —dijo Hotori sacando su kunai.

—¡No le cabrees, Hotori!—suplicó su compañero calvo.

—¿Es qué acaso le tienes miedo?—preguntó Hotori con burla. —Miedo es el que sentirás si volvemos a la villa y no conseguimos pasar este examen. Nuestro líder, Hanzo la Salamandra, no perdonará nuestro fracaso. Este crío que acaba de despertar no será un problema.—

—Pero ese chakra ...—dijo la chica de la lluvia con dudas.

—¡Cobardes! ¡Ya me ocupo yo de todo! —exclamó con furia Hotori. —¡Ven a ...!—

Hotori no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sasuke desapareció de su vista y se colocó detrás del genin de la lluvia. Su pie izquierdo hacía fuerza contra su espalda mientras le sujetaba ambos brazos. Para terror de todos, sobretodo de Sakura, Sasuke con una sonrisa perversa presionó con más fuerza su agarre hasta que le rompió el brazo izquierdo al pobre Hotori.

—¡AAAAAHHHH!—gritó Hotori con lágrimas en los ojos.

A Sakura le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Orochimaru: _Lo deseas, Sasuke. Deseas poder, ¿no?_

—¿Vosotros también habéis hecho algo a Sakura?—preguntó Sasuke al calvo y a la chica, girándose y mostrando aún esa sonrisa perversa. —Espero que lo pongáis más interesante que vuestro amigo.

Los compañeros de Hotori estaban petrificados viendo como Sasuke avanzaba en su dirección caminando lentamente.

_—No es él. No puede ser. No es él ... No es Sasuke.—pensó Sakura formándose lágrimas en sus ojos._

—¡NOOOOOO! —gritó Sakura incorporándose y corriendo hacia Sasuke hasta abrazarlo por la espalda. —¡NO LO HAGAS!—

Después de unos instantes, a Sasuke se le empezaron a borrar las marcas del rostro. Luego cayó al suelo con Sakura.

—Sasuke ...—dijo Sakura, apoyando su brazo en la espalda de Sasuke para que no cayera de bruces.

El superviviente del clan Uchiha respiraba con dificultad. El equipo 10 y los genin de la lluvia, suspiraron de alivio al ver que Sasuke ya no emitía ese extraño chakra.

—Por favor, déjanos marchar de aquí. —imploró el genin calvo, arrodillándose. —Te juro que no volveremos a molestarte a ti o a tus compañeros. Nos rendiremos. Ya nos han quitado el rollo unos tipos de Konoha que tenían gafas, de no ser así te lo daríamos. Por favor, solo quiero volver a casa.—

Sasuke le miraba extrañado sin comprender porque le temía tanto.

—Recoged a vuestro líder y largaos de aquí.—ordenó Neji, viendo que Sasuke no reaccionaba.

—Sí ...Gracias. Muchas gracias. —replicó el genin de la lluvia calvo.

Entre él y la kunoichi recogieron a Hotori, que estaba inconsciente debido al shock que sintió por la rotura del brazo, y se marcharon de allí.

—Ino, Sasuke parece estar bien. Ve a ver a Lee, mientras tanto, Choji y yo iremos a la espada de Bakugo. —dijo Shikamaru a su compañera,.

—Vale. —contestó Ino corriendo hasta la posición del genin de las cejas pobladas.

_—Ese chakra no era normal. No tenía ni idea de que el clan Uchiha fuera tan poderoso. —pensó Neji con los brazos cruzados. —Es un rival más fuerte de lo que podía haber imaginado.—_

_—¿Qué es lo que soy?—pensó Sasuke, empezando a recordar la batalla contra Hotori._

_—Sasuke ...—pensó Sakura, mirando a su compañero con preocupación._

Ino ayudó a incorporar a Lee, pero se detuvo al ver que estaba enfrente suya Tenten.

—Yo cuidaré de él ahora. —dijo Tenten.

—De acuerdo ...—contestó Ino, dándole al inconsciente Lee.

La inconsciencia de Lee no duró más tiempo ya que Tenten le zarandeaba con violencia.

—¡VENGA LEE! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!—gritó Tenten, mientras seguía zarandeándole.

—¿Eh?—dijo Lee, somnoliento. —Tenten, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—

—Yo soy la que debería hacer las preguntas. —le regañó Tenten. —¿Qué haces tan magullado?—

—Bueno, Sakura estaba en problemas y yo tenía que hacer algo, ¿no? —contestó Lee.

—Basta de charlas. —dijo Neji, bajándose del árbol. —Debemos irnos de aquí, aún no hemos conseguido el rollo que nos falta y me sentiría mal quitándoselo a estos después de que hayan ayudado a mi compañero. Así que en marcha—ordenó.

—Antes de que os vayáis ...—dijo Sakura, acercándose a Lee. —Lee... Gracias. Porque ...gracias a ti he sabido defenderme yo misma. Y me he vuelto un poco más fuerte. —añadió con una Sakura.

Lee se emocionó con las palabras de Sakura y se puso a llorar.

—Gracias, Sakura...—dijo Lee limpiándose las lágrimas. —Pero veo que mis esfuerzos no han sido los suficientes. Sakura ... El loto de Konoha florece dos veces. Cuando volvamos a vernos, me habré hecho un ninja más fuerte. Te lo prometo.—

Sakura volvió a sonreirle.

—¡Vámonos de una vez!—exclamó Neji empezando a perder la paciencia.

Los tres genins del equipo de Gai se marcharon en búsqueda del otro rollo que les faltaba. Pero cuando llevaban media hora de camino, Lee se dio cuenta que se le había olvidado preguntar algo.

—¡Jolín! Con las prisas, se me ha olvidado preguntarle a Sakura por Bakugo. No lo he visto por ninguna parte. —reflexionó Lee. (N/A: recordad que cuando Bakugo hace su aparición Lee ya está incosnciente, así que no le ha visto en ningún momento de este examen del bosque de la muerte)

—Olvídate de él. Es un perdedor, no me extrañaría que hubiera huido de aquí. —dijo Neji con desprecio.

—¡Bakugo no abandonaría el examen ni a sus compañeros!—contestó Lee, molesto.

—Espero que tengas razón, Lee. Sería una lástima que no pudiera darle su merecido a ese maleducado arrogante. —dijo Neji.

—¡Bakugo no es un ...! —Lee lo pensó dos veces. —Bueno, tal vez sí que lo sea. Pero eso es porque la flor de la juventud está presente en él—

De vuelta con Sasuke, Sakura y el equipo 10 y justo cuando se habían marchado el equipo de Gai, Choji y Shikamaru se habían ido un momento a por la Kubikiribōchō de Bakugo. Sasuke miraba al cielo pensativo. Y Sakura e Ino conversaban mientras la rubia arreglaba el pelo a la pelirrosa.

—Serás bruja aprovechada. ¡Aprovecharte y abrazarte así a él, macrofrente! —susurró con envidia Ino.

—¿No has oído nunca que ''en el amor y en la guerra todo vale'', cerdita Ino?—

Sasuke fue el primero en ver como Choji y Shikamaru cargaban la Kubikiribōchō, a duras penas, hacia su posición.

—¿EH?—dijo perplejo Sasuke. —Esa espada ... ¡es la de Bakugo!—

Sakura dejó la discusión con Ino al escuchar el nombre de su otro compañero.

—¡Es cierto! —confirmó Sakura. —¿Qué hacen Choji y Shikamaru con la espada de Bakugo?—le preguntó a Ino.

—Os contaré todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que te separaste de Bakugo. —dijo Ino, poniéndose seria.

Ino contó todo lo que ocurrió. La pelea de Bakugo con el trío del sonido. La puñalada en el estómago de Zaku por tratar de salvarles la vida a ella y a Choji. La tortura que le infringieron para saber el paradero de Sasuke. La aparición de Shikamaru. La búsqueda de plantas medicinales para su fea herida del hombro y el casi asesinato de Dosu frenado por la intervención de Choji. Y por último, lo que le dijo a Choji de que esperaran en la puerta 12 hasta que él regresara.

Por cada nueva anécdota que contaba Ino, más preocupada y más cabreada se sentía la pelirrosa.

—¡Es un baka (idiota)! ¡El mayor baka del mundo ninja! ¡Cuando lo vea le voy a dar un puñetazo! ¡Sólo a Bakago se le ocurriría ir a por esos tipos con esas heridas! ¡Baka, baka, baka!—exclamó Sakura, apretando el puño.

—¡Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, macrofrente! ¡A partir de ahora yo también le llamaré Bakago! ¡Es un super baka!—dijo Ino

Sasuke, Choji y Shikamaru tenían una gota en la nuca por la actitud de sus compañeros.

—Aaaa, se me olvidaba. —dijo Choji, cogiendo algo de su portakunais. —Bakugo me pidió que si seguíais aquí, que os los diera. —le entregó los dos rollos a Saskue.

—Un momento, eso significa que además del rollo del trío del sonido ha conseguido otro rollo de otro equipo. —reflexionó Sasuke, impresionado por las hazañas del rubio ceniza.

—¡Por más motivo para no que no hiciera tremenda estupidez!—exclamó Sakura, cada vez más preocupada y menos enfadada. —Bakugo ...

—Volverá. —dijo Ino con fe ciega. —Estoy segura que volverá y podremos cantarle las cuarenta. —

—Ino ...—susurró Sakura.

—Volverá ...—dijo Ino, apretando las plantas medicinales que había recogido.

—No tenemos ni idea de dónde puede estar. Así que ahora solo podemos esperar. —comentó Shikamaru.

Los cinco se quedaron allí esperando. Ino era la única que estaba haciendo algo productivo. Estaba triturando las acacias y enebros para hacer una pasta y poder aplicarla en la herida de Bakugo.

—¿Servirá?—preguntó Sakura, que se sentó junto a ella.

—No del al menos detendrá la infección lo suficiente para que pueda ir luego al hospital. —contestó Ino.

Shikamaru estaba distraído observando las nubes. Eso le ayudaba a no pensar en el destino previsiblemente trágico de Bakugo. No quería sentirse culpable por no haber actuado antes. Unos minutos más tarde, el del clan Nara observó un humo negro que sobresalía en el horizonte.

—¡Chicos! ¡Mirad!—exclamó Shikamaru.

—Ese humo ... puede ser consecuencia de las explosiones de Bakugo. Para indicarnos donde está —comentó Sasuke. —Pero está muy lejos de aquí. Bakugo no es de los que tiene un mal sentido de la orientación.—

—Puede que no sea él ...—dijo Sakura, sin saber realmente.

—O puede que sea él y esté en problemas. —dijo Ino al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—¡SILENCIO!—chilló Choji, que estaba muy concentrado en oír algo.

Los otros cuatro se quedaron perplejos ante el grito de CHoji, ya que era un tipo muy calmado. Obedecieron sin rechistar y gracias a eso pudieron escuchar, aunque con dificultad debido a la gran distancia que les separaba, el sonido de una explosión.

—¡BAKUGO!—gritaron los cinco.

—¡En marcha!—ordenó Sasuke encabezando la comitiva en búsqueda de su compañero.

Los cinco fueron lo más rápido posible, alternando turnos para llevar la espada de Bakugo, en dirección a la explosión que escucharon.


	54. PERSECUCIÓN

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Nos situamos con Bakugo y Choji, antes de que separaran sus caminos

—Llévate ese trasto de mierda. —señaló Bakugo a su gran espada que estaba tirada en la tierra. —Es un peso que no puedo llevar si quiero atrapar a la momia bastarda.—

—¿Vas a ir en su búsqueda? No creo que sea buena idea, estás muy malherido ...—razonó Choji.

—Debo ocuparme de él y de su grupo antes de que vuelva a por Sasuke o alguno de vosotros. Además ...—dijo Bakugo, con cara seria sin desvelarle el otro motivo por el que debía ir a por Dosu. —Es igual. Os veré en la puerta número 12. —

Bakugo emprendió la marcha dejando a Choji ahí con sus rollos y su Kubikiribōchō. Mientras perseguía a Dosu, Bakugo se dio cuenta que el dolor de su hombro no solo no había decrecido, si no que se había acentuado.

_—Al final, va a tener razón la momia bastarda al decir que me estaba haciendo un favor cuando estaba a punto de matarme. —pensó Bakugo, intentado concentrarse en su objetivo en lugar del dolor. —El dolor es solo mental ...No hay dolor.. —no funcionó la psicología para calmar el dolor— No hay dolor... —seguía sin funcionar. —NO HAY DOLOR ... —se mordió el labio. —¡JODER COMO ME DUELE EL PUTO HOMBRO DE LOS COJONES, ME CAGO EN TODO LO CAGABLE!—_

Dosu le sacaba más de un minuto de ventaja. Pero, por suerte para los fines del rubio ceniza, por cada cinco metros de persecución, Bakugo recortaba uno a Dosu. Y esto se debía a que aunque Bakugo estaba echo una mierda, Dosu cargaba con los cuerpos inconscientes de Zaku y Kin. Además, estaba el hecho de que el no tener que cargar con Kubikiribōchō le hacía mucho más ágil.

_—Pronto alcanzaré a ese puta momia bastarda. —pensó Bakugo, con una sonrisa enfermiza._

100 minutos después del inicio de la persecución, Bakugo ya era capaz de ver a Dosu en el horizonte.

_—Al fin. —pensó Bakugo, con alivio al ver que ya no quedaba mucho para alcanzarle._

—¡MOMIA BASTARDAAAA! —gritó Bakugo con todas sus fuerzas. Dosu se giró un instante y frunció el ceño, cabreado.

—¡Muérete de una vez! —sin dejar de moverse, Dosu lanzó unos kunais explosivos a Bakugo. El rubio ceniza ni siquiera los esquivó y atravesó el fuego fruto de la explosión.

—¡PÁRATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ SI NO QUIERES QUE TE EXPLOTE TU CARETO!—gritó Bakugo, rabioso por las miniquemaduras que le ocasionó el abrirse paso por el fuego.

Dosu le ignoró y siguió su huida, esperando que el herido rubio ceniza se cansara antes que él. Estaba claro que no conocía bien la fuerza voluntad de Bakugo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dosu estaba empezando a cansarse de llevar de correr y llevar a cuestas a sus compañeros. Así que se detuvo de golpe en la rama de un árbol. Luego, bajó los cuerpos inconscientes de Zaku y Kin y le echó una mirada a Bakugo que se encontraba entre el odio y el asombro.

—No sabes cuando rendirte, ¿verdad?—dijo Dosu mostrando su brazo artificial con agujeros y observando por si había alguien más allí

—Mmmm. —Bakugo se masajeó el hombro buscando un pequeño alivio mientras pensaba un plan de acción.

—Ja. —rió con malicia Dosu.—Y encima no traes refuerzo. Aunque no pueda dañarte tu oído interno, estás en un estado tan lamentable que acabaré contigo en un segundo. —

—Me has quitado las palabras de la boca, momia. —dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa eufórica por la inminente batalla. Pero esa sonrisa se le borró de la cara al ver la cabeza una serpiente de tamaño colosal (incluso más grande de la que mató cuando se separó de Sasuke y Sakura) que reptaba detrás del árbol donde se posaban el trío del sonido.—¡Ey! Yo que tu me daría la vuelta.—le advirtió señalando a la enorme bestia con el dedo.

—Claro, ahora me giro para que me ataques por la espalda.—dijo Dosu con ironía.—¿Te crees que nací ayer, mocoso? ¿Piensas que soy tan estúpido como para caer en una trampa tan obvia?—

Bakugo se quedó un instante petrificado porque no esperaba que no le creyera, pero luego volvió en sí con la cara roja por la ira.

—¡SUBNORMAL! ¡HAZME CASO DE UNA PUTA VEZ SI NO QUIERES QUE UNA BESTIA OS DEVORE A TI Y A LOS IMBÉCILES DE TUS COMPAÑEROS!—gritó Bakugo, perdiendo la paciencia y saltando hacia delante con la intención de salvar a sus enemigos. Pero lo iba a tener muy difícil porque se encontraba muy lejos

De nuevo, Dosu no le creyó y se preparó para lo que creía que iba a ser el ataque del rubio. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y reparó en un siseo que provenía de su espalda. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que Bakugo decía la verdad, pero lo descubrió demasiado tarde. Solo pudo girarse y abrir los ojos como platos sin poder impedir que la gran bestia engullera al trío del sonido y la rama que los sostenía.

—Mierdaaa.—masculló Bakugo.

Él seguía acercándose a la posición donde hasta hace un momento estaban los del sonido, pero no sabía como iba a salvarlos ahora teniendo en cuenta que no tenía su gran espada para abrir a la serpiente en canal. El apetito voraz de la bestia le resolvió su conflicto,ya que abrió de nuevo la boca para comerse al rubio ceniza y çeste y pudo vislumbrar que aún tenía a los ninjas en la garganta sin haber bajado del todo al estómago.

Bakugo se metió de lleno dentro de la boca del reptil y cogió el pie de uno de los ninjas. Antes de que la serpiente pudiera cerrar la boca, Bakugo tiró con fuerza de ese pie y sacó el cuerpo al exterior.

La serpiente cerró la boca con Bakugo y dos genins del sonido aún en el interior. El rubio ceniza se metió aún más profundo para sacar a los otros dos. Al tratar de realizar esa hazaña tuvo una imagen que nunca jamás podría olvidar. Las caras de Zaku y Kin casi cadavéricas con menos de un 10% de piel y músculos del que debían tener. El ácido del interior del reptil los había desfigurado.

Bakugo contuvo las ganas vomitar y comprendió al instante que ya no había nada que hacer por ellos. Inmediatamente después, lanzó una explosión saliendo del interior de la bestia gracias al retroceso que provocó ese estallido. Esa salida poco ortodoxa, hizo que su brazo sano (el izquierdo) sufriera un extenso corte provocado por uno de los colmillos del reptil.

La enorme serpiente gimió de dolor y enfrentó con la mirada a la molestia que se lo había causado. Bakugo no se amilanó, y la miró con fiereza. El reptil a pesar de su gran tamaño, se lo pensó mejor y se marchó de allí con los cadáveres de Kin y Zaku disolviéndose en su interior.

—Uffff. —Bakugo suspiró aliviado, no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentar a esa bestia.

Luego se centró en Dosu que estaba despierto tumbado en la tierra. Parecía entero salvo por el pequeño detalle que le faltaba medio estómago y estaba a punto de morir desangrado.


	55. SECRETOS

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Antes de que la serpiente huyera, con los cadáveres de Kin y Zaku en su interior, había devorado parte del estómago de Dosu y rasgó el brazo izquierdo de Bakugo con su colmillo.

Bakugo, que suspiraba aliviado de no enfrentarse a la bestia, se centró en Dosu que estaba despierto tumbado en la tierra. Parecía entero salvo por el pequeño detalle que le faltaba medio estómago y estaba a punto de morir desangrado.

—Joder... —maldijo Bakugo. —Momia, quédate quieto mientras intento detener la hemorragia. —ordenó acercándose y posando sus manos en el ensangrentado costado del genin del sonido.

—¡Apártate! —empujó de malos modos Dosu al rubio ceniza.

—¡No seas imbécil! ¡Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero tengo que hacer esta mierda para que no mueras!—dijo Bakugo.

—¡Preocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame en paz! —siguió en sus trece Dosu.

Bakugo le miró un instante y resopló con fuerza.

—¡Bah! Es tu jodida vida, si quieres morir en un lugar tan lamentable, allá tú. Debí imaginar que eres un perdedor que se rinde ante cualquier adversidad—dijo Bakugo, esperando que la psicología inversa funcionara y aceptara su ayuda.

—No me estoy rindiendo. Solo aceptando la realidad. —respondió Dosu mirando al cielo, tendido en el césped del bosque maldito.—Voy a morir aquí, cuanto antes lo acepte mejor.—

Viendo que era inútil hacerle cambiar de opinión, se fue a unos metros de Dosu y empezó a cavar un hoyo con sus manos.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó Dosu, que seguía con la mirada puesta en el cielo, pero su oído seguía igual de fino que siempre.

—Pues cavar una puta tumba para tu estúpido cadáver. —respondió Bakugo, ignorando el dolor que sentía en el hombro al cavar.

—Je. Después de intentar matarte a ti y a tus compañeros y después de torturarte, has intentado salvarnos y ahora cavas una tumba. —dijo Dosu.

—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo, siguiendo con su acción.

—Déjalo, mocoso. Me he alimentado toda mi vida de animales. Es justo que ahora que muero se alimenten ellos de mi. —razonó Dosu.

—Como quieras. —dijo Bakugo, deteniéndose.

Se acercó al genin del sonido que yacía tumbado y le miró con una pequeña pena y tristeza. Sentía una incomprensible culpa por la situación en la que se encontraba Dosu. Si no les hubiera perseguido, el genin del sonido podría haber esquivado el ataque de la serpiente y salvar su vida y la de sus compañeros

—Cof, cof. —tosió sangre Dosu, empezando a empeorar bastante de su salud. —¿Vas a quedate ahí parado hasta que me muera?—preguntó con ironía.

—Quiero asegurarme que no me vas a tocar los huevos más. —mintió Bakugo para no mostrarle sus remordimientos. — Así que muérete ya. —replicó

Dosu tumbado, observó con detenimiento la imagen de Bakugo. Estaba echo un asco. Sangre seca, pus, barro, la propia sangre de Dosu al tratar de detener la hemorragia y una extrema palidez anormal adornaban la piel del rubio.

—Cof, cof. Ahora entiendo más la pregunta que me hiciste sobre si vi a algún experimento que no parecía ser de este mundo. —Bakugo le miró con atención. Se había olvidado que el motivo de su persecución, además de para impedir que atacaran a sus compañerso, era obtener información de los experimentos de Orochimaru. —Cof, cof, me hiciste esa pregunta porque tú mismo no provienes de aquí. Y no lo digo solo por tu resistencia anormal y esas extrañas explosiones. Tu actitud no es ... cof, cof ... propio del mundo ninja. Después de intentar matarte a ti ... cof, cof ... y a tus compañeros y después de torturarte, ... cof, cof has intentado salvarnos y te has preocupado por cavarme una tumba.—

Por cada segundo que pasaba, las toses de Dosu eran más frecuentes. Su vendaje de la cara ya había tomado una tonalidad rojiza por ello.

—Ya que vas a morir ...—dijo Bakugo. —Provengo de otro mundo y es por eso que necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre ese extraño experimento.—

—Cof, cof, cof. Siento decirte que no voy a ser el único que va a morir. —dijo Dosu. —Me he fijado que la única herida que tienes reciente es esa que tienes en tu brazo izquierdo. Es un corte profundo y alargado, cof, cof.—

—¿Esto? —dijo Bakugo, mirando la herida que le había ocasionado el colmillo de la serpiente restándole importancia. —Bah. Es poco más de un rasguño, deja de irte por las ramas y cuéntame de una jodida vez lo que sabes de ese extraño experimento.—

—Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof. —tosió aún con más fuerza Dosu. —Te lo diré, pero antes dime si ya has notado como se te entumece el brazo. —

Bakugo empezó a preocuparse por las palabras del genin del sonido, era cierto que tenía un extraño entumecimiento que solo sentía en su brazo izquerdo.

—Cof, cof, Me lo imaginaba. —dijo Dosu, que dedujo la verdad por la cara que puso el rubio ceniza. —La bestia que ha matado a mis compañeros y que me va a ocasionar la muerte es una serpiente de la especie de los Agkistrodon piscivorus. Son muy comunes en las afueras de mi aldea. Es una especie muy venenosa. Cof, cof. A ti solo te ha rozado con su colmillo, pero la inmensidad de ese ejemplar hará que no puedas escapar de la muerte.—

—¡Bobadas!—dijo Bakugo no muy convencido.

—Cof, cof, cof. Un adulto promedio tarda menos de una hora en fallecer. Y tú eres un niño y además bastante herido y agotado. Pero es cierto que no eres una persona normal. Cof, cof, cof. Por eso apuesto que en unas dos horas me harás compañía allá donde vaya. Cof, cof, cof. —apostó Dosu.

—¡Que te follen bastardo! ¡Yo, a diferencia de ti, no voy a permitir que mi historia acabe aquí!—dijo Bakugo, a punto de marcharse sin esperar que muriera su enemigo.

—¿Te marchas ya? ¿No quieres saber lo que sé acerca de ese tipo extraño que me encontré hace más de 5 años? Cof, cof, cof., cof, cof, cof, cof, cof. —dijo Dosu, apunto de ahogarse con su propia sangre por los tosidos.

—¡Puto bastardo! ¡Solo quieres que me quede para que muera aquí contigo!—dijo Bakugo.

—No es eso. Vas a morir de todos modos. Solo te devuelvo el favor por contarme tu gran secreto diciéndote lo que sé. Aunque no te vaya a servir de nada. Cof, cof. —dijo Dosu, cerrando los ojos de lo cansado que estaba. —Como te dije antes. Lo vi en varias ocasiones cuando Orochimaru experimentaba con mi brazo. Estaba apartado y era enorme y con el cabello rubio. Cof, cof, cof, cof. —

Bakugo abrió los ojos como platos al oír esa descripción. En su mente solo existía una persona que reuniera esas características. All Might. Luego se agachó para estar a escasos centímetros de la cara de Dosu que estaba a punto de dormirse por la pérdida de sangre.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?—preguntó Bakugo, viendo que no respondía zarandeó el cuerpo con fuerza. —¿Se llamaba Yagi Toshinori? ¡No te hagas el dormido y responde una vez!—

—Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof. —tosió con una débil voz. —No sé su nombre, pero ...Cof, cof, cof—

—¿Pero? ¡PERO QUÉ! —gritó Bakugo perdiendo la paciencia.

—Cof, cof, cof. Tenía un mote, un mote muy peculiar. Je. Lo más curioso era que se lo puso a sí mismo. ¿Quién diablos se pone un mote a sí mismo? Lo suyo es que te lo pongas los demás ... —susurró Dosu, empezando a desvariar por la pérdida.

—¡DÉJATE DE GILIPOLLECES Y DIME SU MOTE!—gritó Bakugo, olvidando por completo lo del veneno de la serpiente que le dijo un minuto atrás Dosu.

—Su mote ..., se hacía llamar ... era ...—esas fueron las últimas palabras de Dosu Kinuta que exhaló su última halo de vida.

—¡EY! ¡EY! ¡NO TE DUERMAS! —gritó Bakugo, sin darse cuenta que ya había muerto el genin del sonido —¿ERA ALL MIGHT? ¿VERDAD? ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ Y DIME QUE SE TRATABA DE ALL MIGHT!

Bakugo posó sus manos en el tórax de Dosu e intentó reanimarlo con la maniobra de Heimlich, a pesar de que sabía que ya estaba muerto, seguía haciéndole comprensiones, esperando que ocurriera un milagro y resucitara para confirmarle que era All Might a la persona que vio. Casi un minuto después de que falleciera, Bakugo se dio por vencido y se apartó del cadáver del genin del sonido.

Se levantó y se quedó parado unos instantes, hasta que el entumecimiento del brazo se agudizó y recordó las palabras de Dosu.

_Apuesto que en unas dos horas me harás compañía allá donde vaya_

_—Que le jodan. Que le jodan a él, a Orochimaru, a este puto bosque, al examen y a todas las putas serpientes del mundo. —pensó Bakugo. ...No voy a morir aquí. No sin antes descubrir si es verdad que All Might ha venido a este mundo. Y si es así, esta vez seré yo el que le salve. Además, aún tengo que descubrir la verdad de la matanza del clan Uchiha. Se lo debo a ella. —_

Pensó en Mikoto unos instantes hasta que su cabeza trazó un plan para sobrevivir.

_—Aún me quedan fuerzas para salir de aquí. No sé si podré llegar al hospital, pero con tal de que salga fuera de este bosque, podré lanzar una explosión y que algún ninja vea el humo y me lleve al hospital. —pensó Bakugo._

Y así fue como tomó la decisión de sacrificar su orgullo (de salir derrotado del examen y suspenderlo) para salir de allí con vida para poder cumplir sus grandes metas de descubrir la verdad del clan Uchiha y el posible experimento de All Might.

Pero cuando no llevaba ni cien metros de camino, un ataque de tos le hizo detenerse de inmediato. Fue tan fuerte que le hizo escupir sangre. Tenía los órganos internos dañados.

_—Tengo que darme prisa, o si no ...—pensó Bakugo, limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano prosiguiendo _

Después de otros 300 metros, el cuerpo de Bakugo dejó de seguir las órdenes de su cerebro por un instante y cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas.

—Cof, cof, cof. —tosió de nuevo sangre tratando de levantarse. —Vamos, joder. ¡Reacciona que tú no eres un jodido perdedor!—

La arenga dio resultado ya que volvió a emprender el camino, pero esta vez ya no tenía fuerzas para correr así que caminaba sujetándose de vez en cuando a los troncos de los árboles para no caerse.

En una de sus numerosas paradas, cuando levantó la vista, vio algo que sus ojos no daban crédito.

—Imposible.—tartamudeó Bakugo.

La sombra de un hombre muy alto y musculoso con los brazos se vislumbraba a lo lejos. Cuando se acercó unos metros, vio que la figuraba portaba un cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás excepto por dos mechones al frente que se elevaban en pico. Su cara mostraba unos dientes totalmente blancos y perfectos que brillaban por sí solos. Y vestía con un traje de cuerpo rojo, blanco y azul con botas de color amarillo

La figura que se erguía en frente de Bakugo era sin lugar a dudas la figura de All Might en su máximo esplendor. Un momento ... ¿lo era?


	56. CULPA

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

La figura que se erguía en frente de Bakugo era sin lugar a dudas la figura de All Might en su máximo esplendor.

—¿All Might? ¿Eres tú?—preguntó con la voz temblorosa Bakugo.

All Might se quedó impasible ante la pregunta de Bakugo manteniendo la sonrisa con los dientes y los brazos en jarra.

—¿All Might? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?—preguntó Bakugo con ganas de llorar.—¿Y cuándo has recuperado tu poder? Cof, cof, cof —el chico se retorció a si mismo cayendo al suelo por la tos. —Ya habrá tiempo de ponernos al día. —Cuando se incorporó la figura de All Might había desaparecido completamente.—¿Eh?, ¿dónde ...?—

—Kacchan ...—oyó a su espalda una voz que recordaba muy bien.

—Esa voz y ese estúpido apodo ...—se giró para comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Y lo estaba. Estaba ahí plantado con su traje de héroe y con la misma apariencia que recordaba el rubio ceniza— Deku ... Así que te has vuelto a entrometer donde no te llaman y has seguido a All Might. Eres un estúpido. ¿Por cierto, dónde se ha metido All Might? Nos tenemos que largar de aquí. Cof, cof, cof —volvió a toser de manera incontrolada escupiendo sangre al suelo

—Kacchan ...—insistió Midoriya con ojos de cordero degollado

—¿Es que aparte de estúpido eres sordo, Deku?—preguntó de manera sarcástica con una vena en la frente Bakugo.— Cof, cof, cof, ¡te he dicho que tenemos que mover el puto culo! —

—Kacchan ...—volvió a decir Midoriya sin cambiar el tono de voz y sin moverse del sitio

—Cof, cof, cof. —la tos cada vez iba a peor.—Cuando me recupere te voy a dar tal paliza que no te va a reconocer ni tu madre. Un momento algo no cuadra ... —Por fin se percató de que su antiguo compañero de clase no había cambiado nada. Nada de nada. —¿Por qué no has crecido? Sigues siendo ...cof, cof, cof, cof ... el mismo estúpido que recuerdo. Deberías tener cerca de 25 años ... —

—Kacchan ...—repitió Midoriya como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que había dicho el rubio ceniza

—¿Es que has venido solo a tocarme los huevos? —dijo Bakugo perdiendo los estribos— ¡Respóndeme de una puta vez, Deku! —Bakugo lo cogió con fuerza del cuello del traje de héroe. Pero, de nuevo, su tos hizo que no tuviera fuerzas y le soltara.—Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof —Cuando estaba por volver a increparle, Midoriya ya no estaba por ninguna parte. —¿Eh? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?—

—Joven Bakugo, deja al elegido en paz. —dijo el antiguo héroe número 1 apoyando sus manos en los hombros de un Deku de unos 5 años de edad que vestía con un pijama con imágenes grabadas de All Might.

—Coff, coff, cofff. Jajajajaja —rió de manera desquiciada Bakugo. —Esto es una puta pesadilla. Me he debido caer inconsciente y estoy soñando contigo y el estúpido Deku molestándome. —se dio un tortazo fuerte para despertarse, tan fuerte se golpeó a sí mismo que salía sangre de su mejilla, pero para su asombro seguía viendo al Deku niño y a All Might. —¿En verdad sois reales? ¿La zorra pelirroja ha usado su quirk también con vosotros? Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof, cof— esta vez fue tan aguda la tos que cayó a tierra tocándose el pecho por el daño que sentía en sus órganos internos.

Cuando Bakugo levantó la vista desaparecieron tanto All Might como Izuku Midoriya versión niño. En su lugar, volvía aparecer la versión de Deku de 16 años, pero esta vez vestía con el uniforme de instituto y no con su traje de héroe mirándole con la misma cara de pena.

—Kacchan ..., yo solo quería ser tu amigo, ¿por qué me trataste así? ¡Abusaste de mi tanto mental como físicamente! —le acusó Midoriya con lágrimas en los ojos

—¿A qué mierdas viene a cuento esto? ¡Deja de perder el tiempo con estupideces! ¿Dónde está All Might? ¡AAAA! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Me va a estallar! —se puso las manos en la sien, pero eso solo consiguió que el hombro derecho le estallara de dolor. Pero ese dolor agudo le permitió que tuviera un momento de lucidez — Mmm, ya no eres un niño y no solo eso, te has cambiado de ropa en un instante...—se tocó la frente con la mano izquierda, que aunque la tenía algo entumecida por el veneno era mejor que volver a sufrir el dolor que sentiría si levantar su otro brazo. — Estoy ardiendo, yo diría que debo tener cerca de 42ºC de fiebre. Joder, estoy delirando con el estúpido Deku. ¿Por qué?—

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera hecho caso y me hubiera tirado desde el tejado?—

—¡CÁLLATE LA PUTA BOCA! ¡NO ERES REAL, DEKU! ¡ASÍ QUE CIERRA ESA BOCAZA Y DÉJAME TRANQUILO! —chilló empezando a perder el olfato y el gusto Bakugo

—¡Hubiera muerto! ¡Me habrías matado! ¡Así que pídeme perdón! —exigió Midoriya mirándole

—¡Que te follen, jodida alucinación! —Bakugo perdió la cordura por la ira, casi reventando una vena de su frente, y atacó verbalmente a la alucinación.— Cof, cof, cof, cof, Te lo repito si no te ha quedado claro. ¡Que te follen! ¡Que te follen y que te den por el culo! ¿Quieres que me disculpe? ¡Cuando los cerdos vuelen me disculparé, anormal! Además ...¡Jodido retrasado, no saltaste! ¡Gracias a mi fuiste el jodido elegido! ¡The chosen one! ¡Deberías besarme los pies por lo que hice por ti!

—¡Pídeme perdón! —volvió a exigir la alucinación de Midoriya sin reaccionar a lo que dijo Bakugo

—Pfffff—se mordió el puño para calmarse porque no quería gastar sus energía con una alucinación—Me encantaría que no fueras una alucinación para reventarte tu estúpida cara, a ver si después ibas a seguir diciendo que te pida perdón. Te iban a poner más vendas que a la jodida momia bastarda.—dijo Bakugo, empezando a no discernir lo real de lo que no. El bosque estaba borroso, lo único que veía con nitidez era la figura de Deku. — Cof, cof, cof, cof. —hablan tan seguido y sin pausa hizo que esta nueva tos fuera aún peor que las anteriores. De nuevo la alucinación desapareció. —Joder, al fin ha desaparecido.

—Bakubro, ¿ni siquiera ahora puedes pedir perdón?—de nuevo le hablaba alguien por su espalda

—Kirishima ...—Bakugo al girarse casi se cae al suelo por la emoción que sintió al ver a su viejo amigo. Su mente cada vez deliraba más y empezaba a creer que las alucinaciones eran reales.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste toda la mierda que le hiciste pasar a Midoriya? No eres un buen bro, Bakugo. No es nada varonil comportarse como un matón.—le reprimió Kirishima decepcionado.

—¡No me vengas a joderme tú también, Kirishima!—le replicó Bakugo

—Pero ya sé porque no dijiste nada. Sabías que todo el mundo te dejaría de lado. —continuó Kirishisma

—¡No dije nada porque no era vuestro puto asunto! —dijo Bakugo, enfadado con su amigo.

—Cuando desapareciste, todo el mundo quedó aliviado. Yo el que más. Así no tenía que defender más tus injustificables acciones. —dijo Kirishima . Bakugo dio un paso atrás por la dureza de Kirishima, pero se repuso negando con la cabeza.

—Ja. ¿Y por eso arriesgasteis vuestras vidas cola de caballo, el bastardo Mitad-Mitad, cuatro-ojos, Deku y tú? —dijo de manera irónica Bakugo

—Eso fue antes de saber que eras un matón. De haber sabido que casi provocas que Deku se suicidara, nadie hubiera venido en tu ayuda. Ni siquiera All Might. Ni siquiera yo.—contestó Kirishisma mirándole con asco.

—Mientes ...—titubeó Bakugo con la voz entrecortada.

—El joven Kirishima tiene razón. Debería haber dejado que All for One te matara. —dijo All Might apareciendo de la nada.

—¡Pues haberlo hecho! ¡Nunca pedí ayuda! ¡Me habría escapado de todas formas! —se defendió Bakugo.

—¿Quién es el qué miente ahora, Bakugo? —dijo de manera irónica Uraraka.

— Cara-Redonda ... —dijo Bakugo, abrumado por tener a tanta gente en contra.

—Bakugo, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te mueres?—preguntó Todoroki con voz sombría.

—¿QUÉ HAS DICHO JODIDO ICY-HOT?—gritó Bakugo, que a pesar del dolor que le provocaba en la garganta la ira sobresalía al sentido común.

—¿No ves que nadie te quiere? Quedó demostrado en el festival deportivo, nadie te apoyaba a pesar de resultar el vencedor. —insistió Uraraka

—¡Lo que quedó demostrado es que os pateé el culo a todos vosotros!—contraatacó Bakugo

—Solo porque me dejé ganar. Me dabas lástima. —respondió Todoroki con desprecio

—Bastardoooo—dijo Bakugo, ignorando que el veneno ya empezaba a provocarle escalofríos en su cuerpo.

—Joven Bakugo, haz caso al joven Todoroki y muérete. Nadie te quiere. —razonó All Might manteniendo la sonrisa

—¿Y a mi qué?—dijo irguiéndose para aparentar normalidad y entereza. — ¡Mi único objetivo es convertirme en el héroe número 1 y superarte, All Might! El trofeo de mister popularidad se lo dejo al bastardo Mitad-Mitad y al estúpido de Deku.—

—Pero joven Bakugo ..., ¿cómo vas a hacer eso ...?—empezó a decir All Might

—Si no eres capaz de salvar a nadie ...—dijeron a la vez Mikoto, Dosu, Kin, Zaku y Best Jeanist (recordad que en mi versión dije que Best jeanist murió en el ataque de All for One) que aparecieron por la espalda del rubio ceniza. Bakugo dio un salto atrás asustado por ver a la gente que creía muerta.

—Y tampoco eres capaz de derrotar a nadie...—dijeron esta vez Orochimaru, Zabuza, Itachi y All for One.

—¡CALLAOS TODOS! ¡NO SOIS REALES! ¡SOIS EL PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN! ¡ASÍ QUE CERRAD EL PICO!—tocándose el pus de su hombro, para provocarse tal dolor que desaparecieran. Pero seguían allí.

—Joven Bakugo, ¿estos civiles tampoco son reales? —preguntó All Might que se teletransportó en su costado.

Miles de zombies rodeaban en un círculo a All Might y Bakugo. Se acercaban a paso lento a donde estaban All Might y Bakugo.

—¿Quienes son? —preguntó Bakugo, asustado.

—Son todos los que han muerto por los villanos tras haber perdido mis poderes. Son todos los que han muerto por tu culpa, joven Bakugo. —susurró All Might, con su aspecto delgado, en la oreja de Bakugo.

Bakugo negó con la cabeza tembloroso, notaba como el pecho se le comprimía. Lágrimas de color rojo salían sin control de sus glándulas lacrimales.

—¡Asesino!—gritaron los zombies arrastrando las sílabas.

—Yo ... —intentó defenderse Bakugo de las acusaciones, pero no le salían las palabras. —¿Toda esa gente ha muerto por mi culpa?—pensó en voz alta abatido

—¡Así es! ¡Ahora acepta tu responsabilidad,!—dijo All Might con un tono duro. —¡Acepta tu responsabilidad entregándoles tu vida, joven Bakugo! —añadió señalando a la cantidad ingente de zombies que se acercaban—


	57. ¡DESPIERTA!

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Miles de zombies rodeaban en un círculo a All Might y Bakugo. Se acercaban a paso lento a donde estaban All Might y Bakugo.

—¿Quienes son? —preguntó Bakugo, asustado.

—Son todos los que han muerto por los villanos tras haber perdido mis poderes. Son todos los que han muerto por tu culpa, joven Bakugo. —susurró All Might, con su aspecto delgado, en la oreja de Bakugo.

Bakugo negó con la cabeza tembloroso, notaba como el pecho se le comprimía. Lágrimas de color rojo salían sin control de sus glándulas lacrimales.

—¡Asesino!—gritaron los zombies arrastrando las sílabas.

—Yo ... —intentó defenderse Bakugo de las acusaciones, pero no le salían las palabras. —¿Toda esa gente ha muerto por mi culpa?—pensó en voz alta abatido

—¡Así es! ¡Ahora acepta tu responsabilidad, joven Bakugo!—dijo All Might con un tono duro. —¡Acepta tu responsabilidad entregándoles tu vida! —añadió señalando a la cantidad ingente de zombies que se acercaban—

—¡No! —Bakugo se alejó de All Might, trastabillando y cayendo al suelo.—¡Tú mismo dijiste que era cuestión de tiempo que perdieras los poderes! ¡NO ES MI CULPA!—

—Es cierto que iba a perder mis poderes tarde o temprano. Pero aceleraste mi caída y The Chosen One (N/A: el elegido en inglés) no tuvo tiempo para entrenarse para sucederme.—contestó All Might

La imagen de un Deku adulto con aspecto similar a All Might pero con el cabello verde y rizado apareció delante de Bakugo

—Deku ...—miraba Bakugo a la nueva aparición, desde el suelo y con impotencia.

—Así es. —asintió con la cabeza All Might.— Si no hubieras dejado que te atrapen, el joven Midoriya podría haberme sucedido y nadie hubiera muerto en la transición. Pero tu debilidad ha provocado miles de muertes, joven Bakugo. Lo justo ahora es que dejes que aquellos que han muerto por tu culpa, te maten a ti.—

—¡Asesino! ¡Culpable! ¡Muere! ¡Eres un monstruo! —se alternaban los gritos de los zombies.

—¡NO! —se levantó Bakugo, haciendo chispitas con sus manos

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— dijo All Might, cabreado. —¡Ellos murieron por tu culpa! ¡Debes pagar por ello, joven Bakugo!—

—Puede que sea cierto lo que dices y que murieran por mi culpa ...—empezó a decir Bakugo, pero fue interrumpido por All Might

—¡Lo es! —exclamó All Might recuperando su forma de héroe. —¿No oyes lo que dicen? —Los zombies que se acercaban cada vez más, decían Asesino alto y bien claro. —¡Paga por tus crímenes, joven Bakugo!—

—¡SHINEEEEE! (N/A: lo voy a poner en japonés, que me gusta más que MUEREEE. Por cierto, de esta explosión es la que surge el humo que ven Choji, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke y Shikamaru en el capítulo 53) —la explosión impactó de lleno en All Might que cayó hacia atrás y al suelo donde estaban los zombies.—No me interrumpas, All Might. Decía que puede que sea mi culpa. Pero ya no puedo cambiar el pasado. Solo puedo asegurarme que en un futuro no vuelva a suceder algo así.—

—¿Y qué harás para hacer lo que te propones, Bakugo?—preguntó Orochimaru, que surgía de entre los zombies convirtiéndose en una gran serpiente.

—Eres un inútil que no puede derrotar a nadie. —dijo Itachi que se acercó de entre los zombies desenvainando su katana.

—Nunca podrás suceder a All Might. No eres The Chosen One. —dijo All for One que apareció volando.

—Ni falta que hace. Yo soy Katsuki Bakugo. No soy el elegido, pero mi destino es ser la persona y el héroe más fuerte del mundo. SERÉ EL JODIDO NÚMERO 1.—gritó señalándose el pecho desnudo y demacrado por las heridas y el impacto del veneno que ya hacía que se le notara en el exterior su desgaste —Me haré tan fuerte que haré que incluso vosotros ...—los señaló alternativamente—seáis unos extras cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar.

—¡LOCO INSENSATO! —gritó All Might enfurecido.

Luego, Itachi, AFO, Orochimaru, Itachi, Uraraka, Todoroki, Deku adulto, Deku adolescente, Deku niño, Kirishima y los cientos de zombies se colocaron alrededor de All Might para unirse al cuerpo de éste . Por cada cuerpo que se le unía, el aspecto de All Might crecía más y más. Finalmente, todos desaparecieron dentro de All Might que era un gigante de más de 20 metros de altura.

—¡Es hora de morir, joven Bakugo! —le amenazó su antiguo profesor.— ¡UNITED STATES OF SMASHHHHHH! —gritó lanzando su puño hacia bajo para aplastar a Bakugo.

—Te salvaré de Orochimaru, te lo prometo All Might. —susurró con convicción. Posteriormente, acumuló toda la fuerza que le quedaba en las palmas de sus manos para hacer una gigantesca explosión. —¡SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!—

(N/A: esta es la explosión que oyen Choji y el resto que les hacen decantarse por ir hacia esa ubicación. De la anterior explosión solo vieron el humo, de esta la oyeron por ser tan grande.)

Un humo gigantesco surgió del ataque y cuando se disipó, Bakugo ya no veía por ningún lado a ese gigantesco All Might. Para los intereses de Bakugo lo único que consiguió de esa explosión fue acortarle su esperanza de vida pues el gigantesco All Might se trataba de un delirio ocasionado por la fiebre del rubio ceniza.

El veneno ya estaba por todo su cuerpo. Después del entumecimiento, la fiebre y las alucinaciones, la toxina hizo que sus sentidos dejaran de funcionar. El gusto y el olfato ya los había perdido durante sus alucinaciones, pero es que ahora solo escuchaba un pitido en sus tímpanos, solo veía negro y no sentía nada al tocar la tierra. De sus oídos, su nariz y sus ojos brotaba sangre que hacía presagiar lo peor.

Las dos explosiones y todo el esfuerzo acumulado aceleraron la previsión macabra de Dosu. Ya no le daría tiempo a regresar al hospital con vida. El rubio ceniza cayó de rodillas y lloró sin parar, aunque el líquido que salía de sus ojos era rojo y no transparente.

—Le prometí a All Might que le salvaría, ¿por qué soy tan débil? —susurró Bakugo con voz débil, pero era incapaz de escuchar sus propias palabras. —Cof, cof, cof.

—¿Por qué lloras, Katsuki?—preguntó de las pocas personas que le llamaban por su nombre de pila. Su madre, Mitsuki Bakugo, que seguía con la misma apariencia que recordaba Katsuki.

—¿Okasan?—dijo Bakugo levantándose con mucha dificultad.

—¿Ya no soy la vieja bruja?—preguntó con una sonrisa irónica Mitsuki.

—Quiero volver a casa, Okasan—dijo Bakugo ignorando el comentario irónico de su madre.

—Lo sé, cariño. Por eso tienes que despertar, Katsuki. —dijo Mitsuki

—¿Despertar? No entiendo. —dijo Bakugo sin comprender. Mitsuki guió la mano a su portakunais, y de ahí sacó un kunai.

—Clávatelo en el cuello, Katsuki—dijo Mitsuki con un tono de voz dulce, que contradecía la petición tan macabra que le solicitaba.

—¿Tú tambien crees que soy un monstruo que merezco morir, okasan?—preguntó con infinita tristeza Bakugo.

—No es eso, cariño. Es la única forma de que despiertes. ¿No te parece raro lo que estás viviendo? Ninjas, jutsus, serpientes gigantes ... ¡Incluso me sustituiste por una señora que no tiene nada que ver conmigo! Te necesito, Katsuki. Despierta y ven con nosotros, por favor. —suplicó Mitsuki

—Es verdad. Tengo que despertar. Ese bastardo villano de negro no me trasladó a ningún otro mundo, me mandó a una pesadilla. —dijo Bakugo, su cerebro muy cansado para buscarle otra lógica.

—Es eso, cariño. Ahora despierta. Te prometo que ya no sentirás dolor. ¿No quieres desprenderte de ese dolor que sientes en el hombro? ¿No quieres dejar de sentir ese dolor que te oprime el pecho? Un mundo sin dolor te espera, Katsuki. —dijo con esa extraña voz dulce Mitsuki. —Un mundo con nosotros, cariño.

—Pero le prometí ... Un momento, ¿que prometí?—dijo Bakugo perdiendo la cabeza.

—¡Deja de pensar y clávate ese kunai en el cuello! —ordenó Mitsuki, pero se le iba deformando la cara para dejar paso a una mezcla horrorosa entre Itachi y Orochimaru.

Bakugo dio unos paso atrás y trató de lanzarle una explosión, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas, así que le lanzó un puñetazo pero tropezó y cayó al suelo. Trató de incorporase pero cayó de nuevo, con una acumulación de toses. A pesar de la impotencia de la situación, había algo que le alegró. Ya no sentía dolor. Su cerebro, donde la toxina de la serpiente había llegado hasta allí, había dejado de dar órdenes a los nervios para indicarle que su cuerpo iba mal.

_—Esto es el paraíso. —pensó Bakugo, mirando al cielo aunque él solo veía negro. —La vieja bruja decía que debía despertar para no sentir dolor. Se equivocaba. —unos segundos después y con una sonrisa en la boca cerró los ojos. —Qué cansado estoy. Voy a dormirme un rato y después ... —unos sonidos que no eran el típico pitido que escuchaba por su sordera provocada como efecto secundario del veneno le sacaron de su ensoñación. —¡Qué cojones pasa ahora!—_

Se levantó con las piernas temblando y había cinco nubarrones blanco enfrente suyo hablando una lengua totalmente desconocida.

—¿Quién cojones sois?—preguntó Bakugo

—Pmmpppmpmpmp pmpmpm pmpmmmppp —dijo el nubarrón del centro.

—Habla mi jodido idioma, mmm... ¡no sé que eres pero habla mi puto idioma!—ordenó Bakugo.

—Mpmmmp mmode ppmmmpm mpmpmpm

—Son los compañeros del villano que te hizo esto. —dijo el padre de Katsuki, Masaru, que apareció a la derecha de Bakugo.

—Viejo ...—dijo Bakugo, aturdido casi del todo

—Hazles pagar lo que te han a ti y a nuestra familia, demuestra que eres un Bakugo. Hazme sentir orgulloso. —dijo Masaru para acto seguido desaparecer.

—Bien dicho, viejo. Acabaré con ellos. —dijo Bakugo con una mirada enfermiza.

—Mmmpp mmppppp mmmpp mmpppppmmmpmppmmmpppp. — dijo otro nubarrón.

—Cof, cof, cof. Me encantaría mandaros a volar con mis explosiones, cofcofcof. —después de limpiarse un poco la sangre de la boca, mostró sus dientes con rastros de sangre. —No estoy en mis mejores, pero me sobro con mis puños y mis pies para acabar con vosotros. —

—Ppmdmdsdpss pmsdpdkpd dkspdkspsmdmdm —dijo de nuevo el nubarrón del centro.

—¡CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE HABLÉIS MI PUTO IDIOMA! —Bakugo saltó de su posición y se lanzó contra el nubarrón del centro. —¡SHINEEEEE!—

—Pmdsdpsdsdsdm —dijo un nubarrón de los que estaban en las esquinas.

Un instante después, Bakugo estaba petrificado no podía moverse.

—¿Por qué no me puedo mover?—pensó en voz alta el rubio ceniza.

—Pmdsdmsdmsdms—oía a duras penas los sonidos de otro nubarrón.

—¡QUÉ CLASE DE QUIRK HAS USADO PEDAZO DE ESCORIA! —gritó fuera de sí Bakugo. —SOY KATSUKI BAKUGO Y OS JURO QUE OS MATARÉ. ¡ME HABÉIS OÍDO! ¡ESTÁIS MUERTOS! —poco a poco iba pudiendo ganar movilidad

—Pmmmdpdpc mpekdedm —discutió uno de los nubarrones con los otros

—Pedmdsmd modwdwkdookdmpd —le contestó otro nubarrón

—Pmdwdwj odwodkmwm —anunció un sexto nubarrón que entró en escena.

—¡OS ARREPENTIRÉIS DEL DÍA EN QUE DESAFIASTÉIS A KATSUKI BAKUGO, PERRAS! —cuando estaba apunto de moverse el nuevo nubarrón que apareció le golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

Bakugo quedó inconsciente, pero pronto ese estado empeoró hasta morir un par de minutos más tarde. Katsuki Bakugo murió producto de una mezcla de cansancio, falta de chakra y de los efectos del veneno como la fiebre alta y el fallo de órganos internos.

Y aquí finaliza la historia de Katsuki Bakugo en Konoha.

.

.

.

Nahh es broma. Lo que no era broma es que Katsuki Bakugo muriera, lo que me ha faltado añadir es que su cuerpo estuvo médicamente muerto durante un período de 3 minutos y 53 segundos. Después resucitó milagrosamente. Pero esa historia se contará algo más adelante

Primero vamos a ver los acontecimientos que surgieron en Musutafu (ciudad principal de Boku no Hero) justo después de que Todoroki y Bakugo, nada más recibir sus licencias provisionales, persiguieran a los villanos que atracaron un banco. Pero para esto tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo.


	58. ESPECIAL BNHA 1ªPARTE

_Empieza un especial sobre el mundo de BNHA ocurrido en Musutafu que durará cuatro capítulos_

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Nos situamos en la ciudad de Musutafu, la ciudad donde estudian nuestros queridos héroes en la academia UA, en el momento en que Katsuki Bakugo y Shoto Todoroki reciben sus licencias provisionales de la mano de All Might (N/A: nos situamos en el prólogo de esta historia).

Los dos estudiantes de UA se separaron de su sensei y antiguo héroe número 1 al escuchar una explosión a un par de kilómetros de donde se encontraban.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la explosión, un ser con forma de lagarto, un hombre sin pelo y con el torso desnudo, una pelirroja bastante atractiva y un hombre vestido completamente de negro estaban atracando un banco.

—¿Dónde están los héroes? —gritó alarmada una anciana.

—¡Cállate vieja! —amenazó el lagarto humanoide. —¡Otra palabra más y te devoro! —siguió diciendo, acercándose a la señora. Un frío polar en la boca hizo que se detuviera.

Del pie de Todoroki surgió un gran bloque de hielo alcanzando la boca del lagarto. Mientras, Bakugo fue volando, gracias a su poder, y rescató a la anciana alejándola del lugar.

—¿Quién diablos sois vosotros, mocosos? —preguntó el calvo, molesto.

—No somos unos mocosos. Tenemos 16 años. —contestó Todoroki

—Y lo más importante ... ¡SOMOS HÉROES! —gritó Bakugo colocándose al lado de Todoroki.

—Niños jugando a ser héroes, este mundo se va a la mierda... —murmulló el villano calvo.

El hombre-lagarto, usando su fuerza sobrehumana se desprendió del hielo de su mandíbula y fue directo a por Todoroki

—Grrrrr. —alzó una garra y trató de clavársela a Todoroki, pero un muro de hielo detuvo su tentativa.

—¡Los polis y héroes de verdad vendrán de un momento a otro! ¡Yo me voy! —gritó la pelirroja saliendo del lugar acompañada por el hombre vestido de negro.

—¡Bastardo Mitad-Mitad! ¡Ocúpate del calvo y del lagarto! ¡Yo voy a detener a la perra pelirroja y al hombre de negro! —gritó Bakugo persiguiendo a la pareja de villanos.

—¡Bakugo, no creo que sea una buena idea separarnos! —se quejó Todoroki mientras esquivaba un puñetazo del villano calvo.

—¡Peor idea es dejar que esa perra y el otro bastardo escapen! —replicó Bakugo, ignorando a Todoroki y yendo a por ellos.

Bakugo se fue a perseguir a la villana pelirroja y al hombre de negro. Pero esa historia ya la conocemos. Es hora de saber que sucedió con Todoroki que se quedó en el lugar del atraco del banco con el villano sin pelo y el hombre lagarto.

—Siempre tan impulsivo ...—murmuró Todoroki, enfrentando con la mirada al par de villanos.

—¡Ey, Berous!—llamó el villano calvo al hombre lagarto. —Matahiri y Zelonda se han ido, ¿qué hacemos?—

—Tú vete con el dinero, Santel. —dijo Berous. Luego destrozó el bloque de hielo que tenía retenida una de sus garras y miró con odio a Todoroki. —Espérame en el punto de encuentro. Yo no me voy de aquí hasta devorar a este niñato metomentodo. —le lanzó la bolsa con el dinero a su compañero.

—Como quieras, Berous. Pero te advierto que solo esperaré media hora allí. Si pasa ese tiempo y no estás allí, me largo con el botín y no esperes que te busque para darte tu parte. —le advirtió Santel.

—En menos de cinco minutos habré devorado a esta molestia. —dijo Berous, manteniendo su mirada en Todoroki. —Así que lárgate de una vez y déjame con mi presa tranquilo.—

—Pffff. —bufó Santel. Inmediatamente después, de la espalda del villano calvo salieron al exterior parte de esqueleto con la forma de unas manos gigantes.

Todoroki miró la escena con una mueca de asco, por lo desagradable que era. Luego se quedó atónito al ver que con esas manos de huesos de su espalda podía volar. Todorki trató de impedir que se escapara Santel con una gran formación de hielo que salía de su pie, pero eso hizo que no prestara atención a como la cola de Berous se dirigía a toda velocidad a por Todoroki. El joven héroe solo pudo protegerse usando su brazo para evitar que le partiera las costillas. El golpe le dejó entumecido el brazo unos segundos. En ese lapso de tiempo, Santel ya estaba volando, alejándose del lugar a gran velocidad.

—¡Voy a devorarte, niño-héroe! —anunció Berous abriendo su gran mandíbula.

—Mmmm —se quedó pensativo un momento Todoroki, trazando un plan.

De nuevo, el hombre lagarto se abalanzó sobre Todoroki. Éste lo esquivó agachándose y pasando por debajo de sus piernas. Luego hizo que el suelo fuera como una pista de patinaje sobre hielo colocando su mano en él. Esa acción hizo que volviera a recibir un coletazo por parte de su rival. Pero esta vez no pudo protegerse y lo recibió de lleno en el costado, rompiéndole un par de costillas.

Berous sonrió con arrogancia al ver que como Todoroki se retorcía en el suelo. Pero el que iba a reír el último iba a ser Todoroki, ya que su acción de congelar el suelo sirvió para que el hombre lagarto al tratar de correr en dirección del lesionado héroe resbalara y cayera de bruces.

—Grrrr. —gruñó el villano desde suelo, furioso consigo mismo por quedar como un estúpido.

Todorki, a pesar de que estaba adolorido por las costillas rotas, no dejó que Berous se incorporara y lo congeló del todo, salvo los orificios de su nariz para que pudiera respirar.

—¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Así se hace! —vitorearon el público de la calle al ver como el villano era derrotado.

Todooki ignoró las alabanzas y trató de ver si seguía el villano calvo a su alcance. Pero estaba demasiado adolorido por las costillas rotas y el villano demasiado lejos, tan lejos que ni siquiera lo podía ver en el horizonte, para poder atrapar al que se había llevado el botín.

_—He sido descuidado. —pensó Todoroki, lamentándose con una mueca de dolor. —No voy a poder atrapar al otro. Voy a tener que aguantar las burlas de Bakugo una buena temporada.— _

Al cabo de un rato, llegó All Might con su aspecto esquelético recobrando el aliento por la carrera que se había pegado para alcanzar a sus aprendices.

—Joven Todoroki, ¿estás bien?—preguntó All Might, preocupado por su estudiante.

—Sí, aunque creo que tengo rotas un par de costillas. —respondió Todoroki.

—Por eso no te preocupes. Recovery Girl curará tus heridas . —luego giró su cabeza por todos lados. —¿Dónde está Bakugo?—

—Se ha ido a perseguir a dos villanos. No creo que tarde en volver. —respondió Todoroki.

La policía tardó otros cinco minutos en aparecer. Todoroki les contó todo lo que había ocurrido, y viendo que no volvía Bakugo se dirigieron en la dirección que les señaló Todoroki que se habían ido. No había rastro de él. Se llevaron esposado a Berous y llamaron a Recovery Girl para recuperar las heridas de Todoroki, eso agotó a Todoroki por lo que lo llevaron a un hospital para que descansara.

En la comisaría, Berous no dijo una palabra acerca de sus compañeros o Bakugo. Viendo que no conseguían nada, trajeron a un dibujante al hospital donde se encontraba Todoroki para que hiciera un retrato del resto de los villanos del atraco. Les llevó más de cuatro días hacerlo por lo malo que era Todoroki describiendo la apariencia de las personas

Mientras tanto, a la clase 1-A no le pareció raro que no hubieran vuelto a la academia Bakugo y Todoroki. En primer lugar, estaban en el descanso del primer semestre en plena Navidad. Y en segundo lugar, pensaban que seguían en el curso intensivo para conseguir las licencias provisionales que ellos ya había conseguido un mes antes.

La investigación no avanzaba como le hubiera gustado a la policía. Berous seguía sin cooperar. Le propusieron rebajar su condena de más de 15 años de prisión a la mitad a cambio de información de sus compañeros, pero seguía sin decir nada. Incluso le prometieron el indulto a cambio de información pero siguió manteniéndose firme en su convicción de no delatar al resto.

—No soy un soplón. —eran las palabras que repetía cada vez que trataba la policía de sonsacarle la información.

Una semana más tarde, en el cuartel general de la policía de la ciudad de Musutafu se reunían el director Nezu, All Might, el comisario jefe de Musutafu, el detective Tsukauchi, Aizawa y Present Mic para discutir un único asunto. El asunto de la desaparición de Katsuki Bakugo.

—Bueno señores, siento informarles que la investigación de la desaparición de Katsuki Bakugo está en punto muerto. El villano Dante Kotoru, alias Berous, se niega a cooperar.—comunicó el comisario de Musutafu.

—¡Pero gracias a Todoroki tenemos los retratos robot del resto! ¿No ayuda eso en nada?—preguntó Present Mic, alterado.

—Bueno, gracias a ello y al quirk que ha descrito Shouto Todoroki hemos podido llegar a la conclusión que el villano sin cabello que usaba el nickname de Santel se trata de Tejo Tarada.—respondió el detective Tsukauchi. —Salió de prisión hace 9 meses después de cumplir una condena de 7 años por robo a mano armada en una joyería. No tiene familia ni amigos que sepamos. Hemos hablado con sus antiguos compañeros de celda pero solo nos dicen que era un tipo muy callado. Todas las comisarías de la ciudad saben que está en busca y captura. —

—¿Y por qué no les damos los retratos a la prensa? Puede que nos ayude a dar con su paradero por si algún ciudadano ha visto a alguno de esos villanos.—sugirió Present Mic

—No creemos que sea conveniente. —respondió de nuevo el detective. —Es muy probable que la mayoría de la información sea falsa con este nuevo movimiento por la liberación de quirks que solo quieren torpedear la ley y a la policía. Además, queremos que Tejo Tarada cometa una estupidez y salga de su escondite. Si sale a la luz su rostro se hará precavido.—

—Vale, ya ha quedado claro que con Santel no hay nada que hacer ahora. Pero ¿y los otros dos? —preguntó Aizawa

—La única descripción de uno de los dos es que estaba vestido completamente de negro. Por otra parte, de la villana el único rasgo que sobresalía de lo normal era que su cabello era pelirrojo. Ni tatuajes ni vestimenta fuera de lo corriente. Además, puede que su cabello fuera una peluca. —explicó el detective Tsukauchi.

—Todoroki oyó que Santel y Berous se referían a ellos como Matahiri y Zelonda. ¿Tampoco eso sirve de nada? Puede que en el pasado de Berous haya alguna conexión con estos dos nombres ...—comentó Present Mic

—No. —negó con la cabeza el detective. —Ya lo hemos investigado y nada. Santel y Berous no se habían visto antes que sepamos. Además, hasta hace un mes Berous vivía en Tokyo. Creemos que una persona externa llamó a los cuatro tipos para que hicieran ese atraco a través de un anuncio en la deep web. Y por eso escondieron sus nombres bajo esos alias. Si al menos supiéramos el quirk de la chica y el tipo de negro ...—

—¡Maldición!—golpeó con mano Present Mic.—¡Tenemos que llamar a Mind Reader! ¡Que le lea la mente a ese bastardo de Dante Kotoru, Berous o como quiera que se quiera llamar! —

—No podemos infringir la ley.—dijo el comisario jefe.— Los villanos también tienen derechos, y una vez detenidos no se puede usar los quirk en ellos. —

—¡Pero uno de nuestros estudiantes está en peligro!—se quejó Present Mic

—¡La ley es clara! —se mantuvo firme el comisario jefe.— Ni siquiera para una situación tan excepcional como ésta se puede usar los quirk en un detenido.—

—Ya no podemos esconder una situación tan grave. Tenemos que contar a la prensa que ha desaparecido Bakugo.—dijo el detective Tsukauchi.

—Tienes razón, Tsukauchi-san. Pero antes, déjame contarles lo sucedido a los compañeros de Bakugo de la clase 1-A. Prefiero que se enteren por mi, y no por la prensa. —dijo Aizawa suspirando resignado.

—Yo hablaré con la familia Bakugo. —dijo All Might con tono ausente y apesumbrado, que se mantuvo toda la reunión con la mirada perdida.

En los siguientes días iban a suceder numerosos acontecimientos que afectarían a toda la ciudad de Musutafu. Pero especialmente a una persona: Eijiro Kirishima, alias Red Riot.


	59. ESPECIAL BNHA 2ªPARTE

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Los alumnos de la clase 1-A estaban sentados en sus pupitres charlando de sus cosas. Bueno ... todos salvo Todoroki y Bakugo. Era el primer día de clase del segundo semestre y estaban ansiosos por seguir con sus estudios después de tener casi 3 semanas de vacaciones.

—Deku-kun, ¿crees que Bakugo-kun y Todoroki-kun habrán conseguido sus licencias provisionales?—preguntó Uraraka, mientras Mineta recibía una patada en la cara por parte de Tsuyu por intentarle tocar un pecho.

—¡Estoy seguro que sí! ¡Kacchan y Todoroki-kun son grandiososos!—exclamó Midoriya convencido.

—¡Espero que te equivoques, Midoriya! —comentó Mineta, frotándose la mejilla para aliviar el dolor. —¡La jerarquía ha cambiado en nuestro favor!—

—Siento desilusionarte, Mineta. Pero Todoroki seguro que ha pasado la prueba. Del que no estoy tan seguro es de Bakugo. No me extrañaría que volviera a suspender por sus malos modales. Jajaja. —rió Kaminari.

—¡Ese comentario no ha sido nada varonil, Kaminari! —se quejó Kirishima. —Son los más fuertes de la clase y Bakugo no es de la clase de personas que comenten el mismo error dos veces.—

—Ojalá hayan aprobado Todoroki-san y Bakugo-san. —comentó Momo. —¡Sería fabuloso que los 20 tuviéramos la licencia provisional!—

—Momo-chan eres demasiado positiva, kero kero —dijo Tsuyu, con su índice apoyado en sus labios.

Después de unos minutos de conversaciones banales entraron por la puerta Aizawa y Todoroki con el gesto serio.

—Te dije que había suspendido. —susurró Kaminari a Kirishima. —Seguro que ahora mismo está en casa con una rabieta.—

—¿Dónde está Bakugo, Aizawa-sensei?—preguntó Kirishima ignorando los comentarios de su amigo Kaminari.

—¿Y Kacchan? —preguntó a la vez Deku que Kirishima

—¿Habéis aprobado, Todoroki-kun?—fue la pregunta de Uraraka.

—¡Silencio todo el mundo! —dijo en voz alta de manera autoritaria Aizawa. —Lo que tengo que comunicaros es muy importantes, así que guardad silencio hasta que acabe. Después podréis preguntar lo que creáis oportuno.—Todoroki guardó silencio y miró al suelo con cara de tristeza.

La ausencia de Bakugo, sumado al comportamiento de Todoroki y Aizawa hizo que a la clase se les encogiera el corazón en un puño.

—No ...—negó con la cabeza Kirishima temiendo lo peor.

—Hace aproximadamente una semana, Todoroki y Bakugo, poco después de conseguir sus licencias provisionales, fueron a detener a unos villanos que acababan de atracar un banco. Eran cuatro los villanos y dos de ellos se marcharon de allí . Bakugo los persiguió mientras Todoroki se enfrentaba a los otros dos. Todoroki consiguió capturar a uno de ellos y el otro escapó. Por contra, Bakugo ... —explicó Aizawa, que fue interrumpido por Kirishima

—¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO A BAKUGO, AIZAWA-SENSEI?—gritó Kirishima levantándose del pupitre.

—He dicho que las preguntas para luego, Kirishima. —dijo Aizawa de manera brusca. Kirishima tragó saliva con dificultad, y se sentó a regañadientes esperando que Aizawa acabar con la historia. —Bakugo está desaparecido desde entonces. Tampoco hay rastro del par de villanos a los que persiguió. Esta tarde se informará a la prensa y habrá mucho revuelo con esto. Quería que lo supierais por mi en lugar de por la prensa—

Muchos ahogaron gritos de preocupación ante el anuncio de Aizawa. Kirishima estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad que supo disimular muy bien.

—Kacchan ... —susurró Midoriya con los ojos humedecidos

—Kirishima ... —miró con preocupación Kanimari a su amigo.

—Lo siento, Midoriya. Sé que Bakugo es tu amigo de la infancia. Si hubiera atrapado al otro villano, posiblemente sabríamos donde está. Por desgracia, al que atrapé no dice nada. —dijo con tristeza Todoroki.

—¡No es tu culpa Todoroki-kun! —le consoló Midoriya levantándose y cogiéndole de la mano. —¡Juntos rescataremos de nuevo a Kacchan!—

—De ninguna manera. —sentenció Aizawa. —Vosotros os quedáis al margen.—

—¿CÓMO QUE DE NINGUNA MANERA?—gritó Kirishima, reaccionando por fin por las palabras de su sensei. —¡Es nuestro amigo! ¡No nos puedes pedir que nos quedemos al margen!—

—Que yo recuerde, nadie de los aquí presentes es un detective. No podemos hacer nada para averiguar su paradero. —dijo Aizawa. —Hay que dejar que la policía y los héroes especializados en desapariciones se encarguen.—

—Pero ...—Kirishima no encontraba un argumento que refutara las palabras de Aizawa.

—Un momento ...—la cabeza de Midoriya iba a mil por hora. Soltó su mano de la de Todoroki y se puso la mano en boca a modo pensativo —Antes ha dicho Todoroki-kun que el villano que atrapó no dice nada. ¡Mind Reader podría leerle la mente y que nos dijera donde están sus compañeros!—dijo entusiasmado dando saltitos.

—¡Bien pensado Midoriya! ¡Eso ha sido muy varonil! —dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa. —¡Estaremos más cerca de descubrir donde están!—

—Pues a mi lo de los saltitos no me ha parecido muy varonil. —comentó Mineta, que recibió un tirón de orejas de Mina. —¡Ay, ay, ay!—

—Midoriya-kun, Kirishima-kun ... —murmuró Iida decaído. —Siento decir que la legislación de Japón prohíbe cualquier tipo de uso de los quirks en los presos.—

—¿Estás de broma, no? —dijo Kirishima con el gesto contrariado.

—Aizawa-sensei ...—dijo Uraraka mirando a su profesor buscando confirmación.

—Iida está en lo cierto. Lo discutimos en una reunión con el comisario de policía y fue contundente. Pero no debéis preocuparos. Hay numerosos policías y héroes con la única tarea de encontrar a Bakugo y a los otros tres villanos que ha descrito Todoroki.—

—¡No podemos estar sin hacer nada! ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!—insisitió Kirisihima.

—¡Sí! ¡Podemos ayudar a la policía a encontrar a Bakugo! ¡Ya tenemos licencia de héroe, Aizawa-sensei!—dijo Mina defendiendo la idea de Kirishima.

—Licencia provisional. —recordó Aizawa. —No hagáis que os las quite por desobedecerme. Y no es como si tuvierais tiempo para jugar a los detectives. All Might ha dejado un vacío muy grande que debemos suplir entre todos, y además debéis seguir estudiando para seguir mejorando como héroes. Por las mañanas estaréis en la academia y por las tardes patrullaréis en grupos de dos y con un héroe profesional como compañero. —

—Pero somos impares, Aizawa-sensei. ¿Cómo nos vas a dividir, kero kero?—preguntó Tsuyu.

—No somos impares, Tsuyu-chan. —dijo Kirishima con el rostro con determinación. —Bakugo volverá enseguida. Yo iré con él. Divide al resto de la clase como prefieras, Aizawa-sensei.

—Las parejas son Aoyama y Ashido. Uraraka y Iida. Kanimari y Jiro. Koda y Sato. Mineta y Yaoyorozu. Tokoyami y Shoji. Sero y Asui. Hagakure y Ojiro. Y por último Kirishima. —anunció Aizawa

—Y Bakugo. —añadió el pelirrojo. —Kirishima y Bakugo.—

—Je. —dijo Aizawa con una sonrisa, alegre por la determinación de Kirishima.—Correcto. Kirishima y Bakugo.—

—¿Y qué pasa con Todoroki-kun y conmigo?—preguntó Midoriya.

—Vosotros sois unos casos especiales. Cuando acabemos las clases os quedaréis aquí mientras el resto va a patrullar con los héroes.—le explicó Aizawa.

Cuando acabaron las clases, All Might y Aizawa les explicaron a Todoroki y Midoriya que el Gobieron japonés había depositado toda su fe en ellos para que se convirtieran en los nuevos héroes número 1 y número 2, sustituyendo al retirado All Might y al malherido Endeavor. Pero para que pudieran suplirles con garantías, necesitaban un intenso y especial entrenamiento que hiciera que acortara el tiempo para que el objetivo del Gobierno se cumpliera.

Los días transcurrieron con cierta rutina para la clase 1-A. Clases y patrulla. Patrulla y clases. Por suerte para ellos, no hubo ningún otro percance de envergadura para ellos. Por contra, la ciudad de Musutafu cambiaba más y más. Los villanos y el nuevo movimiento de liberación de quirk ganaban peso por cada día que pasaba. Los esfuerzos que tenían que hacer la policía y los héroes era cada vez mayor. Si seguía evolucionando de esta manera, la ciudad entraría dentro de poco en la anarquía y el caos más absoluto. Esta mayor influencia de estos grupos contrarios a los héroes y a la policía, era malas noticias para los esfuerzos en encontrar a Bakugo y los otros tres villanos del atraco del banco.

Al cabo de mes y medio de la desaparición de Bakugo, la vida de Kirishima iba a empezar a cambiar radicalmente. Este cambio se empezaría a notar con la visita de éste a la casa de los Bakugo. No era la primera vez que veía a la familia Bakugo, pero iba a ser la vez que más le iba a afectar.

Kirishima aprovechó un fin de semana que lo tenía libre para hacer compañía a los padres de Bakugo y así de paso se enteraría de como iba la investigación. Llamó al timbre. Pero no contestaba nadie. Tuvo que llamar tres veces más hasta que por fin Mitsuki abrió la puerta. Decir que estaba muy desaliñada era quedarse corto. Las ojeras eran notorias, el cabello lo tenía sucio, estaba sin maquillar y vestía con un pijama que tenía pinta de haber lavado en mucho tiempo. Lo que más le preocupó a Kirishima eran los ojos de Mitsuki, completamente rojos signo de haber llorado con anterioridad.

—Señora Bakugo, siento la intromisión. Pero pasaba por la zona y he pensado que ... Bueno ...—se quedó avergonzado al ver que Mitsuki lo miraba como a un fantasma. —Esto ...—sacó de su mochila un tupper con curry dentro. —He traído curry. Jeje. —dijo rascándose la cabeza sin saber como continuar la conversación.

—Eijiro ...—dijo Mitsuki. La madre de Bakugo volvió en sí. —Pasa. No te quedes ahí.—

Estuvieron comiendo en completo silencio. Kirishima se encontraba incómodo por la situación, así que cuando acabaron de comer, trató de iniciar una conversación. Como no sabía de que hablar, le contó anécdotas de él y Bakugo en la academia UA. Mitsuki asentía callada y de vez en cuando se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa al oír historia de su hijo.

—Por cierto señora Bakugo, ¿dónde está su marido?—preguntó Kirishima, con esperanza de que Mitsuki empezara a hablar también.

—Está pasando el día en el calabozo. —dijo como si nada Mitsuki, como si lo que acabar de contar fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —arqueó una ceja Kirishima sin comprender.

—Por golpear a un oficial de policía. Técnicamente solo le empujó, pero bueno. Qué importa. —contestó Mitsuki encogiendo los hombros.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡El señor Bakugo es afable y amable! ¡No es nada violento! —dijo Kirishima sin creerse lo que decía Mitsuki.

—Es lo opuesto a Katsuki y a mí. Lo sé. Es curioso como las malas noticias cambian a las personas.—dijo Mitsuki con la mirada perdida.

—¿Malas noticias? No me digas que ...—dijo Kirishima con un nudo en la garganta.

—La policía ha dejado de buscarlo. —le explicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Cómo?—dijo Kirishima, en parte aliviado porque no lo hubieran encontrado muerto pero también preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—La policía ha dejado de buscar a Katsuki, Eijiro. No hay personal suficiente. Es la excusa que han puesto. Lo dan por perdido. Masaru se puso como loco y agarró de la camisa al oficial que se lo comunicó. —explicó con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. —Yo en cambio me quedé sentada en el sofá como una estatua.—

—Debe haber un error, señora Bakugo. Le aseguro que es eso. Se lo diré a All Might y a Aizawa y resolverán este malentendido. —dijo Kirishima, pero sin estar convencido de sus palabras.

—Debes pensar que soy un poco masoca. Echo en falta sus gritos y sus palabrotas. Incluso echo de menos que me llame vieja bruja. Jeje. —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa Mitsuki.

—Señora Bakugo ...—Kirishima no puedo evitar abrazar a Mitsuki para consolarla.—Yo también le echo de menos.—

—Necesito a mi Katsuki. Quiero que vuelva, Eijiro. —Mitsuki le devolvió el abrazo mientras sollozaba.—Mi hijito, mi pobre hijito. —

—Le aseguro que Bakugo volverá. —dijo Kirishima mirando a Mitsuki a los ojos, esta vez sin atisbo de duda. —

—Eijiro ...—Mitsuki abrazó con más fuerza a Kirishima y lloró con más intensidad.

—Se lo juro, señora Bakugo. —dijo Kirishima apretando la mandíbula.

_—Traeré de vuelta a Bakugo.—pensó Kirishima. Su mirada reflejaba una convicción incluso mayor de la que mostraba Bakugo cuando afirmaba que sería el héroe número 1 .—Cueste lo que cueste. —_


	60. ESPECIAL BNHA 3ªPARTE

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

_—Traeré de vuelta a Bakugo.—pensó Kirishima. Su mirada reflejaba una convicción incluso mayor de la que mostraba Bakugo cuando afirmaba que sería el héroe número 1 .—Cueste lo que cueste. —_

Al día siguiente había escuela y Kirishima fue directo a por Aizawa para exigirle explicaciones por lo que le comentó Mitsuki Bakugo acerca del abandono de la búsqueda de Bakugo. Lo vio acompañado de Hitoshi Shinso, alumno de la clase de Educación General. La última vez que lo vio fue cuando hicieron equipo Kanimari, Tsuyu, Koda, él y el propio Kirishima para enfrentarse en un combate entrenamiento a alumnos de la clase B (N/A: Capítulo 195 del manga)

—Aizawa-sensei, hay algo que quiero comen ...—Kirishima se quedó a mitad de la frase ya que fue interrumpido por el propio Aizawa.

—Ahora no, Kirishima. En clase me preguntas lo que quieras. —dijo Aizawa.

—Pero ...—intentó Kirishima, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

—En clase.—sentenció Aizawa.

Cuando Kirishima entró a la clase, ya estaban todos salvo Aizawa. Pocos segundos después, apareció Aizawa acompañado de Shinso.

—Aizawa ...—volvió a intentar el pelirrojo, pero Aizawa le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que luego. Resignado, se fue a su pupitre.

—Sentaos todos. Tengo que comunicaros algo importante. —anunció Aizawa.

—¿Es sobre Kacchan?—preguntó Midoriya.

—¿Han encontrado a Bakugo-kun?—se interesó Uraraka con un gesto similar al rezo.

Kirishima agudizó sus sentidos para enfocarse en lo que iba a decir su profesor.

—No. Lamento decir que todavía no hay rastro de Bakugo. Os quiero informar que de ahora en adelante Hitoshi Shinso deja la clase de Educación General para formar parte de la clase 1-A, es decir, pasa a ser compañero vuestro. —anunció Aizawa. —Puedes sentarte en el pupitre libre.—continuó, señalando el pupitre donde se sentaba Bakugo.

Cuando Kirishima vio como señalaba el pupitre de su amigo, un arrebato de furia le entró al comprobar que lo que dijo Mitsuki Bakugo acerca de que daban por perdido a su amigo era cierto. Era tal la rabia que activó su quirk sin pretenderlo.

—¡NOOOOO!—gritó Kirishima. Golpeó su pupitre destrozándolo por el endurecimiento de su quirk.

Tuvo un instante de culpa y remordimiento por destrozar material escolar, pero ese sentimiento no duró mucho ya que volvió a sentir la ira al ver a Aizawa y a Shinso.

—¡Kirishima! ¡No me obligues a usar mi quirk contigo y cálmate! Ya sabes que me reseca los ojos.—dijo Aizawa.

—¡Pues dile a ese que se vaya por donde ha venido! —replicó Kirishima mosqueado. —¡Ahí se sienta Bakugo!—

—Kirishima, yo no he venido a quitarle el puesto a Bakugo. Me he ganado el derecho de estar aquí. —dijo Shinso.

—Kirishima-chan. Shinso-chan tiene razón, no es su culpa lo que le ha pasado a Bakugo-chan. —comentó Tsuyu.

—¡No me importa que Shinso esté aquí! ¡Lo que me molesta es lo que implica! ¿No lo veis? —preguntó retóricamente el pelirrojo. —¡Ya han dado por perdido a Bakugo! ¡Se han rendido!—

Hubo un minuto de silencio de toda la clase. Los ánimos estaba bajo mínimos.

—No voy a endulzar la situación. —rompió el silencio Aizawa. —Todos tenéis más de 16 años y os considero lo suficientemente maduros como para afrontar la verdad. Ya os dije el primer día que nos conocimos que el mundo está repleto de injusticias. Una de ellas es lo que le ha pasado a Bakugo. Pero no solo él, su familia y vosotros están sufriendo. La ciudad, el país y el mundo está padeciendo las consecuencias del vacío que ha dejado All Might. Los villanos ya no se sienten intimidados por los héroes. Cada vez son más y cada vez son más los actos violentos que efectúan contra los civiles. —

Las palabras de Aizawa surtieron efecto en Kirishima, que miró al suelo avergonzado por no pensar en lo que estaba sufriendo la ciudad.

—A diferencia de Bakugo, los civiles no están entrenados ni preparados para enfrentarse a los villanos. Tenemos la responsabilidad y el deber de protegerlos de estas amenazas. Es por esta situación excepcional que todos vosotros disponéis de una licencia provisional. Para ayudar a los héroes y a la policía a proteger a la gente. —siguió diciendo Aizawa. —Es cierto lo que ha planteado Kirishima que la policía ha perdido la esperanza en encontrar a Bakugo y se centran en la Liga de Villanos y el grupo de liberación de quirks. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo haya perdido la esperanza. El Katsuki Bakugo que vosotros y yo conocemos no es del tipo de personas que se rinda. Yo creo en él. Al fin y al cabo es uno de mis alumnos. Cree en él tú también, Kirishima—

Kirishima mantuvo unos segundos la mirada fija en Aizawa hasta que finalmente torció el gesto resignado. El resto de compañeros recobraron la esperanza en que Bakugo volviera por lo último que dijo Aizawa.

—Bien. Pues aclarado esto, Shinso patrullará las tarde con Kirishima. —anunció Aizawa.

Uraraka viendo que Kirishima volvía a endurecerse por la ira, levantó la mano para calmar los ánimos.

—Aizawa-sensei. Si a Iida-kun y a Shinso-kun no les molesta, me gustaría ir a patrullar con Kirishima-kun.—dijo Uraraka, haciendo un gesto a Iida para que entendiera lo que estaba intentando.

—Sí, claro. —dijo Iida. —Yo patrullaré con Shinso-kun. Como delegado, es mi deber enseñarle todas las cosas nuevas que le esperan.—

—A mi me da igual.—dijo Shinso, rodando los ojos.

—Está bien. Aa por cierto. —le dedicó una mirada severa a Kirishima. —He dicho que estoy seguro que Bakugo volverá, Kirishima. Así que no actúes como su copia comportándote como él y alterándote por cualquier cosa. —le abroncó Aizawa.

Otro mes pasó desde que Aizawa anunciara a Shinso como nuevo compañero de la clase 1-A. En ese tiempo, toda la alegría y vitalidad que desprendía Kirishima desapareció poco a poco hasta volverse tan o incluso más callado que Todoroki. En las patrullas que tenía con Ding Dong (el héroe que se les asignó para patrullar) y Uraraka, ésta intentaba animarle con sus ocurrencias. Pero Kirishima le reconcomía la culpa y la vergüenza por sentir que no estaba cumpliendo con la promesa que le hizo a Mitsuki Bakugo. Así que no estaba para bromas.

Una tarde, los tres estaban disolviendo una manifestación después de que informaran a Ding Dong que había un multitud causando disturbios liderados por un agitador del movimiento de liberación de quirks. Cuando habían conseguido calmar las cosas, Kirishima distinguió entre la multitud una cara que reconocía más que incluso a muchos de sus compañeros.

Había pasado dos meses y medio desde que desapareció Bakugo.

Dos meses y una semana desde que Kirishima se enteró de su desaparición.

Dos meses desde que Aizawa les repartiera a toda la clase las fotografías del ya preso Dante Kotoru (alias Berous) y Tejo Tarada (alias Santel) y los retratos robot de Zelonda y Matahiri Todoroki le informara de la apariencia de los cuatro villanos del atraco.

Dos meses estudiando el aspecto de los fugados Santel, Zelonda y Matahiri. Noche tras noche, Kirishima memorizaba sus caras con la esperanza de reconocerlos en caso de que los viera por la calle patrullando.

Y esa esperanza se convirtió en realidad esa tarde. Esa tarde entre la multitud reconoció a Santel. No estaba calvo como en la fotografía, pero Kirishima estaba convencido de que se debía a que llevaba peluca para pasar desapercibido.

—Santel ...—susurró para sí mismo Kirishima, que tenía los ojos como plantos.

—¿Eh?—Uraraka que estaba a su lado no oyó lo que dijo su compañero. Pero sí vio como usaba su movimiento más poderoso, el Red Riot Unbreakable, para transformarse en el monstruo que se enfrentó a Kendo Rappa en la batalla contra los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte liderados por Kai Chisaki. —¿Red Riot?—

Uraraka no pudo detener a Kirishima que se movió con rapidez entre la multitud hasta golpear a un desprevenido Santel que le mandó a volar hasta golpearse con varias personas y finalmente con violencia contra una pared.

La multitud se dispersó asustada provocando una estampida y con ello varios heridos leves por los empujones y pisotones.

—¿Qué cojones ...?—dijo Ding Dong sin comprender que estaba pasando.

Kirishima hizo caso omiso a los gritos de la gente y de sus compañeros de patrulla que trataban de calmar a la gente para que no hubiera más heridos. Sus ojos estaba fijados en Santel, que se le había caído la peluca por el impacto.

Santel se levantó del suelo y sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse del mareo que sintió por lo imprevisto del golpe. Cuando recuperó la compostura, trató de averiguar quién había sido el que le había golpeado. Al ver a Kirishima en su forma monstruosa y que le estaba mirando con una fiereza animal, se asustó y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Recurrió a su quirk y de su espalda salieron dos manos hechas con los huesos de sus costillas, tal y como había hecho con Todoroki para escapar.

Kirishima, que se sabía de memoria la historia de como escapó de Todoroki, vio las intenciones de inmediato y se agachó para coger impulso.

—¡URAVITYYYY!—gritó Kirishima mirando con intesidad a Uraraka

Uraraka que seguía intentado calmar a la muchedumbre, dejó lo que estaba haciendo al oír el rugido de su compañero y comprendió al instante, como si le leyera el pensamiento, lo que quería de ella a pesar de que aún no sabía el por qué. Pero no se lo cuestionó y tocó a Kirishima para que dejara de pesarle sobre él la gravedad.

Kirishima saltó con todas sus fuerzas, dañándose en el proceso, y gracias al quirk de Uraraka podía volar y perseguir por los aires a Santel. Solo tardó cinco segundos en darle caza, el villano estaba aterrado por la imagen del monstruo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Uraraka por fin pudo descubrir el motivo de los actos de su compañero. Estaba enfrentándose a un villano, y no a uno cualquiera, sino Santel. Uno de los villanos del atraco al banco que describió Todoroki. Lo supo, a pesar de la distancia, por el quirk tan peculiar y nauseabundo del villano de usar su esqueleto como alas tal y como se lo describió a la clase el hijo de Endeavor.

—¡Liberar!—desactivó Uraraka su quirk cuando vio que Kirishima había capturado a su presa en el aire.

Kirishima y Santel cayeron al vacío desde una altura cercana a los 20 metros. Durante la caída, el pelirrojo y el villano forcejearon y al final el que acabó mal parado fue Kirishima ya que su espalda fue lo que primero impactó contra el suelo. Aunque gracias al quirk en su máximo poder de Kirishima, apenas sintió una pizca de dolor.

Kirishima no perdió tiempo y se posó encima de Santel inmovilizando cualquier movimiento del villano.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ BAKUGO, SANTEL?—gritó Kirishima con una ira que desconocía que tenía en su interior.


	61. ESPECIAL BNHA 4ªPARTE

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Kirishima posó su cuerpo encima de Santel consiguiendo inmovilizarlo con esa acción.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ BAKUGO, SANTEL?—gritó Kirishima con una ira que desconocía que tenía en su interior.

—¿Quién?—dijo Santel, algo aturdido por la caída y el golpe superficial que recibió en la cara.

—¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO Y DIME DONDE ESTÁ!—chilló Kirishima y luego con la voz quebrada añadió. —¿Está muerto?—

—No sé de que me hablas. —dijo asustado Santel.

—¡Hace dos meses atracaste un banco con Berous, Matahiri y Zelonda! —le explicó Kirishima aguantando las ganas de golpear a Santel. —¡Un chico persiguió a Zelonda y Matahiri y no hay rastro de él desde entonces! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?—

—¿Te refieres al chico de las explosiones? —preguntó Santel, recordando el encuentro con Todoroki y a Bakugo. Kirishima asintió con la cabeza esperanzado. —Ni idea.—A Kirishima se le oprimió el pecho al escuchar la respuesta de Santel.

—¿Y TUS COMPAÑEROS?—preguntó Kirishima a voces. —¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ZELONDA Y MATAHIRI?—

—No te voy a decir nada. Así que llama a la policía y que me detengan. —dijo Santel, con una actitud similar a Berous de no delatar a sus compañeros.

—¡Maldito ...!—susurró con odio Kirishima. Cuando estuvo a punto de golpearle para hacerle cambiar de idea. Sintió como Ding Dong y Uraraka le sostenían de los hombros.

—Red Riot, ya has capturado a ese villano, así que no te excedas. —dijo Ding Dong. —Ya he llamado la policía, se llevarán a este infame ser.—

—¡No! —protestó Kirishima. —¡Este tipejo sabe donde están Matahiri y Zelonda! ¡No voy a dejar que pase lo mismo que con Berous! ¡Si va a la cárcel no confesará!—Ding Dong, que conocía la historia del suceso de Bakugo, le miró comprensivo.

—Somos héroes, Red Riot. Nuestro deber es llevarlo ante la justicia. Debemos confiar en la justicia. —intentó Ding Dong que entrara en razón.

Pero Kirishima lo único que quería era deshacerse de Ding Dong y con quien fuera que se interpusiera en su camino.

—¡Uraraka! ¡Sé que puedo recuperar a Bakugo! Necesito solo un minuto con él. Ayúdame ...—imploró Kirishima. —Te lo suplico.—

Uraraka se sentía acorralada. Por un lado, su deber como heroína de seguir las normas. Por el otro lado, ayudar a Kirishima infringiendo las normas para encontrar a Bakugo.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Red Riot! ¡Hazte a un lado! —exigió Ding Dong al joven pelirrojo.

—Un minuto. Nada más. —insistió Kirishima mirando a Uraraka estando a punto de llorar.

Uraraka puso a su corazón por delante de la razón e inmovilizó a Ding Dong con una llave que había aprendido de Gunhead.

—¿Qué demonios ...?—dijo Ding Dong tratando inútilmente de desprenderse del agarre de la joven heroína.

—Lo siento, Ding Dong. ¡Date prisa, Kirishima-kun!—gritó Uraraka a su compañero.

—Gracias ...—susurró Kirishima a Uraraka. Inmediatamente después, toda su atención estaba en Santel que lo miraba anonadado. —¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MATAHIRI Y ZELONDA?—

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¿No se supone que sois héroes?—dijo Santel, confuso.

Más confuso se quedó al recibir un brutal puñetazo de Kirishima en el rostro.

—¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁN!—rugió Kirishima.

—Mi nariz ... Me has roto la nariz ...—tembló de miedo Santel. De nuevo ,recibió un potente golpe en su rostro que lo dejó casi inconsciente.

—¡RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ! —gritó Kirishima fuera de sí. Una lluvia de puñetazos repletos de rabia se sucedían en el rostro del villano

—Kirishima-kun ...—susurró asustada Uraraka que seguía inmovilizando a Santel.

—¡Suéltame, Uravity! ¡No ves que lo va a matar!—dijo DIng Dong.

—Yo ... Pero ... —tartamudeó Uraraka cada vez más confundida. Al ver la cara de su amigo manchada completamente de la sangre del villano, estuvo a punto de hacer caso a Ding Dong. Pero se detuvo al oír un susurro de Santel.

—No sé nada de Zelonda o Matahiri desde el atraco. —dijo atontado Santel con un hilo de voz. —Lo único que sé de ellos son sus quirks. Zelonda es capaz de manipular la edad de la gente. Y Matahiri podía engullir objetos y personas con sus esferas negras.—

Nada más acabar de decir eso, se desmayó. Kirishima por fin recobró la razón y su ira que le nublaba la vista se desvaneció al ver toda la sangre que le había infringido a Santel. Uraraka soltó a Ding Dong y éste los miró con dureza.

—Espero que esto os haya valido la pena. Porque vuestro futuro como héroes se ha acabado. —dijo Ding Dong, decepcionado de los que habían sido sus compañeros de patrulla.

—¿Qué he hecho? —tartamudeó Urarka, tapándose el rostro.

Kirishima se mantuvo callado con la respiración acelerada hasta que vino la policía. Al ser menor de edad y actuar en su función como héroe no lo detuvieron. Pero se lo llevaron a comisaría a aclarar lo ocurrido.

Ese suceso se convirtió en lo más comentado del día, de la semana y del mes. _''EL HÉROE SE CONVIERTE EN VILLANO '' _proclamaban los principales periódicos del país con la imagen de Red Riot de pie con la forma de monstruo y mirando al desmayado e irreconocible Santel repleto de sangre en la portada. En una imagen más pequeña y abajo, estaba la foto de Santel bajo el titular _''Y EL VILLANO SE CONVIERTE EN VÍCTIMA. El villano conocido como Santel está en coma por el ataque cometido por Red Riot''_

Kirishima y Urarka fueron llamados a una reunión en la academia UA. En ella, estaban el director Nezu, Aizawa y All Might esperándolos. La primera en llegar fue Uraraka y minutos después llegó Kirishima.

—Sabéis por qué os he hecho llamar. —empezó diciendo el director Nezu. —Pero por si acaso os lo voy a aclarar. En la tarde del 10 de Marzo, Red Riot y Uravity estuvisteis de patrulla acompañados de Ding Dong. Durante la patrulla, se os pidió que dispersarais a una multitud por disturbios. Ahí fue cuando Red Riot vio a Tejo Tarada, alias Santel, y actuó imprudentemente golpeándolo a pesar de que había civiles alrededor. Provocando heridas leves en varios de ellos—

Luego emitió un largo suspiro el director para después tomar un sorbo de una taza de té.

—Si hubiera sido solo eso, podríamos haberlo dejado pasar por tu juventud y las circunstancias que rodeaban al villano Santel bajo una pequeña reprimenda. Pero lo más grave de esa tarde fue lo que sucedió después. Golpeaste a Santel, que ya estaba retenido por ti, hasta dejarlo en coma. Por suerte, anteayer Santel salió del coma—explicó Nezu. —Y tus acciones son casi tan malas como las de Red Riot, Uravity. No solo no impediste que Red Riot continuara con sus ilegales acciones contra Santel, sino que inmovilizaste a tu compañero Ding Dong. ¿Qué tenéis que decir?—

—Lo siento. —dijo Uraraka mirando a la mesa avergonzada.

—Yo también lo siento. —empezó a decir Kirishima. —Pero solo por haber metido a Uraraka en este lío. ¡Si no hubiera sido por mis acciones ahora no sabríamos los quirks de Matahiri y Zelonda! ¡No sabríamos que seguramente Bakugo siga vivo teletransportado a saber que sitio por las esferas de Matahiri!—

—Joven Kirishima... —dijo All Might, entristecido por la justificación de su alumno.

—El fin no puede justificar los medios, Kirishima. —dijo Aizawa con dureza.

—¡Pues yo creo que a veces sí que los justifica! ¡Más si con esos medios podemos salvar a un compañero mío! ¡A mi mejor amigo!—exclamó Kirishima golpeándose el pecho con el puño. —¡No podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad! Si hubieráis dejado que Mind Reader le hubiera leído la mente a Berous nada de esto hubiera pasado. —

—No nos culpes de tus errores, Kirishima. Creía que a estas alturas sabías distinguir lo que está bien a lo que está mal. —le regañó Aizawa.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Está mal que la familia Bakugo sufra cuando podemos remediarlo!—se defendió Nezu.

—Suficiente. —sentenció el director Nezu. —No quiero entrar en un debate filosófico sobre el bien y el mal. Los dos incumplisteis con gravedad las normas con las que nos regimos. Debéis sentiros agradecidos por la intervención de All Might y Eraser Head en la reunión que tuvimos ayer con los oficiales de la policía. De no ser por ellos, el castigo hubiera sido mucho mayor. Pero eso no quiere decir que os hayáis librado de todo. Vuestras licencias provisionales quedan revocadas y quedáis expulsados de la academia durante un período de dos años. Cuando finalice ese período, se os hará una prueba para que os readmitan en la academia UA y estaréis en período de vigilancia entr años.—

—¿Expulsados durante dos años?—dijo Uraraka cayéndole el mundo encima.

—No es necesario en mi caso que me expulséis temporalmente. —dijo Kirishima, asqueado por la decisión del director. —Yo ya no quiero ser un héroe.—

Todos los de la sala le miraron sorprendidos.

—Joven Kirishima, no lo dices en serio. Ahora mismo sigues conmocionado por todo lo sucedido. —dijo All Might acercándose a su alumno.

—Lo digo muy en serio. —dijo dándose la vuelta y alejándose de todos. —No quiero formar parte de la asociación de héroes. No es nada varonil castigar a las personas por querer ayudar a un amigo. Ni tampoco lo es el no hacer nada para salvar a alguien por seguir unas estúpidas reglas.—

—Joven Kirishima ...—dijo All Might a la vez que Uraraka y Aizawa

—Kirishima-kun—dijo Uraraka a la vez que All Might y Aizawa

—Kirishima—dijo Aizawa a la vez que All Might y Uraraka.

Pero Kirishima no se detuvo y salió del recinto muy cabreado. A las puertas de donde se celebraba la reunión, estaban Midoriya, Tsuyu, Mina, Kaminari, Mineta, Jiro y Todoroki espiando.

—Kirishima -kun ...—intentó detenerle Midoriya, pero se zafó de él con brusquedad.

—Dejadme en paz y seguid con lo vuestro. —fue lo que les dijo sin ni siquiera mirarles.

Los chicos se quedaron allí mirándose los unos a los otros sin saber que hacer.

En la calle, unos minutos más tarde, Kaminari fue al encuentro de su amigo.

—¡Kirishima! —gritó Kaminari.

—He dicho que me dejes en paz. —dijo Kirishima sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? —dijo Kaminari. —

—No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo en esta academia, en sus pruebas o en sus patrullas. —continuó hablando mientras caminaba.—Ahora puedo dedicarme en cuerpo y alma en la búsqueda de Bakugo. Saber que seguramente está vivo era el empujón que necesitaba para decidirme. Solo tengo que encontrar a ese tal Matahiri y hacer que lo envíe de vuelta. —

—¿Tan importante es Bakugo para renunciar a tu futuro por él?—preguntó Kaminari siguiéndole el paso.

—...—Kirishima se detuvo un instante y giró la cabeza. —Lo es.—afirmó con rotundidad.—

Kaminari suspiró profundidad mientras observaba como Kirishima se alejaba lentamente. Corrió a mucha velocidad y se puso enfrente de él.

—Sal de mi camino.—le amenazó Kirishima.

—Antes responde a una pregunta. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para hacer regresas a Bakugo?— preguntó Kaminari, con una seriedad que nunca había visto el pelirrojo antes.

—¿Qué ..?—dijo Kirishima sorprendido por la actitud seria de Kaminari.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a cualquier cosa? Responde a mi pregunta, Kirishima. —insistió Kaminari.

—Sí. Lo traeré de vuelta cueste lo que cueste. —dijo Kirishima, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho tiempo atrás a la madre de Bakugo.

—Puedo ayudarte. Pero antes de explicarte como, te confesaré algo que no le he contado a nadie.— dijo Kaminari a punto de quitarse un peso de encima—Trabajo para un villano llamado Giran como infiltrado en la academia UA.—Viendo como su amigo apretaba los puños y los dientes intentó explicarse. —Antes de que me juzgues, empecé a trabajar para él por las deudas de mi familia. Ese tipo llamado Giran, vio mi potencial y prometió pagar las deudas si le daba información sobre lo que acontecía en la academia UA. Cuando te he visto, me has recordado a mí en ese momento. Por eso te he contado mi mayor secreto.—

Kirishima dio un paso atrás aturdido por la confesión del que creía que era uno de sus mejores.

—¿Tú ?¿Nos has vendido? ¿Has vendido a Bakugo?—le señaló con el dedo temblando de rabia.

—Ey, ey, ey. —se puso las manos delante como gesto para que se relajara Kirishima. —No tengo nada que ver con lo que le ha pasado a Bakugo. Así que cálmate un poco, Kirishima. Solo le he contado cosas sobre las instalaciones y acerca de los quirks de algunos héroes, nada más. —

—Aun así tú traicionaste a la academia...—dijo Kirishima con mucha rabia, pero lo interrumpió Kaminari

—¡Sí yo traicioné a la UA! ¡Porque estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para salvar a mi familia! ¡Como tú ahora mismo lo estás para salvar a Bakugo! ¿O es qué me has mentido antes?—dijo Kaminari.

Kirishima se quedó en silencio unos segundos observando a Kaminari.

—No he mentido. ¿Como puedes ayudarme?—preguntó Kirishima, dejando para otro día la discusión que tendría con Kaminari por su traición.

—Te puedo infiltrar en la liga de villanos. Las noticias que circulan sobre ti en la red ayudará para conseguirlo. Pero no es suficiente para que te crean, es posible que te pidan cosas que ... bueno ... ya sabes .—dijo Kaminari sin valor para decirle claramente lo que igual tendría que hacer.

—Tendré que darle la razón a la prensa sobre lo que opinan de mí.—comprendió Kirishima.

—¿Y bien? ¿Estás dispuesto?—le preguntó Kaminari.

—Cueste lo que cueste ...—susurró mirando al suelo Kirishima. Luego alzó la mirada y miró a Kaminari entrecerrando los ojos. —Salvaré a Bakugo, aunque tenga que convertirme en un villano para conseguirlo. —

Si Kirishima hubiera muerto en la batalla contra los Ocho Preceptos, el nombre de Red Riot hubiera sido ligado a los grandes héroes. Pero Kirishima vivió. Vivió lo suficiente para convertirse en un villano.

Porque con Kirishima se cumple el dicho de que: _o mueres siendo un héroe o vives lo suficiente para verte convertido en un villano._

.

.

.

.

.

Con esto termina el especial de BNHA, en los siguientes capítulos descubriréis lo que le pasó a Bakugo y como consiguió sobrevivir después de estar más de 3 minutos clínicamente muerto.

Pero quiero aclarar el asunto de que Kaminari trabaje con los villanos. No me lo he sacado de la manga. En el anime y en el manga de BNHA, después de que Bakugo fuera capturado por la liga de villanos en el capítulo 7 de la tercera temporada, hay una reunión en la academia con All Might, Nezu, Midnight, Aizawa, Present Mic y algún profesor más. En esa reunión, Present Mic comenta que debe haber un traidor. No especifica más, pero en los foros la teoría que más se comenta es que el traidor debe ser Kaminari. En fin, que me he apoyado en esa teoría que me parece muy buena para desarrollar esta parte de mi historia.

Por otra parte, la última frase que he puesto de: _o mueres siendo un héroe o vives lo suficiente para verte convertido en un villano, _he citado una frase de Harvey Dent en la película The Dark Knight. Aprovecho para recomendarla, es la película que más me ha gustado de las que he visto y tiene el mejor villano de la historia del cine: el Joker.

Y hablando de villanos y el Joker ... Mejor no digo nada. Solo que es una pista de lo que será uno de los acontecimientos más importantes en mi fic. A ver si sabéis a lo que puede ser.


	62. MUERTE

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Nos situamos en el momento en el que Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura y Sasuke estaban esperando a que Bakugo regresara de su persecución a Dosu. Shikamaru vio en el cielo humo negro (N/A: este humo salió fruto de la explosión que le hizo a su alucinación de All Might)

—¡Chicos! ¡Mirad!—exclamó Shikamaru.

—Ese humo ... puede ser consecuencia de las explosiones de Bakugo. Para indicarnos donde está —comentó Sasuke. —Pero está muy lejos de aquí. Bakugo no es de los que tiene un mal sentido de la orientación.—

—Puede que no sea él ...—dijo Sakura, sin saber realmente si se trataba de él o de un enemigo.

—O puede que sea él y esté en problemas. —dijo Ino al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—¡SILENCIO!—chilló Choji, que estaba muy concentrado en oír algo.

Los otros cuatro se quedaron perplejos ante el grito de CHoji, ya que era un tipo muy calmado. Obedecieron sin rechistar y gracias a eso pudieron escuchar, aunque con dificultad debido a la gran distancia que les separaba, el sonido de una explosión. (N/A: esta ruido que escucharon fue provocado por la gran explosión de Bakugo al All Might gigante que se fusionó con el resto de sus alucinaciones)

—¡BAKUGO!—gritaron los cinco.

—¡En marcha!—ordenó Sasuke encabezando la comitiva en búsqueda de su compañero.

Los cinco fueron lo más rápido posible, alternando turnos para llevar la espada de Bakugo, en dirección a la explosión que escucharon. A decir verdad, los únicos que la cargaban eran Shikamaru y Choji, ya que Sasuke y Sakura aún estaban heridos e Ino estaba demasiado histérica como para atender a las peticiones de sus compañeros de equipo de turnar la carga de la espada.

Tardaron unos cinco minutos hasta que vieron a Bakugo en mitad del bosque tumbado en un agujero provocado por su gran explosión.

—¡Es él! ¡Es Bakugo!—dijo Ino medio emocionada y medio alarmada porque no parecía estar consciente.

—Quietos, puede ser una trampa y que el del sonido esté acechando. —dijo Shikamaru mirando alrededor en busca del paradero de Dosu.

—¡Deja de decir chorradas, Shikamaru!—le espetó Ino. —¡Tenemos que ayudarle!—

Cuando estaba por avanzar hacia el rubio, se quedó petrificada al ver que Bakugo se levantaba con las piernas temblorosas. No fue la única petrificada. El resto también se quedó congelado al ver el estado de Bakugo. La sangre le salía de los oídos y de los ojos. La tonalidad de su piel había perdido color quedando casi blanca, de no ser por todas las manchas de sangre seca que estaban por toda su cara y su torso desnudo. Además, la herida de su hombro había ennegrecido producto que estaba empezando a pudrirse por dentro.

Pero el aspecto de Bakugo no fue lo que más les impresionó, fue el como les miraba. Tenía una mirada enfermiza y desequilibrada, parecía un zombie sacado de una serie de ficción de terror.

—Bakugo ...—susurró Sakura, tapándose la boca con la mano angustiada.

—¿Quién cojones sois?—preguntó Bakugo con una mueca y los ojos entrecerrados

—Bakugo, somos nosotros.—le respondió Ino con lágrimas —He traído esto para curarte. —se acercó cogiendo la bolsa donde guardaba la pasta triturada de acacias y enebros.

—Habla mi jodido idioma, mmm... ¡no sé que eres pero habla mi puto idioma!—ordenó Bakugo, elevando el tono.

—¿Eh? Bakugo te he dicho que ...—empezó a decir Ino que seguía acercándose. Pero la detuvo Sasuke al ver la actitud hostil de Bakugo.

—Esto no me gusta un pelo ... —dijo Sasuke, pensando que algo muy malo le estaba ocurriendo a Bakugo para que estuviera así.

—Viejo ...—dijo Bakugo mirando a su izquierda donde no había nadie.

—¿Qué le pasa?—susurró Choji a Shikamaru.

—No soy un experto médico, pero creo que está teniendo alucinaciones ...—comentó Shikamaru, sin saber como actuar.

—Bien dicho, viejo. Acabaré con ellos. —dijo Bakugo con una mirada enfermiza y mostrando sus dientes.

—¿Le habrá puesto Dosu en un genjutsu?— preguntó Sakura al resto del grupo.

—No lo creo, Sakura. Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Puede que la pérdida de sangre sea la causa de sus alucinaciones. —comentó Sasuke preocupado.

—Cof, cof, cof. Me encantaría mandaros a volar con mis explosiones, cofcofcof. —tosió Bakugo. Después de limpiarse un poco la sangre de la boca, mostró sus dientes con rastros de sangre. —No estoy en mis mejores momentos, pero me sobro con mis puños y mis pies para acabar con vosotros. —

—Bakugo, tienes que calmarte. Somos nosotros. Hemos venido a ayudarte —intentó Ino calmar a Bakugo.

—¡CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE HABLÉIS MI PUTO IDIOMA! —Bakugo saltó de su posición y se lanzó contra el nubarrón del centro. —¡SHINEEEEE!—

—_Kagemane no Jutsu _(N/A: jutsu de imitación de sombra)—exclamó Shikamaru.

Un instante después, Bakugo estaba petrificado, no podía moverse.

—¿Por qué no me puedo mover?—pensó en voz alta el rubio ceniza.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—preguntó Sakura a punto de darle un ataque de ansiedad.

—¡QUÉ CLASE DE QUIRK HAS USADO PEDAZO DE ESCORIA! —gritó fuera de sí Bakugo. —SOY KATSUKI BAKUGO Y OS JURO QUE OS MATARÉ. ¡ME HABÉIS OÍDO! ¡ESTÁIS MUERTOS! —poco a poco iba pudiendo ganar movilidad

—Daos prisa, apenas puedo contenerle —dijo Shikamaru con gesto de hacer un gran esfuerzo. Había usado su técnica del clan Nara. Pero no comprendía como Bakugo estando más muerto que vivo podía tener aún tanta fuerza.

—Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento debemos saber lo que le está ocurriendo —le contestó Sasuke

—Está envenenado —anunció una figura que surgió detrás de Bakugo.

—Kabuto ...—dijo Sakura sin comprender que estaba haciendo allí.

—No aguantaré mucho más ...—dijo Shikamaru, su técnica empezando a perder efecto.

—¡OS ARREPENTIRÉIS DEL DÍA EN QUE DESAFIASTEIS A KATSUKI BAKUGO, PERRAS! —cuando estaba apunto de moverse, Kabuto le dio un golpe seco en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

—¡Pero que demonios estás haciendo, Kabuto! —dijo Ino, indignada.

—Le está saliendo sangre tanto de las glándulas lacrimales como de los oídos. Eso significa que está envenenado. Las alucinaciones deben ser producto de la fiebre que tiene por el veneno. Necesito que no se mueva para poder sanarlo. —dijo Kabuto. —Puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo altos conocimientos en medicina y jutsus médicos.—

—¿Pero se pondrá bien? ¿No?—dijo Ino con la voz quebrada por la angustia.

Kabuto se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Bakugo y le examinó el cuello. Luego miró el cuello de Sasuke

—Imposible, ¿por qué no lo tiene? Debe ser uno de ellos ...—susurró Kabuto. Era la única posibilidad que se le venía a la mente a Kabuto del por qué no tenía el sello maldito de Ororchimaru. Debía ser originario de otro mundo.

—¿El que no tiene?—preguntó Sakura, que escuchó el susurro de Kabuto.

—¿Eh?—dijo Kabuto, avergonzado de haber expresado en voz alta sus pensamientos. —Pulso, no tiene pulso. —salió airoso de la situación. —No le queda mucho tiempo. —y tenía razón, ya que tampoco estaba respirando.—Esto es malo...—

—¿Qué le pasa, Kabuto?—dijo Ino, arrodillándose al lado de donde estaban Kabuto y Bakugo.

—Necesito concentrarme. Así que guardad silencio. —le replicó Kabuto.

Kabuto le empezó aplicar la reanimación cardiopulmonar. Complementaba las compresiones torácicas con una respiración boca a boca para tratar de proveerle de oxígeno a los pulmones de Bakugo.

El primer beso de Bakugo. Bueno ..., técnicamente no era un beso como tal, ya que Bakugo estaba inconsciente y sin pulso y Kabuto estaba intentando salvarle la vida. Pero, lo que si es cierto es que fue la primera vez que los labios de Bakugo tocaban los labios de otra persona.

Después de más de medio minuto intentado revivir a Bakugo, Kabuto se dio por vencido emitiendo un largo suspiro.

—Lo siento, chicos.—Los cinco genins de la clase de Bakugo sintieron como si les hubieran dado una paliza con un bate de béisbol con las palabras de Kabuto.— Vuestro amigo está ...—Ino no le dejó acabar la frase, ya que lo interrumpió con furia en los ojos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra acabar la frase! ¡No está muerto! ¡Aparta!—gritó Ino, empujando a Kabuto.

—Ino ...—sollozó Sakura.

—¡No está muerto! —le gritó Ino también con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. —¡No puede estar muerto! ¡Está así por proteger a Choji y por protegerme a mí! —

Sasuke golpeó una piedra con una violenta patada, furioso consigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a Bakugo. Otra vez alguien preciado para él moría sin que él pudiera remediarlo.

En otro lugar, en un interminable túnel completamente oscuro salvo una pequeña luz al final se encontraba el alma perdida de Bakugo.

—Mmm, que extraño. No siento dolor. —dijo mirándose el hombro que estaba completamente curado. —¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién me ha curado? Y lo que es más importante ...¿dónde estoy?—preguntó a nadie en concreto.

—En el purgatorio, Katsuki Bakugo. —dijo una figura algo más alta que Bakugo que no tenía rostro.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Eres otra jodida alucinación?—preguntó Bakugo.

—No, no lo soy. Soy un emisario de Kami-sama (N/A: Dios en japonés). Estoy aquí para guiarte —respondió con voz solemne.

—¿Estoy muerto?—preguntó Bakugo algo temeroso.

—No, aún no. Pero lo estarás. —respondió la figura sin rostro.


	63. RESURRECCIÓN

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

_ En un interminable túnel completamente oscuro salvo una pequeña luz al final se encontraba el alma perdida de Bakugo._

_—Mmm, que extraño. No siento dolor. —dijo mirándose el hombro que estaba completamente curado. —¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién me ha curado? Y lo que es más importante ...¿dónde estoy?—preguntó a nadie en concreto._

_—En el purgatorio, Katsuki Bakugo. —dijo una figura algo más alta que Bakugo que no tenía rostro._

_—¿Quién eres? ¿Eres otra jodida alucinación?—preguntó Bakugo._

_—No, no lo soy. Soy un emisario de Kami-sama (N/A: Dios en japonés). Estoy aquí para guiarte —respondió con voz solemne._

_—¿Estoy muerto?—preguntó Bakugo algo temeroso._

_—No, aún no. Pero lo estarás. —respondió la figura sin rostro. —Pero no temas, Bakugo. Donde irás te espera la paz.—_

_—¿La paz?—arqueó Bakugo una ceja confundido._

_—Eso es. La paz. Nada de dolor, nada de remordimientos, nada de culpa. Ahora sígueme. —le ordenó el sin rostro, caminando éste hacia la dirección de la luz._

_—Pero ...—protestó Bakugo._

_—Date prisa. Si te quedas aquí, permanecerás en el limbo. No estarás ni en el cielo ni en la tierra. Estarás en el purgatorio por siempre—dijo el sin rostro._

_—¡Pues llévame de vuelta a la tierra!—exigió Bakugo._

_—¿Es qué acaso quieres volver a sentir ese dolor insoportable? —preguntó el sin rostro. Bakugo se quedó quieto mascullano. —Ya me lo imaginaba. En marcha.—_

_Bakugo giró el rostro en la dirección contraria donde estaba el camino a la tierra. Ahí estaba una versión de él de niño mirándole con desaprobación._

_—¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué te has parado?—preguntó el sin rostro, molesto por esperar tanto._

_—Es otra jodida alucinación que me está jodiendo incluso aquí. —dijo Bakugo frunciendo el ceño. —Pero ahora se trata de una pobre imitación de mi yo del pasado.—_

_—Tú lo has dicho. Es una alucinación. Así que deja de perder el tiempo y acompáñame.—ordenó el sin rostro._

_—Tsk. —masculló Bakugo, furioso porque el niño Bakugo le seguía mirando con desaprobación. Luego se giró y empezó a caminar siguiendo al sin rostro._

_Bakugo, Bakugo._

_—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Bakugo y se detuvo al oír como una voz más allá del túnel le llamaba._

_—Deja de distraerte de una vez. ¡Vamos! —le ordenó el sin rostro._

_Tus compañeros te necesitan para pasar el examen. ¡No los puedes dejar tirados! _

_—Yo conozco esa voz ... ¡Es la friki de las flores! —exclamó Bakugo. —¿También está muerta como yo?—_

_—No. Tus amigos están intentado devolverte la vida. —_

_—Yo no tengo amigos. —le replicó Bakugo, aliviado al oír que Ino no había muerto._

_—Lo que tu digas. __Kami-sama me envió aquí para remediar el error de tus compañeros. —comentó el sin rostro._

¡Prometiste que ibas a regresar! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Qué clase de hombre eres si no eres capaz de cumplir con tus promesas! ¿No ibas a ser el próximo Hokage?

—¿Por qué es un error? —preguntó Bakugo, que cada vez estaba más enfadado al comprobar que su versión de niño seguía allí enfurruñado sin decir una palabra.

_—¡Porque no saben el destino que te aguardaría si regresaras al mundo de los mortales! —contestó el sin rostro._

_¡Así que si realmente quieres ser el próximo Hokage despierta de una vez!__  
_

—Tsk. —masculló con el ceño fruncido Bakugo incapaz de aguantar más a la versión suya de niño. —¡Si quieres decirme algo dímelo! ¡Pero no te quedes ahí parado como un idiota! ¡Todas mis otras jodidas alucinaciones hablaban como cotorras! ¡Por qué eres el único que no dice nada!—

_De repente, del túnel empezaron a caerle gotas de agua._

_—¿Qué demonios?—se quejó Bakugo._

_¡No, no se ha ido! ¡LEVÁNTATE, BAKUGO! ¡VENGA!_

_Bakugo se agarró el cabello con fuerza. Empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza._

_—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te muevas de una vez?—dijo el sin rostro._

_—¡CÁLLATE , JODER! —gritó Bakugo. —¡Tú también me estás tocando los cojones!—_

_—¡Te estoy intentando ayudar! ¡Te ofrezco que por fin puedas vivir en paz!—dijo el sin rostro._

_¡ERES UN LUCHADOR! ¡Ahora ...LEVÁNTATE Y LUCHA!__  
_

_—Estoy cansado de oírte de hablar de paz. —dijo Bakugo —Voy a volver a la tierra a patear traseros. —se giró hacia su alucinación del Bakugo niño. Pero para su sorpresa, ya no parecía disgustado con él, le miraba con una sonrisa arrogante llena de satisfacción._

_—Te hablo de paz porque si vuelves solo encontrarás dolor. Y no solo hablo dolor físico. _

_¡LEVÁNTATE Y LUCHA! ¡CUMPLE TUS PROMESAS!_

_—¿Como voy a vivir en paz si dejo que el estúpido de Deku se convierta en el héroe número 1? ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir en paz si no descubro por qué Itachi mató a Mikoto y a todo su clan? Ya estás oyendo a la friki de las flores. Es imposible que viva en paz si no vuelvo para cumplir lo que he prometido.—dijo Bakugo_

_—T__e crees fuerte pero no lo eres. No podrás soportar lo que te espera. El sentimiento de pérdida, amigos que se vuelven enemigos, la traición, la impotencia de no conseguir lo que quieres. Si vuelves no podrás encontrar la paz. Por eso Kami-sama me envió aquí. Él es magnánimo y no quiere que sufras innecesariamente.—le explicó el sin rostro._

_¡LUCHA, PELEA!__  
_

_ —Tú dices que mi destino ya está escrito. Pero si eso fuera cierto, no estarías aquí intentando convencerme de que me venga conmigo. ¿No se suponía que existe el libre albedrío? —preguntó con sarcasmo Bakugo._

N/A: libre albedrío significa que las personas tienen naturalmente libertad para tomar sus propias decisiones, sin estar sujetos a presiones, necesidades o limitaciones, o a una predeterminación divina

_—Y existe. Pero la probabilidad de que no se cumpla lo que he dicho es tan remota que sería cruel el dejarte que volvieras y no puedas encontrar el descanso. —dijo el sin rostro._

_—Aún no me he ganado la paz y el descanso que dices. Primero, tengo que hacerme tan fuerte para patear los culos de Itachi, la serpiente, el ojos raros y todos los estúpidos que vengan a tocarme los huevos. Luego, liberaré a All Might y regresaré a mi mundo. Después, superaré a Deku o a quien sea que esté como héroe número 1. Y, quizás, quien sabe, después de conseguir todo esto, tenga hijos y los entrene para que sean tan impresionantes como yo. —dijo Bakugo señalando al sin rostro con el dedo.—Solo entonces tendré la paz. —_

_—Loco insensato ...—dijo el sin rostro, sin poder creerse que Bakugo no quisiera ir con él al cielo. __Bakugo caminó hacia la dirección donde estaba el mundo de los mortales y su alucinación. —¡Te advierto que no recordarás nada de nuestra conversación si regresas! _

_—Mejor, no quiero tener pesadillas con tu puta cabeza sin rostro. —dijo Bakugo ya estando a escasos metros de la salida del túnel._

_—__¡Aún estás a tiempo de recapacitar, Bakugo! ¡Ven a la luz!—intentó el sin rostro por última vez._

_—Nah, prefiero patear culos. —dijo Bakugo._

_—Bien dicho, viejo. —fueron las primeras palabras de su alucinación de su yo de niño._

_—Je ¿Creía que no hablabas?—dijo Bakugo, con una sonrisa. La alucinación le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció._

_—¿Sabes que es un error, verdad?—dijo el sin rostro desde lo lejos._

_—Él único error ha sido el que tú y Kami-sama me subestiméis. Cuando vuelva aquí haré que me pidáis perdón por no tomarme en serio. ¿De verdad creías que me ibas a convencer solo con paz? ¡Yo solo me conformo si soy el número 1 en todo!—fueron las últimas palabras de Bakugo en el purgatorio. Se teletransportó al mundo de los mortales._

_En el purgatorio solo quedaba el sin rostro._

_—Ojalá me equivoque, Bakugo. Pero si estoy en lo cierto me temo que tu alma nunca podrá encontrar la paz. Así que espero que tengas razón y tenga que pedirte perdón, Bakugo.—__El sin rostro regresó al cielo después de hacer esta reflexión._

De vuelta al mundo de los vivos ...

—Lo siento, chicos.—Los cinco genins de la clase de Bakugo sintieron como si les hubieran dado una paliza con un bate de béisbol con las palabras de Kabuto.— Vuestro amigo está ...—Ino no le dejó acabar la frase, ya que lo interrumpió con furia en los ojos.

—¡Ni se te ocurra acabar la frase! ¡No está muerto! ¡Aparta!—gritó Ino, empujando a Kabuto.

—Ino ...—sollozó Sakura.

—¡No está muerto! —le gritó Ino también con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. —¡No puede estar muerto! ¡Está así por proteger a Choji y por protegerme a mí! —

Sasuke golpeó una piedra con una violenta patada, furioso consigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a Bakugo. Otra vez alguien preciado para él moría sin que él pudiera remediarlo.

—Su corazón ha dejado de latir. Es duro aceptar la realidad, pero ya no está entre nosotros ... —dijo Kabuto, poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Ino para consolarla.

—¡No!—Ino se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y volvió a apartar a Kabuto de manera brusca. —Vivirá, si de algo va a morir Bakugo es de los golpes que le voy a dar por no hacerme caso e irse a perseguir al del sonido.—

Empezó a imitar de manera algo más torpe los movimientos de reanimación cardiopulmonar que había visto de Kabuto instantes antes. Alternando compresiones en su tórax con respiración boca a boca. No había atisbo de sonrojo en ella a pesar de que estaba besando a Bakugo, su centrada solo estaba centrada en salvar a Bakugo.

—Se ha acabado, Ino. —intentó hacerle entrar en razón Kabuto.

Ella ignoró a Kabuto, pero su convicción de que podía salvar a Bakugo iba flaqueando poco a poco viendo como los segundos pasaban y el rubio seguía sin pulso ni sin respiración.

—Ino ...—dijo Shikamaru con un nudo en la garganta. —Ya has oído a Kabuto, está muerto.—

—No ...—sacudió la cabeza Ino cayéndole un par de lágrimas en el rostro del rubio. —No voy a perderle de nuevo. —cada vez ejercía más presión en su tórax aunque el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. No había ninguna respuesta.

—Ino, por favor. ... —dijo Sakura, rota de dolor y con la voz quebrada. —Debemos llevarlo a la aldea a que lo entierren.—

—Vamos, Bakugo. —cada vez más lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del rubio ceniza. —¡Vamos!—gritó esto último. Acto seguido volvió a insuflarle oxígeno a través del boca a boca. —Bakugo ... Bakugo ... quédate con nosotros ... Aún no te he dado las gracias por salvarme la vida ...—dijo esto en un susurro casi inaudible

—Ino, tienes que dejarlo ir. —dijo Choji, sufriendo. Lo que más le dolía no era la muerte de Bakugo en sí, sino la reacción de absoluto dolor y de negación que estaba padeciendo su compañera de equipo.

Sasuke era el único que no decía nada. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo con los puños apretados por la rabia y la amargura de perder a otra persona que le importaba.

Ino seguía ignorando las súplicas de sus compañeros y seguía intentando reanimar a Bakugo.

—Bakugo, Bakugo, tus compañeros te necesitan para pasar el examen. ¡No los puedes dejar tirados! —gritó Ino, con el rostro rojo por el efecto de las lágrimas. —¡Prometiste que ibas a regresar! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Qué clase de hombre eres si no eres capaz de cumplir con tus promesas! ¿No ibas a ser el próximo Hokage?—

Sakura no podía ver la escena más tiempo sin romperse del todo. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a llorar a lágrima viva.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Somos un blanco fácil para el resto de aspirantes. —dijo Kabuto, que era el único que mantenía la calma del grupo.

—Cuando vimos que no podías hacer ninjutsu ni genjutsu en la academia, todos nos reíamos de tu propósito de ser el próximo maestro Hokage. Parecías Naruto, pero él es el hijo del cuarto y de los más fuerte de la clase , y tú solo un bocachancla. —volvió a hacerle el boca a boca, manchando el rostro de Bakguo con más lágrimas en el proceso. —Pero ya nadie se ríe de ti. Yo ya no me río de ti. Has demostrado ser muy fuerte. ¡Así que si realmente quieres ser el próximo Hokage despierta de una vez!—

—Ino, se ha ido ...—intentó de nuevo Shikamaru que entrara en razón su compañera mientras ella seguía haciendo comprensiones en el pecho del rubio.

—¡No, no se ha ido! —Ino se giró hacia Shikamaru deteniendo la reanimación unos instantes. Su rostro reflejaba un infinito dolor Ino. Luego volvió a su tarea. —¡LEVÁNTATE, BAKUGO! ¡VENGA!—

—Siento ser un pesado, pero tenemos que irnos YA —apresuró Kabuto.

—No voy a dejar que se vaya... —susurró Ino, volviendo a limpiarse su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Luego decidió cambiar de táctica en la reanimación y en lugar de comprensiones pasó a darle golpes en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas con el puño cerrado.—¡ERES UN LUCHADOR! ¡Ahora ...LEVÁNTATE Y LUCHA! ¡CUMPLE TUS PROMESAS! —otro golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho del rubio. —¡LUCHA, PELEA!—

Ino volvió a hacerle el boca a boca. Y entonces, pasados tres minutos desde que Kabuto declarara que Bakugo había muerto, sucedió el milagro.

—Uuuugugfuu—Bakugo trató de dar una bocanada de aire, pero no pudo y escupió sangre en el rostro de Ino. Luego se quedó con los ojos en blanco

—Está vivo ...—primero fue un susurro de Ino lo que alertó el resto, para que posteriomente se transformara en un rugido. —¡ESTÁ VIVO! —

Los genins de la hoja se quedaron con los ojos como platos ante la revelación de la rubia, pero el más sorprendido fue Kabuto que resumió la situación que estaba sucediendo.

—Imposible ...—dijo Kabuto con la voz temblorosa. Rápidamente le tocó el cuello y comprobó que volvía a tener pulso. —No puede ser ... Es un milagro—

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normalmente mis impresiones las dejo al principio del capítulo, pero he creído más conveniente dejarlas al final para no spoilearos mientras leíais el capítulo.

No sé si en el capítulo se ha visto claro, pero hay dos partes diferenciadas (el purgatorio y lo del bosque prohibido) que transcurren al mismo tiempo. Por eso lo que salía en negrito son algunas frases que decía Ino en el mundo de los vivos.

Aprovecho para hacer unas impresiones. El ritmo ha sido muy lento desde el capítulo donde Orochimaru desvela que hay más seres de otro universo a parte de Bakugo. En 16 capítulos han pasado poca cosa. Pero es que creía que era vital hacer una pausa para detenerme en la mente de Bakugo. He intentado plasmar la lucha que he visto que se da en el manga de BNHA del rubio entre su orgullo y su culpa que estalla antes de empezar la pelea contra Deku en la que por primera vez la culpa vence en esa constante lucha.

Los capítulos del mundo de BNHA son vitales (aunque en un principio quería publicarlos más adelante) porque el objetivo final de este fic es que Bakugo regrese a su mundo. No descansará hasta morir en el intento.

También el ritmo es más pausado para que veáis que Bakugo no es un Deus Ex Machina. Es decir, que es invencible y que se recupera enseguida. Bakugo no tiene a Kyubi y ahora tampoco tiene a Recovery Girl para sanarle. Bakugo es muy fuerte, pero no es invencible. Por eso que habéis visto tantas derrotas suyas. Personalmente, no me gustan las historias donde el protagonista es casi inmortal e invencible. Dentro de lo increíble que es un crossover de este estilo, intento que sea lo más creíble posible. Por eso que el ritmo haya sido un poco más lento para que veáis las dificultades que puede tener ante un simple veneno o infección.

Un abrazo a todos y a todas.


	64. TAREAS PARA SALVAR AL SOLDADO BAKUGO

_el título de este cap se debe a una mezcla del título de la película Salvar al soldado Ryan (que os recomiendo que la veáis por cierto) con las tareas que manda Kabuto a los genins de la hoja._

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—Uuuugugfuu—Bakugo trató de dar una bocanada de aire, pero no pudo y escupió sangre en el rostro de Ino. Luego se quedó con los ojos en blanco inconsciente.

—Está vivo ...—primero fue un susurro de Ino lo que alertó el resto, para que posteriomente se transformara en un rugido. —¡ESTÁ VIVO! —

Los genins de la hoja se quedaron con los ojos como platos ante la revelación de la rubia, pero el más sorprendido fue Kabuto que resumió la situación que estaba sucediendo.

—Imposible ...—dijo Kabuto con la voz temblorosa. Rápidamente le tocó el cuello y comprobó que volvía a tener pulso. —No puede ser ... Es un milagro—

—¡Kabuto, haz algo! ¡Sigue sin poder respirar! —le apresuró Ino. Kabuto comprobó que la genin del equipo 10 tenía razón y su mente empezó a trabajar a toda rapidez.

—El veneno ha hecho que se le cierre la tráquea, no va a poder respirar por sí solo hasta que su organismo quede prácticamente libre del veneno. —cogió de su portakunais una jeringuilla y se la inyectó en la vena del rubio. —Esto es un antídoto que sirve para el veneno de todas las serpientes descubiertas del mundo. Pero aún tardará en hacer efecto. Debe volver a recibir oxígeno.—

—¿Le vuelvo a hacer el boca a boca?—sugirió Ino.

—No es suficiente con ello. Necesito ...—después de pensar unos segundos se giró en dirección a Choji. —¡Antes de empezar el examen te he visto con un zumo! ¿Aún lo tienes?—Choji asintió algo asustado por el tono exigente del gafotas. Y se lo lanzó.

—¡No es momento de pensar en zumos, Kabuto!—protestó Sakura

—No es el zumo lo que me interesa ...—le aclaró Kabuto. —Es la pajita. —le quitó la pajita para sorber. —Con esto Bakugo podrá respirar por su cuenta de forma temporal.—

Inmediatamente después, con su bisturí le hizo un tajo en el cuello en la zona de la tráquea y le insertó la pajita en el agujero que le había hecho.

—¡Pero sigue sin estar consiente! ¿Qué podemos hacer?—preguntó Ino, ansiosa.

—Aún tiene mucha fiebre producto del veneno y de la infección de su herida del hombro. Necesito mucha agua para poder desinfectarle. Lo llevaría al río, pero tengo miedo de moverle y que su cuerpo no lo pueda tolerar y muera. —comentó Kabuto, con sudor en la frente.

—¡Yo iré al río! —se ofreció Choji.—Con mi _Baika no Jutsu_ (técnica de la hinchazón) puedo transportar gran cantidad de agua.—

—No es lo más conveniente que lo lleves dentro de tu cuerpo con la mezcla de saliva, pero en fin. Es mejor eso que transportarlo allí. Hazlo. ¡Deprisa!—le ordenó Kabuto.

—¡Hai!(Sí)—contestó Choji haciendo un saludo militar y desapareciendo del lugar.

—Bakugo va a estar incapacitado unos días. Necesito una hoguera para cuando anochezca que no le de una hipotermia. —dijo Kabuto.

—Déjame eso a mí. —dijo Sasuke, con ánimos renovados por volver a sentirse útil. Luego se fue en busca de leña.

—Sakura tu mantén la pajita en perpendicular. Necesito las manos libres para aplicarle los jutsus médicos. —ordenó Kabuto.

—¡Hai!—obedeció sin rechistar Sakura.

—Ino, tú ve en busca de un recipiente para depositar el agua que traerá Choji en su cuerpo. —dijo Kabuto.

—¿Pero dónde voy a encontrar un recipiente en mitad del bosque?—preguntó Ino, agobiada.

—¡Yo que sé! —respondió Kabuto. —Si no, creálo con madera y la juntas con hilo de chakra. —le dio parte de su hilo que portaba en su portakunais. —¡Venga, es urgente!—

—¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡No me agobies que ya bastante lo estoy sin necesidad de prisas!—replicó Ino, y luego fue por el bosque a encargarse de la tarea asignada por el genin de las gafas.

—¿Y yo qué hago?—preguntó Shikamaru, que era el único que no tenía tarea designada.

—Súbete a la copa de un árbol y vigila que no haya enemigos a la vista. Con todo el alboroto que ha montado Bakugo con esas explosiones no me extrañaría que mi atención haya llamado la atención de otros sujetos menos deseables. —explicó Kabuto.

—Vaya lata, no quiero volver a luchar hoy. —se quejó Shikamaru, pero obedeció a Kabuto y trepó a un árbol cercano para vigilar.

Después de todas las tareas asignadas, solo Kabuto y Sakura permanecían cerca del rubio. El canoso aplicando un jutsu médico y la pelirrosa sujetando la pajita que servía de respirador temporal para el rubio ceniza.

—¿Vivirá?—preguntó Sakura, temerosa de la respuesta ya que el aspecto de Bakugo no le daba

—No sabría decirte. Debía estar muerto ya. Pero aún así, élsigue batallando por seguir con vida. Si estuviéramos en el hospital tendría muchas más posibilidades de salir vivo de ésta. Haré lo que esté en mi mano.—contestó Kabuto seriamente. Pero luego se dibujó una mini sonrisa en su rostro.—Pero con lo testarudo que parece, Bakugo no dejará a la muerte que se lo lleve sin oponer resistencia. Si todo va bien, creo que vivirá. —esto último animó a Sakura escapándole una lágrima de alegría.

—No es que parezca testarudo, es que lo es. —dijo Sakura acariciando el cabello del rubio ceniza. —Es el mayor cabezón y baka (idiota) del mundo. Vivirá sólo para llevarle la contraria a la lógica.—

—No sería el primero de ellos que desafía toda lógica. —pensó Kabuto en voz alta acordándose de los experimentos de Orochimaru con sujetos de otro mundo.

—¿Qué no sería el primero de ellos? —preguntó Sakura extrañada. —Antes también te has referido a Bakugo como uno de ellos ...

—¿Eh?—dijo Kabuto. El genin de las gafas se reprendió mentalmente por volver a cometer un descuido. A veces se olvidaba que no estaba solo. —Aaaa. Me refería a pacientes que he visto que han superado enfermedades incurables. —mintió el canoso.

Sakura le miró intrigada no acabando de creerle del todo, pero no incidió más. Al poco tiempo llegó Sasuke con la leña para la hoguera. El de pelo azabache hizo una pequeña bola de fuego para prender la hoguera.

La siguiente en volver fue Ino que no necesitó crear nada ya que se encontró una gran olla que había abandonado algún equipo. Inmediatamente después, Choji regresó con el cuerpo enorme e hinchado a raíz de su jutsu y que portaba gran cantidad de agua. Kabuto e Ino le señalaron la olla para que depositara allí el preciado líquido incoloro.

Ahora estaban todos reunidos alrededor del cuerpo de Bakugo menos Shikamaru que seguí vigilando. Al cabo de media hora, Ino se acercó a tocarle la frente al rubio ceniza. Seguía ardiendo.

—¡Su fiebre no baja!—le advirtió Ino a Kabuto preopada. El canoso comprobó tocándole también la frente que la rubia tenía razón.

—Le he curado la infección. Además, le he inyectado el antídoto contra el veneno. Pero sigue teniendo mucho veneno en su sangre. El antídoto está funcionando más lento de lo que pensé. Debe ser porque su cuerpo está muy débil—dijo Kabuto, alarmando al resto.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarle?—preguntó Ino, tocándose el pecho por la ansiedad.

—Hay algo que podría intentar ... —murmuró Kabuto.

—¡Pues hazlo!—dijeron a la vez Sakura e Ino impacientes.

—Es que presenta muchos riesgos hacerlo en un entorno así. Pero tenéis razón. Pero antes os tengo que preguntar si alguien sabe el tipo de sangre que es Bakugo.—dijo Kabuto.

—¿Eh?—dijo Choji. —¿Para qué necesitas saber eso?—

—Voy a hacerle sangrar y a la vez realizarle una transfusión de sangre. Así irá perdiendo sangre envenenada y ganará sangre limpia. Creo que junto el antídoto es el empujón que necesita para que le baje la fiebre de una vez por todas. —explicó Kabuto.

—¿Hacerle una transfusión de sangre? ¿En mitad del bosque?—dijo Sasuke, perplejo ante la ocurrencia de Kabuto.

—Ya dije que presenta muchos riesgos hacerlo en este entorno. Pero hay que hacer algo. Si la fiebre no baja ... En unas horas Bakugo morirá. Pero esta vez de verdad. Sus órganos dejarán de funcionar y ya no habrá reanimación milagrosa que le salve.—

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Ino fue la primera en cortar lo hielo.

—¡Dale mi sangre!—se ofreció Ino.

—Agradezco tu voluntad, Ino. Pero no podemos darle sangre a lo loco. El sistema inmunitario produce unas proteínas denominadas anticuerpos que actúan como protectores contra las células invasoras que entran en el organismo. En función del tipo de sangre que tengas, tu sistema inmunitario fabricará anticuerpos que reaccionarán contra otros tipos de sangre. Si a un alguien se le administra un tipo inadecuado de sangre, sus anticuerpos se encargarán inmediatamente de destruir a las células invasoras. En un cuerpo tan débil como está actualmente Bakugo, esta respuesta agresiva le causará la muerte.—explicó Kabuto. —Por eso os he preguntado el tipo de sangre que Bakugo. No podemos equivocarnos en darle una sangre inadecuada.—

—¡Pues no tengo ni idea que tipo de sangre es Bakugo! ¡Ni siquiera sé que tipo de sangre soy!—dijo Ino-

—¿En serio no sabes algo tan importante?—preguntó Sakura.

—¡No soy una repelente y una cerebrito como tú! ¡Nunca se lo he preguntado a mis padres! ¡No es un tema de conversación normal!—contestó Ino.

—Yo tampoco sé que tipo de sangre tengo. —dijo Choji avergonzado.

—No creo que nadie sepa el tipo de sangre de Bakugo. Como ha dicho Ino, no es algo muy normal que se dé en una conversación. —razonó Sasuke.

—Entonces las dos opciones son o no hacer nada y esperar que la fiebre le baje o jugar a la lotería y que la sangre que le demos sea la correcta. —analizó Sakura la situación.

—Hay otra opción. No sería una lotería si alguno de nosotros fuera donante universal. Es decir, que fuera O negativo. —dijo Kabuto. —Por desgracia, soy AB negativo. Y en mi mochila tengo bolsas de sangre de mis compañeros pero son O positivo y B positivo.—

—¿Para qué guardas bolsas de sangre de tus compañeros?—le interrogó Sasuke. —Por cierto, yo soy B negativo.—

—Por si acaso sufríamos hemorragias graves en alguna pelea. Hombre previsor vale por dos. —contestó Kabuto.

—¡Pues Choji y yo ya te hemos dicho que no sabemos que sangre tenemos!—dijo Ino —Solo nos queda ...—todos miraron a Sakura. Ésta bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

—Lo siento. Soy O positivo.—dijo Sakura con amargura.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Ino— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos la jugamos o esperamos a que mejore?—

—Un momento ...—dijo Choji. —No estamos todos aquí. ¡Falta Shikamaru!—todos miraron a lo alto donde se encontraba el pelo piña vigilando en la copa de un árbol.—¡SHIKAMARUUU!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Chhtttt!—le mandó callar Ino. —¿Estás tonto o qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que todo el bosque se entere que estamos aquí?—

—Lo siento...—susurró Choji.

Shikamaru oyó el grito de Choji y miró hacia abajo. Vio como sus compañeros le hacían señas para que bajara. De un par de salto consiguió situarse donde el grupo.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el genin de las sombras.

—¿Qué tipo de sangre tienes, Shikamaru?—preguntó Kabuto.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?—dijo Shikamaru.

—¡Contesta de una vez!—ordenó Ino, con una vena en la frente.

—Vale, vale. No seas latosa. Soy O negativo. ¿Algo más?—dijo Shikamaru. A todos le brillaron los ojos con la respuesta de Shikamaru. —¿Por qué me miráis todos así? ¿Qué está pasando?—

—Si fueras algo más atractivo, ahora te estaría cominendo a besos. —dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué diablos?—dijo Shikamaru dando un paso atrás.

—Enhorabuena, has sido escogido. —dijo Kabuto sacando sus herramientas para hacer la transfusión. Al ver el material, Shikamaru tragó saliva con dificultad. No le gustaba nada las agujas.

—¿Escogido para qué?—preguntó a punto de desmayarse el genin de las sombras.

—Para salvar la vida a Bakugo. —respondió Kabuto mostrándole un tubo muy fino a Shikamaru.


	65. SEPARACIÓN

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

—Enhorabuena, has sido escogido. —dijo Kabuto sacando sus herramientas para hacer la transfusión. Al ver el material, Shikamaru tragó saliva con dificultad. No le gustaba nada las agujas.

—¿Escogido para qué?—preguntó a punto de desmayarse el genin de las sombras.

—Para salvar la vida a Bakugo. —respondió Kabuto mostrándole un tubo muy fino a Shikamaru.

Después de varios _Vaya lata_ y _Que fastidio_ Shikamaru se arremangó la camisa para que Kabuto pudiera sacarle sangre. Choji le sustituyó como vigilante e Ino pasó a sujetar la pajita de la tráquea que posibilitaba que Bakugo pudiera respirar ya que Sakura ya tenía los brazos cansados. Sasuke se fue al río para pescar y así traer algo de comida para el grupo.

A los pocos minutos volvió Sasuke, y el grupo cenó el pescado usando la hoguera para calentar a Bakugo, menos Kabuto que seguía concentrado en la transfusión. Kabuto tocó la frente de Bakugo y su semblante se alivió.

—Está funcionando. La fiebre le está bajando.—comentó Kabuto al grupo. Los genins suspiraron aliviados.

—Ni la muerte es capaz de matar a Bakago. Jiji—dijo Sakura con alegría.

—Qué bien que digas eso, frentona. Así puedo darle una somanta de palos a ese idiota sin preocuparme por si lo mato. —exclamó Ino.

—No bromees con eso, Ino. —comentó Kabuto con una gota de sudor en la frente.

—No bromeo. Es la verdad. Ese baka debió hacerme caso y así no estaríamos aquí en este lío.—replicó Ino.

Ino se separó del resto dándoles la espalda para que no vieran como lloraba de alegría. Al oír unos pasos que se acercaban, se apresuró a limpiárselas con el dorso de su mano.

—Ino, te estaré eternamente agradecida. —dijo Sakura seriamente.

—¿A qué viene esto ahora, frentona?—dijo Ino, incómoda y algo avergonzada.

—Fuiste la única que no perdió la esperanza con él. De no ser por ti, él estaría muerto. —explicó Sakura.

—Te equivocas, solo quería golpearle. Fue una coincidencia que con mis golpes recobrara la conciencia. —dijo Ino girando el rostro para que no vieran su rubor.

—Y besarle.—dijo Sakura con tono burlón haciendo referencia a su respiración boca a boca.

—¿Eh?—Ino la miró y su rostro cogió el color de un tomate. Era el primer momento en que su mente pensaba con la suficiente claridad, desapareciendo la adrenalina del momento. Recordó la respiración boca a boca. —¡Ni una palabra a Bakugo!—le amenazó Ino, aún permaneciendo la tonalidad roja de su rostro.

—¿No quieres que le cuente que le salvaste o que lo besaste?—dijo en tono pícaro moviendo los ojos la pelirrosa.

—¡Yo... yo no lo besé!—exclamó Ino con una sensación extraña en el estómago. Luego se quedó en shock al notar el abrazo de su vieja amiga.

—Estaba de broma, Ino. —le dijo Sakura. —Gracias, gracias. —lágrimas de la pelirrosa chocaban en el hombro de la rubia. Ino no contestó simplemente correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa sincera.

El grupo hizo turnos de guardia para vigilar cualquier rastro de competidores o bestias. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la suerte les sonrió en ese aspecto. La noche fue la más tranquila de todas las que pasaron.

Por la mañana, Bakugo seguía estando muy pálido pero la fiebre había desaparecido casi por completo y ya no se movía por los escalofríos. Además, su nuevo estado le permitía respirar por su cuenta así que Bakugo le quitó la pajita de la tráquea y le aplicó unos puntos para cerrar el corte de la garganta. También suturó las heridas del hombro y del estómago.

—Ya ha pasado el peligro. Yo diría que entre hoy y mañana Bakugo recuperará la conciencia.—dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa. —Tenemos que guardarle algo de comida para que cuando despierte recupere las fuerzas.—

—Ahora que parece que Bakugo va a vivir. Tengo que preguntarte algo, Kabuto. ¿Por qué nos has ayudado? ¿Por qué le has salvado? Entiendo lo de Ino, Shikamaru y Choji por lo que ha dicho Ino de que les salvó la vida. Pero Bakugo no ha hecho nada por ti. ¿Por qué entonces?—cuestionó Sasuke. —¿Y dónde están tus compañeros?—

—No te preocupes, no quiero vuestros rollos. —respondió Kabuto.

—Supongo que no, si te interesara. Nos los habrías quitado durante la noche en tu turno de guardia. Has tenido muchas oportunidades.—le dio la razón Sasuke.

—¡Los rollos!—exclamó Ino en alto. —Con todo esto de Bakugo ya había olvidado que solo tenemos el rollo del cielo del principio.—

—Vaya lata. Que fastidio va a ser enfrentarse a otro equipo.—se rascó la cabeza Shikamaru

—Es verdad, Ino. Nosotros ya tenemos los dos que consiguió Bakugo (el del equipo del sonido y el de los de la niebla que hacían clones) que nos ha dado Choji cuando nos encontramos. Debéis iros en busca de un rollo de la tierra.—le dijo Sakura.

—Pero Bakugo ...—se quejó Ino, no queriendo perder de vista al rubio ceniza.

—Ya ha oído a Kabuto, se pondrá bien. Tú ya los has cuidado y habéis perdido valioso tiempo para conseguir el rollo de la tierra. Deja que yo me ocupe de cuidarlo.—replicó Sakura.

Ino aún seguía dubitativa. Le importaba mucho más cerciorarse de que Bakugo se encontraba bien que de superar el examen.

—Sakura tiene razón, Ino. Tenemos que irnos—dijo Shikamaru poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Está bien. —consintió a regañadientes la rubia. —Pero antes de irme...—fijó su atención en Sakura.—Sakura, me tienes que jurar que no dejarás que le pase nada malo en mi ausencia.—

—Te lo juro, Ino.—le respondió con seguridad. —Confía en mí.—

—Mmmm.—Ino volvió a darse cuenta de la actitud madura que ya había desplegado al defender a Lee y Sasuke del trío del sonido.—Has cambiado mucho en este poco tiempo de examen.—

—No he sido la única. —dijo Sakura, pensando en como Ino había salvado a Bakugo.

—Os veremos en la torre. —dijo Ino. Luego atrajo a Sakura consigo.—¡Y ni se te ocurra intentar algo con Bakugo ahora que está herido!—susurró.

—¿Con Bakugo? ¿No estabas coladita de Sasuke?—dijo Sakura, divertida por los sentimientos cambiados de su antigua amiga.

—¿Eh?—Ino se ruborizó al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.— ¡Ha sido un error! ¡Quise decir que no intentaras nada con Sasuke!—dijo Ino volviendo a avergonzarse. —¡Un lapsus!—

—Un lapsus ...—Sakura rodó los ojos.

—¡Pues sí! ¡Un lapsus! ¡No todo el mundo tiene una cabeza tan grande como la tuya que le permite no equivocarse nunca!—contraatacó Ino.

—Grrrrr. ¡Vete ya de una vez, Ino-cerda!—dijo Sakura, con la vena hinchada de la rabia.

—Grrrr. ¡No me llames Ino-cerda maldita macrofrente!—replicó Ino.

Después de varias rondas de intercambios de insultos finalmente Ino se fue donde Shikamaru y Choji.

—¡Frentona, haz algo útil y carga la espada de Bakugo!—dijo Ino señalando a la Kubikiribōchō. —Ya estaba harta de carga ese trozo de metal.

—¿Pero qué dices si hemos sido Choji y yo los que la hemos cargado todo este tiempo?—dijo Shikamaru indignado.

—¡A callar! Vamos a por un equipo débil a por el rollo de la tierra. No puedo suspender y que la frentona apruebe. —dijo Ino.

—No creo que haya nadie más débil que nosotros...—comentó Choji.

—¡He dicho que a callar! —exclamó Ino

Esto fue lo último que dijeron el grupo 10 antes de irse. AunqueIno se dio la vuelta un momento fijando su vista en el cuerpo inconsciente Bakugo para luego mirar a Sakura. La pelirrosa se limitó a asentir con una tímida sonrisa. Ino le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue finalmente.

Ya solo quedaban en la zona de las explosiones Kabuto, Sakura, Sasuke e Ino. Sasuke fue de nuevo al río por más peces para que Bakugo tuviera comida cuando despertara. Sakura fue en búsqueda de bayas por si Sasuke no tenía éxito en la pesca y de paso para tener algo de variedad de alimentos.

Solo quedaban Kabuto y el inconsciente Bakugo en el lugar. Kabuto se acercó al cuerpo de Bakugo para cambiarle el paño húmedo que le cubría la frente al rubio ceniza. Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, sintió un fuerte agarre en la muñeca. Ojos carmesí se clavaban en la pupila del canoso. Su rostro pálido y empapado de sudor mostraba una furia que haría retroceder a cualquier mortal.

—¡Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo, cuatro-ojos!—dijo Bakugo con voz grave, producto que aún tenía algo dañadas las cuerdas vocales.


	66. FAVOR

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Kabuto se acercó al cuerpo de Bakugo para cambiarle el paño húmedo que le cubría la frente al rubio ceniza. Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, sintió un fuerte agarre en la muñeca. Ojos carmesí se clavaban en la pupila del canoso. Su rostro pálido y empapado de sudor mostraba una furia que haría retroceder a cualquier mortal.

—¡Qué cojones crees que estás haciendo, cuatro-ojos!—dijo Bakugo con voz grave, producto que aún tenía algo dañadas las cuerdas vocales.

—Vuelves a exceder mis expectativas, Bakugo. —dijo Kabuto colocándose sus lentes con la mano libre.

Bakugo vio impotente como Kabuto se zafaba de su agarre. Estaba muy débil para librar un combate y si no tomaba algún alimento pronto se volvería a desmayar. El rubio ceniza se levantó a duras penas. Jadeaba por ese simple acto ya que le suponía un gran esfuerzo.

—No deberías levantarte en tu estado, Bakugo.—comentó Kabuto poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—¡No me digas lo que puedo hacer, cuatro-ojos! —Bakugo se tocó la garganta ya que le dolió el haber elevado el tono de su voz. Notó algo raro al tocarla. Eran los puntos que le había practicado Kabuto mientras él seguía inconsciente. Pero lo más raro que notó fue que apenas le dolía el hombro derecho. —¿Qué mierdas ...?—dijo una vez que se miró el torso desnudo.

Primero se fijó en su hombro. Ya no tenía pus ni un agujero en él. Lo único fuera de lo corriente era una gran cicatriz (N/A: como las que tiene Deku en BNHA) que cubría esa parte de piel. Pero volvía a tener hueso y músculo en esa parte de su cuerpo. Luego se percató que también en la zona del estómago que había sido atravesada por el kunai de Zaku también se había curado, con otra cicatriz más pequeña en su lugar.

—Siento lo de las cicatrices. Era lo máximo que podía hacer con mi habilidad actual. Pero bueno, creo que no eres de los que se preocupa mucho del aspecto así que no creo que te afecte tener esas cicatrices de por vida.—comentó Kabuto, señalándole con el índice.

—¿Tú me has curado?—preguntó Bakugo, con una especie de tic en el ojo por la incredulidad de esta revelación.

—No hace falta que me des las gracias.—dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa.

—¡No te las iba a dar, jodido gafotas!—replicó Bakugo, teniendo muchas preguntas en la cabeza.

Y más se le formaron cuando vio a Sakura que venía en su dirección cargando en sus brazos con numerosas bayas.

—¿Sakura?—dijo Bakugo, con una ceja levantada no comprendiendo nada.

Sakura al oír la voz de su compañero desvió la mirada hasta donde se encontraba su compañero ceniza. Al verlo de pie puso los ojos como platos y dejó caer las bayas de sus brazos

—¡Bakugo!—gritó con alegría Sakura. Corrió hacia él para abrazarlo, pero Kabuto viendo las intenciones de la pelirrosa la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.—¿Qué haces, Kabuto?—se quejó, molesta por no poder abrazar a su compañero.

—Bakugo aún está muy débil para abrazos.—le reprendió Kabuto.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento, me emocioné.—dijo Sakura arrepentida.

—¡DEJAOS...—empezó chillando Bakugo, pero viendo que sus cuerdas vocales se resentían bajó la voz. —¡Dejaos de mierdas y que alguien me explique que está pasando aquí!—El colmo para Bakugo fue ver a Sasuke cargando unos cuantos peces y en perfecto estado. —¿Tú no estabas medio muerto, Sasuke? —

—El único que ha estado medio muerto has sido tú, Bakugo. —replicó Sasuke con media sonrisa, contento de ver que Bakugo había recuperado la conciencia. —Je. Hierba mala nunca muere.—recitó el refrán refiriéndose a Bakugo.

—¡Otro qué tal con las gilipolleces!—dijo Bakugo malhumorado. —¡Ponedme al día de una puta vez!—

—Con lo calmado que estabas dormidito ...Es abrir la boca y solo salen sapos y culebras. —resopló Sakura.—Y pensar que en algún momento eché de menos tus palabrotas, Bakago...

Bakugo le miró entrecerrando los ojos. Entre los 3 le resumieron los hechos desde que lo vieron delirando y atacándolos confundiéndolos por enemigos.. Que Kabuto lo intentó reanimar, pero que no hubo manera. Que todos lo creían muerto pero Ino no se dio por vencida hasta que volvió a tener pulso. Y luego le explicaron lo de la transfusión de sangre y que el equipo 10 se había ido hace unas horas en busca de un rollo de la tierra.

Al oír lo de los delirios. Recordó vagamente como había intentado salvar a Dosu, Zaku y Kin de la serpiente y que en el proceso se había rasgado el brazo con el colmillo venenoso del reptil. También le vinieron imágenes borrosas de haber visto a All Might, a sus antiguos compañeros de clase de la 1-A, a algunos de sus enemigos y a un ejército de zombies. También recordó vagamente haber visto a sus padres. Después de eso solo le venía a la mente una extraña luz, pero nada más.

Después de oír toda la historia mientras devoraba el pescado que trajo Sasuke hizo la misma pregunta que hizo el de pelo azabache un rato atrás.

—¿Por qué has hecho todo esto, cuatro-ojos?—preguntó Bakugo, antes que pudiera contestarle siguió hablando. —No quiero deberte un jodido favor así que coge nuestros rollos y lárgate.—dijo fríamente y siguió comiendo un trozo de pescado

—¡No seas maleducado con él, Bakugo! ¡Te ha salvado la vida! Además ... no quiere nuestros rollos.—dijo Sakura.

—¿Es eso cierto?—cuestionó Bakugo al canoso.—¿Por qué no quieres nuestros rollos?—

—Verás, ya tengo los dos rollos. —respondió Kabuto sacándolos de su porta-kunais.—¡Mira!—las sospechas de Bakugo iban en aumento al comprobar que no tenía interés en sus rollos.—Mis compañeros y yo nos dividimos y yo me quedé con el rollo de la tierra. Nos separamos para ver si alguien encontraba a algún equipo con el rollo del cielo. Tuve suerte de encontrarme a unos principiantes que dejaron su rollo sin protección. Se los quité mientras dormían. Cuando lo conseguí hice una señal en el cielo para que mis compañeros supieran que ya lo había conseguido. Iba de camino a la torre a reunirme con mis compañeros. Pero en mi viaje escuché unas explosiones y me entró curiosidad qué o quién había sido el causante de aquello. Me escondí en un arbusto y vi como hacías explotar con tus manos el aire, pero no había nadie. Así que me oculté creyendo que estabas en un genjutsu para descubrir quien era el causante. Cuando vi a tus compañeros y como los atacabas descarté mi teoría del genjutsu y pensé en que estabas alucinando. —

—Aún no has contestado por qué me has ayudado. No recuerdo habértela pedido.—comentó Bakugo con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno en parte ha sido porque soy médico. O al menos quiero serlo en un médico. ¿Qué clase de médico sería si veo a alguien herido y no le sano?—dijo retóricamente.

—Pero yo no soy un aldeano que necesite ayuda. Soy tu enemigo en este examen.—dijo Bakugo, recordando la mala espina que le dio el primer momento que lo vio antes del primer examen. Su desconfianza crecía cada vez más.

—Bueno, reconozco que no he sido del todo altruista. Jeje.—confesó Kabuto rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Sabía que querías algo a cambio! ¡Qué es!—exigió saber Bakugo.

—Bueno, me da un poco de miedo ir a la torre yo solo. Alrededor de ella habrá múltiples equipos preparando emboscadas a gente con rollos como yo. Así que te ayudaba, esperaba que tú y tu grupo me acompañara en el camino. Si somos cuatro estaré más confiado de un eventual enfrentamiento.—

—Tiene sentido.—dijo Sasuke dando por bueno su motivo para ayudar a Bakugo

—Mmm si que lo tiene, pero no tienes cara de estar asustado, cuatro-ojos.—

—Eso es porque disimulo muy bien. En realidad estoy aterrado. Jeje.—dijo Kabuto.

Tal y como ocurrió en su primer encuentro, la intuición le decía a Bakugo que algo no cuadraba con Kabuto. Pero no sabía lo que podía ocultar, lo único que sabía es que de no ser por él ahora estaría muerto. Así que dejó al margen su desconfianza y aceptó la justificación de Kabuto del por qué le salvó.

—No te preocupes, Kabuto. No dejaremos que nadie te quite los rollos. Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de salvar a Bakugo.—comentó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco, Sakura. —dijo Kabuto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Tsk.—masculló Bakugo algo molesto. No le gustaba que le recordaran que había necesitado ayuda para seguir viviendo.

Una vez que Bakugo recuperó algo de sus fuerzas, las suficientes para que pudiera caminar por sí solo, los cuatro genins emprendieron la marcha. Kabuto se ofreció voluntario para cargar la Kubikiribōchō de Bakugo alegando que era el único que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Sasuke estaba en la vanguardia y Sakura en la retaguardia previniendo cualquier emboscada. Kabuto acompañaba a Bakugo. Al rubio le extrañaba que pudiera caminar como si nada el canoso cargando algo tan pesado como la espada de Zabuza. A él le había costado unas semanas adquirir la fuerza necesaria para ello. Muchos secretos parecía que ocultaba el genin de las gafas.

La suerte les acompañó en todo el largo viaje ya que no se encontraron con ningún grupo en el trayecto. Fue largo ya que la salud de Bakugo solo le permitía andar y se negaba en rotundo el ser cargado como un saco de patatas por alguno de sus compañeros para aligerar la marcha.

Finalmente llegaron a la torre con escasos minutos del tiempo límite de 5 días que les había marcado Anko. Habían dos puertas rojas contiguas que daban acceso a la torreEn la puerta de acceso de la torre aparecieron los compañeros de Kabuto ambos llevaban lentes aunque uno de los dos los llevaba oscuros.

—Aquí estás, Kabuto.—dijo el tipo de lentes oscuros.—Casi se acaba el tiempo para entrar. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?—

—Lo siento, me despisté un poco.—contestó Kabuto

—Sí, no es su culpa. Es culpa nuestra que haya tardado tanto. —se disculpó Sakura haciendo una reverencia.—Nos ha ayudado mucho. Gracias a él mi compañero está a salvo—

—Venga, vosotros también me habéis brindado seguridad durante el camino. Yo también estoy agradecido.—replicó Kabuto. —Bueno, esta es la puerta que tenemos que cruzar. La vuestra es esa.—dijo señalando a la puerta contigua.—Adiós. Buena suerte.—les sacó al trío el pulgar levantado.

Los compañeros de Kabuto entraron y cuando estaba por entrar el canoso, fue detenido por Bakugo.

—Te debo una, cuatro-ojos.—dijo en un susurro Bakugo e inmediatamente después se dio la vuelta en dirección a la pelirrosa y el pelo azabache.

—Ya te dije que ...—protestó Kabuto, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

—¡No hagas que me repita, cuatro-ojos! ¡Y no me vengas con esa mierda de que te hemos ayudado en el trayecto hasta la torre! ¡No he hecho una mierda por ti! ¡Te debo una así que cállate y acepta lo que te digo!—exclamó Bakugo.

—Como quieras. Quien sabe, puede que te tome la palabra y te pida un favor en el futuro, Bakugo.—

—¡Más te vale! ¡No me gusta estar en deuda con nadie!—dijo Bakugo señalándole

—Je. Nos vemos dentro chicos. —dicho esto, el canoso entró a la torre. Dejando al equipo 7 solos.

El trío se quedó mirando la puerta que les tocaba abrir. Estaba cerrada con un sello. La abrió Sakura y entraron.

Pero antes de comentar lo que vieron dentro, en la entrada por la que entraron el equipo de Kabuto los esperaba Orochimaru apoyado en la pared.

—¿Una buena cosecha, Kabuto?—preguntó Orochimaru mostrando su lengua.

—Sí, mejor de lo que esperaba. —le respondió el susodicho revelando su verdadera personalidad malvada. —He aprendido mucho de Sasuke durante el segundo examen. Fue impresionante con la facilidad con la que se deshizo del líder del trío de la lluvia. —Kabuto estuvo todo el tiempo espiando los movimientos de Sasuke. Así fue como dio con Bakugo y no por el ruido de las explosiones.—He grabado todos los datos aquí.—dijo sacando una carta de su bolsillo.—¿Los quiere?—

—Por supuesto.—Orochimaru extendió su brazo recogiendo la carta que le entregaba Kabuto.—DIme, ¿qué te parece?—

—Jejeje. Su curiosidad es verdaderamente insaciable, maestro Orochimaru.—dijo Kabuto.

—Como espía de la villa del sonido, ves cosas que otros no ven. Tu opinión me interesa bastante. —dijo Orochimaru observando la carta.

—Bah. Eso no importa, ¿verdad?—Kabuto se recolocó sus gafas. —Piense lo que yo piense, usted es quien decide ...—

—Kukuku. —rió Orochimaru.—Siempre tan prudente de dar tu opinión. Me gusta. Buen trabajo—después de esto desapareció en una pantalla de humo.

_—La verdad es que el que más me ha impresionado no ha sido Sasuke Uchiha. Sino el tipo del otro mundo que regresó entre los muertos ... Katsuki Bakugo.—pensó Kabuto con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Ha sido una suerte que viviera. Estoy seguro que pondrá las cosas interesantes en un futuro.—_


	67. EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Después de despedirse del grupo de Kabuto. El equipo 7 se quedó mirando la puerta roja por la que debían entrar. Apenas quedaban un par de minutos para que se acabara el plazo de 5 días que había dado Anko. La puerta estaba cerrada con un sello. La abrió Sakura y entraron. Entraron en una sala en la que no había nadie. Lo único fuera lo corriente de una sala vacía era un cartel colgado en una pared.

—Aquí no hay nadie. No lo entiendo, ¿qué ocurre ahora?—se preguntó Sakura.

—Mirad eso. —indicó Sasuke señalando el cartel. Sakura fue la primera que se acercó.

—Si deseas los dones del cielo, será la sabiduría la que eleve tu mente. Si careces de dones terrestres, entrena y prepárate para atacar. Cuando el cielo y la tierra se abran, el camino se hará justo para siempre. Este es el camino secreto que nos guía desde este lugar.—leyó Sakura.

—¿Qué clase de mierda es ésta? ¿Un puto acertijo ahora?—dijo Bakugo molesto.

—Creo que es el momento de abrir los rollos y leer su contenido. —dijo Sasuke con seguridad.

Salura cogió el del cielo y Bakugo el de la tierra. Ambos lo abrieron a la vez. Habían unas extrañas marcas y de los rollos salió un extraño humo.

—¡Oh no! ¡Se trata del Kuchiyose no jutsu! (técnica de la invocación)—gritó Sasuke. —¡Rápido! ¡Tirad los rollos!—

Ambos le hicieron caso y los tiraron al suelo. Cada vez salía más humo blanco de ellos hasta que finalmente emergió de todo ese humo la figura de Kakashi que mantenía su vista pegada a su libro favorito, el Icha Icha Paradise (ParaísoErótico).

—¿Kakashi-sensei?—dijo Sakura.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, chicos.—dijo Kakashi de manera distraída. Echó una mirada furtiva a sus alumnos. Y reparó en el estado en el que se encontraba Bakugo sobre todo en sus cicatrices. Aún seguía con el torso desnudo y con un tono pálido, aunque no tanto como días anteriores. —Estás hecho un asco, Bakugo.—

_—Tan amable como siempre nuestro querido sensei ...—pensó Sakura sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos._

—Al menos no tengo que ocultar mi fea cara, cíclope.—le replicó Bakugo.

_—Ya empezamos. —pensó Sasuke, harto de las peleas verbales entre Kakashi y Bakugo_.

—¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Sakura

—Parece que habéis pasado por muchas cosas en esta prueba ...—dijo Kakashi, dejando de leer el libro y centrando su atención en el cuello de Sasuke, el pelo de Sakura y las cicatrices de Bakugo.

—¿Qué significa esta entrada? ¿Por qué apareces con un jutsu de invocación, Kakashi-sensei?—preguntó Sakura al jonin.

—Al finalizar el segundo examen, los líderes de equipo debemos dar la bienvenida a nuestros pupilos que se están examinando. —aclaró Kakashi. Luego sacó de su bolsillo un reloj y lo miró. —Qué justo os ha ido. Si os hubierais retrasado solo un par de minutos más, habríais suspendido.—

—¿Eso significa que ...?—dijo Sakura, conteniendo su alegría hasta cerciorarse de que estaba en lo correcto.

—Aunque habéis llegado los últimos, habéis aprobado el segundo examen. Enhorabuena.—anunció Kakashi.

—¡Bien! ¡Hurra! ¡Lo conseguimos!—gritó Sakura saltando como loca.

—Tsk.—masculló Bakugo.—No sé porque estás contenta, frentona. —

—¿Es que no has oído a Kakashi-sensei, Bakago? ¡Hemos aprobado!—exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Lo único que he escuchado del cíclope es que hemos sido los últimos en llegar aquí. Eso está muy alejado de la victoria aplastante que esperaba.—protestó Bakugo con una mueca.

—Bakugo tiene razón, Sakura. No es algo por lo que debamos festejar.—dijo Sasuke de mal humor.

_—Pues vaya. Esto parece un entierro. No me quiero imaginar los ánimos si hubiéramos suspendido. —pensó Sakura, contagiándose del mal humor de sus compañeros._

—Una pregunta. Si hubiéramos mirado los rollos en mitad del examen, ¿qué habrías hecho, Kakashi?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Buena pregunta, Sasuke. Si rompíais las reglas y abríais los rollos os habría dejado inconscientes. —explicó Kakashi.

Bakugo se sentó en el suelo apenas quedándole energías. También dejó en el suelo la Kubikiribōchō. Aún no se había recuperado del todo y estaba muy fatigado de la caminata que habían hecho para llegar hasta allí. Kakashi le observó brevemente con cierta preocupación.

—¿Qué significa lo que está escrito en la pared, Kakashi-sensei?—preguntó Sakura señalando el cartel.

Kakashi se giró y vio el pergamino que estaba señalando Sakura.

—Aaa, eso. —dijo Kakashi. —A decir verdad, me han enviado aquí para explicaros eso precisamente. Son instrucciones del maestro Hokage que escribió para que las siguieran los chunin. El cielo de este texto representa vuestra mente y la tierra vuestro cuerpo.—

—¿El viejo ha escrito ese poema? —preguntó Bakugo arqueando una ceja sin creérselo. —Si es un idiota, como su hijo el butanero. Seguro que se lo ha encargado a un becario.—

—¡Aquí el único idiota eres tú, Bakago!—gritó Sakura dándole un coscorrón a Bakugo.

—¡Ey!—dijo Bakugo acariciándose la parte de su cabeza que había sido golpeada. —¡No ves que sigo herido, jodida frentona!—

—¡Más herido estarás como sigas faltando el respeto al maestro Hokage!—le advirtió Sakura apretando el puño.

—Bakugo, ese al que llamas idiota fue mi maestro cuando tenía vuestra edad y es el ninja más excepcional que he conocido. —defendió Kakashi a su maestro Minato.

—¿El Yonadaime fue tu sensei, Kakashi?—preguntó Sasuke boquiabierto.

—Sí. —dijo secamente Kakashi.

—¡Cuéntanos más sobre el Yondaime, Kakashi-sensei!—pidió Sakura.

—Es una historia muy larga y si os la cuento os descalificarán para el siguiente examen por impuntuales, además que tampoco me apetece contaros mi pasado. Quizás si te conviertes en chunin, cambie de opinión.—dijo Kakashi.

Bakugo se quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de Kakashi. Eran prácticamente las mismas que le dedicó cuando le preguntó acerca de su sharingan. Kakashi, Minato, Itachi, el tipo desconocido de la máscara en el ataque al barrio Uchiha ... Este mundo estaba lleno de gente con secretos y el rubio ceniza estaba empezando a cansarse de ellos. Por cada nueva incógnita que se formaba en su cabeza, más ganas tenía de convertirse en Hokage para exigir respuestas a esas incógnitas.

Por no hablar de la persona más misteriosa y de la que más quería saber sobre ella, porque era la que más le afectaba personalmente ...Orochimaru. Solo al pensar en él, sus puños se cerraron por la rabia.

—Bueno, será mejor que entréis por esa puerta si no cuanto antes si no queréis que se os impida participar en el tercer examen. Buena suerte.—se despidió Kakashi haciendo un gesto con la mano. Luego desapareció en una bola de humo.

—En marcha. —dijo Sasuke encabezando la comitiva.

Sakura lo siguió pero se percató que Bakugo seguía sentado, sudando y jadeando por el cansancio acumulado.

—¡Bakugo! ¡No te quedes ahí sentado!—le ordenó Sakura.

—Solo necesito unos segundos, frentona. Id delante. —dijo Bakugo, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Venga, deprisa. —insistió Sasuke, deteniéndose.

—¡Es que no me has oído, anormal! ¡He dicho que os adelantéis!—gritó Bakugo, con una vena en la frente.

—Sí, pero también he oído como Kakashi nos advertía que nos descalificarían si tardábamos más. Así que mueve tu culo del suelo, Bakugo.—ordenó Sasuke. Luego se acercó a la Kubikiribōchō y la recogió del suelo con algo de dificultad. —No sé porque sigues cargando con esta cosa. —Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

—¡Ey! ¡Devuélveme a Deku, jodido bastardo!— así fue como bautizó a la Kubikiribōchō el rubio por lo inútil que le parecía. Era un misterio que aún no se hubiera deshecho de ella.

Bakugo se fijó como Sakura se agachaba y le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué haces, frentona?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido el rubio ceniza.

—Ayudarte a levantarte, Bakugo. —respondió Sakura. —Y antes de que te quejes ...—le advirtió Sakura leyendo el pensamiento de Bakugo.—Somos un equipo. Nos apoyamos los unos a los otros. Así que levanta, gruñón.—

Bakugo optó por no decir nada y se dejó ayudar, algo muy raro en él. Se levantó con ayuda de la pelirrosa y apoyó su brazo en el hombro de su compañera que lo ayudaba a sostenerse y a caminar. El pelinegro esperó a sus compañeros para entrar a la vez por la puerta que daba acceso al lugar donde se desarrollaría el tercer examen.

—Suéltame, Sakura. Ya puedo solo. —dijo Bakugo a su compañera.

—¿Estás seguro, Bakugo?—preguntó Sakura, con una nota de preocupación en la voz.

—Seguro.—contestó Bakugo, asintiendo.—No puedo parecer débil frente a nuestros rivales. —Sakura le hizo caso y le soltó.

—Pues entonces te devuelvo la espada. —comentó Sasuke extendiendo el brazo que cargaba la espada.

—¡Pues ahora te jodes y te quedas a Deku un rato más! ¡Por meterte donde no te llaman!—exclamó Bakugo no queriendo reconocer que no se sentía con fuerzas de cargar la espada de Zabuza.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Después, abrió la puerta y los tres genins entraron por ella a la vez. Cuando entraron, vieron que otros cinco equipos de genins habían aprobado. El equipo de Kabuto, el de Gaara, el de Neji y los otros dos equipos novatos de su generación (el equipo 8 y el equipo 10).

.

.

En una habitación en el centro de la torre, estaban reunidos Anko, Minato y los dos chunins que se pasaron por genins que golpearon a Tenten y a Lee antes del primer examen.

—Aah. Ufff.—se quejó Anko adolorida del hombro. Se tocó la marca del sello maldito con sus yemas de los dedos.

—¿Cómo estás, Anko? ¿Te sigue doliendo el sello maldito?—le preguntó Minato.

—Un poco. Pero estoy mucho mejor que antes. Gracias a ti estoy mejor, Yondaime-sama.—contestó Anko.

—Volviendo al tema de Orochimaru...—dijo uno de los chunins. —¿Para qué habrá venido? No creo que fuera simplemente para hacer una visita a Anko y a matar a esos pobres genins de la hierba.—

—Va detrás del heredero del clan Uchiha. —explicó Anko recordando la conversación que tuvo con su antiguo sensei.

—Me lo temía. —dijo Minato con mirada ausente.

En la habitación surgió una humareda blanca, cuando se disipó apareció Kakashi .

—Minato, tenemos que hablar. —dijo Kakashi con el rostro serio.

—¿Es sobre Sasuke, Kakashi? ¿Le has visto el sello maldito?—dijo Minato adivinando el propósito de la aparición de su antiguo alumno.

—¿Eh? Sí ... Pero ...¿Cómo?—dijo Kakashi, algo conmocionado porque supiera su antiguo sensei eso sin haberlo visto.

—Precisamente ahora Anko nos estaba informando de lo ocurrido en el bosque prohibido con Orochimaru y que éste va detrás de Sasuke.—le explicó Minato.

—¡Anko-sama!—se oyó la voz por uno de los televisores de la sala. Todos los presentes se giraron hacia la fuente del ruido. En el televisor salía la imagen de otro chunin de Konoha—Hemos confirmado el aprobado de dieciocho genins en el segundo examen. Y en cuanto al tercer examen, según las normas tendremos que realizar antes una ronda de preliminares ... —

—Desde hacía más de cinco años que no hacía falta realizar una ronda de preliminares antes del tercer examen.—dijo Anko, asombrada porque hubieran aprobado tantos.

—Bien. Por el momento continuaremos con los exámenes según lo planeado ... Pero estad alerta ante posibles movimientos de Orochimaru. —dijo Minato, luego se acercó donde se encontraba su antiguo alumno. —Kakashi, después del combate de Sasuke en esta ronda preliminar. Aplícale el contrasello que te enseñé. —

—Pero, sensei. ¿No sería mejor que realizaras tú el contrasello? Al fin y al cabo tú los realizar mejor—cuestionó Kakashi.

—No te subestimes, Kakashi. Tus contrasellos están a la par que los míos o incluso puede que los hagas mejor que yo. El único que conozco que te supera en ese apartado es mi antiguo maestro, Jiraiya. —dijo Minato.— Y a saber donde está ese viejo pervertido ...—pensó en voz alta.—Pero aunque él estuviera aquí, seguiría pidiéndote a ti que lo realizaras. Al fin y al cabo tú tienes más trato con Sasuke que cualquiera de nosotros y eso es importantes para que puedas fortalecer en cualquier momento el contrasello cuando veas que se desgasta. Pero recuerda que el contrasello no será suficiente para mantener a ralla la marca maldita de Orochimaru. Si la voluntad de Sasuke se debilita, el contrasello también se debilitará con él y la maldición se desatará con toda su furia. —

—Me aseguraré de hacérselo entender. Gracias, sensei.—dijo Kakashi, haciendo una mini reverencia.


	68. NO ME LO ESPERABA

**Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi y Masashi Kishimoto**

Aproximadamente media hora antes el equipo 7 y el equipo de Kabuto entraran a la torre, el grupo 10 (el de Ino, Shikamaru, Choji) entró a la zona de la torre donde se reunían el resto de genins que habían aprobado el segundo examen.

—Vaya lata. Ese tipo raro sin cejas de la arena y el grupo de Lee han aprobado. Creo que toda nuestra suerte se ha acabado.—se quejó Shikamaru.

Ino ignoró a su compañero y miró a todas partes de la gran sala desolada.

—No están ...—susurró Ino con la voz quebrada.

—¿Eh?—dijo Shikamaru. Antes que pudiera preguntarle lo que le pasaba a su compañera, sintió el peso de alguien en su espalda. —¿Pero qué ...?—Era Naruto que se había colgado al del clan Nara como si fuera su caballito.

—¡Sabía que aprobarías, Shikamaru! ¡Dattebayo!—exclamó con alegría Naruto.

—¡No seas latoso y baja de mi espalda, Naruto!—se quejó Shikamaru.

—Vaya, vaya. Y yo pensando que seríamos los únicos novatos en aprobar el segundo examen. Bueno, al menos habéis sido vosotros y no el equipo del idiota de Bakugo.—dijo Kiba con una sonrisa de superioridad. Ino reaccionó de su letargo al oír el nombre del rubio ceniza.

—¡Aún no ha acabado el examen, Kiba!—dijo la rubia, mirando con fiereza a Kiba. Akamaru ladró a Ino en respuesta a la actitud de ésta.

—¿Y a ti que bicho te ha picado ahora, Ino?—preguntó Kiba, contrariado.

—Está preocupada por Bakugo. —respondió Choji, sacando la última bolsa de papas que había cogido para el examen.

—¡No estoy preocupado por ese baka!—gritó Ino a Choji.

—Sí que lo estás, Ino. —dijo Shikamaru rodando los ojos.

—¡Que no lo estoy!—se defendió Ino roja de vergüenza.

—¿Habéis visto a Bakugo en el segundo examen?—preguntó Hinata en un susurro mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado. Ha sido una lata. —respondió Shikamaru.

—¡Y lo mejor de todo es que no solo no aprobará ese idiota! ¡El engreído de Sasuke tampoco ha aprobado!—dijo Kiba. Ino le miró con más odio que antes.

—Ino tiene razón en lo que ha dicho antes, Kiba. Aún no ha acabado el tiempo del segundo examen.—dijo Naruto tocando los mofletes a Choji.

—¡Quedan menos de cinco minutos, Naruto! ¡Te digo que esos no van a aparecer por ahí!—dijo Kiba señalando a la entrada de la gran sala que comunicaba con las puertas donde entraron por la torre los aprobados.

—Hay un dicho que dice que no debes vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo, Kiba. —dijo Shikamaru, señalando una de las puertas de la entrada se estaba abriendo.

Los otros cinco novatos siguieron la dirección de su dedo y abrieron los ojos como platos. Pero para pesar de Hinata e Ino y para júbilo de Kiba, por esa puerta entraron Kabuto y sus dos compañeros con lentes.

—¡Ja! ¡Sabía que no podían ser ellos!—exclamó con alegría Kiba.

Lo peor que le podía haber sucedido a Ino. Recuperar la esperanza de volver a ver a Bakugo para inmediatamente después ver destrozada esa esperanza y sintiéndose aún peor que antes.

Kabuto se acercó a los seis novatos y les saludó con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro que hayáis aprobado. Sobretodo vosotros tres, después de todo lo que hemos pasado ahí fuera. —dijo Kabuto, refiriéndose a Ino, Shikamaru y Choji.

Ino miraba al suelo apunto de derrumbarse.

—Bueno, pues solo quedamos 15 para el tercer examen. ¿Habías llegado alguna vez tan lejos, Kabuto?—preguntó Kiba.

—¿15?—dijo Kabuto extrañado.

—Eeehhh ... sí. ¿No sabes contar, Kabuto? Con vosotros tres, somos 15 genins los que estamos en esta habitación—dijo Kiba.

—Es cierto que somos 15 ahora mismo.—le dio la razón Kabuto.

—¿Ahora mismo?—dijo Naruto sin entender al canoso.

—Sí. Ahora mismo. Lo que me ha faltado añadir es que aún falta un equipo por aparecer. —explicó Kabuto con una sonrisa.

La esperanza de Ino volvió a resurgir de sus cenizas con las palabras de Kabuto. Dejó de mirar al suelo y miró a Kabuto con mirada suplicante. Éste entendió el rostro de Ino y señaló con su pulgar la puerta donde debían aparecer el grupo que faltaba.

Los seis novatos se quedaron callados observando la puerta que señalaba Kabuto. El canoso pareció una especie de mago en ese momento ya que la puerta se abrió entrando por ella Sasuke, Sakura y Bakugo. Al grupo de Gai y al grupo de la arena tampoco les pasó desapercibido la entrada del equipo 10.

_—Menos mal. Habría sido una pena no volver a ese chico tan guapo. —pensó Temari viendo a Sasuke. Luego observó a Bakugo. —Arg. Se me olvidaba que ese mocoso molesto estaba en su equipo.—_

_—Vaya, vaya. Parece ser que me podré vengar de esos mocosos. —pensó Kankuro. Luego observó con el rabillo del ojo a su hermano Gaara que tenía una sonrisa enfermiza y siniestra. —Pensándolo mejor, no me meteré en el camino de Gaara. Mejor que él acabe con ellos a que él acabe conmigo por entrometerme—_

_—Sasuke Uchiha ... Katsuki Bakugo ...—pensó Gaara emocionado aún sin borrársele esa sonrisa siniestra. —Mamá...Acabaré con ellos. Te lo prometo...—_

—¡Sabía que el poder de la juventud brillaba en los corazones de Bakugo y Sakura!—gritó Lee dando una palmada con fuerza.

—Aunque esto signifique más competencia, supongo que me alegro. Al fin y al cabo Sakura te ayudó durante el examen, Lee. —dijo Tenten.

Neji no estaba tan contento como sus dos compañeros de equipo. Fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Bakugo estaba en muy malas condiciones. Activó el Byakugan para cerciorarse.

_—Apenas le queda chakra y su cuerpo está muy fatigado. Si tuviera que enfrentarme a él, no creo que resistiera ni siquiera uno de mis golpes. Con la única que tendría posibilidades de vencer es con la inútil de mi prima. ¿Por qué el Yondaime ha hecho un examen tan fácil en la que se permite que gente sin talento como esos dos (refiriéndose a Hinata y Bakugo) apruebe?—pensó Neji._

Por otra parte, la reacción de cada integrante de los seis novatos también eran muy distintas.

—¡Noooo! ¡Joder, esto es una injusticia!—se quejó Kiba.

—Je. De nuevo los 9 hemos aprobado. ¡Dattebayo!—dijo con alegría Naruto.

—Bakugo ...—susurró Hinata, alarmada por el estado en que se encontraba el rubio ceniza. Ya que aunque estaban a más de 100 metros de distancia su vista era la mejor del grupo de novatos con diferencia. El único con mejor visión de los genins era Neji.

—Ñam. Ñam. Ñam. —se zampó las últimas patatas Choji, observando con alegría al equipo 7.

—Qué manera de apurar el tiempo hasta el final. ¿No lo crees, Ino?—preguntó Shikamaru a su compañera. Ésta estaba petrificada sin reaccionar a su preguntar. Shikamaru sonrió y posó una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

—¿Eh?—Ino salió del trance al sentir el tacto de Shikamaru y giró su rostro hacia el pelo piña.

—Ve, Ino.—le dijo Shikamaru, ladeando su cabeza en dirección al trío del equipo 7. Ésta asintió y fue corriendo en esa dirección que señalaba el rostro de Shikamaru

Unos segundos antes, Sakura sentía como volvía a crecer la ansiedad en ella.

—¿Por qué nos mirar todos? ¡Me siento como un corderito que acaba de entrar al matadero!—dijo Sakura asustada.

—Sí, sobretodo por él. —le dio la razón Sasuke, refiriéndose a Gaara. Bakugo miró unos intantes en la dirección que observaba Sasuke para luego quedarse concentrado en Neji.

—Ese hijo de puta tampoco se queda atrás. Parece que me esté subestimando. Voy a darle una paliza. —anunció Bakugo dando unos paso hacia delante y separándose de sus compañeros.

Solo dio unos pasos en dirección a Neji hasta que se detuvo por ver perplejo como Ino corría a toda velocidad hacia él. Cuando estaba a menos de un metro de él, la rubia dio un salto rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rubio ceniza. Bakugo casi se trastabilla por la fuerza del abrazo de Ino, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio.

—Estás vivo ...—susurró Ino en el oído de Bakugo, más para convencerse ella misma que para que lo escuchara el rubio. Lágrimas de Ino caían sobre la cicatriz del hombro del rubio ceniza.

Bakugo estuvo unos instantes en shock sin saber como reaccionar, pero finalmente, y para sorpresa de todo el mundo, le devolvió el abrazo rodeando con sus antebrazos con fuerza la cintura de la rubia.

Era la forma de Bakugo de hacerle saber a Ino que le agradecía el que le hubiera salvado la vida, ya que nunca lo expresaría verbalmente. Él nunca daba las gracias.

No recordaba nada, pero supo por boca de Sakura y Kabuto que sin ella ahora mismo él estaría muerto.

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.—comentó Sakura con una tímida sonrisa.

La magia duró unos segundos más hasta que Ino se separó de él, para comprobar que no se trataba de una ilusión y era Bakugo.

—¿Me has echado de menos, friki de las flores?—preguntó Bakugo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Los ojos de Ino volvieron a humedecerse y volvió a rodear con sus brazos a Bakugo, pero esta vez rodeó la cintura del rubio ceniza mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro sano del chico.

—Eres un baka...—susurró Ino escondiendo su sonrisa en el hombro del rubio.

—Solo a veces. —bromeó el rubio volviendo a devolver el abrazo.

—¡Cómo que solo a veces!—exclamó Ino separando a Bakugo de un empujón. —¡ERES UN IDIOTA, SIEMPRE! ¡TE DIJE QUE ESPERARAS! ¡SOLO TE PEDÍ UNA COSA! ¡UNA!— gritó con rabia y solo el índice levantado para remarcar lo que decía. Luego le golpeó el pecho con el puño cerrado con fuerza. —¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡SUPER BAKA!—

—¡Ay! ¡Qué aún estoy herido, idiota!—se quejó Bakugo, extrañado por el comportamiento bipolar de la rubia.

—¡EL ÚNICO BAKA ERES TÚ, BAKAGO!—gritó Ino, clavando su índice en la clavícula de Bakugo.

—Mmm ... Ino se parece mucho a ti, Sakura. —comentó Sasuke recordando que Sakura había dicho prácticamente lo mismo cuando Bakugo se refirió al Yondaime como idiota minutos antes con Kakashi.

—¿Eh? ¡Para nada me parezco a Ino-cerda!—se defendió Sakura gesticulando con las manos.

_—¡Maldición! ¡Sólo el idiota de Bakago es capaz de hacer que Sasuke-kun piense que Ino y yo nos parecemos!—pensó enfurecida la yo interna de Sakura._


End file.
